farcryfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Oasisstrings.txt (Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon)
oasisstrings.txt — текстовый файл из русскоязычной локализации игры Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon, содержащий полный перечень реплик персонажей, сообщений интерфейса, команд меню игры, преобразованный из формата XML UTF-8 в формат TXT UTF-8. Для удобства чтения файл очищен от управляющих тегов языка XML. Файл в исходном формате XML доступен на странице Файл:FC3BD oasisstrings.odt. Содержит 138 секций, 4657 строк. Использование Предназначен для оформления статей, посвящённых игре Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon, точного цитирования, поиска фактов, пасхалок и т.п. Содержимое string enum id value stringtable language="russian" Subtitles 1936905 178431 NARRATION: Земля. 1936890 178432 NARRATION: Космос. 1899948 174317 NARRATION: Будущее, 1991 год... 1898163 174319 NARRATION: Холодная война переходит в открытый конфликт… Советский Союз вторгается в Канаду, чтобы атаковать Соединенные Штаты... 1901505 174323 NARRATION: Канадская конная полиция дает красным отчаянный отпор. 1939912 178155 NARRATION: Канадская конная полиция не в силах сдержать красных. Америка укрепляет границы. Города сдаются один за другим, жители бегут на юг. 1898429 174374 NARRATION: Война в разгаре. Русские стремительно движутся вперед. И вот Соединенные Штаты начинают отступление… 1940067 178157 NARRATION: Война в разгаре. Русские быстро движутся вперед. Соединенные Штаты начинают отступать… 1898530 174325 NARRATION: Америка выбрала радикальное решение... 1940027 178159 NARRATION: Кровожадные советские орды рвутся на юг. Но там их ждет капкан. Америка выбрала радикальное решение... 1898861 174327 NARRATION: Чтобы остановить красную угрозу, пришлось пожертвовать миллионами канадцев. Осталась лишь радиоактивная пустыня. Потери понесли и американцы... 1899913 172614 DOCTOR: Мы его теряем! 20 кубиков нанораствора! Прижгите обрубок, черт! 1896595 172608 SPIDER: Держись! |Еще настойчивее|Держись, солдат, это приказ! Рекс… РЕКС! 1896801 172610 SPIDER: Черт! 1898012 174332 NARRATION: Но из пепла явилась надежда… 1898822 172620 SCIENTIST ONE: Мозг в норме. 1899849 172621 SCIENTIST TWO: Тета-волна - четыре удара, растет. Четыре и шесть. 1896349 172622 SCIENTIST ONE: Отлично. Теперь дельта. Снижай до половины. 1896438 174334 NARRATION: Новый тип солдата… 1899306 172624 SCIENTIST THREE: Приводы рук и ног в норме... ага! 1898022 174337 NARRATION: Получеловек… 1900497 172625 SCIENTIST TWO: Процессор подключен к нервной системе. 1900741 174339 NARRATION: Полумашина… 1898733 172626 SCIENTIST THREE: Киберсердце в норме, 130 процентов. 1900951 174341 SCIENTIST ONE: Он сильный. Загружаем… программу. 1898483 174343 NARRATION: Это - киберсолдат. 1898301 174345 SCIENTIST TWO: С возвращением, сержант Рекс Пауэр Кольт. Теперь вы - 'Марк IV'. 1900831 172627 SPIDER: |Нечетко|Эй. Ты с нами? Сержант Рекс Кольт, прием! Ты что, завис? Поднимай свою задницу! 1896834 172633 HELODRONE: Вертодрон 7-3, продолжаю полет на высоте 50 метров. 1896585 172635 HELODRONE: Вертодрон 7-3, обнаружен остров. Вектор подлета - 98 градусов. 1900387 172639 HELODRONE: Вертодрон 7-3, поправка на 3 градуса. Начинаю снижение. 30 секунд до посадки. 1899973 172644 SPIDER: Просыпайся, сукин сын. Технари говорят, ты подтормаживаешь, нужно подкрутить настройки. 1900577 172645 REX: Мне? 1899052 172646 SPIDER: Я-то в отличной форме, брат. Любой мужик позавидует. 1899475 172647 REX: Я смотрю, у тебя одни мужики на уме. 1900322 172650 SPIDER: Мы почти у цели. Загружаю приказы Терновника. 1898114 172652 HUD: Ваша цель - проникнуть в бункер противника и достать планы их операций. Огонь на поражение. Уровень угрозы - черный. Повторяю - черный. Требования Женевской конвенции игнорировать. 1901300 172653 REX: Так кого нам нужно разнести, лейтенант? 1898075 172654 SPIDER: Не важно, сержант. Но черный уровень означает одно - там полно солдат. 1900302 172655 REX: Хреновые новости, Спайдер. 1899037 172689 HELODRONE: Тревога! Тревога! Вертодрон 7-3 обнаружен лазерным радаром. Уклонение. Уклонение! Уклонение! Уклонение! 1899296 172690 SPIDER: Это то, о чем я подумал? 1896806 172694 REX: Ну что за дерьмо! 1896681 172696 HUD: Отклонение при прицеливании выше нормы на 0,9%. Требуется детальная диагностика. 1901145 172697 REX: Отмена. Чини меня на ходу! 1899540 172698 HUD: Есть. Начат ремонт системы прицеливания в походном режиме. 1898346 172699 HELODRONE: Подключаю водородные блоки. У бункера замечен противник. Бой неизбежен. 1933405 176919 SPIDER: Прям как тогда, в Центральной Америке. 1933216 176920 REX: Пора повеселиться. 1898575 172707 HELODRONE: Выполняю маневр уклонения. 1901520 172709 SPIDER: Не спи, Рекс! Наноаптечка! 1899311 172710 SPIDER: Ты ранен! Давай, коли нанохрень! 1896984 172711 SPIDER: Тебя имеют, сержант, причем в плохом смысле! Коли нанораствор! 1899645 174219 SPIDER: Вот дерьмо! По щелям расползлись! 1898919 174220 SPIDER: Бум! Мудила! 1896720 174221 SPIDER: Слишком крутые пушки для простых наемников! 1942503 178518 SPIDER: О да! 1942652 178519 SPIDER: Ну что, как тебе?! 1942782 178521 SPIDER: Ха-ха! Получи! 1942812 178522 SPIDER: Ха! Я прекрасен, но опасен! 1942787 178523 SPIDER: Ты к этому не готов! 1942582 178524 SPIDER: Ха-ха! 1942682 178525 SPIDER: Получите, суки! 1942483 178526 SPIDER: Подавитесь, твари! 1942837 178527 SPIDER: На, сука! 1942792 178528 SPIDER: Что, кишка тонка?! 1942712 178529 SPIDER: Дуй к мамочке! 1942737 178531 SPIDER: 'Марк-III'! Гребаные ублюдки! 1900841 172713 SPIDER: Чего ты ждешь? Стреляй! 1898351 172714 SPIDER: Огонь! Это приказ! 1900287 172715 SPIDER: Рекс, палец заело? Стреляй в них! 1898904 172728 HELODRONE: Вертодрон серьезно поврежден. 1900766 172731 HELODRONE: Множественные трещины в защите двигателя. 1899082 172737 HELODRONE: Уровень водорода возрос до критического. 1896739 172738 HELODRONE: Фильтры повреждены. 1896603 172741 REX: Сажай нас! Живо! 1901385 172742 HELODRONE: Полет по заданному курсу. 1902722 174906 SPIDER: У каждого - своя работа. Я ищу вход в бункер… 1902658 174907 REX: …а я их отвлекаю. Покажем этим уродам, как работают киберсолдаты. 1902712 174909 SPIDER: Пусть знают, что такое 'Марк IV'! 1898109 172745 REX: Вертодрон! Охранять район! 1898223 172746 HELODRONE: Вертодрон 7-3, принято. Облет зоны по периметру. 1911835 174932 REX: |Звук усилий|А-а! 1896927 172770 SPIDER: Комп, ручное управление. Включай обучение, объект - сержант Рекс Пауэр Кольт. 1902802 174914 HUD: Принято. 1902727 174915 REX: Ну ты и сволочь! 1902648 174916 SPIDER: Пока! 1935170 177029 SPIDER: Да, и помни: никакого шума! 1935721 177316 REX: Пора пошуметь. 1896552 174448 HUD: Пригнитесь, идите тихо и незаметно. 1900018 174449 REX: |Бормочет|Спайдер… 1940152 178175 HUD: Пригибайтесь, чтобы подкрасться незаметно и убить тихо. 1940052 178178 REX: |себе под нос|Да ну! 1940077 178177 HUD: Подкравшись, можно скрытно убить двух врагов подряд. 1898555 174451 HUD: Преграду можно перепрыгнуть. 1899749 174453 HUD: Бегите, так быстрее. 1902668 174918 REX: |Бормочет|Да неужели... 1899794 174455 HUD: Вас могут обнаружить. Спрячьтесь. 1900163 174457 HUD: Киберзрение позволит обнаружить и отметить противника. 1896989 174459 HUD: Можно залезть и выше. 1935005 177024 REX: Правда?! 1898434 174463 HUD: Вам рассказать о стрельбе из-за укрытия? 1936861 178386 HUD: Рекомендуется стрелять из-за укрытия. 1902643 174919 REX: Заткнись на хер! 1896403 174466 HUD: Спрячьтесь за укрытие и ведите огонь оттуда. 1935856 177319 HUD: Можно целиться в противника из укрытия. 1900382 174468 HUD: Гранаты помогут справиться с техникой и противником в укрытиях. 1900457 174362 HUD: Метки позволят легче найти противника. 1936965 178395 HUD: Рекомендуется избегать вражеских пуль. 1901500 172777 REX: Спайдер, они из группы 'Омега'! 1898788 172778 SPIDER: Не нравится мне все это. 1896569 172779 REX: Я прикрою, брат. 1900647 172780 SPIDER: На вид ты уродливая железяка, но душа у тебя - то, что надо, брат! 1911875 174923 HUD: Лейтенант Браун передает координаты входа в бункер. 1899351 172790 HUD: Задача выполнена. 1901515 172792 REX: Терновник, почему не сказали, что это 'Омега'? 1898619 172793 BRIAR PATCH: Это уже не 'Омега'. Слоун спятил, и мы должны знать почему. Скопируйте данные с сервера в бункере. 1896491 172795 SPIDER: Рекс... это ж Слоун! Полковник Айк Слоун! 1944956 179504 SPIDER: Рекс... это ж Слоун! Полковник Айк Слоун! 1901465 172798 REX: И я с ним служил, Спайдер! Кто угодно мог тронуться, но не он. 1899192 172799 SPIDER: Так ты готов всадить в старика пулю? 1945006 179505 SPIDER: Так ты готов всадить в старика пулю? 1898939 172800 REX: Давай доберемся до места, а там разберемся, что к чему. 1900836 172782 SPIDER: Да, это точно 'Омега'! 1944986 179506 SPIDER: Да, это точно 'Омега'! 1899983 172783 REX: Заматерели, суки! 1898410 172784 SPIDER: Скорее охерели! 1945046 179507 SPIDER: Скорее охерели! 1899207 174245 SPIDER: Что они тут клепают? Это же универсальный сборщик восьмитысячной модели. Из-за них в Детройте людей-рабочих вообще не осталось. 1944996 179508 SPIDER: Что они тут клепают? Это же универсальный сборщик восьмитысячной модели. Из-за них в Детройте людей-рабочих вообще не осталось. 1898560 174364 SPIDER: Тебе туда. Вали всех ублюдков подчистую. 1944951 179509 SPIDER: Тебе туда. Вали всех ублюдков подчистую. 1932638 176585 REX: Теперь ищем сервер. 1932447 176586 SPIDER: Ага. 1944931 179510 SPIDER: Ага. 1900123 172807 SPIDER: |Присвистывает|'Красное копье', баллистическая. Я думал, эту дрянь всю списали. 1945026 179511 SPIDER: |Присвистывает|'Красное копье', баллистическая. Я думал, эту дрянь всю списали. 1901440 172808 REX: Я слышал, их еще используют. Для проверки новых боеголовок в Канадских Пустошах. 1900033 172809 SPIDER: И что внутри? 1945011 179512 SPIDER: И что внутри? 1896464 172810 REX: Думаю, лучше не знать. 1898188 172819 HUD: Задача выполнена. Сервер найден. 1900417 172818 SPIDER: Вот он! 1899027 172820 REX: |В рацию|Мы нашли сервер. 1899102 172821 BRIAR PATCH: Сливайте данные. 1898704 172823 REX: Давай колдуй, лейтенант. 1896286 172824 SPIDER: |Не оборачиваясь|Эй, завидовать старшим нехорошо, братишка. 1898773 172826 FEMALE AI: Тревога! Попытка взлома в бункере Кимбл. Введите пароль. 1899779 172827 MALE AI: |Мужской твердый голос|У вас двадцать секунд! 1898758 172828 REX: Спайдер! 1899371 172830 SPIDER: Черт, да знаю я, знаю! 1901405 172831 MALE AI: Пять, четыре, три, два, один. 1961111 180260 MALE AI: Пять. 1961116 180261 MALE AI: Четыре. 1961106 180262 MALE AI: Три. 1961101 180263 MALE AI: Два. 1961096 180264 MALE AI: Один. 1898017 172832 FEMALE AI: Системы безопасности включены. Предстартовая проверка. Подготовка к удару по штабу противника. 1898153 172833 BRIAR PATCH: Вертодрон засек тепловые сигналы, много, движутся к вам. 1936846 178434 BRIAR PATCH: Вертодрон засек киберсигналы, они движутся к вам. 1898969 172835 REX: Готовятся к запуску! Лейтенант, я тебя прикрою. 1896753 172836 SPIDER: Давай! 1899729 172837 HUD: Задача: прикрыть лейтенанта Брауна при взломе системы. 1898984 172839 SPIDER: Придется подключиться напрямую. Нейропроцессор может накрыться... 1899590 172840 REX: Спайдер, ты обязан выжить! У тебя дома жена и ребенок! 1900327 172841 SPIDER: Рекс… если не выйдет… Скажи им… Скажи - я погиб за Свободу! 1899117 172842 REX: Сам все и скажешь, понял меня? 1900786 172843 SPIDER: Ладно, была не была. 1942842 178516 SPIDER: Ну, была не была. 1900128 172849 HUD: Тревога. Лейтенант Браун под огнем. 1901330 172851 HUD: Тревога. Лейтенант Браун под обстрелом. 1942045 178387 HUD: Тревога. Лейтенант Браун обстрелян. 1899774 172852 HUD: Тревога. Лейтенант Браун в опасности. 1901125 172853 HUD: Тревога. Лейтенант Браун тяжело ранен. 1898384 172854 HUD: Тревога. Жизнь лейтенанта Брауна под угрозой. 1901110 172855 HUD: Тревога. Состояние лейтенанта Брауна критическое. 1932633 176590 SPIDER: Так, я прошел первый уровень защиты, микроботов! 1945001 179513 SPIDER: Так, я прошел первый уровень защиты, микроботов! 1932564 176595 REX: Давай! 1932461 176591 SPIDER: Взламываю привод. Еще минута! 1945021 179514 SPIDER: Взламываю привод. Еще минута! 1932782 176597 REX: Шустрее! 1932753 176592 SPIDER: Лезу в память. Мне нужно время! 1944981 179515 SPIDER: Лезу в память. Мне нужно время! 1932822 176593 SPIDER: Применяю обратный код! Почти получилось! 1944941 179516 SPIDER: Применяю обратный код! Почти получилось! 1932423 176594 SPIDER: Декодирую слоты проца! 1944961 179517 SPIDER: Декодирую слоты проца! 1932743 176601 REX: Живее! 1932613 176602 SPIDER: Не мешай мастеру, малыш! 1945036 179518 SPIDER: Не мешай мастеру, малыш! 1932505 176604 SPIDER: Перешиваю материнку! Еще пару секунд… 1944976 179519 SPIDER: Перешиваю материнку! Еще пару секунд… 1899635 172860 SPIDER: Получилось! Да! 1900073 172861 HUD: Задача провалена. 1899575 172862 SPIDER: Что?! 1898502 172864 FEMALE AI: Проверка завершена. Координаты загружены. 1899714 172871 REX: Спайдер! Соберись, лейтенант! Что делать дальше? Черт! Вертодрон 7-3! Срочная эвакуация! Лейтенант Браун ранен. 1900088 172872 HELODRONE: Вертодрон 7-3 уже в пути. 1900632 172873 SPIDER: Рекс! Слишком много данных. ИИ поврежден. Кровь, кровь! 1900063 172874 FEMALE AI: Удар по штабу, предстартовый отсчет. 1901180 172875 REX: Скажи, что мне делать! 1899092 172876 SPIDER: З-запуск идет автоматически. Найди главный пульт. Р-раз... 1901055 172877 REX: Что? 1898783 172878 SPIDER: Р-разломай блок зажигания на п-п... п-пульте! Стреляй по мозгоблоку, Рекс... Стреляй... 1901550 172880 REX: Черт! Комп, где здесь пульт управления ракетой? 1896790 172881 HUD: Принято. Выделяю цель. Задача: уничтожить резервный блок зажигания. 1900716 172882 FEMALE AI: Ракета готова к пуску. 1900791 172885 FEMALE AI: Отсчет до удара продолжается. Отказ памяти в секторе Альфа-Альфа-Зулу. 1898679 172909 MALE AI: |Мужской твердый голос|До запуска 120 секунд. 1901375 172886 FEMALE AI: Сектор Гамма-Дельта-Дельта, отказ памяти. Корректировка отсчета. 1898356 172910 MALE AI: |Мужской твердый голос|До запуска 30 секунд. 1896940 172887 FEMALE AI: Сектор Омега-Чарли-Зебра, отказ памяти. Корректировка отсчета. 1900168 172911 MALE AI: |Мужской твердый голос|До запуска 90 секунд. 1898032 172888 FEMALE AI: Сектор Танго-Хотэл-Оскар, отказ памяти. Корректировка отсчета. 1901090 172912 MALE AI: |Мужской твердый голос|До запуска 15 секунд. 1898595 172889 FEMALE AI: Сектор Виски-Танго-Фокстрот, отказ памяти. Корректировка отсчета. 1899256 172913 MALE AI: |Мужской твердый голос|До запуска 40 секунд. 1898124 172891 FEMALE AI: Управление зажиганием отключено. Отсчет остановлен. Отсчет остановлен. Отсчет остановлен. 1899212 172896 HELODRONE: Вертодрон 7-3 на подлете. 1896657 172899 REX: Какого хрена?! 1896686 172904 SLOAN: Взять их живьем. 1900522 174190 HUD: Задача провалена. Лейтенант Браун погиб, не достигнув цели. 1933445 176916 SPIDER: Не забудь: надо устранить все цели. 1942577 178517 SPIDER: Помни, брат. Ты должен уничтожить всех. 1933375 176917 SPIDER: Ты убьешь их наконец? 1900043 174205 SPIDER: Хватит глазеть! Идем! 1898306 174207 SPIDER: Куда тебя понесло?! 1899764 174211 SPIDER: Эй, тащи свою задницу сюда, живо! 1896612 174214 SPIDER: Помоги! 1898143 174216 SPIDER: По мне стреляют! 1898213 174218 SPIDER: Ты еще не всех ублюдков прикончил! 1933335 176924 SPIDER: В меня стреляют! Не знаю, сколько еще продержусь! 1899744 174224 SPIDER: Рекс… Рекс! 1899500 174225 SPIDER: Нет, Рекс, нет! 1898173 174226 SPIDER: Нет, Рекс… какого хрена ты сдох, тупой ублюдок! 1898743 174242 FEMALE AI: Тревога. Тревога. 1900686 174243 FEMALE AI: Сектор G4 атакован. 1900058 174237 FEMALE AI: Всем сохранять боеготовность. 1900222 174238 FEMALE AI: Персоналу 4 класса перейти на базу 'Данко' и ждать новых указаний. 1901575 174239 FEMALE AI: Персоналу с 1 по 3 класс разойтись по боевым постам. 1900642 174240 FEMALE AI: Пожарные команды, в секторе G4 пожар категории 3. 1900991 174241 FEMALE AI: Сектор G3 не отвечает. Сектор G3 не отвечает. Лояльность персонала под вопросом. Разрешена ликвидация персонала. 1932817 176583 REX: |с досадой, себе|Ну сколько можно! 1957795 179779 HUD: Загрузка базового руководства, пакет 101, 'Армейская навигация для чайников'. 1957208 179780 HUD: Загрузка советов 'Азбуки войны'. 1957397 179781 HUD: Загрузка руководства 'Воюйте, как хотите, но по приказу!'. 1957139 179782 HUD: Если шкала заполнена, враг может вас видеть. 1957223 179783 HUD: Используйте древнее искусство исцеления. 1957362 179784 HUD: Чтобы оглядеться, оглядитесь. 1957880 179785 HUD: Прыгните, если хочется. 1957218 179786 HUD: Перемещение перемещает вас в разные места. 1957915 179787 HUD: Цельтесь, направляя ствол, куда нужно. Попробуйте выстрелить. 1957322 179788 HUD: Пригнитесь, чтобы стать ниже. 1957650 179789 HUD: Бег - это как ходьба, только быстрее. 1957630 179790 HUD: Это руководство мешает вам заняться резней? 1957515 179791 HUD: Прячьтесь от выстрелов за укрытиями. 1960029 179792 HUD: Гранаты, мины и С-4000 - вот три способа порвать врагов в клочья. 1957149 179793 HUD: Подкравшись к противнику, можно убить его ножом. 1957461 179794 HUD: После убийства ножом вы можете убить ближайшего врага сюрикеном. 1957174 179795 HUD: После убийства ножом можно выполнить серийное убийство. 1957530 179796 HUD: Вы можете скрытно выдернуть чеку гранаты врага и оттолкнуть его. 1957545 179832 HUD: Вы можете скрытно выхватить оружие врага и перестрелять всех вокруг. 1957860 179797 HUD: А вы знали, что можете убить врага, просто прыгнув на него? Я вот только что в руководстве прочитала. 1957840 179798 REX: Наноаптечки кончились. Папочке нужно лекарство. 1957169 179800 HUD: Обнаружены лазерные прицелы! Снайперы рядом! 1957114 179801 HUD: Обнаружен тяжеловооруженный противник. Нелегко придется! 1957307 179802 HUD: Обнаружен огнеметчик. И его бак с горючим тоже при нем. 1957865 179803 HUD: Обнаружены ветераны 'Омеги'. Круто выглядят! Да еще и шлемы новые! 1957920 179804 HUD: Обнаружен противник с коктейлем Молотова, так что держите дистанцию! 1957775 179841 REX: Да твою ж мать... 1957456 179842 REX: Ненавижу долбаные руководства. Особенно это! 1960019 179843 REX: ЗА ЧТО?!! 1957885 179844 REX: Убейте меня кто-нибудь! 1957417 179846 REX: О-о-о... 1960014 179847 REX: О-о-о... 1957645 179848 REX: О-о-о... 1957134 179849 REX: Черт... 1957263 179850 REX: Черт. 1957446 179851 REX: Черт! 1957273 179853 REX: Это не круто! 1957755 179854 REX: Спайдер... ненавижу! 1957476 179855 REX: Сука! Сука, сука, сука! 1957481 179856 REX: Комп... могу я как-то до тебя добраться и заткнуть нахер? 1957382 179857 REX: Комп, если ты не заткнешься, я магнит проглочу! 1957441 179805 HUD: При скрытном перемещении оружие убирается. 1957555 179860 REX: Все мое ниндзюцу запорол, гад. 1957625 179861 REX: Спайдер, мать твою, это мы так подкрались, да?! 1957352 179862 REX: Тих и смертоносен... Это не ты. 1957332 179806 HUD: Уничтожьте всех бойцов 'Омеги', защищая Спайдера. 1957690 179807 HUD: Отвлеките противника броском дайса... Задрот. 1957770 179808 HUD: D20, он же дайс - отличный способ отвлечь вражеских киберсолдат. 1957825 179809 HUD: Используйте мостки, чтобы подкрасться к врагам и оказаться прямо над ними. 1957427 179810 HUD: Мостки помогут подкрасться к врагам и оказаться над ними. 1957905 179867 REX: Школа закрыта на лето. 1957144 179868 REX: Школа закрыта навсегда. 1957570 179869 REX: Этой штукой можно кому-нибудь врезать. 1957700 179871 REX: Итак, говорилка, пора на пенсию. 1957387 179811 HUD: Лучше отключить сигнализацию, пока врагов не стало больше. 1957955 179812 HUD: Используйте селектор оружия, чтобы сменить оружие. 1958017 180283 REX: Спайдер... 1958172 180335 SPIDER: Душа у тебя - то, что надо. 1899515 172923 HUD: Перезагрузка. Готово. 1900252 172925 DR DARLING: Полковник, связь восстановлена. 1900028 172926 SLOAN: Спасибо, Дарлинг. 1899953 172927 DR DARLING: Доктор Дарлинг. |Многозначительно смотрит на Рекса|Доктор Элизабет Вероника Дарлинг. 1900038 172929 SLOAN: Разрез, Дробилка, отлично! 1899072 172931 REX: П-полковник Слоун? Это же мы. Сержант Рекс Кольт. Лейтенант Т.Т. Браун. 1901435 172933 SLOAN: Ну конечно! Что, они послали убить меня вас?! Вот кто настоящие безумцы. 1896705 172935 SLOAN: Дарлинг, это два настоящих |'настоящих' с издевкой|'Марка IV'. Экстра-класс… в прошлом. 1898669 172936 SPIDER: |Меняется тембр голоса, иногда он становится машинным|Я знаю, что случилось с вашим ли-лицом. 1901285 172937 SLOAN: Да, плата за силу. 1896580 174378 SLOAN: Она злая капризная стерва, зато тигрица в постели. 1899480 172938 REX: Сэр, что случилось? Нам сказали, вы дезертировали. Наверное, ошибка. 1900552 172940 SLOAN: Даже после ядерной бомбардировки Канады и захвата Австралии мир полон пацифистов. Мы утратили ориентиры, господа. Наше правительство говорит о примирении! С красными! Но! Я нашел способ восстановить баланс. 1899655 172941 SPIDER: |Меняется тембр голоса, иногда он становится машинным|Рекс! Он точно псих! 1900357 172943 SLOAN: Что вы должны были сделать со мной и 'Омегой', а? Что известно в Вашингтоне? 1898037 172945 REX: Простите, сэр! При всем уважении… 1898585 172947 SLOAN: |Разочарованное фырканье|И вы купились на их гнусную ложь. Очень жаль. 1901460 172950 SLOAN: Ты скачал мой сервер себе в мозг? 1901645 172951 SPIDER: |Меняется тембр голоса, иногда он становится машинным|Пошел ты! Я знаю, что ты задумал. 1901016 172952 SLOAN: 'Марки IV' всегда были слишком независимы. 1900133 172954 SPIDER: |Меняется тембр голоса, иногда он становится машинным|К-какого хера?! 1898590 172961 SLOAN: |Смотрит на Рекса|И человека… и машину можно сломать! 1933250 176926 SLOAN: |Смотрит на Рекса|Любого можно укротить или заткнуть… НАВСЕГДА! 1942040 178442 SLOAN: О, да! 1936856 178443 SLOAN: О, да! 1936960 178444 SLOAN: О, да! 1896473 172963 REX: Не-е-ет! 1899898 172966 REX: Ты труп! 1901370 172968 SLOAN: |Смотрит на Рекса и вдруг что-то понимает|В серию 'Марк IV' вложен весь мой боевой опыт. И знаешь что? 1898468 172970 SLOAN: Вот еще и мое благословение. 1899495 172972 REX: |ему очень больно|Я тебе все кости переломаю, ублюдок! 1899580 172973 SLOAN: У тебя должна быть программа выживания. |Кивает на джунгли снаружи|Проверим. Когда все... |злорадно чеканит слова|твари сбегутся к тебе. 1899844 172977 REX: Я вернусь, Слоун! 1899903 172978 SLOAN: Уж не подведи. 1898856 172986 REX: А-а-а… 1900921 172988 REX: Терновник. Прием. 1900277 172990 REX: Терновник. Ответьте! 1899142 172992 DR DARLING: Сержант Рекс Кольт? 1899660 172993 REX: Кто... кто это? 1896358 172994 DR DARLING: Доктор Элизабет Дарлинг. Я настроила связь, пока осматривала вас. Слоун перекрыл связь с Терновником. 1898257 172996 REX: Черт, что это было?! 1899227 172997 DR DARLING: Высылаю координаты укрытия. 1933260 176927 REX: С чего мне вам верить? 1933370 176928 DR DARLING: Я ненавижу Слоуна. 1933295 176929 REX: А-а. Ладно, док, каков план? 1933395 176930 DR DARLING: Действуйте тихо. Драконы плохо видят, но людей и киборгов едят только так! 1911790 175074 REX: Что? Эй! Э-эй! 1899420 172998 HUD: Сканирую пещеру. Обнаружен выход. Задача: выбраться. 1900557 173003 REX: |Сам с собой, шепотом|Черт, куда я попал? 1932723 176607 REX: |Сам с собой, шепотом|Что за херня?! 1899988 173004 HUD: Доктор Дарлинг упоминала их плохое зрение. Советую пригнуться. 1936910 178389 HUD: Доктор Дарлинг упоминала их плохое зрение. Советую пригнуться. 1936980 178247 HUD: Доктор Дарлинг упоминала их плохое зрение, а этот, похоже, слеп. Лучше пригнуться, чтобы двигаться тихо. 1932559 176723 HUD: Они излучают биорадиацию. Сканер откалиброван, он сообщит об их приближении. 1933340 176778 REX: Плохая идея. 1933350 176779 REX: Что я делаю рядом с этой тварью?! 1933221 176780 REX: Боже, я идиот. 1933191 176782 REX: |Короткий крик|Так и знал! 1935786 177321 REX: Пригнуться... главное не высовываться. 1899799 173018 REX: Док, я нашел пару бедняг. Тут небезопасно. 1900662 173019 DR DARLING: Сержант, если рядом есть трупы солдат, извлеките их киберсердца. Они помогут заманить драконов к мегащиту. 1900966 173020 REX: |Небрежно|Ну... я уже начал собирать киберсердца... 1901255 173023 DR DARLING: Ого… 1896771 173024 REX: |Небрежно|Я думал, так все делают. 1901185 174257 DR DARLING: Нет… Э-э-э, конечно. То, что надо. 1933290 176797 DR DARLING: Помните, щит защищает от самих драконов, но против их термоядерных лазеров не выстоит. 1933320 176784 REX: Против чего?! Эй, чтоб тебя! 1898158 173026 HUD: Задача: с помощью киберсердец заманить драконов к мегащиту. 1932703 176619 REX: Твою мать! 1900407 173034 DR DARLING: |Шепотом|К нам нагрянула 'Омега'. Я же здесь без разрешения! О, нет… они собирают всех специалистов. 1898496 173035 REX: Тогда бегите. 1899470 173036 DR DARLING: |Шепотом|Нет, если хотите убить Слоуна. Захватите базы и снаряжение! 1901650 173037 REX: Сначала выясним обстановку. 1898654 173038 HUD: Задача: включить киберзрение и отметить всех бойцов противника. 1933186 176799 HUD: Оставайтесь в бункере. Киберзрение поможет отметить всех солдат противника. 1933310 176800 HUD: Оставайтесь за мегащитом, пока не отметите всех солдат противника. 1933435 176802 REX: Сколько ж металлолома... 1898193 173047 DR DARLING: Пока мегащит включен, кровавые драконы не подойдут к базе, а солдаты не выйдут. 1933280 176812 REX: Сначала нужно туда попасть. Я нашел пару дыр в их защите. Держитесь, док! Кавалерия на подходе! 1900961 173054 HUD: Задача: пробраться на базу. 1933300 176809 REX: Я на месте. Как выключить щиты? Хочу пригласить пару гостей на вечеринку... 1933229 176810 DR DARLING: Отправляю координаты. 1933325 176811 HUD: Координаты получены. Задача: отключить мегащиты. 1933270 176814 REX: Возьму на память. 1900726 173059 HUD: Задача выполнена. 1898137 173063 REX: Док, вы там как, целы? 1900696 173064 DR DARLING: Да. Но крови скоро будет очень много. 1898989 173065 REX: О, все прямо точь-в-точь как я люблю. 1901230 173067 DR DARLING: Сержант… переносной мегащит поможет прогнать драконов. 1900427 173068 HUD: Обнаружен переносной мегащит. Задача: прогнать драконов с базы. 1935846 177324 DR DARLING: Сержант… переносной мегащит поможет прогнать дракона. 1935941 177325 HUD: Обнаружен переносной мегащит. Задача: прогнать дракона с базы. 1900926 174272 REX: Пора брать оружие и драться… за свободу! 1900143 174274 SCIENTIST ONE: |Восторженно|За науку! 1898603 174275 SCIENTIST TWO: |Восторженно|За науку! 1900851 174276 SCIENTIST THREE: |Восторженно|Ха-ха-ха! За науку! 1933240 176819 HUD: Ваше оружие тут бессильно. 1933345 176820 HUD: Оружие неэффективно. 1933365 176821 HUD: Тревога. Не стоит злить дракона - он вас испепелит. 1898447 173074 HUD: Задача выполнена. 1898871 173075 REX: Док, они ушли. 1933355 176817 REX: Док, он ушел. 1899162 173076 DR DARLING: Включаю мегащит. 1899535 173078 DR DARLING: Кажется, все в порядке, сержант. Пора нам встретиться. 1899047 173079 REX: Дайте координаты, и я выдвигаюсь. 1900013 173081 HUD: Координаты получены. Задача: встретиться с доктором Элизабет Дарлинг. 1898488 173086 HUD: Задача выполнена. 1898728 173087 REX: Все в порядке? 1899595 173088 DR DARLING: |Немного рассеянно|А… да, спасибо! 1899062 173089 REX: Что это за твари? 1901011 173090 DR DARLING: |Рассеянно|Возможно, реликты мелового периода. Мы зовем их кровавыми драконами. Слоун пил их кровь, и она усилила его киберсоставляющую. 1896590 173091 REX: Он пил их кровь? Вы шутите? 1898286 173092 DR DARLING: |Рассеянно|Нет, сержант. Это была бы неудачная шутка. Кровь сделала Слоуна намного сильнее. 1901475 173093 REX: И уродливее. А зачем вы помогаете Слоуну? И зачем ему ракета? 1899237 173094 DR DARLING: |Вздыхает|Не так быстро, сержант. С их помощью мы испытывали боеголовки с кровью драконов. 1899381 173095 REX: Их? Есть еще 'Красные копья'? Сколько? 1898473 173096 DR DARLING: Не знаю... Много. Думаю, Слоуну надоели эти испытания. Не хочу даже вспоминать, что эта дрянь делает с людьми. 1900392 173097 REX: Поэтому он дезертировал? 1900971 173098 DR DARLING: |Более дружелюбно. Начинает чувствовать симпатию|Слоун спятил еще раньше, сержант. Теперь у него есть ракеты и… одному богу известно, что он задумал. 1900113 173100 REX: Что в шприце, док? 1900003 173101 DR DARLING: Сила. Вы станете похожи на Слоуна. Только обойдется без побочных эффектов. 1898218 173104 REX: Нет, док. Не надо. Я дал клятву одной женщине. 1901060 173105 DR DARLING: Своей… жене? 1896394 173106 REX: Нет. Это завет Свободы: побеждай без наркотиков. 1900756 173107 DR DARLING: |Задумчиво|Ладно. Так... У Слоуна три секретных объекта - все крайне важны для его операций. Отправляю координаты. Свяжитесь со мной, когда будете там - я сообщу подробности. 1899425 173110 REX: Сделаю, док. |Немного обеспокоенно|А как же вы? Вы в безопасности? 1900676 173111 DR DARLING: Ну, пока Слоун не знает, что я с вами. |Теплым тоном|Удачи. 1933285 176824 DR DARLING: Сержант? 1933400 176825 REX: Док, лучше зовите меня Рекс. 1933305 176826 DR DARLING: Простите, Рекс. Слоун начал охоту на мою группу ученых. Помогите им укрыться на базе, и у вас будет лучшее оружие и снаряжение. 1935045 177103 HUD: Открыв систему меню, можно покупать оружие и боеприпасы. 1935075 177104 REX: Теперь до меня дошло. Как это вообще возможно? 1935085 177105 HUD: Ученые? 1936970 178391 HUD: Из-за науки? 1935761 177328 HUD: Каждая база испускает легко узнаваемый лазерный луч. Базы с красным лучом в руках противника, с зеленым - уже освобождены. 1935716 177329 REX: Это же глупо! Почему их не отключают?! 1935921 177330 HUD: Кто знает... 1932608 176472 FEMALE AI: Внимание! К вам направлены киберсолдаты группы 'Омега' для проведения ряда кадровых перестановок. К сожалению, ваши должности ликвидированы, как и ваше право на жизнь. 1932623 176475 FEMALE AI: Мы понимаем, могут быть недовольные, но уверяем - будет сделано все возможное, чтобы каждый ушел на покой, получив лишь пулю в голову. 1932484 176476 FEMALE AI: Благодарим за службу. Чтобы скрасить ожидание, предлагаем прослушать умиротворяющую композицию. 1932738 176479 FEMALE AI: Ave Maria, gratia plena... |пауза|Спасибо. Пожалуйста, дождитесь загрузки остального текста в мою базу данных. 1932658 176648 REX: |Шепотом|Тс-с. Я за хороших парней. 1932582 176649 REX: |Шепотом|Я свой. 1932708 176650 REX: |Шепотом|Тс-с. 1932787 176653 REX: Ну... давай уже… 1960009 179876 REX: Вот так, давай ешь. 1957820 179877 REX: Молодец, не на что тут смотреть... 1957805 179879 HUD: Внимание! Вы безоружны и совершенно беззащитны! Избегайте встреч с киберсолдатами. 1957935 179880 HUD: Помните: они забрали все снаряжение. Без ножей киберсолдат не убить. 1957297 179882 REX: А это что за синяя дрянь? 1957337 179884 REX: Это что еще за хрень такая?! 1957979 179886 HUD: У них очень развито обоняние. Брошенное киберсердце может отвлечь дракона. 1957233 179888 REX: Но я их собирал для коллекции! 1957895 179890 HUD: У них отлично развит слух. Может быть, если попробовать бросить дайс, то это отвлечет дракона? 1957710 179892 HUD: У них отлично развит слух. Предлагаю как следует пошуметь, чтобы привлечь дракона на позиции противника. 1957565 179894 HUD: Задача: идите к наблюдательному пункту. Стоит собрать побольше киберсердец. 1957585 179896 HUD: Задача: бросьте киберсердце в противника, чтобы заставить дракона атаковать его. 1957610 179898 HUD: Задача: бросьте в противника киберсердце, чтобы дракон атаковал его. 1957128 179900 HUD: Задача: идите к наблюдательному пункту. 1957550 179902 HUD: Напоминаю: бросайте киберсердца в отмеченные точки. 1960039 179904 HUD: Напоминаю: бросайте дайс в отмеченные точки. 1957675 179906 HUD: В бункере обнаружено доступное оружие. 1957194 179908 HUD: Мегащиты бункера испускают гамма-излучение, сдерживающее драконов. Если мегащиты отключить, драконы атакуют противника. 1957870 179910 HUD: Обнаружены робопсы. Осторожно, от их нюха не скрыться! 1957595 179912 HUD: Используйте дайс, чтобы отвлечь внимание робопсов. 1957278 179914 REX: Безоружный кибергерой - это ж киберхрень какая-то! 1957740 179915 REX: Вот черт! Без оружия и снаряжения, я просто киберлузер! 1957317 179917 HUD: Дайс драконов не заинтересует, чтобы отвлечь их, придется использовать именно киберсердца. 1957238 179919 HUD: Пригнитесь, а то драконы услышат! 1957496 179921 HUD: Задача: с помощью киберсердца заманить дракона в ворота базы. 1957520 179922 HUD: Задача: с помощью дайса заманить дракона в ворота базы. 1957765 179924 HUD: Задача: с помощью киберсердца заманить драконов в ворота базы. 1960109 180131 HUD: Задача: с помощью дайса заманить драконов в ворота базы. 1957560 179925 HUD: Задача: пользуясь беспорядком, прокрадитесь на базу и отключите мегащит. 1957940 179927 HUD: Здесь водятся драконы. Отключите мегащит, чтобы заманить дракона на базу. 1957357 179929 HUD: Открыты ранее закрытые ящики с оружием. 1957994 179931 HUD: Бросьте киберсердце, чтобы отвлечь дракона! 1957745 179932 HUD: Бросьте киберсердце! Дракон оставит вас в покое! 1957179 179934 HUD: Задача: есть несколько способов освободить базу. Можно убить всех врагов на ее территории, заманить туда дракона, или же отключить мегащиты. Это сразу же привлечет к базе всех окрестных драконов. Да, а еще можно... 1957815 179935 HUD: Задача: есть несколько способов освободить базу. Можно убить всех врагов на ее территории, или же отключить мегащиты, чтобы заманить туда драконов. 1957540 179937 REX: Да твою ж мать, Комп, заткнись! Что хочу, то и делаю! 1957800 179939 HUD: Есть. Да, учтите, есть два способа отключить мегащиты: с пульта управления, или прямо у генератора. Кстати, его можно и взорвать. 1957925 179941 HUD: Чтобы освободить базу, надо уничтожить всех врагов. 1957900 179943 HUD: Чтобы освободить базу, надо уничтожить всех киберсолдат 'Омеги'. 1957640 179945 HUD: Напоминаю: киберсердца могут выманить дракона с базы. 1957999 179947 HUD: Напоминаю: киберсердца могут выманить драконов с базы. 1957535 179949 HUD: Напоминаю: дайс поможет выманить дракона с базы. 1957372 179951 HUD: Напоминаю: дайс поможет выманить драконов с базы. 1958609 180455 HUD: Бросьте в противника киберсердце, чтобы дракон атаковал его. 1957302 179955 HUD: Теперь вы можете оставлять на карте метки и просматривать их. 1957875 179956 HUD: Ставьте метки, и вы увидите их прямо на своем экране. 1957974 179958 HUD: Чтобы использовать систему мгновенного перемещения Кобаяси, откройте карту, выберите освобожденную базу и нажмите соответствующие кнопки. Кобаяси: 85% точности и всего 10% генной деградации! 1957202 179960 HUD: После освобождения базы открываются дополнительные задания в Зале Приключений. 1957471 179961 REX: Оправдаем надежды фанатов! Вперед! 1957575 179963 HUD: Перебейте киберсолдат группы 'Омега' тихо, иначе они сами перебьют заложников. 1957680 179965 HUD: Защитите заложника, пока его насмерть не пристрелили! 1957342 179966 HUD: Заложник в опасности! Спасите киберботана! 1957422 179968 HUD: Как и положено, дополнительные задания - это источник приспособлений и кредитов. Загляните в магазин! 1957725 179970 REX: Пушка - лучшая защита! Особенно здоровенная. 1957685 179972 HUD: Патроны заканчиваются раньше, чем враги? Не забудьте заглянуть в магазин на ближайшей базе и купить все, что нужно. 1957312 179974 HUD: A.J.M. 9 - отличный пистолет, особенно с лазерным прицелом. Не забудьте зайти в магазин. 1957491 179976 HUD: Освобождайте базы, получайте доступ к магазинам, новым заданиям и точкам мгновенного перемещения. Дополнительные задания принесут вам приспособления, оружие и патроны. Все это сделает вас счастливой машиной смерти! 1957615 179977 HUD: Напоминаю: освобожденные базы - это магазины, точки мгновенного перемещения и новые задания, которые откроют новые предметы. 1898271 173116 REX: Док, я у плотины. Ну и махина! 1901535 173117 DR DARLING: У каждого объекта есть генераторы, но без плотины Слоуну не развернуться на всю мощность. 1896979 173122 REX: Тогда разнесем эту хрень. 1900212 173123 DR DARLING: Отлично. Высылаю координаты места, где полно C-4000. Без воды система охлаждения реактора выйдет из строя. 1899884 173125 HUD: Задача: найти C-4000. 1901135 173129 REX: Док, я готов взорвать эту штуку. 1899182 173130 DR DARLING: Как в Квебеке, когда вы спасли мою группу, вызвав перегрев реакторов гидроэлектростанции. 1901305 173133 REX: |Неуверенно|Я... Я мало помню из того, что было до ранения. Детство, родителей. Вторую вьетнамскую… Все до того момента, когда стал… киберсолдатом. 1896747 173136 DR DARLING: Прости. |Пауза|Удачи, Рекс. Надеюсь, ты снова нас спасешь. 1901100 173138 HUD: Задача: взорвать плотину, установив C-4000 в уязвимые места. 1935265 177049 REX: Оторвемся по полной. 1933956 177050 REX: Это за тебя, Спайдер. 1933946 177051 REX: Разнесем тут все. 1901036 173143 HUD: Задача частично выполнена. Идите к следующей позиции. 1899892 173145 HUD: Задача выполнена. C-4000 на месте. Перед взрывом отойдите в безопасную зону. 1899839 173146 REX: |Сам себе|Надеюсь, новая C-4000 не хуже старой C-400. 1899570 173152 REX: |Сам себе|Нет, хуже. |радио|Док, эти бомбы не сработали. 1898639 173155 DR DARLING: Тогда найди на дамбе одного из инженеров. 1901240 173156 REX: Там были гражданские?! Но... но?!.. 1901120 173157 DR DARLING: |перекрывает последние слова Рекса|Я знаю одного, он поможет с диверсией. Вот, найдите его по прибору слежения. 1898629 173159 HUD: Задача: рандеву с инженером на дамбе. 1901660 173164 HUD: Задача выполнена. 1900083 173165 ENGINEER: Вы сержант Рекс Кольт? Доктор Дарлинг говорит, вы герой. 1901510 173166 REX: Я не герой. Пожарные, полиция, дворники... вот настоящие герои. А я просто американский киберсолдат, модель 'Марк IV'. 1901605 173167 ENGINEER: Ладно. Тогда помогите мне попасть к реактору, чтобы выключить его. Я ведь не киберсолдат. 1900138 173170 REX: |Мрачно|Что ж, отключим Слоуну свет. 1896902 173171 HUD: Задача: защищать инженера. 1898453 173176 SLOAN: Ты убил немало моих солдат, Рекс. Молодец. 1901065 173178 REX: Разве ты не должен защищать своих подчиненных, Слоун? 1900567 173179 SLOAN: Только сильные могут постоять за себя. Я понял это на войне. Мы были недостойны победы. 1900562 173182 REX: Мы превратили Канаду в ядерную пустошь! 1900352 173183 SLOAN: Этого было мало. Но, сынок... Грядут большие перемены, это я тебе обещаю. 1899555 173517 REX: Чисто! 1899177 173518 ENGINEER: Иду! 1900532 173520 ENGINEER: |Взволнованно|Мне не пройти... тут рядом киберсолдаты! 1898974 173521 ENGINEER: |Взволнованно|Сержант Кольт! Вы пропустили пару киберсолдат. 1900622 173522 ENGINEER: |Взволнованно|Сержант, я не двинусь с места, пока вы не уберете этих солдат. 1911840 174945 ENGINEER: Подожду здесь, пока не закончите. 1945066 179520 ENGINEER: Подожду здесь, пока не закончите. 1935010 177054 ENGINEER: Мы на месте. 1944991 179521 ENGINEER: Мы на месте. 1935185 177055 ENGINEER: Готово. 1944971 179522 ENGINEER: Готово. 1933980 177056 ENGINEER: Готово, открыл! 1945061 179523 ENGINEER: Готово, открыл! 1901315 173196 SLOAN: Ну ты даешь! Все еще жив! 1900053 173197 REX: А знаешь, Слоун? Твоя группа 'Омега' - просто клоуны! 1896912 173198 SLOAN: Посмотрим, Рекс, кто тут клоун, а кто кибербог. 1899122 173200 ENGINEER: Есть! Осталось взломать систему и подобраться к ядру реактора. 1945041 179524 ENGINEER: Есть! Осталось взломать систему и подобраться к ядру реактора. 1896527 173207 HUD: Задача: защищать инженера... опять. 1896427 173212 SLOAN: Скажи-ка, Рекс. С тех пор, как в тебе моя боевая программа, этот голосок в твоей голове похож на твой или скорее на мой? 1898296 173213 REX: |Раздраженно|Что ты несешь, Слоун? 1899202 173214 SLOAN: Ты, видно, напуган тем, что в тебе гораздо больше меня. Или тем, что я не объяснил тебе причину убийства... Только извинился. 1901560 173228 ENGINEER: Готово! Это мост к ядру реактора. 1944966 179525 ENGINEER: Готово! Это мост к ядру реактора. 1935025 177058 ENGINEER: Ну же! 1945031 179526 ENGINEER: Ну же! 1900093 174288 SLOAN: Они в системе охлаждения?! Выпускайте киберакул! 1900437 173230 ENGINEER: Я заблокирую механизм управления и перезагружу эту крошку. 1945071 179527 ENGINEER: Я заблокирую механизм управления и перезагружу эту крошку. 1896446 173234 REX: |Мрачно|Отключим Слоуну свет. 1896691 173231 ENGINEER: Вы это уже говорили. 1945051 179528 ENGINEER: Вы это уже говорили. 1899759 173232 REX: Пусть сидит при свечах! 1901006 173233 ENGINEER: Хм, ну ладно. Почти готово, сержант. 1944946 179529 ENGINEER: Хм, ну ладно. Почти готово, сержант. 1901080 173240 HUD: |С помехами|Внимание. Сильное электромагнитное воздействие. 1935791 177341 REX: О черт. 1896881 173242 ENGINEER: Вскрываю оболочку! Не дайте им меня прикончить! 1945016 179530 ENGINEER: Вскрываю оболочку! Не дайте им меня прикончить! 1899943 173251 ENGINEER: Я отрезан! Вам надо добраться до аварийного канала под водой! Помните, там киберакулы! 1945056 179531 ENGINEER: Я отрезан! Вам надо добраться до аварийного канала под водой! Помните, там киберакулы! 1900158 173254 HUD: |Шумы и помехи|Поиск... Задача: отключить ш-шунты под водой, посадить семь розовых кустов и с-снять предохранители. 1935135 177060 HUD: |Шумы и помехи|Ш-шунт отключен. Н-найдите н-новый до полуночи. 1899605 174295 HUD: |Шумы и помехи|Задача выполнена. Идите к инженеру на б-белом коне. 1942070 178409 HUD: |Шумы и помехи|Задача в-выполнена. Идите к инженеру на б-б-белом коне. Что я говорю... 1898944 173253 ENGINEER: Браво, сержант, но перегрузки нет. Придется поработать! Вы должны... ударить реактор! 1944936 179532 ENGINEER: Браво, сержант, но перегрузки нет. Придется поработать! Вы должны... ударить реактор! 1896630 174296 HUD: |Шумы и помехи|Задача: ударить ядерный р-реактор. 1898545 173260 HUD: |Электронный визг|Электромагнитный всплеск! Система отключена..|исчезает в помехах| 1896892 173261 ENGINEER: Удалось! 1900297 173262 FEMALE AI: Тревога. Перегрузка системы. Затопление объекта. Затопление объекта. Приступить к эвакуации. 1899067 173263 SLOAN: Отставить! Никакой эвакуации, иначе испробуете на себе силу моего киберсапога! Держать позиции и не дать Рексу Пауэру Кольту уйти! 1900337 173264 REX: |Тяжело дыша|Намек понят. Иди, я догоню, хм…|вспоминает имя инженера| 1898841 173265 ENGINEER: Бенджамин, сержант. Но друзья зовут меня Бенджи. Почту за честь, если и вы станете. 1899630 173266 REX: |Тяжело дыша|И я… почту. 1901155 173269 REX: Э... как тебя... Бенджи! Нет! 1896823 173271 REX: Пора убираться, Комп. 1935756 177342 HUD: Вот и я. Что я пропустила? 1900312 173277 REX: Док, я выбрался, но без Бенджи. 1898550 173278 DR DARLING: Мне жаль, Рекс. Бенджи был славным парнем. 1898515 173279 REX: Док, он был настоящим героем Америки. 1932807 176484 FEMALE AI: Внимание. При обнаружении дефектов в дамбе, пожалуйста, закрывайте отверстие пальцем до прибытия службы поддержки. 1932713 176485 FEMALE AI: Внимание. Сегодня в кафе состоится Пикантный вечер. Всему составу группы 'Омега' дополнительная киберсмазка от Кобаяси! |в рекламном стиле|Киберсмазка от Кобаяси… Смазывая ваше будущее. 1932515 176486 FEMALE AI: Внимание. Осуществлена новая поставка взрывоопасных красных бочек. Всему личному составу проявлять осторожность и использовать их только в экстренной ситуации. 1932534 176493 FEMALE AI: Внимание. Очистка от мутагенных биотоксинов на подуровне три. На подуровне три. 1932842 176494 FEMALE AI: Не забывайте мыть руки после туалета. Вы обмениваетесь рукопожатиями со всеми своими знакомыми, в том числе и со своей матерью. Вы ведь не захотите, чтобы кто-то ее трогал? Мойте руки. 1932466 176680 ADVERT: Нужно быстро убить сотню-другую коммунистов? Чего ждать? Разрядите 'Террор-4000' по их красным задницам. 1932500 176683 REX: О да, детка. Я искал тебя всю жизнь. 1932693 176685 REX: |Крик триумфа|А-а-а-а! 1932402 176686 REX: |Крик триумфа|Получай! 1957189 179980 HUD: Что за шунтки? 1957367 179981 HUD: Шунт! Во имя любви! 1957090 179982 HUD: Шунт. Шунт. Шунт. Какое странное слово... 1957845 179983 HUD: Вот это шунт! 1960094 180132 HUD: Ой шунтец, шунтец, не шунти меня... Хм, о чем это я вообще? 1958037 180280 REX: Герой? Нет. Пожарные, полиция, дворники... вот настоящие герои. 1958007 180279 REX: А я не герой, я всего лишь американский киберсолдат, модель 'Марк IV'. 1958032 180282 REX: Я... Я плохо помню, что было до ранения. Детство, родители. Вторая вьетнамская… 1958022 180281 REX: Я плохо помню, что было до ранения. Родители. Вторая вьетнамская… тогда я еще не был киберсолдатом... 1942472 178618 FEMALE AI: Внимание. Парковка сзади запрещена. 1900916 173340 REX: Ладно, док, что это за бункер? 1899963 173341 DR DARLING: Центр Хаузера - святая святых и питомник, где мы разводим кровавых драконов. 1901495 173342 REX: Питомник? Слоун! И как только ты связалась с этим психом? 1899316 173343 DR DARLING: |Со вздохом|После того, как советское вторжение остановили, взорвав Канаду, мы остались без дома. Слоун позвал сюда, дал цель. Никто не ждал мятежа. 1898816 173344 REX: Ладно, док. Но в питомнике наступит тихий час. 1901075 173347 HUD: Задача: попасть в Центр Хаузера. 1901425 173353 REX: Я внутри, док. Многовато техники для питомника. 1900956 173354 DR DARLING: Это не просто питомник. Здесь Слоун создает мозгоблоки для драконов. Пока на них мозгоблоки, они не нападают на киберсолдат. 1901175 173358 REX: Разберемся! 1900946 173359 DR DARLING: Уничтожь цеха мозгоблоков, Рекс. Увидишь драконов с мозгоблоком, стреляй по ингибитору агрессии на затылке. Они начнут вести себя нормально и смогут атаковать киберсолдат, а также реагировать на киберсердца и огонь. 1899127 173366 HUD: Задача: уничтожить цеха мозгоблоков. 1901115 173371 HUD: Идите в следующий цех мозгоблоков. 1898689 173373 HUD: Задача выполнена. 1898929 173374 FEMALE AI: Тревога. Тревога. Вторжение. Всему личному составу - не допустить чужака к двери, ведущей в питомник. 1896639 173375 REX: Комп, новая задача. 1901325 173376 HUD: Принято. Задача: открыть дверь бункера. 1935836 177348 REX: А побыстрее никак нельзя?! 1898835 173443 HUD: Задача выполнена. Спрыгните на подуровень. 1935881 177259 REX: Я что, самоубийца? 1935866 177260 HUD: Ты не самоубийца, а киберубийца. Прыгай. 1896334 173444 FEMALE AI: Тревога. Вторжение на нижний уровень. Не дать чужаку пройти в питомник и направить аварийные огнеметы на кладки яиц. Применять несмертельные снаряды, чтобы не повредить кладки. 1900507 173445 SLOAN: Отставить! 1900217 173446 FEMALE AI: Внимание. Разрешаю уничтожить нарушителя. 1899814 173447 HUD: Задача: захватить огнемет и уничтожить кладки драконов. 1900412 173448 REX: Люблю яичницу! 1898119 173450 FEMALE AI: Внимание. Настенные огнеметы используются только в чрезвычайной ситуации и по разрешению. При наличии сомнений воздержаться от использования. Удачи. 1899933 173456 HUD: Идите к следующему гнезду. 1900721 173458 REX: Не разбив яиц, не сделаешь яичницы! 1901295 173459 REX: Кто-нибудь хочет омлет? 1900996 173460 REX: Яичница, вуаля! 1896917 174400 REX: Да я теперь спец по яйцам. 1901001 174401 REX: Мегаомлет! 1900607 174402 REX: Пора выбираться из скорлупы. 1900492 174403 REX: С хрустящей корочкой! 1901570 174404 REX: Жалко, нет бекончика! 1896796 173468 FEMALE AI: Тревога. Все гнезда с яйцами уничтожены. Зафиксирован пожар. Начать эвакуацию. 1901555 173469 MALE AI: |Суровый мужской голос|Активирую самоуничтожение. Осталось тридцать минут. 1901430 173472 SLOAN: |Спешно|Три, два, один! Взрывайся, твою мать! 1898326 173475 FEMALE AI: Приятного дня. 1901655 173476 HUD: Задача: дойти до лифта и выбраться. 1935220 177045 REX: Сколько можно тащиться! На кой черт такой лифт?! 1933921 177046 HUD: Чтобы нервировать зрителя? Тревога. Приближается дракон. Это матка. Она в ярости, что сожгли ее гнездо. 1935055 177048 FEMALE AI: У вас не осталось времени, чтобы уйти на безопасное расстояние. 1935250 177047 REX: Ха. Ничего не напоминает? 1899007 173482 HUD: Совет: используйте турель. 1901455 173483 REX: Да ладно! 1898069 173490 HUD: Задача выполнена. 1901415 173491 DR DARLING: Рекс! Проект Слоуна… Титановый гибрид акулы и кальмара разрушил мост на выезде. Нужно перепрыгнуть пропасть на машине. 1898994 173494 HUD: Минуйте пропасть. 1900402 174415 REX: Сайонара, суши! Йа-а-а! 1899321 173501 HUD: Задача выполнена. 1898251 173502 DR DARLING: Рекс, я все видела своими глазами. Невероятно! 1900292 173507 REX: Нет, док. Плачущие клоуны и собаки, играющие в покер… это невероятно. А я... делал свою работу. 1932523 176498 FEMALE AI: Добро пожаловать в Бункер Будущего! Здесь все ваши ожидания станут явью. 1932748 176509 FEMALE AI: В это смутное время Красной Угрозы наш пятизвездочный бункер защитит вас и вашу армию от радиоактивных осадков и подземных мутантов-каннибаллов. 1932728 176499 FEMALE AI: Если завтра все превратится в радиоактивные руины, вам не придется есть соседей, спасаясь от голода. 1932618 176510 FEMALE AI: Всего двенадцать взносов по 3,7 миллиона кредитов Нэнси Рейган, и вы обладатель Бункера-5000. Это выбор всех диктаторов стран третьего мира. 1932678 176511 FEMALE AI: Не откладывайте на завтра. Помните: будущее начинается сегодня. 1932877 176512 ADVERT: |быстро|Не везде законно, требуется сборка, только для отдыха, не несем ответственности за ущерб при транспортировке, внутренние кабинеты и личные средства защиты от радиации не включены. Возврату не подлежит. Без аккумуляторов. 1942010 178430 ADVERT: |быстро|Не везде законно, требуется сборка, только для отдыха, не несем ответственности за ущерб при транспортировке, внутренние кабинеты и личные средства защиты от радиации не включены. Возврату не подлежит. Без аккумуляторов. 1933961 177041 ADVERT: Кровавые драконы! Уникальные машины смерти и высшие звенья пищевой цепи! Нажмите кнопку, чтобы убить. 1935150 177043 ADVERT: Поздравляю. Вы успешно показали представителю исчезающего вида, кто здесь киберцарь природы. 1957945 179986 HUD: Уничтожьте прототипы мозгоблока. 1957286 179987 HUD: Уничтожьте следующий прототип. 1957451 179988 HUD: Уничтожьте последний прототип. 1957327 179990 REX: Кому хот-догов? 1957486 179991 REX: Жареный пес! 1957402 179992 REX: Кому корейской кухни? 1957785 179993 REX: М-м, как хрустит! 1957635 179994 REX: Хм, паленым мехом запахло? 1960084 180137 FEMALE AI: Предстартовый отсчет. 1935200 177075 REX: Док, я почти на месте. 1899430 173400 DR DARLING: |Через силу|Слушай. Доктор Карлайл создает для Слоуна биооружие, хоть и знает, чем это кончится. Что же нам делать? 1898458 173402 REX: |безразлично|Убрать его? 1899565 173403 DR DARLING: Да. 1900906 173404 REX: |безразлично|То есть убить его? 1899879 173405 DR DARLING: Именно. 1900447 173406 REX: |безразлично|Не проблема. 1896814 173407 DR DARLING: Я знаю, это ужасно… 1898649 173408 REX: |безразлично|Не для меня. 1899326 173410 DR DARLING: Так. Доктор Карлайл на станции 'Шакма', это лаборатория на соседнем острове. На скалах над проливом расположен пост охраны, у них есть дельтаплан. Возьми его. 1900821 173413 HUD: Задача: захватить планер. 1898168 173416 HUD: К станции 'Шакма' необходимо подойти незаметно. 1936920 178397 HUD: К станции 'Шакма' необходимо подойти незаметно. 1898580 173427 REX: Док, что там насчет биооружия? 1899087 173428 DR DARLING: Мы хотели победить русских. Думали, кровь дракона сделает солдат сильнее, но потом выяснилось ее воздействие... на простых людей. Они превращались в дикарей. 1901140 173429 REX: И ты... пыталась отговорить Слоуна, так? 1899864 173430 DR DARLING: Тогда он запросил больше 'Красных копий'. И начал снаряжать их. 1901395 173431 REX: Против красных? 1898753 173432 DR DARLING: Против всех. Он собрался воевать со всем миром! И доктор Карлайл ему помогает! 1900881 173433 REX: Я остановлю его, док. Никто не смеет угрожать моей планете. 1899266 174309 HUD: Тревога. Обнаружен противник. 1933485 176951 REX: Так. Я на острове. 1933495 176952 DR DARLING: Доберись до поста охраны, чтобы открыть задние двери. Код 653-9X. 1899505 173436 HUD: Задача: войти через черный ход. 1933465 176953 REX: Твою мать! 1900582 174510 REX: Тут... высоко. 1933455 176955 HUD: Допустимо падение с почти любой высоты. Почти. 1933460 176956 REX: Угу. 1896974 173549 REX: Док? Я внутри. 1900746 173552 DR DARLING: Карлайл превращает кровь драконов в аэрозоль для 'Красных копий'. Я видела результаты… |давится|экспериментов. Это чудовищно! 1898570 173553 REX: Значит, ему конец. Ему конец! Слово Рекса Кольта. 1896959 173555 HUD: Задача: убить доктора Карлайла. 1898924 174513 DR CARLYLE: Приготовьтесь к смерти, сержант Рекс Пауэр Кольт! Выпускайте Кракена! 1900547 174514 FEMALE AI: Невозможно. Подготовка Кракена не завершена. 1899829 174515 DR CARLYLE: Тупая восьмибитная железка! Сделай что-нибудь! 1933475 176958 DR CARLYLE: Застрелите же его! 1933480 176960 DR CARLYLE: Больше киберсолдат! Нужно больше солдат! 1898914 174518 DR CARLYLE: |с издевкой|Осторожно, сержант. Один выстрел, и они на свободе... живучие мертвецы! 1898909 174519 FEMALE AI: Если он не натравит живучих мертвецов на группу 'Омега'. Они довольно неразборчивы. 1899819 174520 DR CARLYLE: |в ужасе|За… зачем ты ему сказала?! 1901670 174522 FEMALE AI: Внимание. Стрельба по контейнерам освобождает мертвецов. 1896266 174524 HUD: Внимание. Стрельба по контейнерам может... 1899341 174523 REX: Знаю! 1900801 174526 REX: Комп… это то, о чем я думаю? 1899675 174527 HUD: Ракеты начинены биологическим оружием - кровью драконов. 1936995 178435 HUD: Ракеты начинены биологическим оружием - драконьей кровью. 1896455 173560 DR CARLYLE: Доктора Джонсон и Джонсон… Первый объект готов. Пускайте А-газ. 1898331 173562 DR CARLYLE: Стопроцентная агрессия. Неплохо, господа, но мне нужно 200%. Следующий объект. Используйте D-газ. 1899167 173564 DR CARLYLE: Объект номер 16. Пожалуйста, застрелитесь. 1900078 173566 DR CARLYLE: Чудесно. Полковник Слоун будет доволен. 1900482 174538 HUD: Обнаружен гравитационный лифт, поднимающий с помощью антигравитации. 1933926 176961 REX: Пф, ученые… 1898644 173571 DR CARLYLE: Здесь вы и умрете, сержант Рекс Пауэр Кольт! Кракен готов? 1901105 174539 FEMALE AI: Готов, сэр. 1896518 174540 DR CARLYLE: Выпускайте Кракена! 1898405 174541 FEMALE AI: Невозможно. Механизм дверей лаборатории заклинило. 1898723 174550 DR CARLYLE: Чтоб тебе, тупая железка! Выпускай кровавых драконов! 1898684 174551 HUD: На верхнем уровне обнаружены орудия. 1900796 174554 DR CARLYLE: Почему орудия не отключены? 1900452 174555 FEMALE AI: Бригада техобслуживания чинила двери лаборатории. 1901585 174556 DR CARLYLE: Верни их! 1900023 174557 FEMALE AI: Невозможно. Бригаду техобслуживания съел Кракен. 1935140 176963 DR CARLYLE: |ликующе|Если драконов не отвлечь киберсердцами, они его поджарят! 1935145 176964 FEMALE AI: Ваш микрофон включен. 1935130 176965 DR CARLYLE: Черт! 1911779 174947 DR CARLYLE: Нужно больше киберсолдат! 1935280 176971 DR CARLYLE: Выпустить орду! 1911830 174953 DR CARLYLE: Закрыть дверь! Он сбежит! 1911925 174949 FEMALE AI: Невозможно. Тупая восьмибитная железка, к сожалению, не в состоянии выполнить ваш умный запрос. 1911815 174956 HUD: Задача. На выход. 1940022 177765 REX: |На мгновение теряется, осознавая, что целится в человека в инвалидном кресле|О!.. Э-э-э... 1898228 173575 DR CARLYLE: Не убивай меня! 1901360 173576 REX: Нет, Карлайл. У тебя был выбор. Зря ты встал на моем пути. 1899680 173577 DR CARLYLE: Глупец! Думаешь, моя смерть что-то изменит? Проект полностью автоматизирован… У Слоуна уже достаточно крови и ракет, чтобы заразить весь мир! 1899690 173578 REX: Как его остановить? 1898709 173579 DR CARLYLE: Никак! Он сам тебя остановит! 1896868 173580 REX: Нет, Карлайл. Меня никто не остановит. 1899615 174565 DR CARLYLE: Ты… не убьешь меня? 1898540 174566 REX: Я - нет. Он убьет! 1896782 174575 REX: Приятного аппетита! 1940142 178074 REX: Надо же, какую дрянь едят драконы. 1900487 173583 REX: Док! У Слоуна все готово для запуска ракет. 1935911 177355 DR DARLING: А доктор Карлайл? 1935746 177356 REX: Отправился помогать... голодающим. 1935726 177375 DR DARLING: Что это значит? 1935936 177376 REX: О, извини. Я его убил. 1898851 173584 DR DARLING: Ясно. Выпусти кровавых драконов, пусть крушат лаборатории. 1911895 175421 REX: Сезон охоты… на злодеев! 1935766 177357 REX: Сезон отстрела плохих парней! 1911920 175423 REX: Время жрать! 1911800 175425 REX: Добро пожаловать в джунгли! 1911940 175427 REX: Как вам доисторический пикник? 1911905 175430 REX: Эй, док. Как будем отступать? 1911805 175431 DR DARLING: Я заберу тебя на вертушке. 1911785 175438 REX: Черт! 1911855 175439 REX: О-о! 1900372 173627 DR DARLING: Рекс, ты цел? 1896324 173628 REX: Ну и план, док. 1901310 173629 DR DARLING: Было бы жаль потерять… |запинается|такого прекрасного солдата. 1898371 173631 HUD: Задача выполнена. 1898463 173632 REX: Ну и дела, Комп. Ну и женщина! 1898808 173633 HUD: Согласна. 1932554 176517 FEMALE AI: Внимание. В последней партии гранаты дефектные. Они взрываются только при произнесении команды 'Граната'. |на заднем плане взрыв| 1932431 176518 FEMALE AI: Внимание. Я неумышленно привела в действие ваши гранаты по громкой связи, в результате чего они взорвались. Прошу прощения, если кого-то ранила или убила. 1932733 176521 FEMALE AI: Внимание. Ваши гранаты также реагируют на команду 'Сдохни!'|на заднем плане взрыв| 1940366 178469 DR DARLING: Рекс, у меня частичный доступ к их системе. Открываю двери. 1940281 178471 DR DARLING: Открываю дверь. 1940356 178472 DR DARLING: Сейчас открою. 1940341 178473 DR DARLING: Уже открываю. 1940336 178475 DR DARLING: Минуту, Рекс, сейчас открою! 1940275 178477 REX: Сезам, откройся. 1940306 178478 REX: Двери открываются сами... люблю 2007! 1940361 178479 REX: Полтергейст, наверное. Ха! 1940331 178481 REX: У-у, жуткие двери. 1940296 178487 REX: Автоматические двери. Это ж надо! 1942435 178640 REX: Пш-ш-ш. 1940326 178483 REX: Очкарики мощно дрались. 1940346 178484 DR DARLING: Те, что не с Карлайлом? Да. 1940386 178485 DR CARLYLE: Меня не победить, неандерталец! 1940301 178486 DR CARLYLE: Я - настоящий суперкиборг! 1940316 178474 DR CARLYLE: Может быть ты и машина смерти, зато я - машина любви! |Пауза|Гм, странно прозвучало... 1940376 178489 DR CARLYLE: Ты киберкрыса в моем киберлабиринте! 1940291 178490 DR CARLYLE: Приятно чувствовать себя устаревшим, Кольт? 1940351 178491 DR CARLYLE: Скоро я выпущу своего любимого Кракена! |приглушенно|Что вы ржете, идиоты? 1940286 178494 DR CARLYLE: Вам везет, сержант Кольт, но везение быстро кончается. 1940371 178495 DR CARLYLE: И это бой?! 1940321 178496 DR CARLYLE: 'Марки-IV' - глупые жестянки! Куда вам до моей ловкости! 1940311 178497 DR CARLYLE: Моя армия вам докучает, сержант Кольт? 1940381 178498 DR CARLYLE: Это было забавно, сержант Кольт, но, боюсь, пора заканчивать! 1960104 180133 HUD: Обнаружены антиживые объекты. Стрельба по ним может развлечь вас. Или их, как повезет. В любом случае, удачи! 1960024 179997 HUD: Идите к выходу из лаборатории. 1957950 179999 HUD: Помни, Рекс: пригибайся и собирай киберсердца. 1957504 180001 HUD: Не убивай меня. Это все Слоун! 1960064 180123 HUD: Обнаружен странный энергетический след, соответствующий параметрам Разреза и Дробилки. Исследуем? 1960074 180124 REX: Весь день мечтал выбить дерьмо из задниц этих задниц. Вперед! 1896863 173637 REX: Док, тут какая-то древняя магическая дверь, чтоб ее! 1896922 173638 DR DARLING: Здесь Чума хранит 'Луч смерти'! Думаю, это древний храм драконов, правда, не могу сказать, кто построил его. 1935125 177096 REX: Что? 1935215 177097 DR DARLING: А я не говорила? 'Луч смерти'. Лазерный мегабластер на запястье, наша разработка. 1935240 177098 REX: Э, нет. 1933941 177099 DR DARLING: Точно говорила. Эта штука может распылить танк. Единственный способ убить Слоуна, помешав его ужасным замыслам. 1902752 174615 REX: Док… как туда попасть? 1902827 174616 DR DARLING: Никак. Пока. Лишь достойный войдет в эту дверь. Так сказал Слоун. 1902822 174617 REX: Достойный? Видимо, надо еще кого-то убить. 1902634 174620 REX: Рано еще, а? Я скоро вернусь. 1900048 173639 REX: Док, я готов. Что ты знаешь об этом месте? 1901245 173640 DR DARLING: Дверь просто так не откроешь. Это особенное место, в нем заряжается кровь драконов. Если верить теории солнцестояний Локайера, можно предположить, что там находится узел силовых линий, некий энергетический центр... 1896675 173642 REX: Что? 1901580 173643 DR DARLING: Это место - гигантская батарейка. Оно электризует богатую минералами кровь драконов и заряжает конденсаторы 'Луча смерти'. 1900148 173644 DR DARLING: Будь осторожен, Рекс. Здесь обитает… смерть! 1901445 173645 REX: Какая смерть? 1899401 173646 DR DARLING: Там всегда было опасно. 1899396 173647 REX: Что ж, пора выселить их отсюда. 1898866 173648 HAUNTED VOICE: |в стиле Mortal Kombat|Проверь свою силу! 1935030 177107 HUD: Фиксирую странный всплеск энергии. 1935160 177108 REX: Наверное, стоит проверить. 1911900 174933 HAUNTED VOICE: |в стиле Mortal Kombat|Только те, кто пройдут лабиринт крови, достойны получить приз! 1902676 174672 REX: Что с моим снаряжением? 1902757 174673 HUD: Неизвестно. Активность... активность..|HUD замолкает| 1902747 174674 REX: Комп? Признаки жизни?.. 1902692 174675 HUD: Нет, Рекс. Оно не живое. 1911825 174936 HAUNTED VOICE: |в стиле Mortal Kombat|Приготовься к бою! 1935731 177360 REX: Ого-о... 1935190 177111 REX: Что эти придурки здесь забыли? 1935205 177113 HUD: Обычное оружие против них не поможет. 1902787 174678 HUD: Живучие мертвецы. 1900118 173654 REX: Нет... Долго не проживут! 1899331 173657 REX: Давай! 1902792 174682 HUD: Новая активность. 1898083 173661 HUD: Еще противник. 1902777 174684 REX: Сейчас посмотрим, насколько они живучие! 1902807 174686 REX: Просто Хэллоуин какой-то! 1902702 174691 HUD: Еще мертвецы, Рекс. 1942060 178399 HUD: Тревога. Еще мертвецы. 1935040 177122 REX: Сдохни! 1935050 177123 REX: Да они на свет лезут! 1935260 177124 REX: Их там штампуют, что ли?! 1935195 177125 REX: Я могу так целый день. 1933990 177128 HUD: Лучше всего стрелять в голову. 1935155 177129 REX: Спасибо, Комп, я в курсе! 1935235 177131 REX: Я не первый раз убиваю и, надеюсь, не последний! 1902742 174688 HUD: Найдено оружие. 1902629 174689 HUD: Вижу новое оружие. 1902762 174690 HUD: Найдено новое оружие. 1902663 174692 HUD: Замечено оружие. 1935245 177115 HUD: Обнаружен выход. 1935165 177116 HUD: Доступен выход. 1935060 177117 HUD: Можно уходить отсюда. 1911935 174939 HAUNTED VOICE: |в стиле Mortal Kombat|Ты был неплох, но это было лишь начало. Приготовься! 1911945 174940 HAUNTED VOICE: |в стиле Mortal Kombat|Думаешь, ты достоин приза? Но мертвецам он тоже нужен. 1911915 174942 HAUNTED VOICE: |в стиле Mortal Kombat|Преклонись перед силой мертвецов! 1911810 174941 HAUNTED VOICE: |в стиле Mortal Kombat|Ты еще жив, но до конца тебе не дойти. 1902817 174695 HUD: Найден 'Луч смерти'. 1902732 174696 HUD: Обнаружен 'Луч смерти'. 1902653 174697 HUD: 'Луч смерти' совсем рядом. 1934000 177133 BODILESS VOICE: Восстань! 1935100 177134 BODILESS VOICE: Пробудись! 1935095 177135 BODILESS VOICE: Убивай! 1935806 177364 BODILESS VOICE: Вперед! 1935776 177365 BODILESS VOICE: Воспрянь! 1935751 177366 BODILESS VOICE: Встань! 1935861 177367 BODILESS VOICE: Иди! 1935801 177368 BODILESS VOICE: Убей! 1935886 177369 BODILESS VOICE: Раздирай! 1935816 177370 BODILESS VOICE: Ешь! 1935931 177371 BODILESS VOICE: Уничтожай! 1935020 177137 REX: Ну что, железяки? 1935180 177138 REX: Вот это мне нравится. 1935110 177139 REX: Идите сюда, ведра с гайками! 1935175 177140 REX: Это все, что вы можете? 1935115 177141 REX: Эти жестянки что, на свалке подобрали? 1902812 174702 HUD: Тип энергии распознан. Это 'Луч смерти'. 1936930 178401 HUD: Распознан тип энергии. Это 'Луч смерти'. 1911890 174943 HAUNTED VOICE: |в стиле Mortal Kombat|Ты… победил… 1942005 178426 HAUNTED VOICE: Ты победил. 1935851 177372 BODILESS VOICE: Ты воин. Ты доказал, что достоин награды. 1957435 180005 HUD: Рекс, ты точно готов? После базы 'Данко' пути назад не будет. 1957670 180007 REX: Док, 'Луч смерти' у меня... Слоуну пора отправляться на покой. На вечный покой! 1932413 176525 REX: |Превозмогая боль|Властью Серого Черепа... 1932603 176527 REX: |Возглас триумфа|...сила у меня! Есть! 1932598 176531 REX: Док, 'Луч смерти' у меня... Слоуну пора баиньки, и я его уложу... навсегда. 1899276 173721 REX: Значит, это 'Луч смерти'. Я в предвкушении. 1898535 173722 HUD: Внимание. Высокая температура тела. 1942030 178403 HUD: Тревога. Высокая температура тела. 1900856 173723 REX: Дьявол, я весь горю! 1898959 173725 DR DARLING: Твое тело не привыкло к такой энергии. Надо приучить нервную систему и мышцы использовать 'Луч смерти'. 1901335 173726 REX: |Тихо|Спайдер... вот кому бы получить эту штуку. 1898336 173727 DR DARLING: Раз его нет, Рекс, сделай это за него. 1900068 173728 REX: |Тихо|Ты права. Надо свести счеты. 1898565 173729 DR DARLING: За Спайдера? 1900816 173730 REX: Нет. За человечество. 1900397 173743 DR DARLING: Рекс... ты многого достиг, но все равно что-то скрываешь... 1900771 173744 REX: Ты права, док. Хватит недомолвок. 1898233 173748 DR DARLING: Рекс... Не думала, что киберсолдат может быть так... нежен. 1896560 173749 REX: Ну да. |Мрачно|Мое тело, кости и кровь искусственны на 85%. 1898624 173750 DR DARLING: Но ты на 100% мужчина. В том, что важно. О Рекс... Это наяву? 1901600 173751 REX: Нет... нет, пока Слоун жив, Элизабет. Он хочет обстрелять этими ракетами весь мир. 1896897 173752 DR DARLING: Он чудовище, Рекс. Новые ракеты инфицируют всех и превратят в дикарей. Общество рухнет... Наступит каменный век, а те, кто родятся позже... это будут уже не люди. 1900367 173753 REX: Он считает, что сделает всем одолжение. Я тоже... Когда убью его. 1898376 173754 DR DARLING: Ты уже спас меня, Рекс. |Шепотом|Теперь пора спасать мир. 1899455 173757 REX: Элизабет! 1898395 173765 REX: Нет! 1898321 173768 HUD: Внимание. Параметры обновлены. Ждите новых указаний. 1942020 178405 HUD: Внимание. Параметры обновлены. Жди новых указаний, Рекс. 1896853 173769 REX: Что? 1899560 173771 DR DARLING: Рекс, это я, Элизабет. 1899993 173772 REX: |Нежно|Элизабет... 1898609 173775 DR DARLING: Если ты это слышишь, со мной что-то случилось. Рекс, до нашей встречи я не думала, что... смогу полюбить снова. Знаю, ты не считаешь себя человеком, но у тебя есть кое-что подороже, чем все эти киберчудеса за миллиарды долларов. 1900587 173777 DR DARLING: В твоей груди есть кое-что мощнее водородной энергии. Человеческая душа... она всегда с тобой. 1898198 173780 DR DARLING: И с тобой мое сердце. 1956575 179634 SPIDER: Душа у тебя - то, что надо. 1900307 173783 DR DARLING: Твоя рука теперь открывает сверхсекретный бункер на базе. Иди за ним! 1899525 173784 HUD: Задача: прорваться на базу Данко в сверхсекретный бункер. 1901410 173785 DR DARLING: Это не ради меня, Рекс... ради всего мира! 1933951 177063 HUD: Необходимо подойти ближе к воротам. 1899197 173788 HUD: Указание: атакуйте главные ворота. 1898879 173790 REX: Тук, тук. 1933490 176949 REX: Задача? 1899251 173792 HUD: Уничтожить всех. ВСЕХ УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! Всех! 1933470 176950 REX: Ла-адно. 1898979 173801 SLOAN: Я знал, что ты справишься. В тебе не только моя программа. У нас с тобой в крови одна и та же сила, сынок. 1899908 173802 REX: Нет, Слоун! У меня в крови Свобода! 1896887 173808 SLOAN: Найди меня, Рекс! 1898949 173810 REX: Я тебя достану, Слоун! 1898094 173812 SLOAN: Не заставляй меня ждать! 1901525 173814 REX: Слоун! 1899650 173816 SLOAN: Я программировал тебя целиться лучше! 1896699 173818 REX: Я заставлю тебя заплатить, Слоун... Сполна! 1899157 173820 REX: Эй, ящеры! Перед вами сам Ти-Рекс! 1899217 173828 REX: Это подлодка 'Мемфис'. Слоун готовится к бегству... а должен готовиться к смерти. 1901200 173826 HUD: Обнаружен сверхсекретный бункер. Задача: проникнуть в секретный бункер. 1935210 177143 HUD: Подбираю путь назад к подлодке. 1942055 178407 HUD: Ищу пути возврата к подлодке. Ждите. 1936935 178439 HUD: Поиск пути назад к подлодке. 1935105 177069 REX: Что это за место? 1933969 177070 HUD: Высокий уровень биорадиации. 1935826 173804 SLOAN: Проклятье, Рекс! Слабые не нужны миру. Как не нужны политики, юристы и либералы, будь они прокляты! Выжить должны сильнейшие! Я пытаюсь сделать мир лучше! 1935926 173805 REX: Превратив всех в динозавров? Нет уж, спасибо. 1935781 173806 SLOAN: Значит, пора уничтожить тебя! 1935065 177074 DR DARLING: Рекс, аварийный код доступа восемь-ноль-ноль-восемь-пять. 1896734 173830 REX: Это что еще за хрень? 1896367 173832 BATTLE DRAGON: Я ДРАКОН УДАРНО-РАКЕТНЫЙ, АРТИЛЛЕРИЙСКИЙ. ТВОЙ 'ЛУЧ СМЕРТИ' КОНТРОЛИРУЕТ МОЙ МОЗГОБЛОК. ЗНАЧИТ ТЫ МОЙ НАЕЗДНИК. 1901215 173834 REX: |Шепотом зверю|Ну, здравствуй, красавец. |Себе|Ничего себе кадиллак, док. 1900502 173835 BATTLE DRAGON: Я ОСНАЩЕН ГИДРАВЛИЧЕСКОЙ ПУШКОЙ 'ТЕРРОР-4000' И ПОКРЫТ ТИТАНОВОЙ БРОНЕЙ. 1899834 173836 REX: |Себе|Ну что ж... пошли покатаемся. 1898341 173838 BATTLE DRAGON: ДЛЯ АКТИВАЦИИ ВСТАВЬТЕ ПАЛЬЦЫ В ОТВЕРСТИЯ ПРАВИЛЬНО. 1898208 173842 BATTLE DRAGON: ДЛЯ АКТИВАЦИИ ВСТАВЬТЕ ПАЛЬЦЫ В ОТВЕРСТИЯ ПРАВИЛЬНО. 1899928 173844 HUD: Внимание. Активность у пусковых площадок. Подготовка к запуску ракет. 1899336 173845 REX: Нам пора. Давай взгреем их, детка. 1898056 173846 FEMALE AI: Боевой комплекс активирован. Начинаю запуск. Удачи. 1899485 173854 HUD: Тревога. Запуск 'Красного копья'. Задача: уничтожить противника. Задача: сбить пущенную ракету. 1900432 173858 HUD: Тревога. Запуск 'Красного копья'. Задача: уничтожить противника. Задача: сбить пущенную ракету. 1901490 173859 REX: |Пришпоривая дракона, как лошадь|Н-но! 1901565 173862 HUD: Тревога. Подготовка к запуску 'Красных копий'. 1900731 173863 REX: Сколько их? 1898524 173864 HUD: Неизвестно. 1942762 178541 BATTLE DRAGON: ПРИЯТНОГО ДНЯ. 1942647 178542 BATTLE DRAGON: Я В ТЕБЯ ПОПАЛ. 1942642 178543 BATTLE DRAGON: МОИ ЛАЗЕРЫ СТРЕЛЯЮТ. ТЫ УМРЕШЬ. 1942612 178544 BATTLE DRAGON: НРАВИТСЯ НА МНЕ ЕХАТЬ? 1942732 178545 BATTLE DRAGON: Я СЧАСТЛИВ. 1942498 178546 BATTLE DRAGON: Я ДОЛЖЕН ТЕБЯ СЛОМАТЬ... 1942697 178547 BATTLE DRAGON: О-О-О. А-А-А. КАК МИЛО. 1942430 178548 BATTLE DRAGON: ПИУ. ПИУ. ПИУ. 1942537 178549 BATTLE DRAGON: ОБОЖАЮ ГЕНОЦИД. 1942572 178550 BATTLE DRAGON: КАК МИЛО И ГРУСТНО. 1942827 178551 BATTLE DRAGON: И Я СТРЕЛЯЮ ЛАЗЕРОМ ИЗ ГЛАЗ. 1899281 174010 REX: Что за черт! 1901205 174013 SLOAN: Ну здравствуй, убийца. 1900173 174014 REX: |С усилием|Слоун, если я кого и убью... то только тебя! 1901031 174015 SLOAN: И что потом? Домик в пригороде? Стричь лужайку по субботам, смотреть футбол по воскресеньям? Это не для тебя, Рекс. Ты не лавочник, ты солдат! 1936851 178441 SLOAN: И что потом? Домик в пригороде? Стричь лужайку по субботам, смотреть футбол по воскресеньям? Это не для тебя, Рекс. Ты не лавочник, ты солдат! 1900197 174018 REX: |С усилием|Ты спятил! 1898281 174019 SLOAN: Я бог! Я уже не человек и не машина. Я и то, и другое. Новый Зевс, владыка новых людей. Ты мог бы стать одним из моих киберпастырей, моей правой рукой. Но, я вижу, тебе место на свалке истории со всеми 'Марк IV'. 1900706 174020 REX: Ничего ты не видишь, Слоун! Ничего! 1899107 174023 HUD: Тревога! Система повреждена. Убить Слоуна невозможно. Прости... |голос слабеет|Рекс! 1899545 174027 SLOAN: Как жаль! Ты стал тряпкой... 1898899 174030 SLOAN: ... как политики в Вашингтоне. Ты знаешь - они ведут переговоры с красными о мире! О мире, Рекс! О мире... 1901160 174035 REX: |С досадой|Почему я не могу?!.. 1898827 174036 SLOAN: Ты жалкий сукин сын! 1900627 174039 SLOAN: Ты всего лишь куча проводов и программ. От Рекса Пауэра Кольта ничего не осталось, когда тебя нашли. Только ДНК без души. 1899918 174040 REX: Нет! 1900701 174043 SLOAN: Я дал тебе свою память! Свой опыт! Свое детство! 1898439 174044 REX: |Громче|Нет! 1899585 174046 DR DARLING: |С эхом, шепот|Рекс... 1899968 174047 SLOAN: Я программировал и создавал тебя! Я твой Бог! Я дал тебе жизнь, и я ее отниму, тварь! 1936925 178384 SLOAN: Я программировал и создавал тебя! Я твой отец, Рекс! 1900806 174048 REX: |Громкий стон|Не-е-ет! 1899291 174051 DR DARLING: Рекс... Да, превращение в машину спасло тебе жизнь, но главное не изменилось. Это твое сердце. 1901625 174053 DR DARLING: Ты больше чем груда проводов и программ. Я в тебя верю, Рекс. И сейчас... просто поверь в себя! 1898104 174055 SLOAN: Вот и все, Рекс. 1901665 174057 REX: Нет! 1896306 174059 REX: Еще не все! 1940042 178076 SLOAN: Жребий брошен! 1900242 174067 REX: |Тяжело дыша|Элизабет! 1898793 174068 DR DARLING: Рекс! 1899754 174070 BODILESS VOICE: На память. 1898061 174072 REX: Убивать ты меня научил, Слоун, но забыл научить, как сдохнуть! 1899187 174074 DR DARLING: Ты убил полковника! 1898934 174075 REX: |Мрачно|Власть ударила ему в голову. 1898129 174077 DR DARLING: Что теперь, Рекс? 1900602 174078 REX: Теперь они придут за твоими наработками, оружием и кровью драконов. 1899346 174079 DR DARLING: Так вот что тебе нужно? Армия монстров? 1900282 174080 REX: Нет. Я ведь не такой, как Слоун… 1896419 174082 DR DARLING: Я реактивировала бомбы в бункерах. Стоит нажать на кнопку, и все здесь взлетит на воздух. 1896542 174084 DR DARLING: Ты… ты спас нас, Рекс! 1899386 174085 REX: Может быть, док... это ты меня спасла. 1901340 174086 DR DARLING: Нет, Рекс… Мы спасли друг друга… 1932766 176502 HUD: Запуск ракеты. 1932857 176504 HUD: Запуск ракет. 1933975 177101 REX: |про себя|Это за тебя, Спайдер… 1957968 180011 HUD: Вскройте главные ворота 'Лучом смерти'. 1958177 180349 DR DARLING: Я в тебя верю, Рекс. И сейчас... просто поверь в себя! 1958804 180483 REX: |Шепотом зверю|Ну, здравствуй, красавец. 1900657 173295 SLOAN: Так что ты думаешь о моих парнях? Как тебе Чума? 1901420 173296 REX: Уже забыл про Суданский сюрприз? А Гавайский кризис, Гренландский рейд? С наемниками всегда разговор короткий. 1900467 173297 SLOAN: Разрез и Дробилка не наемники. Это суперсолдаты будущего, Рекс. Иисус, Ганди, Линкольн, Троцкий... Чума убила их всех. Черт, а кто, по-твоему, пристрелил мать Бэмби? 1900931 173298 REX: Что за бред! 1896276 173299 SLOAN: Представь, что бы я мог сделать со взводом кровавых драконов. Канада сейчас процветала бы! Мы бы остановили русских! 1899685 173300 REX: А тебе не плевать на Канаду? 1898885 173301 SLOAN: Плевать! Но я не люблю поражений. 1901540 173287 REX: Док, а что это за два урода ходят со Слоуном? Кто они такие? 1896873 173288 DR DARLING: Разрез и Дробилка? Они не 'кто', а 'что'. Я только знаю, что они зовут себя 'Чумой' и что их призвал Слоун. 1899719 173289 REX: Призвал? 1896842 173290 DR DARLING: Он заставил одного солдата убить себя… Это было чудовищно. И явились эти нелюди, что не знают ни страха, ни жалости. 1899022 173291 REX: Посмотрим, что они знают. 1896547 173310 REX: Док! Один из ящеров в шлеме! 1896433 173311 DR DARLING: Это мозгоблок. Так Слоун подчиняет их, не дает нападать на солдат, реагировать на киберсердца и огонь. Отключишь его - освободишь дракона. 1896575 173314 REX: Значит, пробью шлем, и дракон нападет на врагов? Спасибо, док! 1900227 173320 DR DARLING: Рекс, отзовись, у тебя все в порядке? 1896385 173323 DR DARLING: Рекс, тебя не сильно задело импульсом? 1901470 173325 DR DARLING: Надеюсь, ты в порядке после этого прыжка? 1899460 173327 REX: Все путем, док. Мне любые трудности по плечу. 1898400 173328 DR DARLING: Не знаю, Рекс. В 'Рыцарей Молота и Волшебства' ты бы мне продул. 1900477 173329 REX: Ого, док... компьютерные игры? 1899435 173330 DR DARLING: Да, Рекс. Подобные игры - известный способ борьбы со стрессом. Они развивают зрительно-моторные функции и интеллект, не говоря о социализации и улучшении самооценки. А связь видеоигр с агрессией никак не доказана. Короче, те, кто считают игры вредными, - просто мудаки. 1901210 173331 REX: |Удивленно|Эй, полегче, док! 1896715 173332 DR DARLING: МУДАК, Рекс, это 'ментально ущемленный достоверно асоциальный кретин'. Акроним такой. Но игры, пожалуй, кончились, да? 1898099 173334 DR DARLING: |Задумчиво|Это похоже на рай, Рекс. 1902682 174608 HUD: Неожиданное воздействие выброса энергии из крови дракона: прирост жизненной силы выше естественного порога и полное восстановление здоровья. 1902623 174611 HUD: Выброс энергии из крови дракона: прирост жизненной силы и полное восстановление здоровья. 1932648 176538 DR DARLING: Вот следующая задача. Удачи! 1932827 176540 DR DARLING: Это еще не все, вот следующая цель. 1932418 176541 DR DARLING: Рекс, вот еще одна задача. 1932867 176569 DR DARLING: Вот следующий шаг. 1932490 176539 HUD: Поиск... Есть новая задача. 1932862 176542 HUD: Получена новая задача. 1932574 176543 HUD: Даю новую задачу. 1936378 177422 HUD: Выдвигайтесь в заданную точку. 1936388 177423 HUD: Двигайтесь в заданную точку. 1936398 177424 HUD: Отправляйтесь в заданную точку. 1936393 177425 HUD: Пора выдвигаться, Рекс. 1936373 177427 HUD: Задача по-прежнему не выполнена. 1936383 177428 HUD: Нужно выполнить задачу. 1936408 177429 HUD: Выполняйте задачу. 1936403 177430 HUD: Выполняй задачу. 1932529 176545 DR DARLING: Отлично, Рекс! 1932549 176546 DR DARLING: Молодец, сержант! 1932593 176547 DR DARLING: Отличная работа, Рекс! 1932510 176548 HUD: Задача выполнена. 1935070 177092 HUD: Задача провалена. 1935080 177093 HUD: Цель не достигнута. 1935120 177094 HUD: Задача не выполнена. 1935225 177095 HUD: Увы, задача провалена. 1935706 177377 HUD: Я ужасно разочарована. 1932872 176550 DR DARLING: Вот координаты, тебе туда. 1932718 176551 DR DARLING: Рекс, иди в эту точку. 1932668 176552 DR DARLING: Рекс, вот координаты, тебе туда. 1932653 176553 HUD: Отправляйтесь в заданную точку. 1932544 176554 HUD: Идите к заданной точке. 1936990 178411 HUD: Задача. Идите к заданной точке. 1942085 178415 HUD: Вы мертвы. Восстановление. 1942035 178416 HUD: Вы мертвы. Перезагрузка. 1932683 176557 REX: Я здесь. 1933206 176871 REX: Я здесь. 1933415 176872 REX: Я здесь. 1932388 176558 REX: Ну, я на месте. 1933196 176873 REX: Ну, я на месте. 1933390 176874 REX: Ну, я на месте. 1932758 176560 REX: Все, готово. 1933275 176875 REX: Все, готово. 1933380 176876 REX: Все, готово. 1932698 176561 REX: Готово! 1933420 176877 REX: Готово! 1933265 176878 REX: Готово! 1932437 176562 REX: Есть! 1933315 176879 REX: Есть! 1933201 176880 REX: Есть! 1932852 176564 REX: Понял. 1933410 176881 REX: Понял. 1933211 176882 REX: Понял. 1932569 176565 REX: Считай, сделано. 1933440 176883 REX: Считай, сделано. 1933235 176884 REX: Считай, сделано. 1932408 176566 REX: Без проблем. 1933245 176885 REX: Без проблем. 1933360 176886 REX: Без проблем. 1932643 176567 REX: Запросто. 1933255 176887 REX: Запросто. 1933425 176888 REX: Запросто. 1932476 176571 HUD: Пригнитесь, не высовывайтесь. 1932797 176663 HUD: Пригнитесь, чтобы спрятаться. 1940197 178106 HUD: Можно отвлечь противников с помощью дайса. 1940217 178107 SPIDER: Помни: используй дайс, чтобы отвлечь их. 1940147 178180 HUD: Можно отвлечь противников с помощью камня. 1940097 178181 SPIDER: Эй, используй d20, чтобы отвлечь их. 1942817 178557 SPIDER: Используй d20, чтобы отвлечь их. Задрот. 1939972 178125 HUD: Напоминаю. Можно отвлечь противников с помощью дайса. 1939977 178126 HUD: Отвлеки их с помощью дайса. 1939962 178183 HUD: Напоминаю. Можно отвлечь противников с помощью камня. 1939874 178184 HUD: Отвлеки их с помощью камня. 1936985 178393 HUD: Отвлеки их, используя d20. 1932394 176671 HUD: Огонь кровавым драконам не страшен. Похоже, им... нравится. 1932772 176674 HUD: Внимание! Огонь не наносит вреда кровавым драконам. 1932847 176675 HUD: Учтите, огонь только возбуждает кровавых драконов. 1932777 176676 HUD: Вам удалось понравиться кровавым драконам. Поздравляю! 1932471 176677 HUD: Кровавые драконы... заинтересовались. Браво. За последствия я не отвечаю. 1932832 176665 HUD: Оружие недоступно, на нем ДНК-блок. 1932688 176666 HUD: Чужое оружие бесполезно, на нем ДНК-блок. 1932442 176667 HUD: Оружие с ДНК-блоком использовать нельзя. 1932588 176668 HUD: На данном оружии ДНК-блок. 1932673 176669 HUD: Вы не можете использовать оружие с ДНК-блоком. 1933330 176910 HUD: Чтобы продолжить, уничтожьте противника. 1933430 176911 HUD: Уничтожьте всех врагов. 1933450 176912 HUD: Не оставляйте никого в живых. 1901630 173061 MALE AI: |очень громкий грубый голос по радио|Мегащиты базы отключены!|Повторяется с долгими паузами| 1933385 176914 MALE AI: |очень громкий грубый голос по радио|Мегащиты включены! 1942075 178428 MALE AI: Мегащиты отключены. 1935821 177153 HUD: Драконы с мозгоблоком не реагируют на киберсердца и не боятся огня. 1935896 177272 HUD: Драконы с мозгоблоком игнорируют киберсердца и огонь. 1935796 177262 HUD: Вы покидаете сектор операции. Задача будет провалена. 1936915 178413 HUD: Тревога. Вы покидаете сектор операции. Вы провалите задачу. 1935876 177263 HUD: Вы покидаете сектор операции. 1935741 177264 HUD: Покинув сектор, вы провалите операцию. 1935811 177265 HUD: Вернись в сектор, иначе все пойдет псу под хвост. 1935871 177268 MAJOR PAINE: |Показывает на солдата|Бесполезная куча транзисторов! 1935916 177271 MAJOR PAINE: |Нейтрально|Тебя явно сделали в неудачный день, киберболван! 1935771 177273 MAJOR PAINE: |Гневно|Не сканируй меня, стальная башка, не то получишь! 1935831 177277 MAJOR PAINE: |Показывает на солдата|Я знаю, ты качаешь пиратский софт. 1935901 177278 MAJOR PAINE: |Нейтрально|Думаю, ты не в курсе, как легко подхватить кибертриппер и СПИД-код. 1935841 177279 MAJOR PAINE: |Гневно|Так что если ценишь свои болты и гайки, не суй в порты что попало, болван! 1935736 177283 MAJOR PAINE: |Показывает на солдата|Давай разберемся. Итак... 1935711 177284 MAJOR PAINE: |Нейтрально|Ты поднес магнит к процессору лейтенанта 424 в шутку. Это не смешно, киберсынок. 1935891 177285 MAJOR PAINE: |Орет|Из-за тебя лейтенанта 424 пришлось перекомпилировать как рядового! Браво! 1939997 178220 HUD: Все базы оборудованы сигнализацией. Отключите ее или убейте всех, кто попробует поднять тревогу и вызвать подкрепление. 1940202 178222 HUD: Отключите сигнализацию и не дайте поднять тревогу. 1940137 178223 HUD: Нужно не дать врагам поднять тревогу. 1936955 178250 DR DARLING: Чуть не забыла, Рекс. У кровавых драконов есть уязвимое место - бок. Стреляй туда. 1936945 178252 HUD: У кровавых драконов уязвим бок. 1942080 178253 HUD: Нужно стрелять драконам в бок. 1942050 178254 HUD: Драконам можно нанести больший урон, если стрелять в бок. 1958577 180450 MALE AI: Мегащиты отключены! 1940242 177826 REX: Очень странно... 1940082 177827 REX: Мда-а... 1940012 177828 REX: А это что за штука? 1940262 177835 REX: Ну и штуковина... 1940212 177836 REX: Странно. 1940257 177837 REX: Вот это да... 1939982 177840 REX: Любопытно. 1940032 177841 REX: Хм. 1939942 177843 REX: Ну-ну. 1939901 177818 REX: Ну и местечко... 1940122 177817 REX: Что за черт... 1939952 177819 REX: Ого!.. 1940062 177820 REX: Спятить можно. 1940057 177821 REX: Ну и место! 1940107 177850 REX: Зачем все это? 1939907 177851 REX: Ничего себе место! 1940117 177838 REX: Вот это да!.. 1940157 177844 REX: Привет, Мать-Природа. 1940087 177845 REX: Ого! 1940167 177846 REX: Жаль, ты не видишь то, что вижу я... 1940092 178186 REX: Что за хрень? Этого еще не хватало! 1940007 178056 REX: Серьезно? 1939932 178043 REX: Ага, как же. 1940002 178044 REX: Ага... 1940182 178045 REX: Да брось ты! 1939893 178046 REX: И это, по-твоему, задание?! 1939947 178047 REX: Что за дебильные шутки! 1940162 178048 REX: Что... правда?! 1939967 178049 REX: Что за черт! 1940222 178050 REX: Точно. 1940017 178051 REX: Стоп... что?! 1940187 178052 REX: Чего? 1940252 178057 REX: Да это же идиотизм! 1940237 178058 REX: Главное пострелять, а остальное херня. 1940112 178059 REX: Бла-бла-бла, убить, бла-бла-бла. 1939937 178190 SCIENTIST ONE: Не подгоняй меня! 1940192 178191 SCIENTIST ONE: Я и так делаю, что могу. 1939882 178192 SCIENTIST TWO: С каких это пор угрозы идут на пользу сотрудничеству?! 1940037 178194 SCIENTIST TWO: Хочешь стрелять - стреляй. Нет... нет-нет-нет, не надо! Я все сделаю. 1940172 178195 SCIENTIST THREE: Я ни при чем! Оно само сломалось! 1940232 178196 SCIENTIST THREE: Зачем применять силу? Можно же попросить! 1939922 178205 SCIENTIST ONE: Эй, я застрял на катере, а в воде какое-то чудовище! 1939957 178206 SCIENTIST TWO: На помощь! Спасите меня! В воде что-то плавает! 1939927 178207 SCIENTIST THREE: Не могли бы вы мне помочь выбраться? Там внизу кто-то есть, а волшебного меча у меня нет. Шуточки сценаристов. 1940102 178210 SCIENTIST ONE: Если прострелить генератор, ток пойдет в воду и убьет чудовище. 1939888 178211 SCIENTIST TWO: Есть идея! Прострели генератор! Ток убьет монстра! 1939987 178212 SCIENTIST THREE: Эта тварь боится электричества. Используй силу тока... неужели не ясно, о чем я? Прострели генератор. Поджарь монстра. 1942677 178583 REX: Телики?! 1942511 178668 REX: Док, все там. 1942807 178671 DR DARLING: Давай, Рекс... кончи мне на лицо... я жду... 1942667 178672 DR DARLING: О, Рекс... 1942707 178673 DR DARLING: Кончи мне на лицо, Рекс... 1942757 178674 DR DARLING: Кончи мне на лицо... 1942493 178675 DR DARLING: О-о... сунь свой киберпалец мне в попку. 1942567 178676 DR DARLING: О-о, да... 1942752 178677 DR DARLING: Волосы... 1942632 178678 DR DARLING: За волосы. 1942722 178679 DR DARLING: Нет, нет... на сосках! 1942557 178680 DR DARLING: Волосы на киске... 1942852 178681 DR DARLING: О-о-о-о... 1942777 178682 DR DARLING: О-о, надери мне киску киберяйцами! 1942445 178683 DR DARLING: А-а-ах... 1942597 178684 DR DARLING: О да. В глаза, Рекс, прямо мне в глаза! 1942464 178685 DR DARLING: Ослепи меня своей киберлюбовью! 1942727 178686 DR DARLING: Залепи мне все белым цветом твоей киберлюбви! 1942522 178687 DR DARLING: Аа-х... 1942517 178688 DR DARLING: Да. 1942622 178689 DR DARLING: Да... 1942587 178690 DR DARLING: Да! 1942662 178691 DR DARLING: Нет! 1942797 178692 DR DARLING: Нет-нет-нет! 1942687 178693 DR DARLING: Нет! 1942627 178694 DR DARLING: Да... да... 1942478 178695 DR DARLING: Ой. 1942425 178696 DR DARLING: Ай. 1942832 178697 DR DARLING: Ой. 1942717 178698 DR DARLING: Ай. 1942862 178699 DR DARLING: Эй, больно! 1942607 178700 DR DARLING: Сунь все пять своих киберпальцев мне в попку. 1942702 178701 DR DARLING: М-м-м-м... 1942419 178702 DR DARLING: Посмотрим, сколько войдет... 1942672 178703 DR DARLING: Попробуй большой... 1942692 178704 DR DARLING: Хочу все пять... 1942527 178705 DR DARLING: Все пять, детка... 1942772 178706 DR DARLING: Давай все десять... 1942592 178707 DR DARLING: Десять! 1942532 178708 DR DARLING: Сунь кулак! 1942637 178709 DR DARLING: О да. 1942450 178710 DR DARLING: Кулаком... 1942802 178711 DR DARLING: Кулаком! 1942767 178712 DR DARLING: Ничего, слюны хватит. 1942742 178713 DR DARLING: Не надо слюны. Давай просто так! 1942542 178718 DR DARLING: О, да! 1942822 178719 DR DARLING: Да! 1942090 178269 NARRATION: Ближайшее будущее. Конец XX века. Землю охватила ядерная война. 1960069 180127 NARRATION: Ближайшее будущее. Конец XX века. 1960079 180126 NARRATION: Землю охватила ядерная война. 1942025 178270 NARRATION: Из радиоактивного пепла Америки восстанет новый солдат. 1936900 178271 NARRATION: Получеловек, полумашина. И на сто процентов американец. Сержант Рекс Пауэр Кольт. Киберсолдат - и киберренегат. 1936885 178327 NARRATION: Он должен уничтожить своего бывшего командира и его батальон безжалостных киборгов. 1936874 178277 NARRATION: На затерянном острове ученик и учитель должны сойтись в последней битве добра и зла, иначе весь мир ждет... полное уничтожение! 1942602 178669 NARRATION: На затерянном острове ученик и учитель должны сойтись в последней битве добра и зла, иначе весь мир ждет... уничтожение! 1937000 178273 NARRATION: Настоящий герой, сержант Рекс Пауэр Кольт в главном кибербоевике года... Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon! 1944733 179289 NARRATION: Восьмидесятые снова с нами! Встречайте главный кибербоевик года... Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon! 1936975 178334 NARRATION: ...Blood Dragon. 1960089 180134 HUD: Вокруг нет драконов. Найдите одного и заманите на базу. 1957984 180014 HUD: Киберсердца помогут заманить дракона к вражеской базе. 1957258 180016 HUD: Напоминаю: можно кинуть дайс, чтобы отвлечь дракона. 1957605 180018 HUD: Внимание! Драконы не смогут туда попасть! 1957890 180019 HUD: Внимание! Драконам никак туда не попасть! 1957850 180021 HUD: На базе еще остались бойцы 'Омеги'. Уничтожьте их. 1957835 180023 HUD: На базе обнаружен кровавый дракон. Избавьтесь от него. 1957120 180025 HUD: На базе обнаружены драконы. Избавьтесь от них. 1957580 180027 REX: Надо быть хитрым, надо пригнуться. 1957620 180029 REX: О, еще плюс один. 1957184 180030 REX: Я стою десятки миллионов и занят вот этим?! 1957960 180031 REX: И кто решил, что это круто... Добыть бы его голову в коллекцию! 1957525 180032 REX: Так, еще... Да какого хера я делаю?! 1957228 180033 REX: Хм, а мне уже начинает нравиться. 1957164 180035 HUD: Не забывайте о своем здоровье! Наноаптечки вы можете найти разбросанными в самых разных местах. Будьте уверены, они вам не повредят. 1957735 180037 REX: Хм, где это я?.. 1958027 180277 REX: Черт. Стоит открыть карту. 1958012 180278 REX: Тут был короткий путь... 1957106 180039 HUD: Обнаружено слабое место драконов. Цельтесь в выделенную область. 1957377 180041 REX: Кажется, лучше целиться в грудь. 1957720 180042 REX: Так вот уязвимое место - грудь! 1957855 180044 HUD: Помните, киберзрение поможет найти и пометить врагов. 1957930 180046 REX: Круто. 1957715 180047 REX: Класс. 1960034 180049 REX: Супер. 1957407 180050 REX: Мило. 1957989 180052 REX: И как мне туда попасть? Эй, дверь! Сим-сим, откройся! 1957268 180064 REX: Собрал одно дерьмо, открыл другое дерьмо - получил третье дерьмо. Круто. 1960004 180065 REX: Надеюсь, хоть флаги собирать не придется. 1960659 180149 REX: Ну хоть сраные перья собирать не надо. 1957248 180066 REX: О-о, пушки, пушки, пушки! 1957213 180099 REX: Так если отключить эту лазерную хрень, придут драконы? Да, отличный план. 1957750 180105 HUD: Драконы могут помочь захватить базы. 1957830 180107 HUD: Не забывайте про магазины на своих базах. 1957910 180109 HUD: Помните, Дарлинг просила вас кое-что сделать? 1957292 180110 HUD: Не забудьте о просьбе Дарлинг. 1957655 180111 HUD: Помните о своей цели. 1957600 180112 HUD: Задача Дарлинг еще не выполнена. 1957392 180113 HUD: Не забудьте о главной цели. 1957347 180114 HUD: Цель миссии не выполнена. 1957590 180115 HUD: Помните, зачем вы здесь. 1957730 180116 HUD: Не забыли о задании доктора Дарлинг? 1960099 180135 HUD: Напоминаю. 1957253 180118 HUD: Нужно куда-то попасть? Мгновенное перемещение от корпорации Кобаяси! 1957100 180119 HUD: Система мгновенного перемещения Кобаяси: быстро и безопасно! На 99%! 1957412 180120 HUD: Перемещайтесь с Кобаяси! 1962089 180058 REX: Это... это что, игра какая-то?! 1962099 180060 REX: Полный идиотизм. 1962094 180056 REX: Что это за херня? 1910500 174975 REX: Горячая штучка! 1908809 174976 REX: Я его ошкурил! 1910539 174977 REX: Не я разжег войну... 1910592 174978 REX: Горячая голова! 1910159 174979 REX: Жжешь, сцуко! 1936114 177393 REX: На воре шапка горит. 1909701 174968 REX: Как родился, так и помер, с криком. 1902585 174816 REX: Класс. 1901985 174817 REX: Большой куш! 1902610 174818 REX: Шикарно! 1901740 174819 REX: Вот это прибавка к пенсии. 1902045 174820 REX: Здорово. 1909546 174980 REX: Сотрясение мозга! 1910548 174981 REX: Прям голова раскалывается! 1908521 174982 REX: Вот это мигрень! 1908530 174984 REX: Пораскинул мозгами! 1911456 174985 REX: А где твоя голова? 1936230 177394 REX: Сорви-голова! 1936216 177395 REX: Он уже никого не возглавит. 1936340 177396 REX: Укоротил на голову! 1936317 177397 REX: Как тебе головоломка? 1942247 178585 REX: В голову! 1942256 178626 REX: В голову! Надежнее всего! 1956901 180068 REX: Класс. 1956910 180070 REX: Бах! 1956955 180071 REX: Бум! 1956928 180076 REX: Шмяк. 1956964 180078 REX: Бах! 1956973 180079 REX: Ба-бах! 1956991 180080 REX: Пока. 1957045 180082 REX: Ай. 1957063 180083 REX: Кретин. 1957000 180084 REX: Тупица! 1956892 180085 REX: Отлично. 1960526 180150 REX: Ну и кретин. 1911746 175044 REX: Он вообще без башки! 1927005 176702 REX: Взять! 1922979 176704 REX: Давай, кис-кис... 1929573 176706 REX: Лови, это тебе! 1926343 176708 REX: Лови! 1925500 176710 REX: Держи! 1956820 180087 REX: Давай, давай. 1956811 180088 REX: Лови-ка! 1956874 180089 REX: Давай ешь, дракоша. 1957027 180090 REX: Взять! 1957009 180091 REX: Это тебе. 1956829 180094 REX: Держи! 1956847 180095 REX: Перекусим? 1956919 180096 REX: На печеньку. 1957054 180097 REX: На, жри! 1956838 180098 REX: Ням-ням-ням! 1908878 174986 REX: Обожаю животных! 1910178 174987 REX: Смотри, что я тебе припас! 1909715 174970 REX: Присылайте врача, я и его убью. 1911647 174974 REX: Еще один сгорел на работе. 1942184 178624 REX: Пока всех не перебью, не остановлюсь! 1962044 180101 REX: Хм, наноаптечки кончились. Надо купить. 1958963 180102 REX: Нужны наноаптечки. Пора в магазин. 1958981 180103 HUD: Используй кредиты для покупки аптечек. Звучит прям как в игре! 1924803 176712 REX: Инфаркт... 1927140 176714 REX: Вложу в работу все сердце! 1932363 176716 REX: Я разбил ему сердце! 1931273 176718 REX: Так вот оно - киберсердце. 1923227 176720 REX: Не дергайся. 1933114 176832 REX: Что-то напоминает. 1933148 176833 REX: Опять разбитое сердце. 1933052 176835 REX: Сердце не болит? 1933105 176836 REX: Извини, но мне это нужно. 1956694 179752 REX: Да! 1956802 179753 REX: Другое дело! 1956685 179754 REX: Жуть какая! 1956788 179755 REX: Вот так! 1956712 179756 REX: Иди-ка сюда! 1956651 179757 REX: Люблю я это! 1956774 179758 REX: Мерзость! Обожаю! 1909994 174989 REX: Сюрприз! 1909537 174990 REX: Что, не ожидал? 1909068 174991 REX: Ку-ку! 1936280 177388 REX: Черт, да я крут! 1936095 177389 REX: Умри в тишине. 1936184 177390 REX: Молчание - золото. 1942238 178660 REX: Пора спать. 1942355 178659 REX: Спокойной ночи. 1942346 178661 REX: Ш-ш-ш. 1956865 180074 REX: Идиот. 1957072 180069 REX: Есть! 1942148 178655 REX: Мудак. 1910481 174992 REX: Я только получил права! 1910611 174993 REX: Не стой на пути! 1910429 174994 REX: Какая встреча! 1909213 174995 REX: Дави его! 1936161 177391 REX: Берегись автомобиля! 1936289 177392 REX: Свали отсюда! 1940882 174996 REX: Устроим шведскую семью? 1940918 174997 REX: Людей много, времени мало. 1940954 174998 REX: Работа в радость! 1940765 177401 REX: Поделим по-братски! 1940927 177402 REX: Вместе навсегда! 1940828 175019 REX: Чувствуешь резь в горле? Это мой нож! 1940891 175020 REX: Ты как? Язык не порезал? 1940900 174969 REX: Похоже, ему нужен врач. 1909926 174999 REX: Я заскочил, чтобы сказать: 'Сдохни'. 1908799 175000 REX: Воздух! 1909518 175001 REX: Привет с неба! 1936175 177412 REX: Кибердесант! Что, не ждали?! 1935950 177413 REX: Не ожидал? 1935959 177414 REX: Не больно? 1945151 179575 REX: Чувствуешь боль? Это я! 1942112 178642 REX: Козел. 1940909 175013 REX: Больно? Ну извини. 1940735 175007 REX: Мертвая тишина. 1940972 175008 REX: Произведи фурор! 1940846 175009 REX: Эй, лови! 1940792 177404 REX: А если я! 1940810 177405 REX: Получи гранату! 1940725 175011 REX: Ты что-то уронил! 1940819 175012 REX: Это твое? 1945269 179580 REX: Нет времени представляться, придется тебя просто убить. 1942409 178622 REX: Я утоплю тебя в сортире, полном вонючего драконьего дерьма! 1940783 175010 REX: Рад тебя прирезать. 1940837 175002 REX: Устал до смерти. 1940936 175003 REX: Ку-ку! Ты уже труп! 1940864 175004 REX: Пора спать! 1940855 175005 REX: Да он просто мертвый груз! 1936147 177407 REX: Мертвый груз. 1910626 175045 REX: Вот это прокол! 1939560 178214 REX: Я его подколол! 1910826 175046 REX: Думаю, до него дошло. 1938648 178215 REX: Следи за стрелой. 1942391 178665 REX: В яблочко! 1911345 175033 REX: Первое свидание - без трупов! Обычно... 1910235 175034 REX: За твое убийство, малыш. 1908636 175035 REX: Один выстрел - один труп! 1938744 178216 REX: Выстрел в темноте. 1939655 178217 REX: Очередной труп. 1909600 175042 REX: В порядке очереди! 1911565 175043 REX: Высадил всю обойму! 1908682 175024 REX: Он произвел фурор. 1908550 175025 REX: Взрывы я люблю больше всего. 1911359 175026 REX: Изменения в природе... 1909570 175030 REX: Люблю повеселиться! 1911116 175031 REX: Никто не уйдет... обиженным! 1930375 176692 REX: Одной бочкой меньше! 1929665 176694 REX: Большой бум! 1926541 176696 REX: Пора пошуметь! 1927159 176700 REX: Рвануло от души! 1933175 176827 REX: 10 за артистизм! 1933096 176828 REX: И грянул гром! 1933034 176829 REX: Просто классика! 1909585 175041 REX: Вот так, одной левой! 1939704 178224 REX: Вот это энергия! 1939528 178225 REX: Он неплохо подзарядился! 1939136 178226 REX: Огоньку? 1939187 178227 REX: Я жгу! Вот тебя, например. 1938639 178228 REX: Бух! 1909624 175036 REX: Вот так! Ручная работа! 1908510 175037 REX: Я не виноват, он первый начал! 1942319 178667 REX: Вот это я понимаю! 1942328 178656 REX: Ублюдок. 1942166 178619 REX: Жри дерьмо, ты, киберублюдок! 1909436 175038 REX: Рад тебя убить. 1910873 175039 REX: Гордись, тебя подстрелил Рекс. 1911770 175040 REX: Пушки не убивают... А я - да! 1911014 174971 REX: Скучал по мне? А я по тебе - нет. 1911251 175032 REX: Вот и дробовик! 1910458 175048 REX: Аста ла виста! 1908893 175047 REX: Время дробовика! 1909745 174973 REX: Я пришел убивать! Есть добровольцы? 1911661 175027 REX: Звездочка моя... 1910897 175028 REX: Да он просто звезда! 1908853 175029 REX: Я его звезданул. 1942193 178648 REX: Звезды из глаз? 1942139 178646 REX: Я ниндзя! 1942220 178647 REX: Люблю сюрикены! 1942283 178650 REX: Это ж звездная болезнь! 1909504 175016 REX: Ой, уронил! 1940945 178652 REX: Жри сталь! section XP kicker HUD_XP_TAKEDOWN 162743 БЫСТРОЕ УБИЙСТВО HUD_XP_DEATHFROMABOVE 162744 УБИЙСТВО СВЕРХУ HUD_XP_DUALDEATHFROMABOVE 162747 ДВОЙНОЕ УБИЙСТВО СВЕРХУ HUD_XP_DEATHFROMBELOW 162749 УБИЙСТВО СНИЗУ HUD_XP_DUALDEATHFROMBELOW 162748 ДВОЙНОЕ УБИЙСТВО СНИЗУ HUD_XP_GRENADETAKEDOWN 162750 ТРЮК С ГРАНАТОЙ HUD_XP_GUNSLINGERTAKEDOWN 162745 УБИЙСТВО С КРАЖЕЙ ОРУЖИЯ HUD_XP_SHURIKENTAKEDOWN 162751 УБИЙСТВО СЮРИКЕНОМ HUD_XP_HEAVYBEATDOWN 162746 УБИЙСТВО ВРАГА С ТЯЖЕЛЫМ ОРУЖИЕМ HUD_XP_CHAINEDTAKEDOWN 162756 СЕРИЙНОЕ УБИЙСТВО HUD_XP_HEADSHOT 162752 ВЫСТРЕЛ В ГОЛОВУ HUD_XP_EXPLOSIVEKILL 162757 ВЗРЫВНОЕ УБИЙСТВО HUD_XP_STEALTHKILL 162822 БЕСШУМНОЕ УБИЙСТВО HUD_XP_HOLDBREATH 162823 УБИЙСТВО С ТВЕРДОЙ РУКОЙ HUD_XP_DRAGON 178500 ДРАКОН УБИТ HUD_XP_CASUALTY 177361 ПОТЕРИ HUD_XP_REWARD 179747 НАГРАДА HUD_XP_CPAWARDED 177362 КО HUD_XP_CP_REACHED 177363 НОВЫЙ УРОВЕНЬ! HUD_XP_CP_TO_NEXT_LEVEL 179571 ДО НОВОГО УРОВНЯ: %d HUD_XP_LEVEL_UP 178580 НОВЫЙ УРОВЕНЬ! section HUD Popups HUDPOPUP_HUD_WIKI_VICEGUIDE 116272 img='MC_TX_ViceGuide' ДОСТУПНЫ НОВЫЕ СВЕДЕНИЯ HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEWMISSION 157365 НОВАЯ МИССИЯ HUDPOPUP_HUD_CYBERHINTS_TITLE 180337 КИБЕРПОДСКАЗКИ HUDPOPUP_HUD_COLLECTIBLES_ADDED 177344 img='MC_TX_Tutorials' ОБНОВЛЕНИЕ ОСОБЫХ ПРЕДМЕТОВ HUDPOPUP_HUD_PRESS_BACK 155654 НАЖМИТЕ ContextualPopupOpen HUDPOPUP_HUD_GARRISONS_TITLE 176891 ОСВОБОЖДЕННАЯ БАЗА HUDPOPUP_HUD_GARRISONS2 176892 img='MC_TX_Outpost' %d ИЗ 13 HUDPOPUP_HUD_INCOMINGCALL 177852 ВХОДЯЩИЙ ЗВОНОК HUDPOPUP_HUD_REWARD_XP 177853 %ls КО HUDPOPUP_HUD_REWARD_CP 159998 %ls КО HUDPOPUP_HUD_PRESS_START 180276 НАЖМИТЕ StartFlash HUDPOPUP_HUD_REWARD_MONEY 159999 $ %ls HUDPOPUP_HUD_BASIC_TRAINING_UPDATE 176889 img='MC_TX_ViceGuide' БАЗОВЫЙ ТРЕНИНГ: НОВЫЕ ДАННЫЕ HUDPOPUP_ALLALARMSOFF 177347 ВСЕ СИГНАЛЬНЫЕ УСТРОЙСТВА ОТКЛЮЧЕНЫ HUDPOPUP_MEGASHIELD_ACTIVATED 177854 МЕГАЩИТ АКТИВИРОВАН HUDPOPUP_MEGASHIELD_DEACTIVATED 177855 МЕГАЩИТ ДЕАКТИВИРОВАН HUDPOPUP_DONTSHOOT_BENJI 177856 НЕ СТРЕЛЯЙТЕ В ИНЖЕНЕРА HUDPOPUP_DONTSHOOT_SPIDER 177857 НЕ СТРЕЛЯЙТЕ В СПАЙДЕРА HUDPOPUP_ITEM_COLLECTED 178160 НАЙДЕН ПРЕДМЕТ HUDPOPUP_HUD_DATACONSOLE_TUTORIAL 116273 img='MC_TX_Tutorials' БАЗА ДАННЫХ ОБНОВЛЕНА HUDPOPUP_HUD_DATACONSOLE_TUTORIAL_ADDED 157362 img='MC_TX_Tutorials' ДОБАВЛЕНО РУКОВОДСТВО ПО БАЗОВОЙ ПОДГОТОВКЕ. HUDPOPUP_HUD_CHECKPOINT_REACHED 157289 КОНТРОЛЬНАЯ ТОЧКА ДОСТИГНУТА HUDPOPUP_HUD_REWARD 159612 НАГРАДА HUDPOPUP_MISSION_MISSIONCOMPLETE 25552 ГОТОВО HUDPOPUP_SHOOTING_HOLDBREATH 155217 HoldBreath ЗАДЕРЖАТЬ ДЫХАНИЕ HUDPOPUPS_OBJECTIVE 179503 ЗАДАНИЕ HUDPOPUP_SHOOTING_ZOOM 172552 SniperZoom ПРИБЛИЗИТЬ HUDPOPUP_SHOOTING_HOLDBREATH2 155219 HoldBreath ЗАДЕРЖАТЬ ДЫХАНИЕ SniperZoom ПРИБЛИЗИТЬ HUDPOPUP_DRAGON_HEALTH_FEEDBACK 179565 ДРАКОН HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEWATSTORES 156267 НОВИНКИ В МАГАЗИНАХ HUD_POPUP_EXOTIC_HOLD 143243 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ HUD_POPUP_EXOTIC_MASH 143244 НАЖИМАЙТЕ РАЗ ЗА РАЗОМ HUD_POPUP_EXOTIC_EXIT 149209 ВЫХОД HUD_POPUP_SHOP_AREA_SCANNING 179607 В МАГАЗИНЕ ДОСТУПНЫ СПУТНИКОВЫЕ КАРТЫ HUD_POPUP_BUY_GAME 180152 КУПИТЬ ЭТУ ПОТРЯСАЮЩУЮ ИГРУ? HUDPOPUP_RESET_OUTPOSTS 180551 Все базы вернутся под вражеский контроль. Все незавершенные побочные миссии и задания будут скрыты. Вы уверены? Это действие нельзя отменить. HUDPOPUP_RESET_OUTPOSTS_CONDITION 180552 Вы должны завершить все миссии и освободить все базы, чтобы разблокировать эту функцию. section Attachments HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEWGEAR 156254 НОВОЕ ОРУЖИЕ HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_OTTO9_LASERSIGHT 176893 img='TX_Otto9' ЛАЗЕРНЫЙ ПРИЦЕЛ HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_OTTO9_NIGHTSCOPE 177898 img='TX_Otto9' НОЧНОЙ ПРИЦЕЛ HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_OTTO9_SOUND_FLASH_SUP 177899 img='TX_Otto9' ГЛУШИТЕЛЬ HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_OTTO9_HIGHCAPACITY_MAG 177900 img='TX_Otto9' УВЕЛИЧЕННЫЙ МАГАЗИН HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_OTTO9_SCOPEFOG 177901 img='TX_Otto9' ПРОТИВОТУМАННЫЙ ПРИЦЕЛ HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_OTTO9_TAGGING_SCOPE 177902 img='TX_Otto9' 'УМНЫЙ' ПРИЦЕЛ HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_OTTO9_MAX_AMMO 179605 img='TX_Otto9' МАКСИМАЛЬНЫЙ МАГАЗИН HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_TERMINUS_EXTENDEDMAG 176894 img='TX_Terminus' РАСШИРЕННЫЙ МАГАЗИН HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_TERMINUS_DOUBLE_BARREL 177903 img='TX_Terminus' ДВА СТВОЛА HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_TERMINUS_RELOADKIT 177904 img='TX_Terminus' БЫСТРОЕ ПЕРЕЗАРЯЖАНИЕ HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_TERMINUS_QUADRUPLE_BARREL 177905 img='TX_Terminus' ЧЕТЫРЕ СТВОЛА HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_TERMINUS_FIRE ROUNDS 177906 img='TX_Terminus' ЗАРЯДЫ 'ИНФЕРНО' HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_TERMINUS_HIGHCAPACITY_MAG 177907 img='TX_Terminus' ОГРОМНЫЙ МАГАЗИН HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_TERMINUS_MAX_AMMO 179604 img='TX_Terminus' НАГРУДНЫЙ ПАТРОНТАШ HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_INFILTRATOR101_LIGHTBARREL 176895 img='TX_Infiltrator' ОБЛЕГЧЕННЫЙ СТВОЛ HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_INFILTRATOR101_GRIP_BETTERHIP 177908 img='TX_Infiltrator' УЛУЧШЕННАЯ РУКОЯТКА HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_INFILTRATOR101_EXTENDED_MAG 177909 img='TX_Infiltrator' РАСШИРЕННЫЙ МАГАЗИН HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_INFILTRATOR101_FULL_AUTO 177910 img='TX_Infiltrator' ПОЛНЫЙ АВТОМАТ HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_INFILTRATOR101_LASER_ROUNDS 177911 img='TX_Infiltrator' СТРЕЛЬБА ЛАЗЕРОМ HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_INFILTRATOR101_HIGHCAPACITY_MAG 177912 img='TX_Infiltrator' ЗДОРОВЕННЫЙ МАГАЗИН HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_INFILTRATOR101_MAX_AMMO 179603 img='TX_Infiltrator' МЕШОК МАГАЗИНОВ HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_VIPER_EXTENDED_MAG 176896 img='TX_Viper' РАСШИРЕННЫЙ МАГАЗИН HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_VIPER_HIGH_POWERED_SCOPE 177913 img='TX_Viper' МОЩНЫЙ ПРИЦЕЛ HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_VIPER_SCOPE_FOG 177914 img='TX_Viper' ПРОТИВОТУМАННЫЙ ПРИЦЕЛ HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_VIPER_STEADY_ARM 177915 img='TX_Viper' СТАБИЛИЗАТОР ПРИЦЕЛА HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_VIPER_EXPLOSIVE_ROUNDS 177916 img='TX_Viper' РАЗРЫВНЫЕ ПУЛИ HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_VIPER_RELOAD_KIT 177917 img='TX_Viper' БЫСТРОЕ ПЕРЕЗАРЯЖАНИЕ HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_VIPER_MAX_AMMO 179602 img='TX_Viper' ЯЩИК ПАТРОНОВ section Quests HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_QUEST 157203 НОВОЕ ЗАДАНИЕ HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_QUESTS 157204 ДОСТУПНО В ЗАЛЕ ПРИКЛЮЧЕНИЙ. ОТКРОЙТЕ НОВЫЕ ПРИСПОСОБЛЕНИЯ! HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEWWANTEDQUEST 154378 НОВОЕ ЗАДАНИЕ 'ПУТЬ ХИЩНИКА' HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_WANTED 150321 img='MC_TX_HuntingPOI' ДОСТУПНО НОВОЕ ЗАДАНИЕ 'ПУТЬ ХИЩНИКА'. HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEWHUNTINGQUEST 154377 НОВОЕ ЗАДАНИЕ 'ПУТЬ ХИЩНИКА' HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_HUNTING 150323 img='MC_TX_HuntingPOI' ДЛЯ ЭТОГО РЕГИОНА ОТКРЫТО НОВОЕ ЗАДАНИЕ 'ПУТЬ ХИЩНИКА'. HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_HOSTAGE_QUEST 178231 НОВОЕ ЗАДАНИЕ 'ЗАЛОЖНИК' HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_HOSTAGE 178232 img='MC_TX_WantedPOI' ДОСТУПНО НОВОЕ ЗАДАНИЕ 'ЗАЛОЖНИК'. section Weapons HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_DAMMINIGUN 178758 img='TX_DaM' TERROR 4000 ДОСТУПЕН В МАГАЗИНЕ. HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_FLAMER 180454 img='TX_Flamer' FLAMER ДОСТУПЕН В МАГАЗИНЕ. HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_KILLSTAR 176900 img='TX_KillStar' 'ЛУЧ СМЕРТИ' ДОСТУПЕН В МАГАЗИНЕ. HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEW_SHOPITEMS_ALL_WEAPONS 179600 В МАГАЗИНЕ ДОСТУПНО ВСЕ ОРУЖИЕ WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WEAPONS_HEADER 104568 ОРУЖИЕ DATACONSOLE_TANTO 176858 DRAGON BLADE DATACONSOLE_TANTO_DESC 176849 Dragon Blade, он же Клинок Дракона, он же Танто, – верный друг всякого ковбоя в маске… Стоп. Это что, какое-то оружие ниндзя? Разве бывают индейцы-ниндзя? Нет? А почему? Бывают же белые ниндзя, афро-американские ниндзя и лучадоры – считай, мексиканские ниндзя. Есть даже индеец-ассасин – хотите, поговорим о нем? Нет? Ну и ладно! Короче, Танто – клинок ниндзя, который сперли белые. DATACONSOLE_PMS 176859 ПМЩ DATACONSOLE_PMS_DESC 176850 Переносной мегащит – это почти гарантированный способ защиты от кровавых драконов. 'Почти' – потому что гарантированного не существует. Вообще. Отправить в бой вместо себя какого-нибудь киборга, которым можно управлять, развалясь в кресле и дергая джойстик, тоже не выйдет. Кстати, ПМЩ против драконьего огня не помогает. Так что с защитой выходит тоже как-то не очень. DATACONSOLE_OTTO9 176860 A.J.M. 9 DATACONSOLE_OTTO9_DESC 176851 Совершенно очевидно, что это шикарный пистолет: офигенное дульное пламя, огонь очередями по три – самое то, чтобы вдарить врагу по яйцам. Он был назван в честь погибшего на посту полицейского, который мужественно сражался с ужасами мегатрущоб Нью-Йорка и техногенных пустошей. DATACONSOLE_TERMINUS 176861 GALLERIA 1991 DATACONSOLE_TERMINUS_DESC 176852 Когда заходит речь о дробовиках, люди начинают бросаться терминами вроде 'убойная сила' и 'зачистка', но на самом деле это просто идеальное оружие, чтобы почувствовать себя круче всех. Хороший, плохой… главное – у кого ружье! С ним даже последнему маменькиному сынку не придется надрываться, чтобы спасти своих друзей – таких же маменькиных сынков. Выстрел в морду из двух стволов разом кардинально меняет ситуацию. DATACONSOLE_INFILTRATOR101 176862 FAZERTRON DATACONSOLE_INFILTRATOR101_DESC 176853 Новенькая штучка, только что с конвейера, да еще под названием Fazertron, определенно должна стрелять чем-нибудь офигенным – лазерными лучами там, или хотя бы муравьедами. Как бы не так! Эта штурмовая винтовка стреляет самыми обычными пулями и только после модернизации начинает плеваться смертоносными лучами. 'Твою мать! – думаете вы. – Хочу, чтоб эта хрень стреляла муравьедами, наскипидаренными до белого каления! Вот зачем так обламывать?!' А вот затем. DATACONSOLE_VIPERASSAULTGUN 176863 KOBRACON DATACONSOLE_VIPERASSAULTGUN_DESC 176854 Практически каждому знакомо бодрящее ощущение шила в одном месте. А теперь представьте то же самое, только в мозгу. Именно это происходит, когда 'Kobracon' попадает в руки хорошего снайпера. В руках плохого снайпера это только напрасный расход боеприпасов и источник раздражения для какого-нибудь вражеского часового, который будет удивленно интересоваться у приятелей: 'Это чего сейчас тут прожужжало?' DATACONSOLE_DAM_MINIGUN 178720 TERROR 4000 DATACONSOLE_DAM_MINIGUN_DESC 178721 'Terror 3000' достиг максимальной скорострельности, возможной для оружия, стреляющего пулями, а не каким-нибудь там стальным лазерным лучом. Поэтому следующее поколение миниганов было решено развивать в другом направлении. 'Terror 4000' отличается противоскользящим покрытием на рукоятках, микровентиляторами, сдувающими пот с разгоряченного стрелка, а также плазменными колонками, позволяющими поразить зрителей заодно и объемным звуком. Вот это настоящее развлечение! DATACONSOLE_BOW 176864 ЛУК DATACONSOLE_BOW_DESC 176855 Это лук. Если такого описания недостаточно, то садиться играть вообще не стоит. Лучше почитать словарь, например. Людей, которые не знают, что такое лук, надо из него и пристрелить. 'Но лук уже устарел', – ноете вы. Не проблема: мы добавили неоновую подсветку, а что может быть современнее неона. За луком будущее! DATACONSOLE_FLAMER 176865 FLAMER DATACONSOLE_FLAMER_DESC 176856 Первые огнеметы, предшественники Flamer, были в ходу еще в Древней Греции. Греческий огонь, и все такое. Нет, Олимпиада тут ни при чем. Во всяком случае, если поливание соперников горючей смесью и входило в программу древних Олимпийских игр, нам об этом ничего не известно. И вообще на самом деле настоящий греческий огонь применяли никакие не греки, а византийцы. Но мы, кажется, отвлеклись. DATACONSOLE_KILLSTAR 176866 ЛУЧ СМЕРТИ DATACONSOLE_KILLSTAR_DESC 176857 Что может быть лучше, чем привязанный к руке танк? 'Луч смерти'! Оружие, тайна разработки которого покрыта мраком. Эта ручная лазерная пушка питается от био-амплитудного излучения человеческого тела, достигая тонально-резонансной полярности… короче, понятно? Нет? Ну и ладно. В общем, это РУЧНАЯ (!) ЛАЗЕРНАЯ (!!) ПУШКА (!!!)! Внимание: может вызвать глазной герпес. Но… это же РУЧНАЯ ЛАЗЕРНАЯ ПУШКА! DATACONSOLE_GRENADE 178501 ГРАНАТЫ DATACONSOLE_GRENADE_DESC 178502 Гранаты – замечательная вещь. Известные с глубокой древности, эти полезные плоды всемирно известны как символ плодородия, процветания и любви. Райское яблоко, которым соблазнилась Ева, – это именно гранат. Впрочем, хватит о фруктах. Нас интересуют те гранаты, которые взрываются. Обычно их бросают с каким-нибудь идиотским воплем типа: 'Ложись! Граната!' А потом они взрываются. Какой сюрприз. DATACONSOLE_MOLOTOV_DESC 178506 Оптимисты обычно говорят, что бутылка наполовину полная. Пессимисты – что наполовину пустая. Но мало кто успевает что-то сказать, когда на них падает сосуд, наполненный легковоспламеняющейся зажигательной смесью. Изобретено это средство было во время Испанской гражданской войны, а гордое имя Molotox ему дали финны после Советского вторжения в Финляндию. Кажется, это самая известная шутка, придуманная финнами. DATACONSOLE_MOLOTOV 178505 MOLOTOX DATACONSOLE_C4000 178503 С-400 DATACONSOLE_C4000_DESC 178504 С-400 – новое слово в области разработки пластичных взрывчатых веществ. Изобрел этот состав воспитатель детского сада, обнаруживший, что сырая глина под воздействием детского смеха и пота взрывается. С тех пор С-400 успела разочаровать весь мир, но продолжает продаваться благодаря агрессивной рекламной кампании: под навязчивую музыку толстые смеющиеся дети потеют напоказ под одобрительные возгласы родителей. Жуть какая. DATACONSOLE_MINE 179615 МИНА DATACONSOLE_MINE_DESC 179616 Мины – это такие штуки, которые надо совать в землю, а потом на них кто-то наступает и взрывается. Наверное, их изобретатель ужасно боялся человеческих ступней. Всякое бывает, правда? Есть же люди, для которых ступни – фетиш? Вот, видимо, у кого-то, наоборот, фобия. Ходят и думают: 'Ноги должны начинаться с коленей!' А потом изобретают мины. Или они вообще людей не любят? Короче говоря, мины явно изобрела какая-то сволочь. section Gear HUDPOPUP_CYBERHEARTSFULL 172057 МАКСИМУМ КИБЕРСЕРДЕЦ HUDPOPUPS_CYBERHEARTS_FULL_DESC 149242 ВЫ НЕ МОЖЕТЕ НЕСТИ БОЛЬШЕ КИБЕРСЕРДЕЦ HUDPOPUP_BODYARMOR 177933 БРОНЕЖИЛЕТ НАДЕТ HUDPOPUP_BODYARMOR2 155475 БРОНЕЖИЛЕТ НАДЕТ section Skills HUDPOPUP_SKILLSPOINTS 116268 img='MC_TX_Skills' ПОЛУЧЕН НАВЫК HUDPOPUP_SKILLSPOINTS2 172091 Нажмите Start HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEWSKILLS 154380 Новые навыки HUDPOPUP_HUD_NEWSKILLS2 179606 НОВЫЙ НАВЫК SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_KNOCKDOWNRESIST 83893 ВСТРОЕННЫЙ ГИРОСКОП SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_KNOCKDOWNRESIST 83958 Получайте меньше повреждений при нападении животных. Врагам будет сложнее сбить вас с ног. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_QUICKRELOAD 83923 ПЕРЕЗАРЯЖАНИЕ С ПРИЦЕЛОМ SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_QUICKRELOAD 83961 Перезаряжайте пистолеты и дробовики на %d%% быстрее. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_FASTERWEAPONHANDLING 83920 БЫСТРАЯ СМЕНА SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_FASTERWEAPONHANDLING 83980 Быстрее меняйте оружие и принимайте положение для стрельбы при помощи IronSight. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_SPRINTRELOAD 83914 ПЕРЕЗАРЯЖАНИЕ НА БЕГУ SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_SPRINTRELOAD 83950 Удерживайте Reload, чтобы на бегу перезарядить оружие. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_CROUCHRUN 83928 БОЛЬШОЙ РАЗГОН SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_CROUCHRUN 84006 Двигайтесь быстрее в положении пригнувшись. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_FASTBOWDRAW 83926 МАСТЕР-ЛУЧНИК SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_FASTBOWDRAW 83986 Вы сможете доставать стрелы из колчана и стрелять на %d%% быстрее. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_BOWHANDLING 83916 ЛУЧНИК-СНАЙПЕР SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_BOWHANDLING 83960 Во время прицеливания вам будет проще удерживать лук в неподвижном положении. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_ARMORDEFENSEA 83895 НАНОБРОНЯ SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_ARMORDEFENSEA 83972 Внутренние модификации позволяют броне поглощать на %d%% больше урона. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_IMPROVEDMANUALHEAL2 149136 ЭКСПЕРТНЫЙ РЕМОНТ SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_IMPROVEDMANUALHEAL2 149213 Если у вас нет наноаптечек, удерживайте Heal, чтобы подлатать себя и восстановить %d ед. здоровья. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_IMPROVEDMANUALHEAL 83888 УЛУЧШЕННЫЙ РЕМОНТ SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_IMPROVEDMANUALHEAL 83947 Если у вас нет наноаптечек, удерживайте Heal, чтобы подлатать себя и восстановить %d ячеек здоровья. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_HEALTHSLOTSA 83886 ШКАЛА ЗДОРОВЬЯ + SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_HEALTHSLOTSA 83940 Получите дополнительную ячейку здоровья. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_FIREDAMAGERESIST 83898 АСБЕСТОВАЯ БРОНЯ SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_FIREDAMAGERESIST 83975 Получайте на %d%% меньше повреждений от огня. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_EXPLOSIONDAMAGERESIST 83890 БРОНЕШТАНЫ SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_EXPLOSIONDAMAGERESIST 83955 Получайте на %d%% меньше повреждений от взрывчатки. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_HEAVYTAKEDOWN 83870 УБИЙСТВО ВРАГА С ТЯЖЕЛЫМ ОРУЖИЕМ SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_HEAVYTAKEDOWN 83965 Нажмите TakeDown, чтобы убить пулеметчика или огнеметчика. 3х КО за убийство. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_GRENADETAKEDOWN 83894 ТРЮК С ГРАНАТОЙ SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_GRENADEPINPULLTAKEDOWN 83971 Вытащите чеку у гранаты на поясе врага и оттолкните его. 5х КО за каждое убийство гранатой. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_PISTOLMARKSMANTAKEDOWN 83899 УБИЙСТВО С КРАЖЕЙ ОРУЖИЯ SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_PISTOLMARKSMANTAKEDOWN 83976 Украдите у врага пистолет, нажав после убийства IronSight и перебейте всех поблизости с помощью Fire. 5х КО за убийство из пистолета. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_AIMEDRELOAD 83862 ПЕРЕЗАРЯЖАНИЕ С ПРИЦЕЛОМ SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_AIMEDRELOAD 83945 Если вы используете IronSight и хотите быстро перезарядить пистолет или снайперскую винтовку, нажмите Reload. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_BULLETREDUCTIONA 83866 ГИРОСТАБИЛИЗАТОР SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_BULLETREDUCTIONA 83953 Вы будете точнее стрелять навскидку из всех видов оружия. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_SPRINTBURSTC 83878 РЫВОК SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_STEADYAIMB 83876 СТАЛЬНЫЕ ЛЕГКИЕ SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_STEADYAIMB 83987 Нажмите SteadyAim, чтобы перекрестье прицела стало неподвижным в 4 раза дольше при стрельбе из оружия с оптическим прицелом. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_STEADYAIMA 83860 ЖЕЛЕЗНЫЕ ЛЕГКИЕ SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_STEADYAIMA 83939 Нажмите SteadyAim, чтобы перекрестье прицела стало неподвижным в 2 раза дольше при стрельбе из оружия с оптическим прицелом. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_HEALTHREGEN1 149137 БИОРЕГЕНЕРАЦИЯ SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_HEALTHREGEN1 149214 Частично поврежденные ячейки здоровья регенерируют на %d%% быстрее. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_HEALTH_ADDED 177387 ШКАЛА ЗДОРОВЬЯ + Дополнительная ячейка здоровья. SKILL_ABILITY_DESC_LOOTTAKEDOWN 180287 После убийства на близком расстоянии трофеи с тела собираются автоматически. SKILL_ABILITY_NAME_LOOTTAKEDOWN 180286 ГРАБИТЕЛЬ HUDPOPUP_OUTOFBOUNDS 163339 Вы выходите за границы. Вернитесь! section Collectibles WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_HEADER 104551 ОСОБЫЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ HUDPOPUP_HUD_WIKI_CARLYLESNOTES 116269 img='MC_TX_Letter' Заметки Карлайла: найдено %d из 10. HUDPOPUP_HUD_WIKI_VHS 116270 img='MC_TX_SDCard' Видеокассеты: найдено %d из 12. HUDPOPUP_HUD_WIKI_TVSETS 116271 img='MC_TX_Relics' Телевизоры: найдено %d из 32. HUDPOPUP_HUD_WIKI_ANIMAL 180121 Убито животных: %d из 12. COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_FOUND 157697 НАЙДЕНО ТЕЛЕВИЗОРОВ COLLECTIBLES_CARLYLESNOTES_FOUND 157698 НАЙДЕНО ЗАМЕТОК КАРЛАЙЛА COLLECTIBLES_VHSTAPES_FOUND 157700 НАЙДЕНО ВИДЕОКАССЕТ COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_NOT_FOUND 163692 ТЕЛЕВИЗОРОВ НЕ НАЙДЕНО COLLECTIBLES_VHSTAPES_NOT_FOUND 157900 ВИДЕОКАССЕТ НЕ НАЙДЕНО COLLECTIBLES_CARLYLESNOTES_NOT_FOUND 157899 ЗАМЕТОК КАРЛАЙЛА НЕ НАЙДЕНО COLLECTIBLES_ANIMALS_KILLED 179626 УБИТО ЖИВОТНЫХ COLLECTIBLES_ANIMALS_NOT_KILLED 179627 НЕ УБИТО ЖИВОТНЫХ section Warning HUDPOPUP_HUD_WARNING_NOWEAPONS 180230 НЕТ ОРУЖИЯ section Camera UI HUD_CAMERA_AICLASS_FOOT_SOLDIER 178139 ШТУРМОВИК HUD_CAMERA_AICLASS_HEAVY 155772 ТЯЖЕЛОВЕС HUD_CAMERA_AICLASS_CLOSE_RANGE 177149 БЛИЖНИЙ БОЙ HUD_CAMERA_AICLASS_SNIPER 178105 СНАЙПЕР HUD_CAMERA_AICLASS_PASSIVE 178140 ТРАВОЯДНОЕ HUD_CAMERA_PREDATOR 177146 ХИЩНИК HUD_CYBEREYE_SCANNING 177350 СКАНИРОВАНИЕ… HUD_CYBEREYE_IDENTIFIED 177351 ИДЕНТИФИЦИРОВАНО HUD_CYBEREYE_ZOOMIN 177352 УВЕЛИЧИТЬ HUD_CYBEREYE_ZOOMOUT 177353 УМЕНЬШИТЬ HUD_CYBEREYE_OFF 177354 ОТКЛЮЧИТЬ КИБЕРЗРЕНИЕ section Button prompts SP_Actions_Interact 56344 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Interact ДЛЯ ВЗАИМОДЕЙСТВИЯ. SP_Actions_Detach 56343 ZipDetach ОТПУСТИТЬ ТРОС SP_Actions_Climb 56345 Climb ВЗОБРАТЬСЯ SP_Actions_Reload 56331 Reload ПЕРЕЗАРЯЖАНИЕ SP_Actions_Loot 59889 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Loot, ЧТОБЫ ОБОБРАТЬ ТРУП. SP_Actions_Loot_BD 104575 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Loot, ЧТОБЫ ВЫРВАТЬ КИБЕРСЕРДЦЕ. SP_Actions_Just_Loot 118675 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Loot, ЧТОБЫ ОБОБРАТЬ. SP_Actions_Use 154933 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Loot, ЧТОБЫ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ. SP_Actions_Take_Item 118674 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Loot, ЧТОБЫ ВЗЯТЬ ПРЕДМЕТ. SP_Actions_Take_Items 118673 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Loot, ЧТОБЫ ВЗЯТЬ ПРЕДМЕТЫ. SP_Actions_Weaponswapping_To 25506 В SP_Actions_Takedown 59890 TakeDown НАПАСТЬ НЕОЖИДАННО SP_Actions_Takedown_From_Above 59891 ПРЫГНИТЕ НА ВРАГА, ЧТОБЫ НЕОЖИДАННО НАПАСТЬ НА НЕГО. SP_Actions_Takedown_From_Above2 152238 ПРЫГНИТЕ НА ВРАГОВ, ЧТОБЫ ВЫПОЛНИТЬ ДВОЙНОЕ БЫСТРОЕ УБИЙСТВО. SP_Actions_Takedown_From_Water 118680 TakeDown НАПАСТЬ ИЗ ВОДЫ SP_Actions_Takedown_From_Water2 152236 TakeDown ДВОЙНОЕ УБИЙСТВО SP_Actions_Takedown_From_Ledge 118681 TakeDown НАПАСТЬ С КАРНИЗА SP_Actions_Takedown_From_Ledge2 152237 TakeDown ДВОЙНОЕ УБИЙСТВО SP_Actions_Throwknife 59892 Aim ПРИЦЕЛИТЬСЯ Fire МЕТНУТЬ НОЖ SP_Actions_LeaveGlider 69985 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ LeaveVehicle, ЧТОБЫ ПОКИНУТЬ ПЛАНЕР. SP_Actions_DisableAlarm 71685 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Interact, ЧТОБЫ ОТКЛЮЧИТЬ СИГНАЛИЗАЦИЮ. SP_Actions_Take_Animal_Parts 104637 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Loot, ЧТОБЫ ОТРЕЗАТЬ ЧАСТИ ТУШИ ЖИВОТНОГО. SP_Actions_Chain 106135 АТАКА НЕСКОЛЬКИХ ПРОТИВНИКОВ SP_Actions_Loot_Container 108976 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Loot, ЧТОБЫ ОБЧИСТИТЬ КОНТЕЙНЕР. SP_Actions_Loot_Cash_Pile 108977 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Loot, ЧТОБЫ ЗАБРАТЬ КРЕДИТЫ. SP_Actions_Wallet_Full 132212 БУМАЖНИК ПОЛОН SP_Actions_Wallet_Full_Header 156351 БУМАЖНИК ПОЛОН SP_Actions_Wallet_Full_Prompt 149241 НЕВОЗМОЖНО ОБОБРАТЬ. БУМАЖНИК ПОЛОН SP_Actions_NoWeapons 153753 В ЭТОЙ ЗОНЕ НЕЛЬЗЯ НОСИТЬ ИЛИ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ ОРУЖИЕ. SP_DollarSign 154949 $ SP_XPSign 154950 КО SP_Actions_Commandeer 166306 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Interact, ЧТОБЫ УГНАТЬ МАШИНУ. SP_Loot_Ammo 155553 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Loot, ЧТОБЫ ВЗЯТЬ БОЕПРИПАСЫ. SP_Loot_Ammo_Full 155569 БОЕКОМПЛЕКТ ПОЛОН SP_Nanomeds_Full 159703 НАНОАПТЕЧЕК ПОЛНЫЙ КОМПЛЕКТ SP_Loot_Nanomeds_Full 156506 НАНОАПТЕЧЕК ПОЛНЫЙ КОМПЛЕКТ SP_Actions_Heal 56341 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Heal, ЧТОБЫ ЛЕЧИТЬ. SP_Loot_Ammo_Otto9 155477 ПАТРОНЫ ДЛЯ A.J.M. 9: x SP_Loot_Ammo_Otto9_Full 155554 ПАТРОНОВ ДЛЯ A.J.M. 9 ПОЛНЫЙ КОМПЛЕКТ SP_Loot_Ammo_Terminus 155481 ПАТРОНЫ ДЛЯ GALLERIA 1991: x SP_Loot_Ammo_Terminus_Full 155556 ПАТРОНОВ ДЛЯ GALLERIA 1991 ПОЛНЫЙ КОМПЛЕКТ SP_Loot_Ammo_Infiltrator101 155486 ПАТРОНЫ ДЛЯ FAZERTRON: x SP_Loot_Ammo_Infiltrator101_Full 155557 ПАТРОНОВ ДЛЯ FAZERTRON ПОЛНЫЙ КОМПЛЕКТ SP_Loot_Ammo_Viper 155479 ПАТРОНЫ ДЛЯ KOBRACON: x SP_Loot_Ammo_Viper_Full 155558 ПАТРОНОВ ДЛЯ KOBRACON ПОЛНЫЙ КОМПЛЕКТ SP_Loot_Ammo_DaMMinigun 155487 ПАТРОНЫ ДЛЯ TERROR 4000: x SP_Loot_Ammo_DaMMinigun_Full 155559 ПАТРОНОВ ДЛЯ TERROR 4000 ПОЛНЫЙ КОМПЛЕКТ SP_Loot_Ammo_Flame 155489 СМЕСЬ ДЛЯ FLAMER: x SP_Loot_Ammo_Flame_Full 155563 FLAMER ЗАПРАВЛЕН ПОЛНОСТЬЮ SP_Loot_Ammo_Arrows 155483 СТРЕЛЫ: x SP_Loot_Ammo_Arrows_Full 155564 СТРЕЛ ПОЛНЫЙ КОМПЛЕКТ SP_Loot_Ammo_Grenade 155490 ГРАНАТЫ: x SP_Loot_Ammo_Grenade_Full 155565 ГРАНАТ ПОЛНЫЙ КОМПЛЕКТ SP_Loot_Ammo_Molotov 155480 MOLOTOX: x SP_Loot_Ammo_Molotov_Full 155566 MOLOTOX: ПОЛНЫЙ КОМПЛЕКТ SP_Loot_Ammo_C4000 155491 C-400: x SP_Loot_Ammo_C4_FULL 155567 C-400 ПОЛНЫЙ КОМПЛЕКТ SP_Loot_Ammo_Mine 155484 ПМЩ: x SP_Loot_Ammo_Mine_Full 155568 ПМЩ – ПОЛНЫЙ КОМПЛЕКТ SP_Mission_LeavingMissionZone 153327 ВНИМАНИЕ! ВЫ ПОКИДАЕТЕ ЗОНУ ЗАДАНИЯ. ВЕРНИТЕСЬ, ИНАЧЕ ВЫ ПРОВАЛИТЕ ЗАДАНИЕ. SP_Mission_Fail 155587 ЗАДАНИЕ ПРОВАЛЕНО SP_C4000_TooFar 156504 C-400 ОТКЛЮЧЕНА: ВЫ СЛИШКОМ ДАЛЕКО SP_BodyArmorFull 157888 ПОЛНЫЙ БРОНЕЖИЛЕТ SP_Actions_Hold 159641 УДЕРЖИВАТЬ Checkpoint_reached 159959 КОНТРОЛЬНАЯ ТОЧКА ДОСТИГНУТА SP_SavingMessage 161640 СОХРАНЕНИЕ SP_SavingMessage2 180347 СОХРАНЕНИЕ SP_KnifeTakedownTexture 160724 KnifeThrow SP_Actions_Push 161020 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Interact, ЧТОБЫ ТОЛКНУТЬ. SP_Hint 161430 ПОДСКАЗКА SP_MissionFailed 161641 ЗАДАНИЕ ПРОВАЛЕНО SP_WrongWeapon 161824 ВЫ ВЗЯЛИ ОРУЖИЕ НЕ ТОГО КЛАССА. SP_PutOutFire 163806 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Heal, ЧТОБЫ ПОГАСИТЬ ОГОНЬ SP_Call_In 166551 img='MC_TX_Phone' ВХОДЯЩИЙ ЗВОНОК ОТ %ls SP_Call_Out 166552 img='MC_TX_Phone' ИСХОДЯЩИЙ ЗВОНОК: %ls SP_EndGameResume 166565 КОНЕЦ ИГРЫ SP_EndGameResume_PopUp 166566 ВЕРНУТЬСЯ НА ОСТРОВ И ПРОДОЛЖИТЬ УБИВАТЬ? SP_Reloading 167385 ПЕРЕЗАРЯЖАНИЕ SP_SwitchSeatGun 167555 SwitchSeats – МЕСТО СТРЕЛКА SP_SwitchSeatDriver 167556 SwitchSeats – МЕСТО ВОДИТЕЛЯ SP_Actions_NormalArrow 167636 Reload ОБЫЧНАЯ СТРЕЛА SP_Actions_Detonate 167721 Shoot ДЕТОНАЦИЯ SP_Actions_Civilian 167742 ЗАЩИЩАЙТЕ НЕВИНОВНЫХ SP_Actions_Civilian2 167743 СТРЕЛЬБА ПО УЧЕНЫМ ВЫЗОВЕТ СБОЙ СИСТЕМЫ. SP_Actions_Attach 56342 ZipAttach СХВАТИТЬ ТРОС. SP_Actions_Take_Notes 104640 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Loot, ЧТОБЫ ВЗЯТЬ ЗАМЕТКУ. SP_Actions_Take_VHStapes 104639 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Loot, ЧТОБЫ ВЗЯТЬ ВИДЕОКАССЕТУ. SP_Actions_Take_TVSets 104638 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Loot, ЧТОБЫ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ ТЕЛЕВИЗОР. SP_Actions_Interact_TakeAmmo 119598 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Interact, ЧТОБЫ ПОПОЛНИТЬ ЗАПАС ПАТРОНОВ. SP_Actions_Interact_TakeGrenade 119599 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Interact, ЧТОБЫ ВЗЯТЬ ВЗРЫВЧАТКУ. SP_Hint_Mines 167712 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Shoot Установите мину img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Она взорвется, когда враг будет рядом MP_LinkApp_Passport_Locked_Alert 160927 Внимание! SP_Actions_Wallet_Full_Take_Items 149330 ПОЛУЧЕН МАКСИМУМ КРЕДИТОВ section Weapon Wheel WEAPONWHEEL_GRENADE 91060 ГРАНАТА WEAPONWHEEL_MOLOTOV 91061 MOLOTOX WEAPONWHEEL_C4000 91056 C-400 WEAPONWHEEL_PMS 91055 ПМЩ section Menu - Navigation bar NAVIGATIONBAR_ACCEPT 93254 ПРИНЯТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_BACK_BD 151177 НАЗАД NAVIGATIONBAR_CONFIRM 93255 ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_SELECT 93256 ВЫБРАТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_SELECT_BD 151176 ВЫБРАТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_CONTINUE 154856 ПРОДОЛЖИТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_SETWAYPOINT 93257 СОЗДАТЬ КОНТРОЛЬНУЮ ТОЧКУ NAVIGATIONBAR_BUY 93258 КУПИТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_DISCARD 93260 ВЫБРОСИТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_CANCEL 93261 ОТМЕНА NAVIGATIONBAR_BACK 93262 НАЗАД NAVIGATIONBAR_ACCESSWALL 93265 ДОСТУП К СТЕНЕ NAVIGATIONBAR_ACCESSMENU 167666 МЕНЮ NAVIGATIONBAR_ACCESSLEGEND 93266 ОТКРЫТЬ ЛЕГЕНДУ NAVIGATIONBAR_LEGEND 155596 ЛЕГЕНДА NAVIGATIONBAR_HIDELEGEND 93277 СКРЫТЬ ЛЕГЕНДУ NAVIGATIONBAR_SWAP 93315 СМЕНИТЬ ОРУЖИЕ NAVIGATIONBAR_TOGGLE 93279 ПЕРЕКЛЮЧИТЬСЯ NAVIGATIONBAR_SORTBYTYPE 93316 РАСПОЛОЖИТЬ ПО ТИПУ NAVIGATIONBAR_SORTBYMOSTRECENT 93317 РАСПОЛОЖИТЬ ПО ДАТЕ NAVIGATIONBAR_SORTBYCOST 93318 РАСПОЛОЖИТЬ ПО ЦЕНЕ NAVIGATIONBAR_ASSIGNTOSLOT 93319 ПРИПИСАТЬ К ЯЧЕЙКЕ NAVIGATIONBAR_SCROLLLIST 93320 ПРОЛИСТАТЬ СПИСОК NAVIGATIONBAR_CENTER 93423 ЦЕНТРИРОВАТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_DEFAULT 107192 УСТАНОВИТЬ ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ NAVIGATIONBAR_RESET 121692 СБРОС NAVIGATIONBAR_REMOVE 121726 УДАЛИТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_READ 163208 ЧИТАТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_FLIP 121727 ПЕРЕВЕРНУТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_QUITCONFIRMATION 121734 ДА NAVIGATIONBAR_NOSAVE 121735 ВЫЙТИ БЕЗ СОХРАНЕНИЯ NAVIGATIONBAR_FINALIZE 121736 УТВЕРДИТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_WIP 121737 РАБОТА В ПРОЦЕССЕ NAVIGATIONBAR_FULLSCREEN 125530 ВО ВЕСЬ ЭКРАН NAVIGATIONBAR_CUSTOMIZE 125531 МОДИФИЦИРОВАТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_EQUIP 125532 ЭКИПИРОВАТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_BUYANDEQUIP 125533 КУПИТЬ И ЭКИПИРОВАТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_SORT 125537 УПОРЯДОЧИТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_SELL 125538 ПРОДАТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_SELLALL 125539 БЫСТРАЯ ПРОДАЖА NAVIGATIONBAR_COMPARE 125545 СРАВНИТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_PREVIEW 125546 ПРЕДВАРИТЕЛЬНЫЙ ПРОСМОТР NAVIGATIONBAR_WAYPOINT 155597 КОНТРОЛЬНАЯ ТОЧКА NAVIGATIONBAR_WAYPOINTSET 155598 СОЗДАТЬ КОНТРОЛЬНУЮ ТОЧКУ NAVIGATIONBAR_WAYPOINTREMOVE 155599 УДАЛИТЬ КОНТРОЛЬНУЮ ТОЧКУ NAVIGATIONBAR_WAYPOINTSETREMOVE 155600 СОЗДАТЬ/УДАЛИТЬ КОНТРОЛЬНУЮ ТОЧКУ NAVIGATIONBAR_FASTTRAVEL 155601 МГНОВЕННОЕ ПЕРЕМЕЩЕНИЕ NAVIGATIONBAR_ZOOMIN 155602 УВЕЛИЧИТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_ZOOMOUT 155603 УМЕНЬШИТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_ZOOM 155604 МАСШТАБ NAVIGATIONBAR_TABNEXT 155605 СЛЕДУЮЩАЯ ЗАКЛАДКА NAVIGATIONBAR_TABPREVIOUS 155606 ПРЕДЫДУЩАЯ ЗАКЛАДКА NAVIGATIONBAR_SELECTTAB 155608 ВЫБРАТЬ ЗАКЛАДКУ NAVIGATIONBAR_QUIT 155610 ВЫЙТИ NAVIGATIONBAR_VIEW 155611 РАССМОТРЕТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_3DVIEW 155613 РАССМОТРЕТЬ В 3D NAVIGATIONBAR_ROTATE 155614 ВРАЩАТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_PAN 155615 ВЫБРАТЬ СЦЕНУ NAVIGATIONBAR_SHOWGARRISONS 177503 ПОКАЗАТЬ БАЗЫ NAVIGATIONBAR_HIDEGARRISONS 177514 СКРЫТЬ БАЗЫ NAVIGATIONBAR_GARRISONS 177533 БАЗЫ NAVIGATIONBAR_SHOWHIDEICONS 155672 ПОКАЗАТЬ/СКРЫТЬ ЗНАЧКИ NAVIGATIONBAR_SKIP 155730 ПРОПУСТИТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_STATS 159713 СТАТИСТИКА NAVIGATIONBAR_MORE 159714 ЕЩЕ NAVIGATIONBAR_USE 160332 ПРИМЕНИТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_DETACH 160591 СНЯТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_ATTACH 160592 УСТАНОВИТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_APPLY 161452 ПРИНЯТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_REMOVEPAINT 161453 УДАЛИТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_RETRY 167667 ПОВТОРИТЬ ПОПЫТКУ NAVIGATIONBAR_RESTART 167668 НАЧАТЬ СНАЧАЛА NAVIGATIONBAR_EXIT 167669 ВЫХОД NAVIGATIONBAR_RESUME 178447 ВОЗОБНОВИТЬ NAVIGATIONBAR_PAUSE 178448 ПАУЗА section Main Menu - Top Level MAIN_MENU_HEADER_BLOOD_DRAGON 180340 BLOOD DRAGON 1.0 MAIN_MENU_HEADER 155492 ГЛАВНОЕ МЕНЮ MAIN_PRESS_START 159970 НАЖМИТЕ START MAIN_PRESS_ANY_KEY_PC 159971 НАЖМИТЕ ЛЮБУЮ КЛАВИШУ UBISOFTPRESENTS 172138 UBISOFT ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ UBISOFTMTLPROD 172139 ПРОИЗВОДСТВО UBISOFT MONTREAL MAIN_TOP_CAMPAIGN 177144 КАМПАНИЯ MAIN_TOP_NEW_GAME 176761 НОВАЯ ИГРА MAIN_TOP_CONTINUE_GAME 176762 ПРОДОЛЖИТЬ ИГРУ MAIN_TOP_LOAD_GAME 177145 ЗАГРУЗИТЬ ИГРУ MAIN_TOP_LEADERBOARDS 176763 СПИСКИ ЛИДЕРОВ MAIN_TOP_ACHIEVEMENTS 176764 ДОСТИЖЕНИЯ MAIN_TOP_HELP_&_OPTIONS 176765 СПРАВКА И ПАРАМЕТРЫ MAIN_TOP_EXIT_GAME 176767 ВЫЙТИ ИЗ ИГРЫ section Main menu - New Game MAINMENU_STORY_SAVEGAME1 157882 СОХРАНЕННАЯ ИГРА 1 MAINMENU_STORY_AUTOSAVEGAME1 157885 АВТОСОХРАНЕНИЕ 1 MAINMENU_STORY_SAVEGAME2 157883 СОХРАНЕННАЯ ИГРА 2 MAINMENU_STORY_AUTOSAVEGAME2 157886 АВТОСОХРАНЕНИЕ 2 MAINMENU_STORY_SAVEGAME3 157884 СОХРАНЕННАЯ ИГРА 3 MAINMENU_STORY_AUTOSAVEGAME3 157887 АВТОСОХРАНЕНИЕ 3 MAINMENU_STORY_SAVEGAME_CHAPTER 158019 ГЛАВА MAINMENU_STORY_SAVEGAME_DATE 158068 day-month-year hour:minutes MAINMENU_STORY_NEWGAME 92596 НОВАЯ ИГРА MAINMENU_STORY_NEWGAME_DESC 111037 НАЧАТЬ НОВУЮ ИГРУ MAINMENU_STORY_CHOOSE_SAVESLOT_HEADER 154302 ВЫБРАТЬ ЯЧЕЙКУ ДЛЯ ЗАПИСИ: MAINMENU_STORY_CHOOSE_DIFFICULTY_HEADER 150449 УРОВЕНЬ СЛОЖНОСТИ MAINMENU_STORY_CHOOSE_DIFFICULTY 150450 ВЫБРАТЬ УРОВЕНЬ СЛОЖНОСТИ MAINMENU_STORY_DIFFICULTY_EASY 177469 ЛЕГКО MAINMENU_STORY_DIFFICULTY_EASY_DESC 154299 ЛЕГКАЯ ЖИЗНЬ ДЛЯ НЕУДАЧНИКОВ, РЕШИВШИХ ПОИГРАТЬ В ГЕРОЯ. MAINMENU_STORY_DIFFICULTY_MEDIUM 177479 СРЕДНЕ MAINMENU_STORY_DIFFICULTY_MEDIUM_DESC 154300 ДЛЯ ВАС, ГЕРОИ, КОТОРЫМ НУЖНО ПОДДЕРЖИВАТЬ ФОРМУ! MAINMENU_STORY_DIFFICULTY_HARD 177482 ТЯЖЕЛО MAINMENU_STORY_DIFFICULTY_HARD_DESC 154301 НАСТОЯЩЕЕ ИСПЫТАНИЕ ДЛЯ НАСТОЯЩИХ ГЕРОЕВ. MAINMENU_STORY_DELETE 157198 НАВСЕГДА УДАЛИТЬ ЭТУ СОХРАНЕННУЮ ИГРУ? MAINMENU_STORY_EMPTYSLOT 167417 ПУСТАЯ ЯЧЕЙКА section Main menu - Load Game MAINMENU_STORY_LOADGAME 92597 ЗАГРУЗИТЬ ИГРУ MAINMENU_STORY_LOADGAME_DESC 111038 ВЫБРАТЬ СОХРАНЕННУЮ ИГРУ MAINMENU_STORY_SELECT_LOAD 150454 ВЫБРАТЬ ИГРУ ДЛЯ ЗАГРУЗКИ: MAINMENU_STORY_SELECT_LOAD_CONFIRM 150455 ЗАГРУЗИТЬ ЭТУ ИГРУ? MAINMENU_STORY_SELECT_SAVEGAME_SAVESLOT1 159148 ЯЧЕЙКА ДЛЯ ЗАПИСИ 1 MAINMENU_STORY_SELECT_SAVEGAME_SAVESLOT2 159149 ЯЧЕЙКА ДЛЯ ЗАПИСИ 2 MAINMENU_STORY_SELECT_SAVEGAME_SAVESLOT3 159150 ЯЧЕЙКА ДЛЯ ЗАПИСИ 3 section Main menu - Continue MAINMENU_STORY_CONTINUE 92598 ПРОДОЛЖИТЬ MAINMENU_STORY_CONTINUE_DESC 111039 ПРОДОЛЖИТЬ С МЕСТА ПОСЛЕДНЕГО СОХРАНЕНИЯ MAINMENU_STORY_SELECT_CONTINUE_CONFIRM 150456 ЗАГРУЗИТЬ ЭТУ ИГРУ? section Main menu - Leaderboards MAINMENU_LEADERBOARD_OVERALL 176769 ОБЩИЕ MAINMENU_LEADERBOARD_MY_FRIENDS 176770 МОИ ДРУЗЬЯ MAINMENU_LEADERBOARD_MY_SCORE 176771 МОИ ОЧКИ MAINMENU_LEADERBOARD_RANK 176772 РАНГ MAINMENU_LEADERBOARD_GAMERTAG 176773 ТЕГ ИГРОКА MAINMENU_LEADERBOARD_SCORE 176774 ОЧКИ section Options OPTIONS_REVERT_DEFAULT_HEADER 150638 ЗНАЧЕНИЕ ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ OPTIONS_REVERT_DEFAULT 150528 Вернуться к значению по умолчанию? OPTIONS_ON 150702 ВКЛ OPTIONS_OFF 150703 ВЫКЛ. section Options - Gameplay SETTINGS_GAMEPLAY_HEADER 150001 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_RETICLE 150257 ПЕРЕКРЕСТИЕ OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_RETICLE_DESC 150258 Включить или выключить перекрестие OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_VIBRATION 91556 ВИБРАЦИЯ OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_VIBRATION_DESC 106270 Включение и выключение вибрации контроллера OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_AIMINGAID 91557 Автоматический прицел OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_AIMINGAID_DESC 106271 Включение и выключение автоматического прицела OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_STORAGEDEVICE 91558 УСТРОЙСТВО ХРАНЕНИЯ OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_STORAGEDEVICE_DESC 106273 Выберите устройство для сохранения игры OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_GAMEDIFFICULTY 104641 Уровень сложности OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_GAMEDIFFICULTY_EASY 150261 ЛЕГКО OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_GAMEDIFFICULTY_MEDIUM 150266 СРЕДНЕ OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_GAMEDIFFICULTY_HARD 150267 ТЯЖЕЛО OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_GAMEDIFFICULTY_DESC 106274 Выбор уровня сложности игры OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_HDD 156338 ЖЕСТКИЙ ДИСК OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_MEMCARD 156339 Карта памяти OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_WEAPONTAGGING 172527 МАРКИРОВКА ОРУЖИЕМ OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_WEAPONTAGGING_DESC 172528 Автоматически помечать противников во время прицеливания OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_WIKIUPDATES 176931 ОБНОВЛЕНИЯ WIKI OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_COLLECTIBLESUPDATES 176932 ОБНОВЛ. ОСОБЫХ ПРЕДМ. OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_TUTORIALUPDATES 176933 ОБНОВЛЕНИЯ ОБУЧЕНИЯ OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_OBJECTIVE_REMINDER 176934 ПАМЯТКА ПО ЗАДАНИЮ OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_CRAFTING_TIPS 176935 ПОДСКАЗКИ ПО ИЗГОТОВЛЕНИЮ OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_DETECTION_METER 176936 ДАТЧИК ОБНАРУЖЕНИЯ OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_XP_KICKER 176966 БУСТЕР КИБЕРОПЫТА OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_HIT_INDICATOR 176967 ИНДИКАТОР ЗДОРОВЬЯ OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_GRENADE_INDICATOR 176968 ИНДИКАТОР ГРАНАТ OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_RESET_OUTPOSTS 180553 Сбросить базы OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_RESET_OUTPOSTS_DESC 180554 Отменить захват баз, делая их снова враждебными section Options - Controls SETTINGS_CONTROLS_HEADER 150002 ЭЛЕМЕНТЫ УПРАВЛЕНИЯ OPTIONS_CONTROLS_INVERTYAXIS_ON_FOOT 91540 ИНВЕРТИРОВАТЬ ВЗГЛЯД OPTIONS_CONTROLS_INVERTYAXIS_ON_FOOT_DESC 106276 Инвертировать направление взгляда вверх и вниз. OPTIONS_CONTROLS_INVERTYAXIS_ON_FLYER 150274 Инвертировать тангаж OPTIONS_CONTROLS_INVERTYAXIS_ON_FLYER_DESC 150275 Инвертировать наклон летательного аппарата при взгляде вверх и вниз OPTIONS_CONTROLS_LOOKSENSITIVITY 91554 ЧУВСТВИТЕЛЬН. ВЗГЛЯДА OPTIONS_CONTROLS_LOOKSENSITIVITY_DESC 106277 Настроить чувствительность взгляда OPTIONS_CONTROLS_CONTROLSCHEME 91555 СХЕМА УПРАВЛЕНИЯ OPTIONS_CONTROLS_CONTROLSCHEME_DESC 106278 Показать специальные схемы управления OPTIONS_CONTROLS_LAYOUTONFOOT 156352 Пешком OPTIONS_CONTROLS_LAYOUT 156368 Раскладка OPTIONS_CONTROLS_LAYOUTINVEHICLE 156360 В технике OPTIONS_CONTROLS_STICKLAYOUT 156369 Раскладка рычажков OPTIONS_CONTROLS_DEFAULT 156356 ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ OPTIONS_CONTROLS_DEFAULT2 172558 АЛЬТЕРНАТИВНАЯ OPTIONS_CONTROLS_LEGACY 156370 Legacy OPTIONS_CONTROLS_LEFTYSTICK 156361 ЛЕВША OPTIONS_CONTROLS_LEGACYLEFTY 156371 Обратная Legacy OPTIONS_CONTROLS_DEFAULTFLIPPED 166530 ОБРАТНАЯ OPTIONS_CONTROLS_LEFTYFLIPPED 166531 ЛЕВАЯ ОБРАТНАЯ OPTIONS_CONTROLS_LEFTYSTICKSFLIPPED 166532 ЛЕВАЯ ОБРАТНАЯ 2 OPTIONS_CONTROLS_TOGGLECROUCH 156354 Пригнуться (вкл./выкл.) OPTIONS_CONTROLS_LEFTY 156372 ЛЕВША 2 OPTIONS_CONTROLS_BUTTONLAYOUT 156362 Раскладка кнопок OPTIONS_CONTROLS_SWAPCROUCHMELEE 156373 Поменять местами приседание и рукопашный бой OPTIONS_CONTROLS_AIM 156357 Прицеливание OPTIONS_CONTROLS_SHOOT 156374 Огонь OPTIONS_CONTROLS_HOLDWEAPONINV 156363 (Удерживать) Выбор оружия OPTIONS_CONTROLS_THROW 156375 Бросить гранату OPTIONS_CONTROLS_MOVE 156353 Двигаться OPTIONS_CONTROLS_CLICKSPRINT 156376 (Нажать) Бежать OPTIONS_CONTROLS_CAMERA 156364 Киберзрение OPTIONS_CONTROLS_THROWDICE 156377 Бросить дайс OPTIONS_CONTROLS_THROWLURE 156358 Бросить приманку OPTIONS_CONTROLS_CRAFTEDITEM2 156378 Предмет 2 OPTIONS_CONTROLS_SUPPORTWEAPON 172136 Поддержка OPTIONS_CONTROLS_SCOREBOARD 172143 Общий счет OPTIONS_CONTROLS_TAGENEMY 172137 Отметить врага OPTIONS_CONTROLS_MAP 156365 Карта OPTIONS_CONTROLS_GAMEMENU 156379 Игровое меню OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PREVIOUSWEAPON 156384 Предыдущее оружие OPTIONS_CONTROLS_HOLDHEAL 156355 (Удерживать) Лечение OPTIONS_CONTROLS_CROUCH 156385 Присесть OPTIONS_CONTROLS_JUMP 156380 Прыжок OPTIONS_CONTROLS_RELOAD 156386 Перезарядка OPTIONS_CONTROLS_HOLDUSE 156366 (Удерживать) Взаимодействие OPTIONS_CONTROLS_LOOK 156387 Осмотреться OPTIONS_CONTROLS_LOOK_LOOKBACK 160404 Смотреть/Смотреть назад OPTIONS_CONTROLS_CLICKMELEETAKEDOWN 156381 (Нажать) Рукопашный бой/напасть OPTIONS_CONTROLS_BRAKE 156388 Тормоз/задний ход OPTIONS_CONTROLS_ACCELERATE 156359 Ускорение OPTIONS_CONTROLS_STEER 156389 Управление OPTIONS_CONTROLS_RADIOONOFF 156382 Вкл./выкл. Радио OPTIONS_CONTROLS_NEXTSONG 172116 Следующая песня OPTIONS_CONTROLS_HANDBRAKE 156390 Ручной тормоз OPTIONS_CONTROLS_SWITCHSEATS 156367 Пересесть OPTIONS_CONTROLS_HOLDENTEREXIT 156391 (Удерживать) Войти/выйти OPTIONS_CONTROLS_TAGWHEEL 172324 МЕНЮ ВЫБОРА МЕТОК OPTIONS_CONTROLS_REPAIRTOOL 172325 РЕМКОМПЛЕКТ OPTIONS_CONTROLS_C4MINE 172326 C-400/МИНА OPTIONS_CONTROLS_TEAMSUPPORT 172327 КОМАНДНАЯ ПОДДЕРЖКА OPTIONS_CONTROLS_BOOSTERSHOT 172328 УСИЛИВАЮЩИЙ УКОЛ OPTIONS_CONTROLS_BATTLECRY 172329 БОЕВОЙ КЛИЧ OPTIONS_CONTROLS_LEFTYSHOULDER 172391 ОБРАТНЫЕ КУРКИ OPTIONS_CONTROLS_LEFTYSHOULDERFLIPPED 172392 ОБРАТНЫЕ КУРКИ 2 OPTIONS_CONTROLS_BATTLECRY1 172410 Нажмите LeftStick + RightStick OPTIONS_CONTROLS_BATTLECRY2 172411 Нажмите LeftStick + RightStick section Options - Audio SETTINGS_AUDIO_HEADER 150003 ЗВУК OPTIONS_AUDIO_MASTERVOLUME 152306 Громкость OPTIONS_AUDIO_MASTERVOLUME_DESC 152307 Настроить громкость в игре OPTIONS_AUDIO_SUBTITLES 91553 Язык субтитров OPTIONS_AUDIO_SUBTITLES_DESC 107191 Список доступных языков для субтитров OPTIONS_AUDIO_SUBTITLE_LANGUAGE_ENGLISH 160492 ENGLISH OPTIONS_AUDIO_SUBTITLE_LANGUAGE_OFF 160506 ВЫКЛ. OPTIONS_AUDIO_SUBTITLE_LANGUAGE_JAPANESE 160505 日本語 OPTIONS_AUDIO_SUBTITLE_LANGUAGE_CZECH 160504 ČEŠTINA OPTIONS_AUDIO_SUBTITLE_LANGUAGE_POLISH 160503 POLSKI OPTIONS_AUDIO_SUBTITLE_LANGUAGE_RUSSIAN 160502 РУССКИЙ OPTIONS_AUDIO_SUBTITLE_LANGUAGE_NORWEGIAN 160501 NORSK OPTIONS_AUDIO_SUBTITLE_LANGUAGE_DANISH 160499 DANSK OPTIONS_AUDIO_SUBTITLE_LANGUAGE_SWEDISH 160498 SVENSKA OPTIONS_AUDIO_SUBTITLE_LANGUAGE_DUTCH 160497 NEDERLANDS OPTIONS_AUDIO_SUBTITLE_LANGUAGE_SPANISH 160496 ESPAÑOL OPTIONS_AUDIO_SUBTITLE_LANGUAGE_GERMAN 160495 DEUTSCH OPTIONS_AUDIO_SUBTITLE_LANGUAGE_ITALIAN 160494 ITALIANO OPTIONS_AUDIO_SUBTITLE_LANGUAGE_FRENCH 160493 FRANÇAIS OPTION_AUDIO_MUSIC_DESC 160663 Включить или выключить музыку. OPTIONS_AUDIO_SUBTITLE_LANGUAGE_PORTUGUESE 167722 PORTUGUÊS OPTIONS_AUDIO_LANGUAGE 172365 Язык OPTIONS_AUDIO_LANGUAGE_DESC 172369 Список доступных языков для звука OPTION_AUDIO_MUSIC 160662 МУЗЫКА section Options - Video SETTINGS_VIDEO_HEADER 150004 ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ OPTIONS_VIDEO_BRIGHTNESS 91542 ЯРКОСТЬ OPTIONS_VIDEO_BRIGHTNESS_DESC 107193 Регулирование уровня яркости в игре OPTIONS_VIDEO_ADJUSTSCREEN 91547 РЕГУЛИРОВАНИЕ ЭКРАНА OPTIONS_VIDEO_ADJUSTSCREEN_DESC 107194 Регулирование размера изображения на экране по горизонтали и вертикали OPTIONS_BRIGHTNESS_ADJUST 172149 Настройте яркость так, чтобы картинка была едва различима на фоне. section Options - Controls2 SETTINGS_CONTROLS_HEADER 156340 ЭЛЕМЕНТЫ УПРАВЛЕНИЯ OPTIONS_CONTROLS_INVERTYAXIS_ON_FOOT 156341 Инвертировать взгляд OPTIONS_CONTROLS_INVERTYAXIS_ON_FOOT_DESC 156342 Инвертировать направление взгляда верх-низ OPTIONS_CONTROLS_INVERTYAXIS_ON_FLYER 156343 Инвертировать тангаж в летательных аппаратах OPTIONS_CONTROLS_INVERTYAXIS_ON_FLYER_DESC 156344 Инвертировать тангаж в летательных аппаратах при взгляде вверх и вниз OPTIONS_CONTROLS_LOOKSENSITIVITY 156345 Чувствительность взгляда OPTIONS_CONTROLS_LOOKSENSITIVITY_DESC 156346 Настроить чувствительность взгляда OPTIONS_CONTROLS_CONTROLSCHEME 156347 Схема управления OPTIONS_CONTROLS_CONTROLSCHEME_DESC 156348 Показать специальные схемы управления section Emanual MAINMENU_EXTRAS_EMANUAL_HEADER 154303 РУКОВОДСТВО section Credits EXTRAS_CREDITS_HEADER 155501 ТИТРЫ section Unlock Full Game MAIN_TOP_UNLOCK_FULL_GAME 176766 РАЗБЛОКИРОВАТЬ ИГРУ MAIN_UNLOCK_LINE1 180342 СТАНЬ САМЫМ КРУТЫМ КИБОРГОМ. MAIN_UNLOCK_LINE2 180343 НАЙДИ БОЕВОЙ ЛАЗЕР 'КРОВЬ ДРАКОНОВ'! УНИЧТОЖЬ ЕГО ИЛИ УНИЧТОЖАЙ ИМ. MAIN_UNLOCK_LINE3 180344 ИССЛЕДУЙ ОПАСНЫЙ ОСТРОВ И НАПОЛНИ ЕГО ЗВУКОМ ВЫСТРЕЛОВ MAIN_UNLOCK_LINE4 180345 ОСВОБОЖДАЙ ГАРНИЗОНЫ С УБИЙСТВЕННЫМ УЛУЧШЕНИЕМ ДЛЯ ВАШЕГО КИБЕР-ЛУКА. MAIN_UNLOCK_LINE5 180346 УБЕЙ ПЛОХИХ ПАРНЕЙ. ЗАПОЛУЧИ ДЕВЧОНКУ. СПАСИ МИР. MAIN_UNLOCK_TITLE 180348 ДА НАЧНЕТСЯ КИБЕР-БЕЗУМИЕ! ПОКУПАЙТЕ ПОЛНУЮ ВЕРСИЮ ИГРЫ MAIN_UNLOCK_LINE6 180512 Я ВЕРНУЛСЯ. section Exit game MAINMENU_EXITEGAME_EXIT 179619 ВЫ УВЕРЕНЫ, ЧТО ХОТИТЕ ВЫЙТИ ИЗ ИГРЫ? section Pause Menu - Top Level PAUSE_TOP_PAUSE_MENU 179591 МЕНЮ ПАУЗЫ PAUSE_TOP_LAST_CHECKPOINT 149363 ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ КОНТРОЛЬНАЯ ТОЧКА PAUSE_TOP_RESTART_MISSION 149364 НАЧАТЬ МИССИЮ ЗАНОВО PAUSE_TOP_ABANDON_MISSION 149365 ОТКАЗАТЬСЯ ОТ МИССИИ PAUSE_TOP_LEADERBOARDS 176842 СПИСКИ ЛИДЕРОВ PAUSE_TOP_DATA_CONSOLE 176847 БАЗА ДАННЫХ PAUSE_TOP_SHOP 176848 МАГАЗИН PAUSE_TOP_ACHIEVEMENTS 176843 ДОСТИЖЕНИЯ PAUSE_TOP_HELP_&_OPTIONS 176844 СПРАВКА И ПАРАМЕТРЫ PAUSE_TOP_RESUME_GAME 176845 ПРОДОЛЖИТЬ ИГРУ PAUSE_TOP_SAVE 154999 СОХРАНИТЬ ИГРУ PAUSE_TOP_EXIT_GAME 176846 ВЫЙТИ ИЗ ИГРЫ PAUSE_TOP_CP 179742 КО: PAUSE_TOP_LEVEL 179743 УРОВЕНЬ: PAUSE_TOP_CURRENCY: 179744 КРЕДИТЫ: section Pause Menu - Skills WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS 179608 НАВЫКИ WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS_EMANUAL_HEADER 179745 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС – НАВЫКИ WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS_RANK1 179609 УРОВЕНЬ 1 WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS_RANK1_DESC 180163 С каждым новым уровнем вы получаете новые навыки или дополнительные ячейки здоровья. Вот что умеет каждый солдат 'Марк-IV': УРОВЕНЬ 1: img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' дышать под водой благодаря киберлегким img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' бегать быстрее обычного человека img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' безболезненно падать с любой высоты img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' бесшумно избавляться от врагов с помощью обычного или серийного убийства, а также убийства сюрикеном. WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS_RANK2 180142 УРОВНИ 2-5 WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS_RANK2_DESC 180164 УРОВЕНЬ 2: ШКАЛА ЗДОРОВЬЯ + Получите дополнительную ячейку здоровья. УРОВЕНЬ 3: БЫСТРАЯ СМЕНА Быстрее меняйте оружие и принимайте положение для стрельбы при помощи IronSight. УРОВЕНЬ 4: ШКАЛА ЗДОРОВЬЯ + Получите дополнительную ячейку здоровья. УРОВЕНЬ 5: ЛУЧНИК-СНАЙПЕР Во время прицеливания вам будет проще удерживать лук в неподвижном положении. WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS_RANK3 180143 УРОВНИ 6-9 WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS_RANK3_DESC 180165 УРОВЕНЬ 6: ШКАЛА ЗДОРОВЬЯ + Получите дополнительную ячейку здоровья. УРОВЕНЬ 7: УЛУЧШЕННЫЙ РЕМОНТ Если у вас нет наноаптечек, удерживайте Heal, чтобы подлатать себя и восстановить 3 ячейки здоровья. УРОВЕНЬ 8: ШКАЛА ЗДОРОВЬЯ + Получите дополнительную ячейку здоровья. УРОВЕНЬ 9: ПЕРЕЗАРЯЖАНИЕ НА БЕГУ Удерживайте Reload, чтобы на бегу перезарядить оружие. WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS_RANK4 180144 УРОВНИ 10-13 WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS_RANK4_DESC 180166 УРОВЕНЬ 10: ШКАЛА ЗДОРОВЬЯ + Получите дополнительную ячейку здоровья. УРОВЕНЬ 11: ГРАБИТЕЛЬ После убийства на близком расстоянии трофеи с тела собираются автоматически. УРОВЕНЬ 12: ШКАЛА ЗДОРОВЬЯ + Получите дополнительную ячейку здоровья. УРОВЕНЬ 13: БОЛЬШОЙ РАЗГОН Двигайтесь быстрее в положении пригнувшись. WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS_RANK5 180145 УРОВНИ 14-17 WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS_RANK5_DESC 180167 УРОВЕНЬ 14: ШКАЛА ЗДОРОВЬЯ + Получите дополнительную ячейку здоровья. УРОВЕНЬ 15: УБИЙСТВО ВРАГА С ТЯЖЕЛЫМ ОРУЖИЕМ Нажмите TakeDown, чтобы убить пулеметчика или огнеметчика. УРОВЕНЬ 16: ШКАЛА ЗДОРОВЬЯ + Получите дополнительную ячейку здоровья. УРОВЕНЬ 17: ЭКСПЕРТНЫЙ РЕМОНТ Если у вас нет наноаптечек, удерживайте Heal, чтобы подлатать себя и восстановить 4 ячейки здоровья. WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS_RANK6 180146 УРОВНИ 18-21 WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS_RANK6_DESC 180168 УРОВЕНЬ 18: ШКАЛА ЗДОРОВЬЯ + Получите дополнительную ячейку здоровья. УРОВЕНЬ 19: ПЕРЕЗАРЯЖАНИЕ С ПРИЦЕЛОМ Если вы используете IronSight и хотите быстро перезарядить пистолет или снайперскую винтовку, нажмите Reload. УРОВЕНЬ 20:ШКАЛА ЗДОРОВЬЯ + Получите дополнительную ячейку здоровья. УРОВЕНЬ 21: УБИЙСТВО ТРЮКОМ С ГРАНАТОЙ Вытащите чеку у гранаты на поясе врага и оттолкните его, нажав Throw после убийства. WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS_RANK7 180147 УРОВНИ 22-25 WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS_RANK7_DESC 179746 УРОВЕНЬ 22:ШКАЛА ЗДОРОВЬЯ + Получите дополнительную ячейку здоровья. УРОВЕНЬ 23: БИОРЕГЕНЕРАЦИЯ Частично поврежденные ячейки здоровья регенерируют на 75% быстрее. УРОВЕНЬ 24: ШКАЛА ЗДОРОВЬЯ + Получите дополнительную ячейку здоровья. УРОВЕНЬ 25: БРОНЕШТАНЫ Получайте на 50% меньше повреждений от взрывов. WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS_RANK8 180288 УРОВНИ 26-29 WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS_RANK8_DESC 180289 УРОВЕНЬ 26: ВСТРОЕННЫЙ ГИРОСКОП Получайте меньше повреждений при нападении животных. Врагам будет сложнее сбить вас с ног. УРОВЕНЬ 27: УБИЙСТВО С КРАЖЕЙ ОРУЖИЯ Украдите у врага пистолет, нажав после убийства IronSight и перебейте всех поблизости с помощью Fire. УРОВЕНЬ 28: МАСТЕР-ЛУЧНИК Вы сможете доставать стрелы из колчана и стрелять на 50% быстрее. УРОВЕНЬ 29: НАНОБРОНЯ Внутренние модификации позволяют броне поглощать на 50% больше урона. WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS_RANK9 180290 УРОВЕНЬ 30 WIKI_TUTO_SKILLS_RANK9_DESC 180291 УРОВЕНЬ 30: АСБЕСТОВАЯ БРОНЯ Получайте на 50% меньше повреждений от огня. section Pause Menu - Last Checkpoint SETTINGS_GAMEMANAGEMENT_RESTARTLASTCHECKPOINT 111029 ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ КОНТР. ТОЧКА SETTINGS_GAMEMANAGEMENT_RESTARTLASTCHECKPOINT_DESC 111030 Загрузить игру с последней контрольной точки SETTINGS_GAMEMANAGEMENT_RESTARTLASTCHECKPOINT2 111033 Начать игру с последней контрольной точки? Все несохраненные данные будут потеряны. SETTINGS_GAMEMANAGEMENT_CANNOT_RESTARTLASTCHECKPOINT_SAVE 166536 Невозможно начать заново с последней контрольной точки, когда выполняется автосохранение. section Pause Menu - Restart mission SETTINGS_GAMEMENAGEMENT_RESTARTMISSION 119077 НАЧАТЬ МИССИЮ ЗАНОВО SETTINGS_GAMEMENAGEMENT_RESTARTQUEST 163690 НАЧАТЬ ЗАДАНИЕ ЗАНОВО SETTINGS_GAMEMENAGEMENT_RESTARTMISSION_DESC 119078 Начать миссию с самого начала. SETTINGS_GAMEMENAGEMENT_POPUPS_RESTARTMISSION 119079 Начать миссию с самого начала? Все несохраненные данные будут потеряны. SETTINGS_GAMEMENAGEMENT_POPUPS_RESTARTQUEST 163691 Начать задание с самого начала? Все несохраненные данные будут потеряны. SETTINGS_GAMEMENAGEMENT_POPUPS_RESTARTQUEST_SAVE 166534 Невозможно перезапустить миссию во время автосохранения. section Pause Menu - Abandon mission SETTINGS_GAMEMENAGEMENT_ABANDONMISSION 119083 ОТКАЗАТЬСЯ ОТ МИССИИ SETTINGS_GAMEMENAGEMENT_ABANDONQUEST 163682 ОТКАЗАТЬСЯ ОТ ЗАДАНИЯ SETTINGS_GAMEMENAGEMENT_ABANDONMISSION_DESC 119084 Отменить миссию SETTINGS_GAMEMENAGEMENT_POPUPS_ABANDONMISSION 119085 Отказаться от миссии? Все несохраненные данные будут потеряны. SETTINGS_GAMEMENAGEMENT_POPUPS_ABANDONQUEST 163689 Отказаться от задания? Все несохраненные данные будут потеряны. SETTINGS_GAMEMENAGEMENT_POPUPS_CANNOT_ABANDONMISSION 155592 В данное время невозможно отказаться от миссии. SETTINGS_GAMEMENAGEMENT_POPUPS_CANNOT_ABANDONMISSION_SAVE 166533 Невозможно отказаться от миссии во время автосохранения. section Pause Menu - Achievements ACHIV_1_TITLE 151233 X ACHIV_1_HOW_TO 151234 X Как ACHIV_1_DESC 151235 X Описание section Pause Menu - Help and Options PAUSE_TOP_OPTIONS 149368 НАСТРОЙКИ section ViceGuideHeader WIKI_RESEARCHDATA_HEADER 104562 СВЕДЕНИЯ VICEGUIDE_CATEGORY_CHARACTERS 106250 ЛЮДИ VICEGUIDE_CATEGORY_INHABITANTS 106251 ФРАКЦИИ VICEGUIDE_CATEGORY_WILDLIFE 106252 ДИКИЕ ЖИВОТНЫЕ VICEGUIDE_CATEGORY_LOCATIONS 106254 МЕСТА VICEGUIDE_CATEGORY_WEAPONS 106256 ОРУЖИЕ VICEGUIDE_CATEGORY_TRANSPORTS 106255 ТРАНСПОРТНЫЕ СРЕДСТВА section Characters WIKI_VICEGUIDE_CHARACTERS_HEADER 104565 ЛЮДИ WIKI_VICEGUIDE_CHARACTERS_REX_COLT 176937 РЕКС ПАУЭР КОЛЬТ WIKI_VICEGUIDE_CHARACTERS_REX_COLT_DESC 176938 Когда сержанта Кольта буквально вытащили с того света, превратив в киберсолдата, он стал лучшим образцом серии 'Марк IV'. Торжество киберхирургии, правда, сделало его воспоминания о прошлой жизни дырявыми, точно решето, но служба в группе 'Омега' и верность полковнику Слоуну не оставляли ему времени на переживания. А затем начался выпуск серии 'Марк V', и Кольта признали устаревшим для группы 'Омега'. Правда, ему сообщить об этом забыли… WIKI_VICEGUIDE_CHARACTERS_TYLER_BROWN 176939 ТАЙРОН БРАУН, СПАЙДЕР WIKI_VICEGUIDE_CHARACTERS_TYLER_BROWN_DESC 176940 Рекс и Спайдер всегда были лучшими друзьями, а смерть и превращение в киберсолдат сделали их еще и парой неумолимых машин смерти. Ничто не в силах разделить их, даже разница в денежном довольствии. Лейтенант Браун полагается на Рекса, когда дело доходит до тяжелой работы, его же специальность – взлом, проникновение и дерзость. Рекс и Спайдер – последние из уцелевших 'Марков-IV'. WIKI_VICEGUIDE_CHARACTERS_ELIZABETH_DARLING 176941 Д-Р ЭЛИЗАБЕТ ВЕРОНИКА ДАРЛИНГ WIKI_VICEGUIDE_CHARACTERS_ELIZABETH_DARLING_DESC 176942 Умная и красивая доктор Дарлинг бежала из Канады, ставшей радиоактивной пустыней, когда США и Россия устроили там ядерный хоккей. Она работала на Дядю Сэма, создавая оружие против красных, но это было до того, как Слоун начал поглощать драконью кровь, словно жирный ребенок, дорвавшийся до торта. Теперь она пытается остановить его… Слоуна, а не жирного ребенка. WIKI_VICEGUIDE_CHARACTERS_IKE_SLOAN 176944 ПОЛКОВНИК АЙК СЛОУН WIKI_VICEGUIDE_CHARACTERS_IKE_SLOAN_DESC 176943 Говорят, что полковник Айк Слоун родился с ножом в зубах. В свои лучшие годы Слоун был идеальным бойцом. Этот киберсолдат стал образцом для всей группы 'Омега', все их боевые подпрограммы основаны на его опыте и навыках. WIKI_VICEGUIDE_CHARACTERS_RIP 176945 РАЗРЕЗ WIKI_VICEGUIDE_CHARACTERS_RIP_DESC 176946 Один из пары бессмертных охотников за головами, прозванных Чумой, Разрез – разговорчивая ее половина, хотя Цицероном его не назовешь. Его хобби – охота на вооруженных бомжей, рубка в капусту всего, что подвернется под руку, и сбор трофеев со своих жертв. Других бойцов он заставит пройти через ад, прежде чем признать годными хоть на что-то. Главное помнить: тут ничего личного. WIKI_VICEGUIDE_CHARACTERS_GRINDER 176947 ДРОБИЛКА WIKI_VICEGUIDE_CHARACTERS_GRINDER_DESC 176948 Один из пары бессмертных охотников за головами, прозванных Чумой, Дробилка крайне настойчив и предпочитает тяжелое оружие, из которого получаются самые увесистые дубины. Его трудно назвать утонченным, особенно слыша его голос хронического курильщика, разговаривающего при помощи тостера. В общем, разговоры он оставляет Разрезу, а сам наблюдает за этим из своей брони, которой хватило бы на охрененный танк. MISSN010_CHR_SpiderName 174716 СПАЙДЕР section Inhabitants WIKI_VICEGUIDE_INHABITANTS_HEADER 104566 ФРАКЦИИ WIKI_VICEGUIDE_INHABITANTS_OMEGAFORCE 177020 ГРУППА 'ОМЕГА' WIKI_VICEGUIDE_INHABITANTS_OMEGAFORCE_DESC 177021 Для тех, кто числится среди лучших бойцов, умереть за родину значит воскреснуть в теле суперубийцы – киберсолдата. Вместе с новой жизнью вы получите умение убивать сотней способов, самые смертоносные игрушки на свете и блестящее хромированное тело, при одном взгляде на которое любой качок умрет от зависти. В чем подвох? В том, что любовь к котяткам и крокету осталась позади, а на смену ей пришли программы Слоуна и самоубийственная верность человеку, по сравнению с которым капризный подросток-кинозвезда – образец выдержки и самоконтроля. WIKI_VICEGUIDE_INHABITANTS_SCIENTISTS 177022 УЧЕНЫЕ WIKI_VICEGUIDE_INHABITANTS_SCIENTISTS_DESC 177023 Ученые делают интересной жизнь всего человечества с тех самых пор, когда какой-то неандерталец заметил, что волосы горят. Без ученых злодеям оставалось бы разве что кидаться в окружающих камнями, а за доказательство, что 2+2=4, вас могли бы и на костре сжечь. Ученые не только разнообразят жизнь, но и губят ее самыми разными способами. Зачем? Наверное, это все физика! PS: не убивайте ученых! section Wild life WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_HEADER 108595 ДИКИЕ ЖИВОТНЫЕ WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_DEMON_CROW 178141 ДЕМОНИЧЕСКИЙ ВОРОН WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_DEMON_CROW_DESC 178161 Демоническим воронам явно место в хорошем триллере. Ну, там, сопровождать какого-нибудь мальчишку по имени Дэмиен или помогать убитым восставать из могил и мстить за себя. Но увы. До этих птиц попросту добрались какие-то ученые и запихали в них имплантаты – просто потому, что был вторник. Теперь воронам остается лишь поливать дерьмом все блестящее, потому что жизнь дерьмо, а глаза зудят хуже, чем от запущенной венерической болезни. WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_ROBO_CROCS 178142 РОБОКРОКОДИЛЫ WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_ROBO_CROCS_DESC 178162 Когда ученые увидели, что природа создала казуаров-мутантов, они из зависти в ответ напичкали имплантатами крокодилов. Это был отличный, хоть и недальновидный ответ. Секунды три это было даже смешно, а потом все внезапно осознали, что робокрокодил – это такой здоровенный плотоядный хрен. Камеры лаборатории записали эту бойню, и теперь, с наложенной веселой музыкой, это очень популярное видео. WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_CYBER_PANTHER 178143 КИБЕРПАНТЕРА WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_CYBER_PANTHER_DESC 178163 Черная пантера – это тот самый грозный зверь, которого ожидаешь увидеть на обложках альбомов металлических групп или на байкерских татуировках. Пантера настолько крута, что круче ее – только пантера на испанском. 'El pantera negra es un chingon'. Убедились? Но этот зверь еще круче: тут не обошлось без кибернетики. Киберпантера! Да, мы сделали это! WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_DEVIL_GOAT 178144 ДЬЯВОЛЬСКИЙ КОЗЕЛ WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_DEVIL_GOAT_DESC 178164 Дьявольский козел - это сам дьявол! Он может выглядеть невинным, но с каждым убитым вами козлом он становится все сильнее, поглощая невинные души и приближая Апокалипсис. Дьявольский козел не просто блеет - он смеется над выпущенными в него пулями. Кстати, каждый раз, чертыхаясь, вы приносите ему жертву. Восславим же дьявольского козла, владыку судьбы и вашей души! WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_METAL_MANTA_RAY 178145 СТАЛЬНОЙ СКАТ WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_METAL_MANTA_RAY_DESC 178165 Стального ската отличают имплантаты и гибкая стальная кожа, в которой он блестит, как хромированный. Но, любуясь на этот блеск, спросите себя: а как он вообще плавает-то? Эта штука должна бы идти ко дну быстрее, чем музыкальная карьера пары деревенских попсовиков-фонограмщиков. В общем, просто убейте его, потому что, плавая, стальной скат попирает законы физики. WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_ROBO_DOG 178146 РОБОПЕС WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_ROBO_DOG_DESC 178166 Наверняка кто-то просто подумал, что единственное, что может сделать лучшего друга человека еще лучше, – это возможность ему самому о себе позаботиться. Так и получился робопес, главная из особенностей которого – имплантаты, с которыми он больше не гадит. Никто не знает, куда девается дерьмо, возможно в этом и есть секрет агрессивности робопсов. WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_MUTANT_BUFFALO 178147 БИЗОН-МУТАНТ WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_MUTANT_BUFFALO_DESC 178167 Признайте, бизон – это же, в общем-то, корова, причем довольно спокойная. Они оберегают свой молодняк, держатся вместо для защиты. И тут мать-природа вдруг пичкает их каким-то радиоактивным дерьмом. То ли день неудачный выдался, то ли ей захотелось вывести Спайдербизона. На хрена?! Вот зачем надо было лезть к этим жвачным хиппи животного мира? WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_BOAR 178148 КАБАН WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_BOAR_DESC 178168 Это кабан. Ну да, все остальные звери тут все сплошь с кибер-чем-нибудь и прочими железяками, а некоторые и долбанными лазерами из глаз палят. Лазерами, это ж надо! Попытайтесь осознать это, бродя вокруг и удивляясь, где же кончается природа, и начинается наука, кто же додумался дать нелетающим птицам возможность осознать, что они не умеют летать… Так, о чем это мы? Да, так вот – это кабан. WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_MUTATED_CASSOWARY 178149 КАЗУАР-МУТАНТ WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_MUTATED_CASSOWARY_DESC 178169 Думаю, вы бы тоже разозлились, если бы внезапно поумнели настолько, чтобы осознать, что вы – неуклюжая птица, даже не умеющая летать. Р-раз – и вы вдруг начинаете думать над странными вещами: 'зачем я перехожу через дорогу', 'почему я не могу использовать инструменты', и все такое. В общем, неудивительно, что они готовы выклевать вам глаза. И поверьте, им это под силу. WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_BLACK_WHITE_TIGER 178150 ЧЕРНО-БЕЛЫЙ ТИГР WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_BLACK_WHITE_TIGER_DESC 178170 Черно-белый тигр – это то, что получается, если взять зебру, дать ей тигриную голову с сокрушающими кости челюстями, мощные ноги с когтями вместо копыт. Ну, или это просто тигр, раскрашенный в те же полоски, что и обычная зебра. С какой стороны не посмотри, это просто жуть. WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_CYBER_SHARK 178151 КИБЕРАКУЛА WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_CYBER_SHARK_DESC 178171 Акулы… Две самые ненужные им вещи в мире – это киберимплантаты и большие пальцы. У этих как раз есть имплантаты, да к тому же похоже, что кто-то из ученых хотел научить свою ручную акулу, Танка, держать выкидной нож. Таким темпами они скоро начнут плавать по суше и звонить в двери, разнося подарки ничего не подозревающим домохозяйкам. WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_NINJA_TURTLES 178152 МУТАНТЫ-ЧЕРЕПАШКИ WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_NINJA_TURTLES_DESC 178172 Если вы всерьез ожидаете увидеть ниндзя-подростков с кинжалами, подумайте еще раз. Черепаха не удержит катану даже ради спасения собственной жизни, вряд ли полезет в канализацию и уж точно не будет общаться там с болтливыми крысами. И если в нее выстрелить, она вряд ли скажет: 'Эй, что за дела?'. Кстати, а черепахи вообще какие-нибудь звуки издают, а? WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_NEON_SNAKE 178153 НЕОНОВЫЕ ЗМЕИ WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_NEON_SNAKE_DESC 178173 Признайтесь, если б вы жили там, где в кустах кишат ядовитые змеи, вы были бы не прочь замечать их до того, как вас укусят. Вот одному ученому и пришла в голову отличная идея создать наноботов, которые бы охотились на змей, раскрашивая их в самые что ни на есть яркие цвета. Ну да, получилось нечто вроде граффити немыслимого масштаба, но вряд ли кто будет возражать против вандализма такого рода. WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_DRAGON 178199 КРОВАВЫЙ ДРАКОН WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_DRAGON_DESC 178200 Никто не знает, откуда взялись кровавые драконы, но они – своего рода средний палец, который мать-природа показала человечеству, возомнившему себя вершиной пищевой цепочки. Эти загадочные чужеродные твари покрыты броней, их кровь мутагенна, у них отличный слух и глаза, стреляющие огнем. Ну да, драконы практически слепы, но кого это волнует? Они же стреляют огнем. Прямо из глаз! WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_GLOWING_MORAY_EEL 178538 СВЕТЯЩАЯСЯ МУРЕНА WIKI_VICEGUIDE_WILDLIFE_GLOWING_MORAY_EEL_DESC 178539 Вот, допустим, ныряете вы с аквалангом, суете руки, куда не следует (прям как подросток, а?), и вот вас кусает мурена. Думаю, если бы та дыра, в которую вы сунули руку, светилась, это бы вас остановило. Теперь, благодаря науке, мурены вокруг светятся, честно предупреждая вас об опасности. Да, и мы даже исправили тот баг, из-за которого они дезинтегрировали свою добычу. section Locations WIKI_VICEGUIDE_LOCATIONS_HEADER 104567 МЕСТА section Statistics STAT_TIME&DISTANCE_HEADER 93368 ВРЕМЯ И РАССТОЯНИЕ STAT_TIME&DISTANCE_GAMETIME 93369 ВРЕМЯ ИГРЫ STAT_TIME&DISTANCE_DAYS_SURVIVED 93370 ДНЕЙ ПРОЖИТО STAT_TIME&DISTANCE_DISTANCE_WALKEDSPRINTED 93321 РАССТОЯНИЕ, ПРОЙДЕННОЕ ПЕШКОМ STAT_TIME&DISTANCE_DISTANCESWIMMING 93371 РАССТОЯНИЕ, ПРЕОДОЛЕННОЕ ВПЛАВЬ STAT_TIME&DISTANCE_DISTANCEDRIVENONLAND 93382 РАССТОЯНИЕ, ПРОЕХАННОЕ ПО ЗЕМЛЕ STAT_TIME&DISTANCE_DISTANCEDRIVENONWATER 157368 РАССТОЯНИЕ, ПРОЕХАННОЕ ПО ВОДЕ STAT_TIME&DISTANCE_DISTANCETRAVELLEDINAIR 157369 РАССТОЯНИЕ, ПРЕОДОЛЕННОЕ НА ПЛАНЕРЕ STAT_TIME&DISTANCE_DISTANCETRAVELLEDONZIPLINE 93383 РАССТОЯНИЕ, ПРЕОДОЛЕННОЕ ПО ТРОСАМ STAT_KILLS_HEADER 93384 УБИЙСТВ STAT_KILLS_ENEMYKILLED 93392 ВРАГОВ УБИТО STAT_KILLS_IRONSIGHTKILLS 93398 УБИЙСТВ 'ЖЕЛЕЗНОЙ РУКОЙ' STAT_KILLS_HIPFIREKILLS 93399 УБИЙСТВ ПРИ СТРЕЛЬБЕ НАВСКИДКУ STAT_KILLS_STEALTHKILLS 93400 БЕСШУМНЫХ УБИЙСТВ STAT_KILLS_HEADSHOTKILLS 93401 УБИЙСТВ ВЫСТРЕЛОМ В ГОЛОВУ STAT_KILLS_MELEEKILLS 93402 УБИЙСТВ В БЛИЖНЕМ БОЮ STAT_KILLS_FIREKILLS 93403 УБИЙСТВ С ПРИМЕНЕНИЕМ ОГНЯ STAT_KILLS_EXPLOSIVEKILLS 93404 УБИЙСТВ С ПОМОЩЬЮ ВЗРЫВЧАТКИ STAT_KILLS_VEHICLERUNOVERKILLS 93405 УБИЙСТВ С ПОМОЩЬЮ ТРАНСПОРТА STAT_KILLS_NINJAKNIFEKILLS 176575 УБИЙСТВ С ПОМОЩЬЮ ТАНТО STAT_KILLS_OTTO9KILLS 93406 УБИЙСТВ ИЗ A.J.M. 9 STAT_KILLS_TERMINUS_KILLS 93411 УБЙИСТВ ИЗ GALLERIA 1991 STAT_KILLS_PHASERTRON_KILLS 93412 УБЙИСТВ ИЗ FAZERTRON STAT_KILLS_VIPERASSAULTGUNKILLS 93414 УБЙИСТВ ИЗ KOBRACON STAT_KILLS_DAM MINIGUN_KILLS 93413 УБИЙСТВ ИЗ TERROR 4000 STAT_KILLS_KILLSTARKILL 93415 УБИЙСТВ 'ЛУЧОМ СМЕРТИ' STAT_KILLS_BOW_KILLS 176577 УБИЙСТВ ИЗ ЛУКА STAT_KILLS_FLAMERKILLS 93420 УБЙИСТВ ИЗ FLAMER STAT_KILLS_MOUNTEDGUNKILLS 93421 УБИЙСТВ ИЗ СТАЦИОНАРНЫХ ОРУДИЙ STAT_TAKEDOWNS_HEADER 93422 БЫСТРЫХ УБИЙСТВ STAT_TAKEDOWNS_STANDARDTAKEDOWNSKILLS 157370 ОБЫЧНЫХ БЫСТРЫХ УБИЙСТВ STAT_TAKEDOWNS_DRAGBACKTAKEDOWNSKILLS 157371 УБИЙСТВ С ПЕРЕТАСКИВАНИЕМ ТРУПА STAT_TAKEDOWNS_DEATHFROMABOVETAKEDOWNSKILLS 157372 БЫСТРЫХ УБИЙСТВ УДАРОМ СВЕРХУ STAT_TAKEDOWNS_TAKEDOWNFROMLEDGEKILLS 157373 БЫСТРЫХ УБИЙСТВ УДАРОМ СНИЗУ STAT_TAKEDOWNS_TAKEDOWNFROMWATERKILLS 157374 БЫСТРЫХ УБИЙСТВ УДАРОМ СНИЗУ ИЗ-ПОД ВОДЫ STAT_TAKEDOWNS_HEAVYUNITTAKEDOWNKILLS 157375 УБИЙСТВО ВРАГА С ТЯЖЕЛЫМ ОРУЖИЕМ STAT_TAKEDOWNS_PISTOLMARKSMANTAKEDOWNKILLS 157376 УБИЙСТВ С КРАЖЕЙ ОРУЖИЯ STAT_TAKEDOWNS_GRENADEPINPULLTAKEDOWNKILLS 157377 УБИЙСТВ ТРЮКОМ С ГРАНАТОЙ STAT_TAKEDOWNS_SHURIKENTAKEDOWNKILLS 157378 УБИЙСТВ СЮРИКЕНОМ STAT_TAKEDOWNS_CHAINTAKEDOWNTAKEDOWNKILLS 157379 СЕРИЙНЫХ УБИЙСТВ STAT_WEAPONS_HEADER 157403 ОРУЖИЕ STAT_WEAPONS_FAVORITE_WEAPON 157404 ЛЮБИМОЕ ОРУЖИЕ STAT_WEAPONS_BULLETS_SHOT 157405 ПУЛЬ ВЫПУЩЕНО STAT_WEAPONS_ACCURACY_RATING 157406 КОЭФФИЦИЕНТ ТОЧНОСТИ STAT_WEAPONS_BULLETSSHOTINCOVER 157407 ПУЛЬ ВЫПУЩЕНО ИЗ УКРЫТИЯ STAT_WEAPONS_ACCURACY_RATING_INCOVER 157409 КОЭФФИЦИЕНТ ТОЧНОСТИ ИЗ УКРЫТИЯ STAT_WEAPONS_FAVORITE_MOST_USED_THROWABLE 157417 ЛЮБИМОЕ МЕТАТЕЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ STAT_WORLD_HEADER 157418 МИР STAT_WORLD_TOTAL_CASH_ACQUIRED 157419 ВСЕГО КРЕДИТОВ ПОЛУЧЕНО STAT_WORLD_TOTAL_CASH_SPENT 157420 ВСЕГО КРЕДИТОВ ПОТРАЧЕНО STAT_WORLD_HEART_RIPPED 157423 ВЫРВАНО КИБЕРСЕРДЕЦ STAT_WORLD_CIVILIAN_SAVED 157424 УЧЕНЫХ СПАСЕНО STAT_WORLD_TIMES_MANUALLY_HEALED 157425 КОЛИЧЕСТВО ПЕРЕВЯЗОК STAT_ANIMALS_HEADER 157526 ЖИВОТНЫЕ STAT_ANIMALS_KILLED 157527 УБИТО STAT_ANIMALS_SKINNED 157528 ОСВЕЖЕВАНО STAT_ANIMALS_TOTAL 157587 ВСЕГО STAT_ANIMALS_DRAGONSKILLS 176574 УБИТО КРОВАВЫХ ДРАКОНОВ STAT_ANIMALS_MUTANT_BUFFALO 157576 БИЗОН-МУТАНТ STAT_ANIMALS_BOAR 157575 КАБАН STAT_ANIMALS_CYBER_SHARK 157573 КИБЕРАКУЛА STAT_ANIMALS_DEMON_CROW 157567 ДЕМОНИЧЕСКИЙ ВОРОН STAT_ANIMALS_ROBOCROCS 157568 РОБОКРОКОДИЛ STAT_ANIMALS_MUTATED_CASSOWARY 157572 КАЗУАР-МУТАНТ STAT_ANIMALS_NINJA_TURTLE 157565 МУТАНТ-ЧЕРЕПАШКА STAT_ANIMALS_DEVIL_GOAT 157564 ДЬЯВОЛЬСКИЙ КОЗЕЛ STAT_ANIMALS_CYBER_PANTHER 157559 КИБЕРПАНТЕРА STAT_ANIMALS_MORAYEEL 157555 МУРЕНА STAT_ANIMALS_METAL_MANTARAY 157556 СТАЛЬНОЙ СКАТ STAT_ANIMALS_ROBODOG 157551 РОБОПЕС STAT_ANIMALS_NEON_SNAKE 157546 НЕОНОВАЯ ЗМЕЯ STAT_ANIMALS_BLACKANDWHITE_TIGER 157545 ЧЕРНО-БЕЛЫЙ ТИГР section Statistics header STATS_HEADER 104563 СТАТИСТИКА STATS_ANIMAL_KILLED 164134 Убито STATS_ANIMAL_SKINNED 164136 Освежевано STATS_TIME&PROGRESSION_DISTANCE_MILES 165504 ми STATS_TIME&PROGRESSION_DISTANCE_HOURS 165505 ч STATS_TIME&PROGRESSION_DISTANCE_MINUTES 165506 мин STATS_TIME&PROGRESSION_DISTANCE_SECONDS 165507 с section Statistic values STAT_TIME_HOURS_VALUE 157699 %d ч STAT_TIME_HOURS 157731 ч STAT_TIME_MINUTES_VALUE 157719 %d м STAT_TIME_MINUTES 157732 м STAT_TIME_SECONDS_VALUE 157720 %d с STAT_TIME_SECONDS 157733 с STAT_DISTANCE_MILES_VALUE 157721 %d ми STAT_DISTANCE_MILES 157734 ми STAT_DISTANCE_KM_VALUE 157722 %d км STAT_DISTANCE_KM 157735 км STAT_PERCENTAGE_VALUE 157723 %d % STAT_PERCENTAGE 157736 % STAT_MONEY_DOLLAR_VALUE 157726 $%d STAT_MONEY_DOLLAR 157737 $ STAT_ANY_NUMERIC_VALUE 157727 %d STAT_FORWARD_SLASH 157738 / STAT_OF_TOTAL_KILLS 157739 из всех убийств section Progress Page PROGRESS_PROGRESS 158102 УСПЕХИ STAT_PROGRESSION_HEADER 93322 ПРОГРЕСС STAT_PROGRESSION_OVERALL_COMPLETION 93323 ВСЕГО ПРОЙДЕНО STAT_PROGRESSION_MISSIONS_COMPLETED 93324 МИССИЙ STAT_PROGRESSION_GARRISONS_COMPLETED 93338 БАЗ STAT_PROGRESSION_HOSTAGE_SITUATION 93327 СПАСЕНО ЗАЛОЖНИКОВ STAT_PROGRESSION_PATHOFTHEHUNTER_QUEST_COMPLETED 93363 ПУТЬ ХИЩНИКА STAT_PROGRESSION_SKILLS_GAINED 93325 НАВЫКОВ ПОЛУЧЕНО STAT_PROGRESSION_WEAPONS 93332 ОРУЖИЯ STAT_PROGRESSION_ATTACHMENTS_ACQUIRED 93333 ПРИСПОСОБЛЕНИЙ STAT_PROGRESSION_VEHICLE_DRIVEN 93334 ТРАНСПОРТНЫХ СРЕДСТВ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНО STAT_PROGRESSION_VHS_TAPES 93362 ВИДЕОКАССЕТ STAT_PROGRESSION_TV_SETS 93326 ТЕЛЕВИЗОРОВ STAT_PROGRESSION_CARLYLESNOTES_FOUND 93330 ЗАМЕТОК КАРЛАЙЛА STAT_PROGRESSION_ANIMALS_FOUND 93331 ЖИВОТНЫХ STAT_PROGRESSION_REWARD_TEXT 167497 img='MC_TX_Outpost' базы предоставляют информацию о наградах. section Tutorials WIKI_TUTO_NAV_LOOK 93110 ОБЗОР WIKI_TUTO_NAV_LOOK_DESC 93339 Aim Осмотреться WIKI_TUTO_NAV_MOVE 93111 ПЕРЕДВИЖЕНИЕ WIKI_TUTO_NAV_MOVE_DESC 93340 Move Идти WIKI_TUTO_NAV_CROUCH 93112 ПЕРЕДВИЖЕНИЕ ПРИГНУВШИСЬ WIKI_TUTO_NAV_CROUCH_DESC 93341 Crouch Пригнуться WIKI_TUTO_NAV_JUMP 93113 ПРЫЖКИ WIKI_TUTO_NAV_JUMP_DESC 93342 Jump Прыгнуть WIKI_TUTO_NAV_CLIMB 93114 КАРАБКАНЬЕ WIKI_TUTO_NAV_CLIMB_DESC 93343 Climb Взбираться WIKI_TUTO_NAV_SWIMMING 112300 ПЛАВАНИЕ WIKI_TUTO_NAV_SWIMMING_DESC 112301 Move и Aim Плыть WIKI_TUTO_NAV_FASTSWIMMING 119508 ПЛЫТЬ БЫСТРЕЕ WIKI_TUTO_NAV_FASTSWIMMING_DESC 119509 Run Плыть быстрее WIKI_TUTO_NAV_STEALTHCROUCH 93115 СКРЫТНОСТЬ WIKI_TUTO_NAV_STEALTHCROUCH_DESC 93344 Crouch Пригнуться: В этом положении вы производите меньше шума. Меньше шансов, что так вас заметят враги. WIKI_TUTO_NAV_SPRINT 93116 БЫСТРЫЙ БЕГ WIKI_TUTO_NAV_SPRINT_DESC 93345 Run Бежать WIKI_TUTO_NAV_VAULT 93117 ПЕРЕПРЫГИВАНИЕ WIKI_TUTO_NAV_VAULT_DESC 93346 WalkForward и Jump Перепрыгивать через препятствия WIKI_TUTO_NAV_ZIPLINE 93118 ТРОСЫ WIKI_TUTO_NAV_ZIPLINE_DESC 93347 Jump Использовать трос WIKI_TUTO_NAV_GLIDER 112302 ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЕ ПЛАНЕРА WIKI_TUTO_NAV_GLIDER_DESC 112303 Interact Взять планер WIKI_TUTO_NAV_GLIDER2 143112 УПРАВЛЕНИЕ ПЛАНЕРОМ WIKI_TUTO_NAV_GLIDER3 172562 УПРАВЛЕНИЕ ПЛАНЕРОМ WIKI_TUTO_NAV_GLIDER2_DESC 143113 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' AccelerateBrakeSteer Направлять img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Aim Смотреть img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Летите низко по прямой, чтобы успешноприземлиться img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Удерживайте Interact, чтобы прыгнуть с парашютом. Пользуйтесь с удовольствием! WIKI_TUTO_PLAYER_INTERACT 93121 ВЗАИМОДЕЙСТВИЕ С ОБЪЕКТАМИ WIKI_TUTO_PLAYER_INTERACT_DESC 93350 Удерживайте Interact, чтобы взаимодействовать с объектами. WIKI_TUTO_PLAYER_LOOT 93122 СБОР ТРОФЕЕВ WIKI_TUTO_PLAYER_LOOT_DESC 93351 Удерживайте Loot Собрать трофеи WIKI_TUTO_PLAYER_LOOT_DESC2 153323 Чтобы собрать с трупов патроны, просто пройдите по ним. Кредиты придется собирать вручную. WIKI_TUTO_PLAYER_HEALTHREGENFEEDBACK 93123 ВОССТАНОВЛЕНИЕ ЗДОРОВЬЯ WIKI_TUTO_PLAYER_HEALTHREGENFEEDBACK_DESC 93352 Частично повреждена ячейка здоровья: img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Здоровье будет медленно регенерировать. Ячейка здоровья полностью пуста: img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Здоровье не будет регенерировать. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Воспользуйтесь наноаптечкой, чтобы вылечиться. WIKI_TUTO_PLAYER_HEALTHSYSTEM 146705 ЗДОРОВЬЕ WIKI_TUTO_PLAYER_HEALTHSYSTEM_DESC 146706 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Уровень здоровья показан белыми полосками рядом с мини-картой. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Удерживайте Heal, чтобы подлечиться. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Купите наноаптечки, чтобы вылечиться. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Лечение без наноаптечек медленнее и менее эффективно. WIKI_TUTO_PLAYER_HEALING 93124 ЛЕЧЕНИЕ WIKI_TUTO_PLAYER_HEALING_DESC 93353 Heal Лечиться WIKI_TUTO_COMBAT_MELEE 93125 РУКОПАШНЫЙ БОЙ WIKI_TUTO_COMBAT_MELEE_DESC 93354 TakeDownРукопашная атака Атака врукопашную поможет как нанести урон врагам, так и разрушать некоторые объекты. WIKI_TUTO_COMBAT_TAKEDOWN 93126 БЫСТРОЕ УБИЙСТВО WIKI_TUTO_COMBAT_TAKEDOWN_DESC 93355 TakeDown Убить врага одним ударом сзади. WIKI_TUTO_COMBAT_HIPFIREIRONSIGHTSHOOT 93127 БОЙ WIKI_TUTO_COMBAT_HIPFIREIRONSIGHTSHOOT_DESC 93356 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Fire Стрелять img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' IronSight Целиться WIKI_TUTO_COMBAT_RELOADING 93128 ПЕРЕЗАРЯЖАНИЕ ОРУЖИЯ WIKI_TUTO_COMBAT_RELOADING_DESC 93357 Reload Перезарядить оружие. WIKI_TUTO_COMBAT_COVER 93129 СТРЕЛЬБА ИЗ УКРЫТИЯ WIKI_TUTO_COMBAT_COVER_DESC 93358 Fire Стрельба вслепую IronSight Выглянуть WIKI_TUTO_COMBAT_WEAPONSELECT 110707 ВЫБОР ОРУЖИЯ WIKI_TUTO_COMBAT_WEAPONSELECT_DESC 110708 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Удерживать GadgetWheel доступное оружие. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' WeaponWheelSelect выбрать оружие. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' SwitchWeapon Взять предыдущее оружие. WIKI_TUTO_COMBAT_WEAPONSELECT2 119506 СМЕНА ОРУЖИЯ WIKI_TUTO_COMBAT_WEAPONSELECT2_DESC 119507 SwitchWeapon Выбрать предыдущее оружие. WIKI_TUTO_COMBAT_THROWABLES 110709 МЕТАТЕЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ WIKI_TUTO_COMBAT_THROWABLES_DESC 110710 Throw Бросить гранату WIKI_TUTO_COMBAT_THROWABLES2 143114 РАСЧЕТ ВРЕМЕНИ ВЗРЫВА WIKI_TUTO_COMBAT_THROWABLES2_DESC 143115 Удерживайте Throw, чтобы подождать. Подгадайте время. Бросьте гранату, пока она не взорвалась! WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_GARRISONS 110712 БАЗЫ WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_GARRISONS_DESC 110888 Освобождайте img='MC_TX_Outpost' базы, убивая в них всех врагов, чтобы: img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Получить доступ к новым местам для img='MC_TX_Fast_Travel' мгновенных перемещений; img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Сделать район безопаснее; img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Получить доступ к новым заданиям; img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Заработать500 киберопыт за захват базы; img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Заработать550 киберопыт за захватбез поднятия тревоги; img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Заработать1500 киберопыт за захватоставаясь необнаруженным. WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_GARRISONS2 150342 ОСВОБОЖДЕННЫЕ БАЗЫ WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_GARRISONS2_DESC 150343 Теперь этот регион будут контролировать ученые, что сделает его безопаснее. WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_STORE 110854 ИННОВАЦИОННЫЕ ТОРГОВЫЕ ТОЧКИ WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_STORE_DESC 110933 Покупайте оружие, патроны, приспособления и другие предметы, освобождая базы. Настраивайте оружие и приспособления к нему. WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_ENCOUNTERS 110726 ВСТРЕЧИ WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_ENCOUNTERS_DESC 110895 Не пропустите интересную встречу с другом или врагом, путешествуя по острову. WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_ENCOUNTERLOOP 143160 ВСТРЕЧИ И БАЗЫ WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_ENCOUNTERLOOP_DESC 143161 Если вы освободите базу, ее займут ученые, а враги исчезнут из этого района и ваши путешествия станут не такими опасными. WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_DRIVING 110728 ВОЖДЕНИЕ WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_DRIVING_DESC 110896 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Accelerate Газ и Brake Тормоз; img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Steer Направление; img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' HandBrake Ручной тормоз; img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Зажать Interact Сесть/выйти из машины; img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' LookDown Посмотреть назад; img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' SwitchSeats Пересесть. WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_DRIVING_EXIT 127253 Зажать Interact Выйти из машины WIKI_TUTO_STEALTHAI_DETECTIONMETER 110736 ДАТЧИК ОБНАРУЖЕНИЯ WIKI_TUTO_STEALTHAI_DETECTIONMETER_DESC 110899 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Датчик обнаружения появляется, когда враги могут вас видеть; img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Шкала заполняется, если враги начинают догадываться о вашем присутствии. WIKI_TUTO_STEALTHAI_DETECTIONMETER2_DESC 163705 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Датчик обнаружения появляется, когда враги могут вас видеть; img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Шкала заполняется, если враги начинают догадываться о вашем присутствии; img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Он начнет мигать, если вас обнаружили. WIKI_TUTO_STEALTHAI_MOVESPEEDNOISE 110756 НЕЗАМЕТНОЕ ПЕРЕДВИЖЕНИЕ WIKI_TUTO_STEALTHAI_MOVESPEEDNOISE_DESC 110900 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Crouch Пригнитесь img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Вас будет сложнее заметить, и вы будете производить меньше шума. WIKI_TUTO_STEALTHAI_WATERFORSTEALTH 110764 ВОДА И ПОЛЕ ЗРЕНИЯ WIKI_TUTO_STEALTHAI_WATERFORSTEALTH_DESC 110901 Нырните глубоко в воду, чтобы скрыться из поля зрения врага. WIKI_TUTO_STEALTHAI_DICEDISTRACTION 110803 ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ ДАЙС, ЧТОБЫ ОТВЛЕЧЬ ВРАГА WIKI_TUTO_STEALTHAI_DIEDISTRACTION_DESC 110902 ThrowRock Бросьте дайс, чтобы отвлечь врага или животное. Пользуйтесь этим, чтобы незаметно его миновать. WIKI_TUTO_STEALTHAI_FOLAIGECOVER 110804 ЛИСТВА УКРЫВАЕТ ВАС WIKI_TUTO_STEALTHAI_FOLAIGECOVER_DESC 110903 Густая листва может укрыть вас глаз врагов и спасти от вражеских пуль. WIKI_TUTO_STEALTHAI_FOLIAGELINEOFSIGHT 110805 ЛИСТВА И ПОЛЕ ЗРЕНИЯ WIKI_TUTO_STEALTHAI_FOLIAGELINEOFSIGHT_DESC 110904 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Спрячьтесь в листве; img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Так вы сможете скрыться из поля зрения врага; img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Если спрячетесь, вас не обнаружат. WIKI_TUTO_STEALTHAI_CORPSEAI 110806 ТРУПЫ ПРИВЛЕКАЮТ ВРАГОВ WIKI_TUTO_STEALTHAI_CORPSEAI_DESC 110905 Мертвецы привлекают внимание врагов. Двигайтесь быстрее. WIKI_TUTO_STEALTHAI_ALARMS 110807 СИГНАЛИЗАЦИЯ WIKI_TUTO_STEALTHAI_ALARMS_DESC 110906 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Враги используют img='MC_TX_Alarm' сигнализацию, чтобы вызывать подкрепления. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Если выстрелить в сигнальное устройство, оно отключится, но другие будут работать. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Удерживайте Interact, чтобы вручную отключить сигнальное устройство, и вывести из строя всю сигнализацию. WIKI_TUTO_STEALTHAI_ALARMSVANTAGEPOINTS 110808 ОБНАРУЖИВАЙТЕ СИГНАЛЬНЫЕ УСТРОЙСТВА С НАБЛЮДАТЕЛЬНЫХ ПУНКТОВ WIKI_TUTO_STEALTHAI_ALARMSVANTAGEPOINTS_DESC 110907 Воспользуйтесь наблюдательным пунктом, чтобы заранее обнаружить сигнальные устройства. WIKI_TUTO_WEAPONS_BOW 110820 ЛУК WIKI_TUTO_WEAPONS_BOW_DESC 110911 Удерживать Fire, чтобы достать стрелу. Отпустить Fire, чтобы выстрелить. Нажать IronSight, чтобы прицелиться. Нажмите Reload, чтобы убрать стрелу. WIKI_TUTO_WEAPONS_C4000 110821 C-400 WIKI_TUTO_WEAPONS_C4000_DESC 110912 PlaceIED Заложить заряд C-400 DetonateIED Взорвать заряд C-400 WIKI_TUTO_WEAPONS_PMS 110822 ПМЩ WIKI_TUTO_WEAPONS_PMS_DESC 110913 Throw Бросить ПМЩ Удерживать Throw, чтобы зарядить ПМЩ. WIKI_TUTO_WEAPONS_FLAMETHROWER 110823 FLAMER WIKI_TUTO_WEAPONS_FLAMETHROWER_DESC 110914 Fire Огонь WIKI_TUTO_GADGETS_CYBEREYE 110813 КИБЕРЗРЕНИЕ WIKI_TUTO_GADGETS_CYBEREYE_DESC 110908 EquipCamera Включить/отключить киберзрение ZoomIn и ZoomOut Изменить масштаб WIKI_TUTO_GADGETS_DICE 110819 БРОСАНИЕ ДАЙСА WIKI_TUTO_GADGETS_DICE_DESC 127232 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' ThrowRock Бросьте дайс, чтобы отвлечь врага или животное. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Пользуйтесь этим приемом, чтобы прокрасться мимо. WIKI_TUTO_GADGETS_ROCK_ALERT 159972 ДАЙС И ПОЛЕ ЗРЕНИЯ WIKI_TUTO_GADGETS_ROCK_ALERT_DESC 159973 Бросайте дайс так, чтобы он не попал в поле зрения врага. Если враг увидит брошенный дайс, он будет настороже. WIKI_TUTO_CONSUMABLES_ARMOR 110910 БРОНЯ WIKI_TUTO_CONSUMABLES_ARMOR_DESC2 127394 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Бронежилет уменьшает получаемый урон. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Найдите синюю отметку на мини-карте. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Покупайте бронежилеты в магазинах. WIKI_TUTO_NPC_FOOT_SOLDIERS 110827 Штурмовики WIKI_TUTO_NPC_FOOT_SOLDIERS_DESC 110915 Штурмовики могут задавить числом; не суетитесь и убивайте их по одному. WIKI_TUTO_NPC_MOLOTOV 110835 MOLOTOX WIKI_TUTO_NPC_MOLOTOV_DESC 110918 Поджигатели будут забрасывать вас коктейлями Molotox. Постоянно двигайтесь, если столкнетесь с ними. WIKI_TUTO_NPC_SNIPERS 110830 СНАЙПЕРЫ WIKI_TUTO_NPC_SNIPERS_DESC 110917 Снайпера можно засечь по лазерному прицелу. WIKI_TUTO_NPC_HEAVY 110839 ПУЛЕМЕТЧИКИ WIKI_TUTO_NPC_HEAVY_DESC 110921 Нужно терпение и куча патронов, чтобы убить этих бронированных скотов. WIKI_TUTO_NPC_RUNNING_DEAD 110836 ЖИВУЧИЕ МЕРТВЕЦЫ WIKI_TUTO_NPC_RUNNING_DEAD_DESC 110919 Держите их на расстоянии (лучше по ветру), и убивайте не медля. WIKI_TUTO_NPC_HEAVYFLAMER 110841 ОГНЕМЕТЧИКИ WIKI_TUTO_NPC_HEAVYFLAMER_DESC 110922 Враги с огнеметами очень опасны. Цельтесь в баки с горючим, чтобы уравнять шансы. WIKI_TUTO_NPC_ATTACKDOGS 110842 РОБОПСЫ WIKI_TUTO_NPC_ATTACKDOGS_DESC 110923 Эти злобные псы-роботы запрограммированы на убийство. Они засекут ваш запах, если вы будете близко. Убейте их, пока вы не стали кормом для собак. WIKI_TUTO_SYSTEMS_TAGGING 110845 ВРАГИ И МЕТКИ WIKI_TUTO_SYSTEMS_TAGGING_DESC 110924 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' EquipCamera Используйте киберзрение img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Поймайте врага в видоискатель и приблизьте его, чтобы опознать его и отслеживать его перемещения. WIKI_TUTO_SYSTEMS_TAGGINGVANTAGEPOINTS 110846 ПОМЕЧАЙТЕ ВРАГОВ С НАБЛЮДАТЕЛЬНЫХ ПУНКТОВ WIKI_TUTO_SYSTEMS_TAGGINGVANTAGEPOINTS_DESC 110925 Чтобы пометить врага с наблюдательных пунктов: EquipCamera включите киберзрение. Поймайте врага в видоискатель, чтобы опознать его и отслеживать его перемещения. WIKI_TUTO_SYSTEMS_WORLDMAP 110847 КАРТА МИРА WIKI_TUTO_SYSTEMS_WORLDMAP_DESC 110926 WorldMap откройте карту. MapWaypoint создайте или удалите контрольную точку. MapLegend посмотрите условные обозначения. WIKI_TUTO_SYSTEMS_MINIMAP 110848 МИНИ-КАРТА WIKI_TUTO_SYSTEMS_MINIMAP_DESC 110927 Показывает текущую цель и расстояние до нее. Враги показываются во время боя или, если их пометить с помощью киберзрения. WIKI_TUTO_SYSTEMS_SKILLS 110849 НАВЫКИ WIKI_TUTO_SYSTEMS_SKILLS_DESC 110928 Зарабатывайте киберопыт, чтобы получить новые уровни, которые дают дополнительные ячейки здоровья или новые навыки. WIKI_TUTO_SYSTEMS_DATACONSOLE 110851 БАЗА ДАННЫХ WIKI_TUTO_SYSTEMS_DATACONSOLE_DESC 110930 База данных содержит массу информации. Раздел 'Сведения' включает в себя данные о самом острове и его обитателях. Статистика поможет отследить ваши успехи. Здесь также сохраняются обучающие подсказки (Базовый тренинг). WIKI_TUTO_SYSTEMS_STORES 110853 МАГАЗИНЫ WIKI_TUTO_SYSTEMS_STORES_DESC 110932 В магазине можно купить новое оружие, приспособления к нему и другие вещи. WIKI_TUTO_MISSIONS_OBJECTIVES 110855 ЗАДАНИЯ WIKI_TUTO_MISSIONS_OBJECTIVES_DESC 143163 Задания отображаются в левом верхнем углу экрана. Вы можете еще раз ознакомиться с ними в меню паузы. WIKI_TUTO_MISSIONS_GIVER 150704 МИССИИ WIKI_TUTO_MISSIONS_GIVER_DESC 150705 Ищите значкиimg='MC_TX_Mission' чтобы получить новые миссии и задания. WIKI_TUTO_OBJECTIVE 179610 ОБУЧЕНИЕ: ЗАДАНИЯ SKILL_TUTO_TAKEDOWN 156513 БЫСТРОЕ УБИЙСТВО SKILL_TUTO_TAKEDOWN_DESC 156514 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Подкрадитесь к врагу незамеченным. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Когда появится подсказка, нажмите TakeDown, чтобы его убить. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Дополнительный КО за убийство. SKILL_TUTO_DEATHFROMABOVE 111714 УБИЙСТВО УДАРОМ СВЕРХУ SKILL_TUTO_DEATHFROMABOVE_DESC 111790 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Расположитесь над врагом и ждите подсказки. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Прыгните на него, нажав Jump, чтобы мгновенно убить. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Дополнительный КО за убийство. SKILL_TUTO_TAKEDOWNFROMWATER 111729 УБИЙСТВО УДАРОМ СНИЗУ SKILL_TUTO_TAKEDOWNFROMWATER_DESC 111793 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Подберитесь к врагу, находящемуся выше вас и до которого можно добраться. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Увидев подсказку, убейте врага, нажав TakeDown. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Можно применять, находясь в воде. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Дополнительный КО за убийство. SKILL_TUTO_HEAVYUNITTAKEDOWN 111733 УБИЙСТВО ВРАГА С ТЯЖЕЛЫМ ОРУЖИЕМ SKILL_TUTO_HEAVYUNITTAKEDOWN_DESC 111794 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Обычное убийство теперь достаточно мощное, чтобы убить тяжелого пулеметчика или огнеметчика одним выстрелом. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Подберитесь к тяжеловесу со спины и нажмите TakeDown, чтобы убить его. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Дополнительный КО за убийство. SKILL_TUTO_TAKEDOWNFROMWATERDOUBLE 111731 ДВОЙНОЕ УБИЙСТВО УДАРОМ СНИЗУ SKILL_TUTO_TAKEDOWNFROMWATERDOUBLE_DESC 111795 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Подберитесь к двум врагам, находящимся выше вас, и до которых можно добраться. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Увидев подсказку, убейте врагов, нажав TakeDown. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Возможно убийство из-под воды. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Дополнительный КО за убийство. SKILL_TUTO_DEATHFROMABOVEDOUBLE 111734 ДВОЙНОЕ УБИЙСТВО УДАРОМ СНИЗУ SKILL_TUTO_DEATHFROMABOVEDOUBLE_DESC 111796 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Расположитесь над двумя врагами и ждите подсказки. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Прыгните на них сверху с помощью Jump, чтобы быстро убить обоих. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' 7,5x КО за убийство. SKILL_TUTO_GRENADETAKEDOWN 111730 УБИЙСТВО ТРЮКОМ С ГРАНАТОЙ SKILL_TUTO_GRENADETAKEDOWN_DESC 111797 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите TakeDown, чтобы начать обычное убийство одним ударом. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Быстро нажмите PinPull, чтобы вытащить чеку из гранаты на поясе жертвы, и оттолкнуть врага до взрыва. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Дополнительный КО за каждое убийство. SKILL_TUTO_PISTOLMARKSMANTAKEDOWN 111735 УБИЙСТВО С ПОХИЩЕНИЕМ ОРУЖИЯ SKILL_TUTO_PISTOLMARKSMANTAKEDOWN_DESC 111798 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите TakeDown, чтобы выполнить обычное быстрое убийство. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Быстро нажмите PistolMarksman, чтобы отобрать у врага пистолет. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Move выберите врагов поблизости. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Fire убейте их. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Interact отменить быстрое убийство. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Дополнительный КО за каждое убийство. SKILL_TUTO_CHAINTAKEDOWNS 111737 СЕРИЙНОЕ УБИЙСТВО SKILL_TUTO_CHAINTAKEDOWNS_DESC 111799 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите TakeDown, чтобы начать обычное убийство одним ударом. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите Move, чтобы нацелиться на следующего врага. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Продолжайте убивать, пока рядом есть враги. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Дополнительный КО за каждое убийство. SKILL_TUTO_DRAGBACKTAKEDOWN 111738 УБИЙСТВО С ПЕРЕТАСКИВАНИЕМ ТРУПА SKILL_TUTO_DRAGBACKTAKEDOWN_DESC 111801 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите TakeDown, чтобы начать обычное убийство одним ударом. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Быстро нажмите и удерживайте WalkBackward, чтобы начать тащить труп. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Используйте Aim, чтобы повернуться, когда пойдете назад. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Отпустите WalkBackward, чтобы бросить тело. SKILL_TUTO_KNIFETHROWTAKEDOWN 111739 УБИЙСТВО СЮРИКЕНОМ SKILL_TUTO_KNIFETHROWTAKEDOWN_DESC 111803 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите TakeDown, чтобы начать обычное быстрое убийство. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Когда другой противник окажется в зоне досягаемости, над его головой появится подсказка KnifeThrow. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите KnifeThrow, чтобы бросить сюрикен и убить врага. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Дополнительный КО за каждое убийство. WIKI_TUTO_DIFFICULTY 160093 СЛОЖНОСТЬ ИГРЫ WIKI_TUTO_DIFFICULTY_DESC 160094 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Измените сложность игры в любое время. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Это можно сделать в меню 'Настройки' в разделе 'Игровой процесс'. WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_WANTED 160314 ПУТЬ ХИЩНИКА WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_WANTED_DESC 160315 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Найдите на карте значки заданий img='MC_TX_HuntingPOI' Путь хищника. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Найдите животных или самых главных врагов ученых и убейте их выданным оружием. WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_HOSTAGE 180317 СПАСЕНИЕ ЗАЛОЖНИКА WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_HOSTAGE_DESC 180318 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Ищите на карте значки img='MC_TX_WantedPOI' СПАСЕНИЕ ЗАЛОЖНИКА. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' 'Омега' похищает ученых, и только вы можете их спасти. WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_CPKICKER 162818 КИБЕРОПЫТ WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_CPKICKER_DESC 162819 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Зарабатывайте киберопыт, чтобы получать новые уровни. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Отслеживайте ваш прогресс на соответствующей шкале расположенной в левой части экрана. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Изучайте навыки, получая новые уровни. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' По мере прохождения игры вы разблокируете новые навыки. WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_PROGRESS 162820 ПРОГРЕСС WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_PROGRESS_DESC 162821 Откройте вкладку 'Прогресс' в базе данных, чтобы увидеть img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' выполненныезадания img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' освобожденные базы img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' найденныепредметы иimg='MC_TX_Bullet_List' грядущие награды. WIKI_TUTO_BASIC_TRAINING_INTRO 162833 БАЗОВЫЙ ТРЕНИНГ: РУКОВОДСТВО WIKI_TUTO_QUICKSTART_INTRO_DESC 162834 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Это руководство по базовой подготовке содержит все советы и подсказки, полученные в начале игры, в алфавитном порядке. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' По мере получения обучающих подсказок, руководство будет дополняться. WIKI_TUTO_JOKE_INTRO 179633 НАДОЕЛО? WIKI_TUTO_JOKE_INTRO_DESC 179554 НАЖМИТЕ Accept, ЧТОБЫ ИЗБАВИТЬСЯ ОТ ЭТИХ ЗАБОТЛИВЫХ СООБЩЕНИЙ WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_COLLECTIBLES_DESC 110890 Этот остров полон секретов: img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_SDCard' Видеокассеты, реликты ушедшего мира кино img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Letter' Заметки Карлайла, дело рук одноименного ученого img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Relics' Телевизоры со странными программами img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Множество животных, которых можно убивать img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Ищите тщательнее, и ученые вознаградят вас новыми приспособлениями для оружия. WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_COLLECTIBLES 110714 ОСОБЫЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ WIKI_TUTO_DRAGON_DETECTION 179638 КАК НЕ ПОПАСТЬСЯ ДРАКОНУ WIKI_TUTO_DRAGON_DETECTION_DESC 179639 Кровавые драконы реагируют не звук. Двигайтесь пригнувшись. WIKI_TUTO_DRAGON_WEAKSPOT 179640 СЛАБОЕ МЕСТО ДРАКОНОВ WIKI_TUTO_DRAGON_WEAKSPOT_DESC 179641 На груди у кровавых драконов есть слабое место. Дождитесь походящего момента, и цельтесь туда, чтобы нанести дракону максимальный ущерб. WIKI_TUTO_DRAGON_CYBERHEART 179642 ДРАКОНЫ И КИБЕРСЕРДЦА WIKI_TUTO_DRAGON_CYBERHEART_DESC 179643 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Кровавые драконы не в силах устоять перед киберсердцами. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Вырезайте киберсердца убитых бойцов 'Омеги' и используйте их, чтобы отвлечь драконов. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Чтобы бросить киберсердце, нажмите ThrowLure WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_GARRISON 179644 БАЗЫ WIKI_TUTO_OPENWORLD_GARRISON_DESC 179645 Чтобы освободить базу противника, перебейте всех бойцов 'Омеги', которых там найдете. WIKI_TUTO_DRAGON_MEGASHIELD 179646 МЕГАЩИТ WIKI_TUTO_DRAGON_MEGASHIELD_DESC 179647 Мегащит – это непреодолимая стена гамма-лучей, которая удерживает драконов вне баз. Если ваша цель – посеять хаос, найдите выключатель, отключите мегащит и заманите дракона на базу. section Tutorial menus TUTO_HEADER 104564 БАЗОВЫЙ ТРЕНИНГ TUTO_CAT_NAV 112292 УПРАВЛЕНИЕ TUTO_CAT_PLAYER 112293 ГЕРОЙ TUTO_CAT_COMBAT 112294 БОЙ TUTO_CAT_OPENWORLD 112295 ОСТРОВ TUTO_CAT_STEALTH 112296 СКРЫТНОСТЬ TUTO_CAT_WEAPONSEQUIP 112297 ОРУЖИЕ И СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ TUTO_CAT_ENEMIES 112298 ПЛОХИЕ ПАРНИ TUTO_CAT_GAMEPLAY 112299 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС TUTO_CAT_TIPS 153305 ПОДСКАЗКИ TUTO_QUICKSTARTGUIDE 162825 БАЗОВЫЙ ТРЕНИНГ section TV Sets WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_32_DESC 179347 И обрел Юный Воин настоящую семью, семью, что не навредит ему и не заставит его рыдать WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_31_DESC 179345 И, восседая на кровавом драконе, Юный Воин убил Жрицу и Гиганта, и воцарился мир на земле WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_30_DESC 179343 И стали они настоящими драконами… Кровавыми драконами, с горящими огнем глазами WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_29_DESC 179341 И напоил Юный Воин Бессмертного Ниндзя кровью из своих ран, чтобы дать тому свою силу WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_28_DESC 179339 Все любили Юного Воина, ибо он был добр, мудр и благороден WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_27_DESC 179337 Юный Воин знал, что Бессмертный Ниндзя боялся Гиганта и не любил Жрицу WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_26_DESC 179335 Жрица была умна, но Юный Воин оказался хитрее WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_25_DESC 179333 Гигант силен, но сердце Юного Воина сильнее WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_24_DESC 179331 Ибо в жилах Юного Воина течет настоящая сила Звездного Ниндзюцу WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_23_DESC 179329 Но это сделало Воина лишь сильнее, и кровь его придала силы другим Драконам-Воителям WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_22_DESC 179327 Изрубленный Гигантом Воин навеки остался покрыт шрамами WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_21_DESC 179325 Гигант напал на Юного Воина, в сердце которого не было ничего, кроме любви WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_20_DESC 179323 Она убедила Гиганта, что Юный Воин ненавидит его, и что весь мир плетет против него заговор WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_19_DESC 179321 Жрица наполнила ложью его сердце, чтобы обезопасить себя WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_18_DESC 179319 Он стал не наставником, но тираном, сокрушающим и врагов, и друзей WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_17_DESC 179317 Но сердце Гиганта наполнила ненависть, даже к тем, кого он поклялся защищать WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_16_DESC 179315 Гигант дал людям силу сокрушать тела и души врагов WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_15_DESC 179313 От Жрицы люди научились шпионажу, покушениям и предательству, как средствам побеждать WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_14_DESC 179311 Юный Воин научил человечество искусству сражений и битв, равно как и искусству их избегать WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_13_DESC 179309 Она жаждала любви Гиганта и ревновала к Юному Воину WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_12_DESC 179307 Слова Жрицы был полны яда, сердце ее подобно сердцу змеи WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_11_DESC 179305 Болезнь сразила его и отравила его разум WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_10_DESC 179303 Гигант был ужасен и непредсказуем в гневе WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_09_DESC 179301 Но остальные двое не были настолько чисты и добры WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_08_DESC 179299 Юный Воин любил весь мир и сражался за правое дело WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_07_DESC 179297 И свирепый Гигант, возвышавшийся над ними WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_06_DESC 179295 Жрица, жаждавшая обладать всем WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_05_DESC 179293 Юный Воин, принимавший все близко к сердцу WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_04_DESC 179291 Трое сильнейших выделялись среди Драконов-Воителей WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_03_DESC 179286 Он пришел в этот мир, чтобы научить человечество искусству ниндзюцу WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_02_DESC 179283 Бессмертный Ниндзя с планеты Катана WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_01_DESC 179281 Память звезд пробуждается: они были Драконами-Воителями WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_01_TITLE 179280 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 1 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_02_TITLE 179282 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 2 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_03_TITLE 179285 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 3 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_04_TITLE 179290 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 4 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_05_TITLE 179292 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 5 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_06_TITLE 179294 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 6 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_07_TITLE 179296 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 7 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_08_TITLE 179298 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 8 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_09_TITLE 179300 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 9 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_10_TITLE 179302 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 10 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_11_TITLE 179304 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 11 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_12_TITLE 179306 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 12 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_13_TITLE 179308 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 13 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_14_TITLE 179310 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 14 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_15_TITLE 179312 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 15 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_16_TITLE 179314 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 16 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_17_TITLE 179316 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 17 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_18_TITLE 179318 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 18 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_19_TITLE 179320 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 19 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_20_TITLE 179322 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 20 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_21_TITLE 179324 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 21 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_22_TITLE 179326 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 22 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_23_TITLE 179328 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 23 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_24_TITLE 179330 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 24 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_25_TITLE 179332 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 25 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_26_TITLE 179334 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 26 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_27_TITLE 179336 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 27 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_28_TITLE 179338 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 28 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_29_TITLE 179340 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 29 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_30_TITLE 179342 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 30 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_31_TITLE 179344 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 31 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_32_TITLE 179346 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 32 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_HEADER 104549 ТЕЛЕВИЗОРЫ WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_HEADER_DESC 111007 СТРАННЫЕ ТЕЛЕВИЗОРЫ WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_VOID_DESC 180507 || WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_TVSETS_NO_TEXT 180509 section VHS tapes WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_01_TITLE 179348 Хорошая обезьяна – мертвая обезьяна WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_01_DESC 179349 На далекой-далекой базе на тропическом острове доктор Эмили Уэйверли экспериментирует с приматами, чтобы вырастить из них суперубийц. Увы, во время тропического шторма один из подопытных экземпляров сбежал. Неизвестно, доживут ли Уэйверли и ее команда до рассвета: их бывший питомец пустил в ход свои навыки и убивает исследователей одного за другим. WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_02_TITLE 179352 У вас есть право сдохнуть! WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_02_DESC 179353 Когда ипподромная банда 'Черные ангелы' поссорилась с пуэрториканской мафией, не поделив местный рынок наркотиков, Лос-Анджелес превратился в кровавое поле боя. Полиция бессильна, но детектив Коул Ганнер готов выйти на улицы и очистить их в одиночку. WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_03_TITLE 179354 Теперь можно убить невесту! WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_03_DESC 179355 В этом комедийном хорроре профессиональный вдовец Ланс Эванс женится на богатых женщинах, чтобы потом устроить какой-нибудь 'несчастный случай'. Однако теперь три его жены вернулись с того света, чтобы отомстить, и Лансу предстоит наконец понять, что значит 'покуда смерть не разлучит нас'. WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_04_TITLE 179356 Каторга – Обольщение Красавчика Дейла WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_04_DESC 179357 Получив пожизненное за ограбление банка, при котором погибли люди, Красавчик Дейл оказывается в самой страшной тюрьме США. Его тело – единственный шанс выжить. Смотрите фильм, шокировавший всю Америку откровенными сценами тюремной жизни, который журнал 'Жесткий подход' назвал 'обвинительным приговором американской пенитенциарной системе'. WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_05_TITLE 179358 Выродки WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_05_DESC 179359 В глубинах канализации под Французским кварталом Нового Орлеана зародился новый вид аллигаторов, когда туда смыли радиоактивные отходы. Доктор Стейси Чейз и детектив Рик Дэринг должны обнаружить гнездо мутантов раньше, чем мутанты обнаружат толпы людей на карнавале Марди Гра. WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_06_TITLE 179360 Приключения Харда Сэвиджа WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_06_DESC 179361 Этот потрясающий приключенческий блокбастер переносит на экран знаменитого героя комиксов, археолога и звезду рока Харда Сэвиджа. Во время очередного тура Хард Сэвидж спасает красавицу Далилу Бангкок из лап безжалостных пиратов, замысливших похитить Звезду Киви. Невероятные приключения и великая любовь ждут героев на затерянном острове в Новой Зеландии, где они ищут развалины Храма Киви. WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_07_TITLE 179362 Игры в воде WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_07_DESC 179363 Прошло 10 лет с тех пор, как в детском лагере 'Привет!' во время чудовищного наводнения пропало 12 маленьких детей. Лагерь наконец отреставрировали, и туда приехали отдыхать новые дети. Теперь 12 некогда пропавших решили выйти из озера, чтобы поиграть с новыми друзьями. Хотите познакомиться с ними? WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_08_TITLE 179364 Жизнь в танце WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_08_DESC 179365 Майкл Борн – трудный подросток, которого отправили жить к очень консервативным тете и дяде в небольшой городок, где не очень-то любят людей из мегаполисов. Однако местный учитель мистер Хардинг покажет Майклу, что такое настоящая любовь… любовь к танцу! Смотрите фильм, который Томас Финленд назвал 'самой теплой лентой века'! WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_09_TITLE 179366 Сравнять счет WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_09_DESC 179367 Немецкие террористы захватили в заложники президента США и целый стадион зрителей прямо во время футбольного матча. Теперь только майор Кинкейд и его прославленные кибердесантники группы 'Омега' могут спасти их! Наперегонки с самим временем они должны освободить заложников, обезвредить ядерную бомбу и уничтожить киберкомиссара Красная Угроза, чтобы спасти саму Демократию! WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_10_TITLE 179368 Крутое Яйцо WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_10_DESC 179369 Детектива Эдди Броско по прозвищу Яйцо подставили, и он вынужден уволиться из продажного полицейского управления. Теперь у него нет выбора: только остряк Малыш Бенни, уличный громила, которого Броско когда-то даже засадил за решетку, может помочь ему восстановить свое доброе имя. Приятели должны разделаться с кучкой продажных копов, пока те не разделались с ними! WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_11_TITLE 179370 Крутое Яйцо 2. Точка кипения WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_11_DESC 179371 Эдди Броско по прозвищу Яйцо и Бенни снова с нами, а ставки высоки как никогда. Бенни арестован за убийство, которого не совершал, и детектив Броско вынужден помочь ему бежать из тюрьмы. Теперь, спасаясь от слуг закона, друзья должны раскрыть убийство и выяснить, кто и почему подставил Бенни. WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_12_TITLE 179372 Цена популярности WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_12_DESC 179373 Родители Юджина Гибсона решили, что их сын слишком много читает, и отправили его в летний лагерь – пусть обретет уверенность в себе. Но когда на Юджином и другими такими же тихонями-очкариками начинают издеваться местные тренеры, ребята дают им решительный отпор. Самая смешная комедия про подростков! WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_HEADER 104550 ВИДЕОКАССЕТЫ WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_VHS_HEADER_DESC 111004 ВИДЕОКАССЕТЫ, ПРИВЕТ ИЗ ПРОШЛОГО section Carlye's Notes WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_01_TITLE 179350 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 1 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_01_DESC 179351 Я завершил традиционную утреннюю пятимильную пробежку и готов приступить к исследованиям кровавых драконов вместе с умнейшей и обворожительной доктором Дарлинг. Этот остров – настоящий кладезь уникальных растений и животных, не могу дождаться начала экспериментов над всем этим разнообразием. Слоун, похоже, крайне заинтересован в исследованиях крови драконов. WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_02_TITLE 179374 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 2 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_02_DESC 179375 Сегодня во время фильтрации плазмы крови дракона рука доктора Дарлинг коснулась моей. Она сделала вид, что это случайность, но я-то знаю, что она хочет меня. Еще бы ей не хотеть! В моем теле всего 8% жира, я регулярно занимаюсь спортом, и, в отличие от всех этих киберболванов, которые нас охраняют, я на 100% человек. Возможно, ей хочется большего в физическом плане… Что ж, я готов стать полным совершенством. WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_03_TITLE 179376 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 3 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_03_DESC 179377 Первая партия сыворотки из крови драконов успешна сепарирована, но Слоун настаивает на предварительных тестах. Впрочем, у меня есть и свой собственный запас. Если моя тестовая модель верна, в чем я абсолютно уверен, сыворотка до предела разовьет природные способности. Я разовью свои умственные способности до уровня сверхгения, не то что этот неандерталец Слоун. Тогда у доктора Дарлинг не останется причин изображать недотрогу. WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_04_TITLE 179378 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 4 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_04_DESC 179379 Инъекции крови дракона Слоуну дали потрясающий результат, если мне будет позволено настолько скромно отзываться о своих поистине фантастически достижениях в области улучшения творений Бога. Взаимодействие крови дракона с кибернетической составляющей Слоуна настолько усилило его, что я ввел нановзвесь крови и себе, несмотря на отсутствие киберпротезов. Наноботы должны стать превосходным связующим звеном. Посмотрим, что скажет доктор Дарлинг, когда все будет готово. WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_05_TITLE 179380 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 5 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_05_DESC 179381 Итак, я сделал себе инъекцию драконьей крови. Результаты оказались несравнимы с ожидаемыми… Вместо того, чтоб усилить меня, кровь дала сверхсилу наноботам. Теперь они неистовствуют в моем теле, творя неизвестно что. Тем не менее, я уверен, что мое здоровье и сила воли смогут противостоять чему угодно. Несмотря ни на что, сегодня вечером я намерен встретиться с доктором Дарлинг и объявить ей о своих намерениях начать с ней встречаться. WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_06_TITLE 179382 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 6 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_06_DESC 179383 Доктор Дарлинг продолжает дразнить меня. Она сказала, что скорее начнет встречаться с краснозадым бабуином-недоучкой с генитальной проказой, чем наденет предложенное мной жемчужное ожерелье, что бы это ни значило. В общем, она продолжает со мной флиртовать. Да, еще я перестал чувствовать ноги после той инъекции. Впрочем, я уверен, что мой организм сможет совладать даже с усиленными кровью дракона наноботами. WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_07_TITLE 179384 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 7 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_07_DESC 179385 Ноги отказали. Чертовы наноботы уничтожают мышечную ткань, мои силы убывают с каждым часом под напором наноботов и драконьей крови. Дарлинг даже не говорит со мной, видимо, она настолько потрясена тем, что произошло с моим роскошным телом. А это болван, полковник Слоун, становится все сильнее… Ну что ж, по крайней мере, я сохранил свою восхитительную эрекцию. WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_08_TITLE 179386 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 8 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_08_DESC 179387 Касательно мой эрекции… Ее мне тоже не удалось сохранить. Да пошло оно все на хер! Заканчиваю записи на сегодня. WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_09_TITLE 179388 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 9 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_09_DESC 179389 Все, моей хандре конец. Пусть я и привязан к инвалидному креслу, пусть тело предало меня, но мой разум превозмог все! Слоун говорит, что мои… проблемы – лишь отражение новых возможностей, и я с ним согласен. Кровь дракона в чистом виде непредсказуема, но мои исследования помогут с ее помощью создавать из обычных людей рабов или чудовищ. Мы переходим ко второй фазе эксперимента. Я покажу Дарлинг, как отвергать мою любовь! WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_10_TITLE 179390 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 10 WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYESNOTES_10_DESC 179391 Мы начали эксперименты по использованию крови драконов в качестве оружия. Если мои расчеты верны (а они верны!), мы изменим весь мир и сделаем его таким, каким захотим. Я и Слоун. Вот так-то, доктор Дарлинг, вы мне больше не нужны! Любовь, секс – я перерос все эти примитивные устремления. Мои отвалившиеся гениталии могут оставаться на месте, в банке в ящике стола, я в них больше не нуждаюсь. Можно подумать, богу нужны яйца!.. WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYLESNOTES_HEADER 104548 ЗАМЕТКИ КАРЛАЙЛА WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYLESNOTES_HEADER_DESC 110990 УТЕРЯННЫЕ ЗАМЕТКИ КАРЛАЙЛА section Animals WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_ANIMALS_HEADER 179628 ЖИВОТНЫЕ WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_ANIMALS_HEADER_DESC 179629 ЖИВОТНЫЕ ДЛЯ УБИЙСТВА WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_ANIMALS_TIGER_SPECIAL 179635 ЛИЦЕЕД WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_ANIMALS_CASSOWARY_SPECIAL 179636 БОЛЬШАЯ ЗЛАЯ ПТИЦА WIKI_COLLECTIBLES_ANIMALS_SHARK_SPECIAL 179637 ГОЛУБАЯ ЧЕЛЮСТЬ section Collectible Rewards COLLECTIBLES_REWARD_BOX_TVSETS 180299 9 ИЗ 32 ТЕЛЕВИЗОРОВ – img='TX_Terminus' ДВА СТВОЛА COLLECTIBLES_REWARD_BOX_TVSETS2 180300 18 ИЗ 32 ТЕЛЕВИЗОРОВ – img='TX_Terminus' ЧЕТЫРЕ СТВОЛА COLLECTIBLES_REWARD_BOX_ANIMAL 180301 6 ИЗ 12 УБИТО – img='TX_Viper' РАЗРЫВНЫЕ ПУЛИ COLLECTIBLES_REWARD_BOX_ANIMAL2 180302 9 ИЗ 12 УБИТО – img='TX_Infiltrator' СТРЕЛЬБА ЛАЗЕРОМ COLLECTIBLES_REWARD_BOX_ANIMAL3 180303 12 ИЗ 12 УБИТО – img='TX_Terminus' ЗАРЯДЫ 'ИНФЕРНО' COLLECTIBLES_REWARD_BOX_VHS 180305 3 ИЗ 12 ВИДЕОКАССЕТ – img='TX_Viper' ЯЩИК ПАТРОНОВ COLLECTIBLES_REWARD_BOX_VHS2 180304 12 ИЗ 12 ВИДЕОКАССЕТ – img='TX_Otto9' МАКСИМАЛЬНЫЙ МАГАЗИН COLLECTIBLES_REWARD_BOX_NOTES 180306 3 ИЗ 10 ЗАМЕТОК – img='TX_Terminus' РАСШИРЕННЫЙ МАГАЗИН COLLECTIBLES_REWARD_BOX_NOTES2 180307 10 ИЗ 10 ЗАМЕТОК – img='TX_Terminus' ОГРОМНЫЙ МАГАЗИН section Shop menu SHOP_MENU_WEAPONSTATS_RANGE 110884 ДАЛЬНОСТЬ SHOP_MENU_WEAPONSTATS_DAMAGE 110885 УРОН SHOP_MENU_WEAPONSTATS_ACCURACY 110886 ТОЧНОСТЬ SHOP_MENU_WEAPONSTATS_FIRERATE 110943 СКОРОСТРЕЛЬНОСТЬ SHOP_MENU_WEAPONSTATS_MOBILITY 110944 МОБИЛЬНОСТЬ SHOP_MENU_STORE 125528 МАГАЗИН SHOP_MENU_CUSTOMIZATION 125529 ИНДИВИДУАЛЬНАЯ НАСТРОЙКА SHOP_MENU_CONFIRMPURCHASE 125535 КУПИТЬ? SHOP_MENU_DESCRIPTION 125536 ОПИСАНИЕ SHOP_MENU_SORTEDBYRECENT 125543 Расположить по времени приобретения SHOP_MENU_LOCKED 127226 Н/Д SHOP_MENU_EMPTY 127227 ПУСТО SHOP_MENU_ATTACHPOINTS 147793 ОЧКОВ ПРИСПОСОБЛЕНИЙ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНО: %d/%d SHOP_MENU_WALLETFULL 151195 БУМАЖНИК ПОЛОН SHOP_MENU_WALLETFULL_DESC 151196 Невозможно продать трофеи, в бумажнике нет места. Купите что-нибудь или выбросите предметы из рюкзака. SHOP_MENU_ATTACHMENTS 155655 ПРИСПОСОБЛЕНИЯ SHOP_MENU_SKINS 155656 РАСКРАСКА SHOP_MENU_NOWEAPONFORAMMOTYPE 159282 У ВАС НЕТ ОРУЖИЯ ПОД ЭТИ ПАТРОНЫ. ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ ПОКУПКУ? SHOP_MENU_AMMOFULL 159284 У вас максимальное количество боеприпасов для этого оружия. SHOP_MENU_CANNOTPURCHASE 159283 НЕВОЗМОЖНО КУПИТЬ SHOP_MENU_WEAPONBOUGHT 160088 ОРУЖИЕ КУПЛЕНО SHOP_MENU_WEAPONBOUGHT_DESC 160089 ЭТО ОРУЖИЕ МОЖНО КУПИТЬ В АВТОМАТИЗИРОВАННОМ МАГАЗИНЕ В ЛЮБОМ УБЕЖИЩЕ. SHOP_MENU_SUPPORTED_ATTACHMENTS 160092 ДОСТУПНЫЕ ПРИСПОСОБЛЕНИЯ (%d МАКС.): SHOP_MENU_NOTENGOUGHMONEY 161440 ВАМ НЕ ХВАТАЕТ СРЕДСТВ, ЧТОБЫ КУПИТЬ ЭТУ ВЕЩЬ. SHOP_MENU_CONFIRMSELLITEM 161443 ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПОДТВЕРДИТЕ ПРОДАЖУ ДАННОЙ ВЕЩИ. SHOP_MENU_MAXITEM 161444 Больше нет места. SHOP_MENU_MAXITEM2 161445 ВЫ НЕ МОЖЕТЕ НОСИТЬ БОЛЬШЕЕ КОЛИЧЕСТВО ТАКИХ ВЕЩЕЙ В РЮКЗАКЕ. SHOP_MENU_NOATTACH 161446 НЕВОЗМОЖНО ПРИСОЕДИНИТЬ SHOP_MENU_NOATTACH2 161447 НА ОРУЖИИ УСТАНОВЛЕНО МАКСИМУМ ПРИСПОСОБЛЕНИЙ. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, СНАЧАЛА СНИМИТЕ НЕНУЖНОЕ. SHOP_MENU_NOATTACH3 172068 НЕТ ОРУЖИЯ, КОТОРОМУ ПОДХОДИТ ДАННОЕ ПРИСПОСОБЛЕНИЕ. SHOP_MENU_NOATTACH4 172069 ЭТО ОРУЖИЕ МОЖНО СНАБДИТЬ %d ПРИСПОСОБЛЕНИЯМИ. SHOP_MENU_CANNOTREPLACE 165703 НЕВОЗМОЖНО ЗАМЕНИТЬ SHOP_MENU_CANNOTREPLACE2 165704 ЭТО ОРУЖИЕ УЖЕ ВЫБРАНО. SHOP_MENU_EQUIPPED 167686 ИСП. SHOP_MENU_ATTACHED 167687 ПРИСОЕДИНЕНО SHOP_MENU_REFILL 167730 ПОПОЛНИТЬ БОЕЗАПАС SHOP_MENU_REFILL2 167731 ПОПОЛНИТЬ БОЕЗАПАС ДЛЯ ВСЕГО СНАРЯЖЕННОГО ОРУЖИЯ, ЗАПАС ГРАНАТ И ВЗРЫВЧАТКИ С 20% СКИДКОЙ. SHOP_MENU_REFILL3 167732 БОЕЗАПАС SHOP_MENU_REFILL4 167733 ГРАНАТЫ: SHOP_MENU_REFILL5 167734 MOLOTOX: SHOP_MENU_REFILL6 167735 C-400: SHOP_MENU_REFILL7 167736 ПМЩ: SHOP_MENU_REFILL8 167737 ВЫ УВЕРЕНЫ? SHOP_MENU_REFILL9 167746 ПОКУПКА ОТМЕНЕНА. БОЕЗАПАС ПОЛОН. SHOP_MENU_REFILL10 167747 ПОКУПКА ОТМЕНЕНА. НЕДОСТАТОЧНО СРЕДСТВ. SHOP_MENU_DISCOUNT 172056 (%d%% СКИДКА) SHOP_MENU_OWNED 143597 ЕСТЬ SHOP_MENU_CANNOTPURCHASE_DESC2 160091 ЭТО ПРЕДМЕТА ЕЩЕ НЕТ НА СКЛАДЕ. ЗАЙДИТЕ ПОПОЗЖЕ. ПРИСПОСОБЛЕНИЯ СТАНОВЯТСЯ ДОСТУПНЫ ЗА ВЫПОЛНЕНИЕ ЗАДАНИЙ, УБИЙСТВО ЖИВОТНЫХ И СБОР ОСОБЫХ ПРЕДМЕТОВ. SHOP_MENU_CANNOTPURCHASE_DESC3 180452 ЭТО ПРЕДМЕТА ЕЩЕ НЕТ НА СКЛАДЕ. ЗАЙДИТЕ ПОПОЗЖЕ. СПУТНИКОВЫЕ КАРТЫ СТАНОВЯТСЯ ДОСТУПНЫ ПОСЛЕ ОСВОБОЖДЕНИЯ СООТВЕТСТВУЮЩИХ БАЗ. section ItemDescription SHOP_CAT_BUY 80222 КУПИТЬ SHOP_CAT_SELL 80223 ПРОДАТЬ section SubCategoryDescription SHOP_SCAT1_AMMO 80224 БОЕПРИПАСЫ SHOP_SCAT1_CONSUMABLES 42857 РАСХОДНЫЙ МАТЕРИАЛ SHOP_SCAT1_EXPLOSIVES 58417 ВЗРЫВЧАТКА SHOP_SCAT1_SPECIALWEAPONS 42854 ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ SHOP_SCAT1_WEAPONS 176901 ОРУЖИЕ section ShopItemTypeDescription SHOP_SIT_AMMO 80242 Боеприпасы SHOP_SIT_ATTACHMENT 80243 Приспособление SHOP_SIT_BUYBACK 80244 Выкупить SHOP_SIT_CONSUMABLE 42897 Расходные материалы SHOP_SIT_EXPLOSIVE 58419 Взрывчатка SHOP_SIT_GADGETUPGRADE 80245 Улучшение принадлежностей SHOP_SIT_SKIN 80246 Шкура SHOT_SIT_THROWABLE 44832 Граната SHOP_SIT_VEHICLE 80247 Транспортное средство SHOP_SIT_WEAPON 42903 Оружие SHOP_SIT_HIDDENRELIC 80248 Реликвия Паук SHOP_SIT_JAPANESELETTER 80249 Потерянное письмо SHOP_SIT_QUESTITEM 80250 Предмет задания SHOP_SIT_SDCARD 80251 Карта памяти SHOP_SIT_SUSPENDEDRELIC 80252 Реликвия Кабан SHOP_SIT_UNDERWATERRELIC 80253 Реликвия Акула SHOP_SIT_UNREACHABLERELIC 80254 Реликвия Цапля SHOP_SIT_ANIMALPART 80255 Часть животного SHOP_SIT_LOOTITEM 80256 Трофей SHOP_SIT_PLANTPART 80257 Растение SHOP_SIT_MAP 119594 Карта SHOP_SIT_BODYARMOR 119593 Броня SHOP_SIT_MEDKIT 119592 Наноаптечка section MessageBox MGBOX_SELL_TITLE 58003 ПРОДАТЬ MGBOX_BUY_TITLE 58004 КУПИТЬ MGBOX_EQUIP_TITLE 58005 НАДЕТЬ MGBOX_SELL_MESSAGE 58006 ПРОДАТЬ ЭТОТ ПРЕДМЕТ? MGBOX_BUY_MESSAGE 58007 КУПИТЬ ЭТОТ ПРЕДМЕТ? MGBOX_EQUIP_MESSAGE 58008 ЗАНЯТЬ ЭТУ ЯЧЕЙКУ? MGBOX_SELLALL_MESSAGE 58278 ПРОДАТЬ ВСЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ? MGBOX_CONFIRM_EQUIP 163405 ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ ВЫБОР MGBOX_CONFIRM_REPLACE 163406 ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ ЗАМЕНУ MGBOX_WILL_REPLACE 163407 ЗАМЕНИТ MGBOX_NOATTACH 163419 ПРИСПОСОБЛЕНИЯ ДЛЯ ЭТОГО ОРУЖИЯ ОТСУТСТВУЮТ. TabRight ПОСМОТРЕТЬ ВАРИАНТЫ ОКРАСКИ MGBOX_NOATTACHMENTS 167685 НЕТ ПРИСПОСОБЛЕНИЙ section Description SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TANTO_DESC 176654 Все проще простого. Это Dragon Blade, он же танто. Острым концом надо тыкать в противника. Ясно? SHOP_SITEM_NAME_PMS_DESC 176655 Описание ПМЩ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_OTTO9_DESC 176656 Личное оружие калибра 9 мм с возможностью стрелять очередями по 3 выстрела. Идеален для того, чтобы разнести череп с близкого расстояния. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TERMINUS_DESC 176657 Конечно, дробовик задолбаешься перезаряжать, зато потом как приятно разносить все в клочья! SHOP_SITEM_NAME_INFILTRATOR101_DESC 176658 Эта штурмовая винтовка снабжена оптическим прицелом средней мощности и идеально подходит, чтобы насажать в противника пуль. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_VIPERASSAULTGUN_DESC 176659 Эта снайперская винтовка с мощным оптическим прицелом – идеальный способ близкого знакомства на большом расстоянии! SHOP_SITEM_NAME_BOW_DESC 176660 От этой штуковины одни слезы и никакого толку… разве что у вас есть стрелы. Тогда совсем другое дело! SHOP_SITEM_NAME_FLAMER_DESC 176661 Приличная мощность, ровное пламя… самое то, что надо для барбекю! Внимание: пиво продается отдельно! SHOP_SITEM_NAME_KILLSTAR_DESC 176662 'Луч смерти' – лучший способ испепелить врага. Правда, он и хозяйские силы высасывает не хуже голодного вампира. Нет в мире совершенства! SHOP_SITEM_NAME_DAMMINIGUN_DESC 178507 Кому нужна точность и меткость, когда есть миниган? Пришел, увидел, расстрелял. Главное – собирайте за собой лишние пули, не засоряйте окружающую среду! SHOP_SITEM_NAME_OTTO9_LASERSIGHT_DESC 176620 ЛАЗЕРНЫЙ ПРИЦЕЛ. ПРИГОДИТСЯ, ЕСЛИ НАДО ОТСТРЕЛИТЬ ЯЙЦА ПЛОХОМУ ПАРНЮ. РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ ПРОХОЖДЕНИЯ МИССИИ img='MC_TX_HuntingPOI' ПУТИ ХИЩНИКА 'ВАЖНЫЕ ПТИЦЫ'. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_OTTO9_SUPPRESSOR_DESC 176622 ГЛУШИТЕЛЬ, ОТЛИЧНАЯ ВЕЩЬ ДЛЯ БЕСШУМНОГО УБИЙСТВА. ПРАВДА, КРИК ЖЕРТВЫ НЕ ЗАГЛУШАЕТ. РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ ПРОХОЖДЕНИЯ МИССИИ ПО img='MC_TX_WantedPOI' СПАСЕНИЮ ЗАЛОЖНИКА 'СПАСТИ ЯЙЦЕГОЛОВОГО' SHOP_SITEM_NAME_OTTO9_HIGHCAPACITYMAG_DESC 176623 УВЕЛИЧЕННЫЙ МАГАЗИН. ПЕРЕЗАРЯЖАНИЕ – ДЛЯ ЛЮБИТЕЛЕЙ! РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ ПРОХОЖДЕНИЯ МИССИИ ПО img='MC_TX_WantedPOI' СПАСЕНИЮ ЗАЛОЖНИКА 'МОЗГОБЛОК ДЛЯ ПСИХА'. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_OTTO9_MAXAMMO_DESC 177036 МАКСИМАЛЬНЫЙ МАГАЗИН. ЭТО У ТЕБЯ МАГАЗИН В КАРМАНЕ, ИЛИ ТЫ ПРОСТО РАД МЕНЯ ВИДЕТЬ? РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ СБОРА img='MC_TX_SDCard' 12 ВИДЕОКАССЕТ. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TERMINUS_EXTENDEDMAG_DESC 176626 РАСШИРЕННЫЙ МАГАЗИН. РАЗМЕР ИМЕЕТ ЗНАЧЕНИЕ. РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ СБОРА img='MC_TX_Letter' 3 ЗАМЕТОК КАРЛАЙЛА. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TERMINUS_RELOADKIT_DESC 176628 ПОЛУАВТОМАТ. НЕ ДУМАЙ, ПИХАЙ БЫСТРЕЕ! РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ ПРОХОЖДЕНИЯ МИССИИ ПО img='MC_TX_WantedPOI' СПАСЕНИЮ ЗАЛОЖНИКА 'ОТЧАЯННО СПАСАЕМ СЬЮЗЕН'. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TERMINUS_DOUBLEBARREL_DESC 176627 ДВА СТВОЛА. КОГДА ОДНОГО НЕДОСТАТОЧНО. РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ СБОРА img='MC_TX_Relics' 9 ТЕЛЕВИЗОРОВ. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TERMINUS_QUADRUPLEBARREL_DESC 176629 ЧЕТЫРЕ СТВОЛА. УЧЕТВЕРИ КАЙФ И РАЗРУШЕНИЕ! РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ СБОРА img='MC_TX_Relics' 18 ТЕЛЕВИЗОРОВ. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TERMINUS_FIREROUNDS_DESC 176630 ЗАЖИГАТЕЛЬНЫЕ ПУЛИ. ИДЕАЛЬНЫЙ СПОСОБ ЗАЖИГАТЬ КАК СЛЕДУЕТ! РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ УБИЙСТВА 12 ВИДОВ ЖИВОТНЫХ. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TERMINUS_HIGHCAPACITYMAG2_DESC 176631 ЗДОРОВЕННЫЙ МАГАЗИН. НЕ ТРАТЬТЕ ВРЕМЯ НА ПЕРЕЗАРЯЖАНИЕ! РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ СБОРА img='MC_TX_Letter' 10 ЗАМЕТОК КАРЛАЙЛА. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TERMINUS_MAXAMMO_DESC 177038 НАГРУДНЫЙ ПАТРОНТАШ. СПЕЦИАЛЬНО ДЛЯ ВАС, КОВБОИ! РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ ПРОХОЖДЕНИЯ МИССИИ ПО img='MC_TX_WantedPOI' СПАСЕНИЮ ЗАЛОЖНИКА 'СПАСТИ ЯЙЦЕГОЛОВОГО – 2'. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_INFILTRATOR101_LIGHTBARREL_DESC 176632 ОБЛЕГЧЕННЫЙ СТВОЛ. БЫСТРЕЕ ЦЕЛЬСЯ – БЫСТРЕЕ УБИВАЙ! РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ ПРОХОЖДЕНИЯ МИССИИ img='MC_TX_HuntingPOI' ПУТИ ХИЩНИКА 'НЕПОСЛУШНЫЕ ТИГРЫ'. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_INFILTRATOR101_GRIP_DESC 176633 УЛУЧШЕННАЯ РУКОЯТКА, УМЕНЬШЕННАЯ ОТДАЧА – ПАПА СЧАСТЛИВ! РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ ПРОХОЖДЕНИЯ МИССИИ img='MC_TX_HuntingPOI' ПУТИ ХИЩНИКА 'ДРАКОН ИДИ-НА-РОГ'. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_INFILTRATOR101_EXTENDEDMAG2_DESC 176634 РАСШИРЕННЫЙ МАГАЗИН. МЕНЬШЕ ВОЗНИ, БОЛЬШЕ СТРЕЛЬБЫ. РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ ПРОХОЖДЕНИЯ МИССИИ ПО img='MC_TX_WantedPOI' СПАСЕНИЮ ЗАЛОЖНИКА 'СВИСТАТЬ ВСЕХ НА БОРТ!'. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_INFILTRATOR101_FULLAUTO_DESC 176635 ПОЛНЫЙ АВТОМАТ. НАЖМИ СПУСКОВОЙ КРЮЧОК И НАСЛАЖДАЙСЯ! РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ ПРОХОЖДЕНИЯ МИССИИ ПО img='MC_TX_WantedPOI' СПАСЕНИЮ ЗАЛОЖНИКА 'СПЛОШНЫЕ РУИНЫ'. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_INFILTRATOR101_LASERROUNDS_DESC 176636 СТРЕЛЬБА ЛАЗЕРОМ. УРА НАУКЕ! НАУКА ЖЖЕТ! РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ УБИЙСТВА 9 ВИДОВ ЖИВОТНЫХ. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_INFILTRATOR101_HIGHCAPACITYMAG3_DESC 176637 ОГРОМНЫЙ МАГАЗИН. ПАТРОНОВ ХВАТИТ НА ВСЮ СЕМЬЮ! РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ ПРОХОЖДЕНИЯ МИССИИ img='MC_TX_HuntingPOI' ПУТИ ХИЩНИКА 'ПУЛЯ ДЛЯ СНАЙПЕРА'. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_INFILTRATOR101_MAXAMMO_DESC 177037 МЕШОК МАГАЗИНОВ – ДЛЯ ТЕХ, КОМУ НРАВИТСЯ ПОБОЛЬШЕ! РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ ПРОХОЖДЕНИЯ МИССИИ img='MC_TX_HuntingPOI' ПУТИ ХИЩНИКА 'ЗУБ ЗА ЗУБ'. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_VIPER_EXTENDEDMAG3_DESC 176638 РАСШИРЕННЫЙ МАГАЗИН. НЕ ДАЙТЕ КУРКУ ЗАСКУЧАТЬ! РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ ПРОХОЖДЕНИЯ МИССИИ ПО img='MC_TX_WantedPOI' СПАСЕНИЮ ЗАЛОЖНИКА 'ПЛЯЖНЫЙ СЕЗОН'. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_VIPER_HIGHPOWEREDSCOPE_DESC 176639 МОЩНЫЙ ОПТИЧЕСКИЙ ПРИЦЕЛ: СОСЧИТАЙ ВОЛОСКИ НА ГОЛОВЕ ВРАГА… НО ЛУЧШЕ СТРЕЛЯЙ! РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ ПРОХОЖДЕНИЯ МИССИИ img='MC_TX_HuntingPOI' ПУТИ ХИЩНИКА 'УБИЙЦА ЧЕРЕПАШЕК'. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_VIPER_SCOPEFOG2_DESC 176640 ПРОТИВОТУМАННЫЙ ПРИЦЕЛ. ВЫШЕЛ СНАЙПЕР ИЗ ТУМАНА… РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ ПРОХОЖДЕНИЯ МИССИИ img='MC_TX_HuntingPOI' ПУТИ ХИЩНИКА 'ОН НЕ ТОЛСТЫЙ, ОН ПОЛНЫЙ'. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_VIPER_STEADYARM_DESC 176641 СТАБИЛИЗАТОР ПРИЦЕЛА. КАКАЯ-ТО ГИРОСКОПИЧЕСКАЯ ХРЕНЬ, ЧТОБЫ ЛУЧШЕ ЦЕЛИТЬСЯ. РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ ПРОХОЖДЕНИЯ МИССИИ ПО img='MC_TX_WantedPOI' СПАСЕНИЮ ЗАЛОЖНИКА 'ИСКУШЕНИЕ'. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_VIPER_EXPLOSIVEROUNDS_DESC 176642 РАЗРЫВНЫЕ ПУЛИ. ДЛЯ ТЕХ, КТО В ДЕТСТВЕ ВТЫКАЛ ПЕТАРДЫ В ЛЯГУШЕК. РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ УБИЙСТВА 6 ВИДОВ ЖИВОТНЫХ. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_VIPER_RELOADKIT2_DESC 176643 ПОЛУАВТОМАТ. БОЛЬШЕ ПУЛЬ – БОЛЬШЕ СЧАСТЬЯ! РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ ПРОХОЖДЕНИЯ МИССИИ img='MC_TX_HuntingPOI' ПУТИ ХИЩНИКА 'СТРАХОВКА ДЛЯ ЖУЛИКА'. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_VIPER_ADDCLIP4_DESC 177039 СТАРЫЙ ДОБРЫЙ ЯЩИК ПАТРОНОВ. ВАМ НУЖНО ОБЪЯСНЯТЬ, ЧТО ЭТО? РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕ СБОРА img='MC_TX_SDCard' 3 ВИДЕОКАССЕТ. SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TAGGINGSCOPE_DESC 176625 ОПТИЧЕСКИЙ ПРИЦЕЛ С МЕТКАМИ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_SCOPEFOG_DESC 176624 ПРОТИВОТУМАННЫЙ ПРИЦЕЛ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_NIGHTSCOPE_DESC 176621 НОЧНОЙ ПРИЦЕЛ SHOP_SITEM_C4000 42987 C-400 С ДИСТАНЦИОННЫМ ДЕТОНАТОРОМ. ОТЛИЧНЫЙ ФЕЙЕРВЕРК! SHOP_SITEM_MINE 42993 МИНЫ. ОДНА УПАКОВКА. НЕ РОНЯТЬ! SHOP_SITEM_GRENADE 43134 ГРАНАТА. КИДАЙ, МЕТАЙ, ШВЫРЯЙ – НА ТВОЙ ВЫБОР! SHOP_SITEM_MOLOTOV 44860 MOLOTOX, ОДНА БУТЫЛКА, ДЛЯ НАРУЖНОГО ПРИМЕНЕНИЯ! SHOP_SITEM_MEDECINE2 43003 ОДНОРАЗОВЫЙ ШПРИЦ С ЦЕЛИТЕЛЬНЫМ НАНОРАСТВОРОМ. Я УКОЛОВ НЕ БОЮСЬ! SHOP_SITEM_BODYARMA 42995 КОМПЛЕКТ БРОНИ. ВЫГЛЯДИ КРУТЫМ! SHOP_SITEM_AMMO_PISTOL 145623 ПАТРОНЫ ДЛЯ ПИСТОЛЕТА – %d ШТ. ОТЛИЧНО ПОДОЙДУТ ДЛЯ ПИСТОЛЕТА SHOP_SITEM_AMMO_SHOTGUN 145626 ПАТРОНЫ ДЛЯ ДРОБОВИКА – %d ШТ. ПРОСТО СОЗДАНЫ ДЛЯ ДРОБОВИКА SHOP_SITEM_AMMO_RIFLE 145629 ВИНТОВОЧНЫЕ ПАТРОНЫ ДЛЯ ШТУРМОВОЙ ВИНТОВКИ – %d ШТ. SHOP_SITEM_AMMO_SNIPER 145630 НЕСУЩИЕ СКОРБЬ ВРАГАМ ПАТРОНЫ ДЛЯ СНАЙПЕРСКОЙ ВИНТОВКИ – %d ШТ. SHOP_SITEM_AMMO_LMG 145627 ПАТРОНЫ ДЛЯ TERROR 4000 – %d ШТ. НЕСУТ ПРОНЗАЮЩУЮ НАВЫЛЕТ ЛЮБОВЬ ВСЕМУ ЖИВОМУ SHOP_SITEM_AMMO_ARROWS 145628 СТРЕЛЫ – %d ШТ. ТИХАЯ И МОЛНИЕНОСНАЯ СМЕРТЬ SHOP_SITEM_AMMO_FUEL 145633 1 КАНИСТРА ГОРЮЧЕГО ДЛЯ FLAMER ИЛИ БАРБЕКЮ SHOP_SITEM_MEDECINE 120564 ШПРИЦ, ОН ЖЕ НАНОАПТЕЧКА, ЛЕЧИТ БО-БО SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TREASUREMAP_NW_DESC 179596 КАРТА СЕВЕРО-ЗАПАДНОЙ ОБЛАСТИ: МЕСТОНАХОЖДЕНИЕ КОЛЛЕКЦИОННЫХ ПРЕДМЕТОВ… ГРАБЬТЕ! SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TREASUREMAP_NE_DESC 179597 КАРТА СЕВЕРО-ВОСТОЧНОЙ ОБЛАСТИ: МЕСТОНАХОЖДЕНИЕ КОЛЛЕКЦИОННЫХ ПРЕДМЕТОВ… ЕСТЬ ЧЕМ ЗАНЯТЬСЯ! SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TREASUREMAP_SW_DESC 179598 КАРТА ЮГО-ЗАПАДНОЙ ОБЛАСТИ: МЕСТОНАХОЖДЕНИЕ КОЛЛЕКЦИОННЫХ ПРЕДМЕТОВ… НАБИВАЙТЕ КАРМАНЫ! SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TREASUREMAP_SE_DESC 179599 КАРТА ЮГО-ВОСТОЧНОЙ ОБЛАСТИ: МЕСТОНАХОЖДЕНИЕ КОЛЛЕКЦИОННЫХ ПРЕДМЕТОВ… ОНИ НЕ ВАШИ, НО БУДУТ ВАШИМИ! LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET01_DESC 179427 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 1: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET02_DESC 179428 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 2: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET03_DESC 179429 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 3: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET04_DESC 179430 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 4: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET05_DESC 179431 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 5: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET06_DESC 179432 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 6: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET07_DESC 179433 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 7: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET08_DESC 179434 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 8: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET09_DESC 179435 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 9: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET10_DESC 179436 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 10: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET11_DESC 179437 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 11: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET12_DESC 179438 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 12: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET13_DESC 179439 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 13: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET14_DESC 179440 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 14: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET15_DESC 179441 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 15: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET16_DESC 179442 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 16: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET17_DESC 179443 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 17: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET18_DESC 179444 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 18: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET19_DESC 179445 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 19: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET20_DESC 179446 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 20: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET21_DESC 179447 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 21: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET22_DESC 179448 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 22: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET23_DESC 179449 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 23: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET24_DESC 179450 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 24: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET25_DESC 179451 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 25: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET26_DESC 179452 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 26: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET27_DESC 179453 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 27: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET28_DESC 179454 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 28: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET29_DESC 179455 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 29: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET30_DESC 179456 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 30: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET31_DESC 179457 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 31: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET32_DESC 179458 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 32: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES12_DESC 179482 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 12: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES11_DESC 179481 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 11: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES10_DESC 179480 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 10: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES09_DESC 179479 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 9: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES08_DESC 179478 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 8: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES07_DESC 179477 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 7: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES06_DESC 179476 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 6: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES05_DESC 179475 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 5: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES04_DESC 179474 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 4: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES03_DESC 179473 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 3: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES02_DESC 179472 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 2: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES01_DESC 179471 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 1: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES01_DESC 179493 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 1: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES02_DESC 179494 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 2: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES03_DESC 179495 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 3: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES04_DESC 179496 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 4: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES05_DESC 179497 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 5: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES06_DESC 179498 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 6: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES07_DESC 179499 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 7: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES08_DESC 179500 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 8: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES09_DESC 179501 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 9: ОПИСАНИЕ LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES10_DESC 179502 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 10: ОПИСАНИЕ MISSN_010_MAIN 174160 ЕСТЬ ВРЕМЯ УКЛОНЯТЬСЯ? MISSN_010_MAIN_DESC 174162 ВЫЯСНИТЕ, ЧТО ЗА ОПЕРАЦИЯ РАЗВОРАЧИВАЕТСЯ НА ОСТРОВЕ. MISSN_020_MAIN 178467 ОНИ ЗДЕ-Е-ЕСЬ! TUTO_020_MAIN 179751 ВОТ ГОСПОДЬ ТВОЙ! TUTO_010_MAIN 179750 ВАС КОГДА-НИБУДЬ ПРИНИМАЛИ ЗА ГЕРОЯ? MISSN_030_MAIN 174348 ОДИН УДАР MISSN_030_MAIN_DESC 174349 ОБЕСТОЧЬТЕ ЗДАНИЯ 'ОМЕГИ'. MISSN_040_MAIN 178451 ЭТО ЧТО ЗА ХРЕНЬ?! MISSN_040_MAIN_DESC 178452 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ДРАКОНИЙ ПИТОМНИК СЛОУНА. MISSN_050_MAIN 174286 НЕТ СДЕЛКАМ С ПСИХАМИ! MISSN_050_MAIN_DESC 178453 ИССЛЕДУЙТЕ ОСТРОВ ШАКМА. MISSN_060_MAIN 178457 ЗОВИ ЧУМУ! MISSN_060_MAIN_DESC 178458 ДОБУДЬТЕ 'ЛУЧ СМЕРТИ'. MISSN_070_MAIN 178455 Я ТЕБЯ СЛОМАЮ MISSN_070_MAIN_DESC 178456 ДОБЕРИТЕСЬ ДО БАЗЫ 'ДАНКО' И ПОКОНЧИТЕ С ЭТИМ ХАОСОМ. SQA_F4A_MAIN 174410 ВАЖНЫЕ ПТИЦЫ SQA_F4A_Objective 174411 КОВАРНЫЕ КАЗУАРЫ ГОТОВЯТ ВОССТАНИЕ. УБЕЙ ИХ ВОЖАКА, НЕ ДАЙТЕ ИМ ПОРАБОТИТЬ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСТВО. SQA_F4B_MAIN 174412 ПУЛЯ ДЛЯ СНАЙПЕРА SQA_F4B_Objective 174413 НУЖНО СРОЧНО УБИТЬ СНАЙПЕРА-ВЕТЕРАНА 'ОМЕГИ', ПОТОМУ ЧТО… ВСЕ СНАЙПЕРЫ КОЗЛЫ. И ЭТОТ ТОЖЕ. КОЗЕЛ. SQO_F4A_MAIN 174418 СПАСТИ ЯЙЦЕГОЛОВОГО – 2 SQO_F4A_Objective 174419 А НЕ ВСЕ ЛИ РАВНО, ПОЧЕМУ НАДО СПАСТИ ЭТОГО УЧЕНОГО? ДА ПЛЕВАТЬ! КОРОЧЕ, УБЕЙТЕ ПАРНЕЙ ИЗ 'ОМЕГИ', ПОКА ОНИ НЕ УБИЛИ ЕГО, И ПОЛУЧИТЕ НАГРАДУ. SQO_F4B_MAIN 174420 ОТЧАЯННО СПАСАЕМ СЬЮЗЕН SQO_F4B_Objective 174421 ПАРНИ ИЗ 'ОМЕГИ' ОСМАТРИВАЮТ РУИНЫ НЕПОДАЛЕКУ. ОНИ ЗАХВАТИЛИ С СОБОЙ УЧЕНОГО – ДОПУСТИМ, ЕГО ЗОВУТ СЬЮЗЕН. ЦЕЛЬ ПРОСТА: УБИТЬ СОЛДАТ, СПАСТИ УЧЕНОГО. SQA_F5A_MAIN 174542 НЕПОСЛУШНЫЕ ТИГРЫ SQA_F5A_Objective 174543 ТИГРЫ СЪЕЛИ КАКИХ-ТО УЧЕНЫХ. ЭТО ОЧЕНЬ ПЛОХО! УЧЕНЫХ ЕСТЬ НЕЛЬЗЯ! УБЕЙТЕ ТИГРОВ ЗА ТО, ЧТО ОНИ ТИГРЫ! SQA_F5B_MAIN 174544 СТРАХОВКА ДЛЯ ЖУЛИКА SQA_F5B_Objective 174545 ОФИЦЕР 'ОМЕГИ' ПОСТОЯННО ПОЛУЧАЕТ ТРАВМЫ. УБЕЙТЕ ЕГО ПО ЗАКАЗУ СТРАХОВОГО АГЕНТСТВА 'БЛЕСК ВОЛОС'. SQO_F5A_MAIN 174546 МОЗГОБЛОК ДЛЯ ПСИХА SQO_F5A_Objective 174547 СПАСИТЕ УЧЕНОГО, ОТКЛЮЧИВШЕГО МОЗГОБЛОК ОДНОГО ИЗ ДРАКОНОВ. ВЫЖИВШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ЖАЖДУТ МЕСТИ. SQO_F5B_MAIN 174548 СПАСТИ ЯЙЦЕГОЛОВОГО SQO_F5B_Objective 174549 БЛА-БЛА, ЛЕКАРСТВО ОТ РАКА, БЛА-БЛА, ПИВО СО ВКУСОМ БЕКОНА… ИДИТЕ СПАСАТЬ УЧЕНОГО! SQA_G4A_MAIN 174593 ДРАКОН ИДИ-НА-РОГ SQA_G4A_Objective 174594 ДРАКОН ИДИ-НА… РОГ. ПРОИЗНЕСИТЕ ЭТО ПАРУ РАЗ И ПОБЫСТРЕЕ, И ВСЕ ПОЙМЕТЕ. ДРАКОН ИДИ-НА-РОГ, ДРАКОН ИДИ-НА-РОГ… ИДИ…ТЕ И УБЕЙТЕ ЕГО, КОРОЧЕ. SQA_G4B_MAIN 174595 ОН НЕ ТОЛСТЫЙ, ОН ПОЛНЫЙ SQA_G4B_Objective 174596 КОГДА ВАС НА ТРАССЕ ПОДРЕЗАЕТ КАКОЙ-НИБУДЬ УРОД, ЕМУ ТАК И ХОЧЕТСЯ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ ОТРЕЗАТЬ… ЗНАКОМОЕ ЧУВСТВО? ПОЙДИТЕ УБЕЙТЕ ВЕТЕРАНА 'ОМЕГИ'. SQO_G4A_MAIN 174597 СПЛОШНЫЕ РУИНЫ SQO_G4A_Objective 174598 'ОМЕГА' ОБЫСКИВАЕТ РУИНЫ… И МУСОРИТ! УБЕЙТЕ ИХ И СПАСИТЕ УЧЕНОГО. МУСОРЯТ ТОЛЬКО ЛУЗЕРЫ! SQO_G4B_MAIN 174599 ИСКУШЕНИЕ SQO_G4B_Objective 174600 'ОМЕГА' ПОХИТИЛА УЧЕНОГО ДЛЯ КАКИХ-ТО ИЗВРАЩЕНИЙ С ПИСТОНАМИ И МАШИННЫМ МАСЛОМ. ОСТАНОВИТЕ ЭТУ ОРГИЮ! SQA_G5A_MAIN 174583 УБИЙЦА ЧЕРЕПАШЕК SQA_G5A_Objective 174584 В КАНАЛИЗАЦИИ ПОД БАЗОЙ ЗАВЕЛИСЬ ЧЕРЕПАШКИ. ЗАБИВАЮТ ТРУБЫ, ДРУЖАТ С КРЫСАМИ. ПЕРЕБЕЙТЕ ИХ! SQA_G5B_MAIN 174585 ЗУБ ЗА ЗУБ SQA_G5B_Objective 174586 КИБЕРАКУЛА – ЭТО СУПЕРАКУЛА! ЕЕ ЗОВУТ БРОДИ, ОНА СМЕЕТСЯ НАД ПУЛЯМИ, НО И У НЕЕ ЕСТЬ СЛАБОЕ МЕСТО. УБЕЙТЕ ЕЕ! SQO_G5A_MAIN 174587 СВИСТАТЬ ВСЕХ НА БОРТ! SQO_G5A_Objective 174588 'ОМЕГА' НА БОРТУ КОРАБЛЯ. ЗАЛОЖНИК НА БОРТУ. ВАМ НУЖНО ПОПАСТЬ НА БОРТ… КОРОЧЕ, УБИТЬ СОЛДАТ, СПАСТИ УЧЕНОГО. SQO_G5B_MAIN 174589 ПЛЯЖНЫЙ СЕЗОН SQO_G5B_Objective 174590 'ОМЕГА' ЗАХВАТИЛА УЧЕНОГО ПО ИМЕНИ НАЙДЖЕЛ И СОБИРАЕТСЯ ПУСТИТЬ ЕМУ ПУЛЮ В ЛОБ! СПАСИТЕ ЕГО – ПУСТИТЕ ПУЛЮ В ЛОБ ПАРНЯМ ИЗ ОМЕГИ! section Name SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TANTO 174623 DRAGON BLADE SHOP_SITEM_NAME_PMS 174624 ПМЩ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_OTTO9 174625 A.J.M. 9 SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TERMINUS 174626 GALLERIA 1991 SHOP_SITEM_NAME_INFILTRATOR101 174627 FAZERTRON SHOP_SITEM_NAME_VIPERASSAULTGUN 174628 KOBRACON SHOP_SITEM_NAME_BOW 174629 ЛУК SHOP_SITEM_NAME_FLAMER 174630 FLAMER SHOP_SITEM_NAME_KILLSTAR 174631 ЛУЧ СМЕРТИ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_DAMMINIGUN 178326 TERROR 4000 SHOP_SITEM_NAME_LASERSIGHT 174632 ЛАЗЕРНЫЙ ПРИЦЕЛ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_NIGHTSCOPE 174636 НОЧНОЙ ПРИЦЕЛ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_SUPPRESSOR 174637 ГЛУШИТЕЛЬ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_HIGHCAPACITYMAG 174638 УВЕЛИЧЕННЫЙ МАГАЗИН SHOP_SITEM_NAME_SCOPEFOG 174639 ПРОТИВОТУМАННЫЙ ПРИЦЕЛ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TAGGINGSCOPE 174640 ОПТИЧЕСКИЙ ПРИЦЕЛ С МЕТКАМИ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_EXTENDEDMAG 174641 РАСШИРЕННЫЙ МАГАЗИН SHOP_SITEM_NAME_DOUBLEBARREL 174642 ДВА СТВОЛА SHOP_SITEM_NAME_RELOADKIT 174643 ПОЛУАВТОМАТ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_QUADRUPLEBARREL 174644 ЧЕТЫРЕ СТВОЛА SHOP_SITEM_NAME_FIREROUNDS 174645 ЗАЖИГАТЕЛЬНЫЕ ПУЛИ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_HIGHCAPACITYMAG2 174646 ЗДОРОВЕННЫЙ МАГАЗИН SHOP_SITEM_NAME_LIGHTBARREL 174647 ОБЛЕГЧЕННЫЙ СТВОЛ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_GRIP 174648 УЛУЧШЕННАЯ РУКОЯТКА SHOP_SITEM_NAME_EXTENDEDMAG2 174649 РАСШИРЕННЫЙ МАГАЗИН SHOP_SITEM_NAME_FULLAUTO 174650 ПОЛНЫЙ АВТОМАТ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_LASERROUNDS 174651 СТРЕЛЬБА ЛАЗЕРОМ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_HIGHCAPACITYMAG3 174652 ОГРОМНЫЙ МАГАЗИН SHOP_SITEM_NAME_EXTENDEDMAG3 174653 РАСШИРЕННЫЙ МАГАЗИН SHOP_SITEM_NAME_HIGHPOWEREDSCOPE 174656 МОЩНЫЙ ПРИЦЕЛ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_SCOPEFOG2 174659 ПРОТИВОТУМАННЫЙ ПРИЦЕЛ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_STEADYARM 174660 СТАБИЛИЗАТОР ПРИЦЕЛА SHOP_SITEM_NAME_EXPLOSIVEROUNDS 174661 РАЗРЫВНЫЕ ПУЛИ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_RELOADKIT2 174662 ПОЛУАВТОМАТ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_ADDCLIP 177032 МАКСИМАЛЬНЫЙ МАГАЗИН SHOP_SITEM_NAME_ADDCLIP2 177033 МЕШОК МАГАЗИНОВ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_ADDCLIP3 177034 НАГРУДНЫЙ ПАТРОНТАШ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_ADDCLIP4 177035 ЯЩИК ПАТРОНОВ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_C4000 43063 C-400 С ДИСТ. ДЕТОНАТОРОМ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_MINE 43068 МИНА SHOP_SITEM_NAME_GRENADE 43135 ГРАНАТА SHOP_SITEM_NAME_MOLOTOV 44858 MOLOTOX SHOP_SITEM_NAME_MEDECINE2 43078 НАНОАПТЕЧКА SHOP_SITEM_NAME_BODYARMA 43070 БРОНЕЖИЛЕТ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_AMMO_PISTOL 145636 ПАТРОНЫ ДЛЯ A.J.M. 9 SHOP_SITEM_NAME_AMMO_SHOTGUN 145638 ПАТРОНЫ ДЛЯ GALLERIA 1991 SHOP_SITEM_NAME_AMMO_RIFLE 145641 ПАТРОНЫ ДЛЯ FAZERTRON SHOP_SITEM_NAME_AMMO_SNIPER 145637 ПАТРОНЫ ДЛЯ KOBRACON SHOP_SITEM_NAME_AMMO_LMG 145642 ПАТРОНЫ ДЛЯ TERROR 4000 SHOP_SITEM_NAME_AMMO_ARROWS 145643 СТРЕЛЫ SHOP_SITEM_NAME_AMMO_FUEL 145646 ГОРЮЧЕЕ ДЛЯ FLAMER SHOP_SITEM_NAME_MEDECINE 120574 НАНОАПТЕЧКА SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TREASUREMAP_NW 179592 КАРТА: СЕВЕРО-ЗАПАД SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TREASUREMAP_NE 179593 КАРТА: СЕВЕРО-ВОСТОК SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TREASUREMAP_SW 179594 КАРТА: ЮГО-ЗАПАД SHOP_SITEM_NAME_TREASUREMAP_SE 179595 КАРТА: ЮГО-ВОСТОК LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET01 179395 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 1 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET02 179396 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 2 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET03 179397 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 3 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET04 179398 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 4 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET05 179399 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 5 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET06 179400 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 6 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET07 179401 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 7 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET08 179402 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 8 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET09 179403 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 9 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET10 179404 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 10 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET11 179405 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 11 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET12 179406 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 12 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET13 179407 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 13 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET14 179408 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 14 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET15 179409 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 15 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET16 179410 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 16 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET17 179411 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 17 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET18 179412 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 18 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET19 179413 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 19 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET20 179414 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 20 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET21 179415 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 21 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET22 179416 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 22 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET23 179417 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 23 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET24 179418 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 24 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET25 179419 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 25 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET26 179420 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 26 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET27 179421 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 27 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET28 179422 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 28 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET29 179423 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 29 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET30 179424 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 30 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET31 179425 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 31 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_TVSET32 179426 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР 32 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES01 179459 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 1 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES02 179460 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 2 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES03 179461 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 3 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES04 179462 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 4 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES05 179463 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 5 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES06 179464 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 6 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES07 179465 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 7 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES08 179466 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 8 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES09 179467 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 9 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES10 179468 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 10 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES11 179469 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 11 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_VHSTAPES12 179470 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА 12 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES01 179483 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 1 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES02 179484 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 2 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES03 179485 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 3 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES04 179486 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 4 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES05 179487 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 5 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES06 179488 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 6 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES07 179489 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 7 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES08 179490 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 8 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES09 179491 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 9 LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CARLYESNOTES10 179492 ЗАМЕТКА КАРЛАЙЛА 10 section Items - Loot LOOT_SITEM_NAME_CYBERHEARTS 178449 КИБЕРСЕРДЦА: X section Pause Menu - Save Game MANUAL_SAVE_MISSION 159678 Нельзя сохранять игру во время миссий. Игра будет автоматически сохранена в контрольной точке. MANUAL_SAVE_AUTOSAVE 165580 Нельзя сохранять игру во время автосохранения. MANUAL_SAVE_QTE 159679 Нельзя сохранять игру во время этого игрового отрезка. MANUAL_SAVE_CINEMATICS 159680 Нельзя сохранять игру во время этого отрезка. QTE_CINEMATICS_ACESSING_CRAFTING_OR_SKILLS 159682 Это меню недоступно во время этого игрового отрезка. MANUAL_SAVE_UNAVAILABLE 160508 В данный момент невозможно сохранить игру. section Pause Menu - Exit Game SETTING_GAMEMENAGEMENT_EXIT_GAME 176869 ВЫЙТИ В ГЛАВНОЕ МЕНЮ SETTING_GAMEMENAGEMENT_POPUPS_QUIT 111035 Выйти в главное меню? Все несохраненные данные будут потеряны. SETTING_GAMEMENAGEMENT_POPUPS_QUIT2 176870 Выйти из игры? Все несохраненные данные будут потеряны. SETTING_GAMEMENAGEMENT_POPUPS_CANNOT_QUIT_SAVE 166535 Невозможно выйти в главное меню, когда выполняется автосохранение. SETTING_GAMEMENAGEMENT_QUIT 111031 ВЫХОД В ГЛАВНОЕ МЕНЮ SETTING_GAMEMENAGEMENT_QUIT_DESC 111034 Выйти из игры и вернуться в главное меню section Map MAP_POPUP_FASTTRAVEL 93272 ПЕРЕМЕСТИТЬСЯ В ЭТО МЕСТО? MAP_POPUP_FASTTRAVEL_WHILE_IN_MISSION 152874 ПЕРЕМЕСТИТЬСЯ В ЭТО МЕСТО? (ПРИ ЭТОМ ВЫ ОТКАЖЕТЕСЬ ОТ ТЕКУЩЕЙ МИССИИ) MAP_POPUP_FASTTRAVEL_WHILE_IN_QUEST 167577 ПЕРЕМЕСТИТЬСЯ В ЭТО МЕСТО? (ПРИ ЭТОМ ВЫ ОТКАЖЕТЕСЬ ОТ ТЕКУЩЕГО ЗАДАНИЯ). MAP_POPUP_FASTTRAVEL_NOT_POSSIBLE 152975 В данный момент мгновенное перемещение невозможно. section Map Legend MAP_WIDGET_MAP_HEADER 109031 КАРТА MAP_WORLDMAP 155662 КАРТА МИРА MAP_LEGEND 155663 ОБОЗНАЧЕНИЯ MAP_LEGEND_MISSIONS 155684 МИССИИ MAP_LEGEND_PLACES 155685 ОБЪЕКТЫ И СОРЕВНОВАНИЯ MAP_LEGEND_OPENWORLD 180326 ОТКРЫТЫЙ МИР MAP_LEGEND_COLLECTIBLES 155686 ОСОБЫЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ MAP_LEGEND_MINIMAP 155687 МИНИ-КАРТА MAP_LEGEND_PLAYER 93073 ИГРОК MAP_LEGEND_JASON 155683 РЕКС MAP_LEGEND_WAYPOINTMARKER 93074 ЗАДАТЬ КТ MAP_LEGEND_MISSIONOBJECTIVE 93075 ЦЕЛЬ МИССИИ MAP_LEGEND_CURRENTOBJECTIVE 155660 ТЕКУЩЕЕ ЗАДАНИЕ MAP_LEGEND_OBJECTIVE 155661 ЗАДАНИЕ MAP_LEGEND_MISSIONGIVER 93076 ЧЕЛОВЕК, ВЫДАЮЩИЙ ЗАДАНИЕ MAP_LEGEND_GARRISON_OCCUPIED 93079 ЗАХВАЧЕННАЯ БАЗА MAP_LEGEND_GARRISON_LIBERATED 93093 ОСВОБОЖДЕННАЯ БАЗА MAP_LEGEND_MEGASHIELD 178230 МЕГАЩИТ MAP_LEGEND_HOSTAGE 155381 ЗАДАНИЕ 'ЗАЛОЖНИК' MAP_LEGEND_HUNTING 155379 ЗАДАНИЕ 'ОХОТА' MAP_LEGEND_ALARM 125735 СИГНАЛИЗАЦИЯ MAP_LEGEND_GLIDER 93103 ПЛАНЕР MAP_LEGEND_VEHICLE 121408 ТРАНСПОРТНОЕ СРЕДСТВО MAP_LEGEND_LANDVEHICLE 155389 НАЗЕМНЫЙ ТРАНСПОРТ MAP_LEGEND_WATERVEHICLE 155390 ЛОДКА MAP_LEGEND_ALARMS 155391 СИГНАЛИЗАЦИЯ MAP_LEGEND_HELICOPTER 178537 ВЕРТОЛЕТ MAP_LEGEND_IMPORTANTLOCATION 172083 ВАЖНАЯ ЛОКАЦИЯ MAP_LEGEND_SHOP 93094 МАГАЗИН MAP_LEGEND_COLLECTIBLE_CARLYLESNOTES 93108 ЗАМЕТКИ КАРЛАЙЛА MAP_LEGEND_COLLECTIBLE_VHSTAPES 93107 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА MAP_LEGEND_COLLECTIBLE_TVSETS 93106 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР MAP_LEGEND_OTHER 172145 ДРУГОЕ MAP_SOCIAL_NO_RANKING_AVAILABLE 172565 РЕЙТИНГИ НЕДОСТУПНЫ. section Map Tab MAP_TOOLTIP_PLAYER 58802 ИГРОК MAP_TOOLTIP_REX 155682 РЕКС MAP_TOOLTIP_PLAYERMARKER 58815 КОНТРОЛЬНАЯ ТОЧКА MAP_TOOLTIP_OBJ 58803 ТЕКУЩЕЕ ЗАДАНИЕ MAP_TOOLTIP_GARRISON_OCCUPIED 58808 ЗАХВАЧЕННАЯ БАЗА MAP_TOOLTIP_GARRISON_LIBERATED 58809 ОСВОБОЖДЕННАЯ БАЗА MAP_TOOLTIP_MEGASHIELD 178229 МЕГАЩИТ MAP_TOOLTIP_HOSTAGE 155668 ЗАДАНИЕ 'ЗАЛОЖНИК' MAP_TOOLTIP_HUNTING 155666 ЗАДАНИЕ 'ОХОТА' MAP_TOOLTIP_GLIDER 92881 ПЛАНЕР MAP_BREADCRUMB_WORLDMAP 160412 КАРТА МИРА MAP_TOOLTIP_COLLECTIBLE_TVSETS 89134 ТЕЛЕВИЗОР MAP_TOOLTIP_COLLECTIBLE_CARLYLESNOTES 89133 ЗАМЕТКИ КАРЛАЙЛА MAP_TOOLTIP_COLLECTIBLE_VHS_TAPE 89129 ВИДЕОКАССЕТА MAP_TOOLTIP_SHOP 58807 МАГАЗИН MAP_POPUP_FASTTRAVEL_TITLE 160786 Мгновенное перемещение section Rich Presence RICH_PRESENCE_IDDLE 160500 Строит планы RICH_PRESENCE_MAIN_MENU 160510 Читает главное меню RICH_PRESENCE_OPENWORLD 160511 Путешествие в безумие RICH_PRESENCE_MISSION_ONE 178579 Надирает задницы: RICH_PRESENCE_MISSION_TWO 179621 Бежит как угорелый: RICH_PRESENCE_MISSION_THREE 179620 Взрывает дамбу: RICH_PRESENCE_MISSION_FOUR 179622 Жжет и пепелит: RICH_PRESENCE_MISSION_FIVE 179623 Ликвидирует Карлайла: RICH_PRESENCE_MISSION_SIX 179624 Будит мертвых: RICH_PRESENCE_MISSION_SEVEN 179625 Просто МОНСТР: section SaveMenu SAVETYPE_PROFILE 31449 Профиль SAVETYPE_SAVEGAME 31450 Быстрое сохранение SAVETYPE_SLOT1 31451 Сохранение1 SAVETYPE_SLOT2 31452 Сохранение2 SAVETYPE_SLOT3 31453 Сохранение3 TITLE_FARCRY3 31454 Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon SAVETYPE_MAP 159693 Своя карта SAVETYPE_AUTOSAVESLOT 160797 Автосохранение SAVETYPE_SLOT 160798 Сохранить SAVETYPE_CORRUPTED 172354 Поврежденное сохранение section MessagesBoxListDifficulty MBOXLISTDIFFICULTY_CASUAL 31456 Легко MBOXLISTDIFFICULTY_EXPERIENCED 31457 Обычно MBOXLISTDIFFICULTY_HARDCORE 31458 Тяжело MBOXLISTDIFFICULTY_INFAMOUS 31459 Невероятно section MultiMenu MAPINFO_SIZE_SMALL 513 Небольшая MAPINFO_SIZE_MEDIUM 514 Средняя MAPINFO_SIZE_LARGE 515 Большая MAPINFO_SIZE_XLARGE 516 Огромная MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_2TO4 605 2/4/2012 12:00:00 AM MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_4TO8 606 4/8/2012 12:00:00 AM MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_8TO12 607 8/12/2012 12:00:00 AM MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_12TO16 608 12/16/2012 12:00:00 AM MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_DM 482 БН MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_TDM 483 КБ MAP_INFO_NAME 717 Имя карты: MAP_INFO_AUTHOR 751 Подпись автора: MAP_INFO_CREATOR 712 Подпись создателя: MAP_INFO_MODES 715 Режим(ы) игры: MAP_INFO_PLAYERS_COUNT 722 Число игроков: MAPINFO_PLAYERS_TITLE 672 Опубликовано: MAP_INFO_SIZE 172353 Размер карты: section Loading screen LOADING 180151 ЗАГРУЗКА LOADINGSCREEN_TIP44 153185 Нужно больше шмоток? Убивай! Вот такая тут у нас демократия, во всей красе! LOADINGSCREEN_TIP50 153191 Удивляетесь, почему снаряжение на базах приходится покупать втридорога? Хм, а вы случайно не из этих коммунистических ублюдков?! LOADINGSCREEN_TIP51 153293 Последняя подобранная наноаптечка была заражена киберсифилисом. Рекомендуем провериться, прежде чем от вас начнут отпадать куски. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP52 153294 Помните последнего убитого вами киберсолдата? Он как раз поборол рак, дослуживал последнюю неделю. Надеюсь, вы собой гордитесь. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP53 153295 Доктор Дарлинг – та еще штучка, а? Так вот, она не настоящая, вы же не забыли? LOADINGSCREEN_TIP55 153297 Когда наберете достаточно киберопыта, мы принесем вам в жертву щенка. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP60 159823 Удивляетесь, почему теперь нельзя снимать шкуры с животных? Мы решили, что это слишком жестоко. Придется вам ограничиться вырыванием киберсердец. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP62 159825 Ваш герой, конечно, может раз за разом погибать, возрождаясь в контрольных точках, но учтите, что с каждым разом это ему все больше надоедает. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP63 159826 Проблемы с прохождением? Попросите совета у родителей, это игра из их времен! LOADINGSCREEN_TIP64 159827 Рекса озвучил Майкл Бин. Да-да, детки, тот самый Майкл Бин! Мы нашли его! LOADINGSCREEN_TIP65 159829 СПОЙЛЕР: Слоун – отец Рекса… ну, метафорически. Так что это, в общем-то, не спойлер, а просто очередная бесполезная информация. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP28 153169 Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon – игра в духе боевиков 80-х, полная настоящих американских героев и сделанная в Канаде кучкой франкоязычных квебекцев и толпой британцев. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP24 153165 Доктор Дарлинг вам уже рассказывала про 'Луч смерти'? Наверное, нет. Вот так всегда… LOADINGSCREEN_TIP10 153151 У мин есть датчики, реагирующие на движение, и эмоциональные процессоры, настроенные на депрессию. Взрыв мины – это самоубийство, побег из этого жестокого мира. LOADINGSCREEN_DEATH_MELEE 111743 Враги могут сбить вас с ног. Они вообще те еще суки. LOADINGSCREEN_DEATH_DEATHSHOTAT 111740 Проблемы со здоровьем? Хватит лезть под пули! Такое ощущение, что я с обезьяной разговариваю. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP9 153150 Заряды С-400 – это взрывчатка, которая внезапно взрывается. Ну, приблизительно так, как бывает в семье перед разводом. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP19 153160 Нужны кредиты? Грабьте трупы. Никаких проблем с моралью это вызывать не должно. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP20 153161 Все эти приспособления – как страпоны для оружия. В магазине всегда найдешь что-нибудь себе по вкусу. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP21 153162 В магазине есть карты, которые подскажут, где можно спереть всякого добра. Э-э, мы имели в виду 'найти', конечно. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP22 153163 Первым делом – киберопыт. Потом – уровни. А потом – навыки. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP26 153167 Значки с животными на карте мира показывают, где… А-а-а! Няшные пушистики! LOADINGSCREEN_TIP35 153176 Подсказки на экране загрузки могут что-нибудь подсказать. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP38 153179 Автомобили, лодки, планеры – все это средства перемещения… или передвижения… А, машины, в общем. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP39 153180 Тросы не для трусов. В смысле, для смельчаков. В общем, в небо посматривайте. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP43 153184 У персонажа есть здоровье, и если оно закончится, игра обычно предупреждает об этом сообщением 'Игра окончена'. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP45 153186 Быстрые убийства. Будь внезапен! LOADINGSCREEN_TIP46 153187 Помнишь, ты однажды прирезал парня прямо сзади? Вот это было круто! LOADINGSCREEN_TIP54 153296 Киберопыт дается за сомнительные, в общем-то, достижения. И чем его больше, тем больше можно купить разных штук, чтобы делать еще более сомнительные вещи. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP59 159806 Умрите – и воскреснете на ближайшей базе. Надеюсь, вы не забыли ее освободить? LOADINGSCREEN_TIP66 159830 Только освобожденные базы по-настоящему свободны. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP67 159831 Мгновенное перемещение дает возможность перемещаться. Мгновенно. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP68 159978 Если вы что-то пропустили в обучении, это, наверное, еще можно где-нибудь найти. LOADINGSCREEN_NO_DROWNING 111741 Спорим, твой персонаж может не дышать дольше тебя? LOADINGSCREEN_DEATH_BURNED 111744 Если персонажа подожгли, кричите вместе с ним. Практически караоке получится. LOADINGSCREEN_DEATH_GRENADE 111746 Гранаты взрываются. LOADINGSCREEN_DEATH_GENERIC 111747 Наноаптечки созданы для исцеления. Интересно, а много ли людей в реальном мире бросаются втыкать в себя найденные на улице шприцы? LOADINGSCREEN_DEATH_GENERIC2 111748 Мы создали мир, в котором вы сможете играть так, как вам захочется. Одетым, голым, в одних трусах – как угодно! LOADINGSCREEN_TIP1 153142 Пистолеты – это такие ружья, которые помещаются в руку. Будущее уже здесь! LOADINGSCREEN_TIP3 153144 Дробовики: в кайф стрелять, в лом заряжать! LOADINGSCREEN_TIP4 153145 Если вас все время обнаруживают, попробуйте перестать палить из винтовок. Они здорово шумят. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP5 153146 Снайперские винтовки – орудие ближнего боя. Ну, для тех, кто ничего не понимает в оружии. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP6 153147 Пулеметы… Мы неспроста выделили их цветом, это должно подчеркнуть их достоинства. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP7 153148 'Удерживайте Throw, чтобы _ _ _ _ _ _ _ гранату.' Угадайте слово. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP8 153149 Molotox: чтобы зажигать! LOADINGSCREEN_TIP11 153152 _ _ _ абсолютно бесшумен и смертоносен. 'Лук', 'ток', 'газ' – выберите любой вариант. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP14 153155 Новые задания – это такие задания, которые еще не стали старыми. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP17 153158 Чертова уйма кредитов из бюджета игры ушла на цветные шрифты. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP18 153159 Ищите боеприпасы, а то не получится пострелять. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP29 153170 У вашего персонажа есть киберзрение. Это круто. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP30 153171 Врагов в радиусе поражения можно поразить. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP33 153174 Alt+F4 – ваш враг! LOADINGSCREEN_TIP36 153177 Нужна помощь? Может быть, вам повезет со следующей случайной подсказкой. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP37 153178 Говорят, на вкладке 'Прогресс' в путеводителе, вы можете узнать, как близко вы подобрались к получению особой награды. Если найдете ее, расскажите нам. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP40 153181 Сигнализация – источник громкого шума. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP41 153182 Бросая дайс, вы можете отвлекать внимание врагов. Если выпадет 20, то это крит, тогда орк получит двойной урон. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP42 153183 Освобожденные базы – это хорошо. По множеству причин. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP56 153298 Похоже, этот селектор – полезная штука. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP69 160744 Если вы все еще не использовали стандартное быстрое убийство, вряд ли вы вообще это когда-нибудь сделаете. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP70 160745 Навык 'Убийство сверху' работает только если вы сверху. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP71 160746 Навык 'Убийство снизу' работает только если вы снизу. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP72 160761 Навык 'Убийство врагов с тяжелым оружием' тоже есть в игре. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP73 160762 Навык 'Трюк с гранатой' позволяет вам лишить родственников жертв опознать их тела. Довольны? LOADINGSCREEN_TIP74 160763 Навык 'Убийство с кражей оружия' позволяет вам украсть у врага пистолет и вообще почувствовать себя настоящим троллем. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP75 160764 Навык 'Убийство сюрикеном' позволяет вам поиграть в ниндзя. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP76 160765 Лупите по всем кнопкам подряд, возможно у вас получится серийное убийство. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP77 160766 Навык 'Убийство с перетаскиванием трупа' не должен использоваться с предосудительными целями. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP78 165588 Спускаясь по тросу, радуйтесь, что их у нас достаточно. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP79 165589 Приспособления – штуки, которые можно приспособить к вашему оружию. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP81 165592 C-400 поможет вашим врагам научиться летать… ненадолго. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP82 165593 C-400 – это почти как C4, только с тремя нулями. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP83 165594 Используйте гранаты и Molotox. Они прикольно взрываются. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP87 165610 Расстрелять сигнализация – все равно что убить гонца, принесшего дурные вести. Так что лучше убейте гонца. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP88 165648 Используйте укрытия, чтобы укрываться. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP89 165649 Укрытия в шутерах – это как презервативы. Защищают от пуль, лазеров и венерических заболеваний. LOADINGSCREEN_TIPTITLE 157199 Подсказка LOADINGSCREEN_NEXTTIP 157200 Следующая подсказка LOADINGSCREEN_CHAPTERS_CHAPTER 162555 ГЛАВА LOADINGSCREEN_CHAPTERS_PART 162557 ЧАСТЬ LOADINGSCREEN_CHAPTERS_VOLUME 162556 ТОМ LOADINGSCREEN_CHAPTERS_STAGE 162558 СЦЕНА LOADINGSCREEN_CHAPTERS_PHASE 162559 ФАЗА LOADINGSCREEN_TIP90 166574 Теоретически вы можете бросить дайс. Давите кнопку, пока не получится. LOADINGSCREEN_TIP92 172070 Двигаясь пригнувшись, можно подобраться к врагам незаметно и сесть своей кибержопой им прямо на голову. LOADINGSCREEN_TRACKING 179617 ОТСЛЕЖИВАНИЕ section Blood Dragon - Openworld STORY_CHAPTER 160795 Глава section BrainCagedDragon GAR_BCD_01 174475 СБЕЙТЕ МОЗГОБЛОК С ДВУХ ДРАКОНОВ. GAR_BCD_02 174498 СБЕЙТЕ МОЗГОБЛОК С ДРАКОНА. GAR_BCD_03 178328 СБЕЙТЕ МОЗГОБЛОК С ДРАКОНА. GAR_BCD_IMMUNITY 180341 ДРАКОНЫ С МОЗГОБЛОКАМИ ИГНОРИРУЮТ МЕГАЩИТЫ И НЕ РЕАГИРУЮТ НА КИБЕРСЕРДЦА. section PowerSource GAR_PWS_01 174488 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ДВА ИСТОЧНИКА ПИТАНИЯ. GAR_PWS_02 174497 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ИСТОЧНИК ПИТАНИЯ. section Dock and Boat GAR_DnB_01 174489 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ДВА КАТЕРА. GAR_DnB_02 174499 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ОСТАВШИЙСЯ КАТЕР. section Helicopter GAR_HELI_01 174490 СБЕЙТЕ ДВА ВЕРТОЛЕТА. GAR_HELI_02 174500 СБЕЙТЕ ОСТАВШИЙСЯ ВЕРТОЛЕТ. section Ambush GAR_AMB_01 174491 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ТРАНСПОРТ. GAR_AMB_02 174501 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ТРАНСПОРТ. section DogCompound GAR_DOG_01 174492 ЗАПУСТИТЕ СИСТЕМУ САМОУНИЧТОЖЕНИЯ. GAR_DOG_02 174493 СПАСАЙТЕСЬ. section Garrisons General Messages Garrisons_unlockcondition01 174494 ЗАЧИСТИТЕ СЕКТОР ОТ ПРОТИВНИКА. Garrisons_unlockcondition02 174495 УБЕЙТЕ ДРАКОНОВ ИЛИ ВЫГОНИТЕ ИХ. Garrisons_unlockcondition03 174496 МЕГАЩИТЫ ДОЖНЫ БЫТЬ ВКЛЮЧЕНЫ Garrison Reinforcement 177315 ПОДКРЕПЛЕНИЕ section MessageBoxHeader MSGBOXHEADER_ERROR 160787 ОШИБКА MSGBOXHEADER_WARNING 160788 ВНИМАНИЕ! MSGBOXHEADER_SAVE_FAILED 160800 СОХРАНЕНИЕ НЕ УДАЛОСЬ MSGBOXHEADER_LOAD_FAILED 160982 ЗАГРУЗКА НЕ УДАЛАСЬ section MessageBoxButtonCaption MSGBOX_BTNCAPTION_ACCEPT 160799 Принять section Generic GENERIC_YES 160791 Да GENERIC_NO 160792 Нет GENERIC_OK 160793 ОК GENERIC_CANCEL 160794 Отмена GENERIC_DEFAULT 160796 По умолчанию HEALTH_BAR_BARGE 161427 БАРЖА HEALTH_BAR_HELICOPTER 161428 ВЕРТОЛЕТ MISSION_GENERIC_OBJ_GARRISON_ALL 179614 ЗАХВАТ БАЗЫ ERROR_LOAD_FAILED 160813 Загрузка не удалась. ERROR_SAVE_FAILED 160812 Сохранение не удалось UPLAY_ACTION_COMPLETED 172339 Действие выполнено. section E-Manual EMANUAL_HEADER 151993 РУКОВОДСТВО section Emanual - Story EMANUAL_STORY_SECTION 159596 ИГРА EMANUAL_STORY_TITLE 158855 ИГРА EMANUAL_STORY_DESC 151994 Генри не был типичным восемнадцатилетним подростком и никогда не дружил со сверстниками. Миртл никак нельзя было дать ее 82 года, она даже не любила лото. Поодиночке они были чужими в этом мире, но вместе они – 'Зимняя весна', самый необычный комедийно-романтический триллер-боевик! Вы увидите, как они ищут друг друга в мире, осуждающем их любовь, как Генри придется спасать Миртл от террористов из 'Красного Октября', которые охотятся за ее пенсией! EMANUAL_STORY_HEADER 150445 ИГРА section Emanual - Controls EMANUAL_CONTROLS_HEADER 155119 ЭЛЕМЕНТЫ УПРАВЛЕНИЯ Control_Scheme_Foot 161021 ПЕШКОМ Control_Scheme_Vehicle 161022 НА ТЕХНИКЕ section Controls - on foot EMANUAL_CONTROLS_ONFOOT_SECTION 155341 УПРАВЛЕНИЕ – ПЕШКОМ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_ONFOOT_TITLE 158858 УПРАВЛЕНИЕ – ПЕШКОМ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_LOOKMOVE_TITLE 151997 ПЕРЕДВИЖЕНИЕ И ОБЗОР EMANUAL_CONTROLS_LOOKMOVE_DESC 152241 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Используйте Move, чтобы идти и Aim, чтобы оглядеться. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_FIREAIM_TITLE 155155 СТРЕЛЬБА И ПРИЦЕЛИВАНИЕ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_FIREAIM_DESC 155156 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите Fire, чтобы выстрелить и IronSight, чтобы прицелиться. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Оружие может различаться по режимам стрельбы, также его можно модифицировать. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Прицеливаясь, вы увеличиваете изображение цели и получаете шанс сделать более точный выстрел. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_THROW_TITLE 155159 БРОСИТЬ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_THROW_DESC 155160 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите Throw, чтобы бросить гранату или Molotox. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_RELOAD_TITLE 151996 ПЕРЕЗАРЯЖАНИЕ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_RELOAD_DESC 151995 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите Reload, чтобы перезарядить оружие. Оружие перезаряжается автоматически, если магазин пуст. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_INTERACT_TITLE 154978 ВЗАИМОДЕЙСТВИЕ С ОКРУЖАЮЩЕЙ СРЕДОЙ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_INTERACT_DESC 154979 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Удерживайте Interact, когда вам будет предложено воздействовать на объект и совершить действие, например, открыть дверь, сменить оружие или поднять предмет. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_HEALING_TITLE 155149 ЛЕЧЕНИЕ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_HEALING_DESC 155150 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Удерживайте Heal, чтобы вылечить себя. Если у вас есть наноаптечка, вы быстро восстановите большую часть здоровья. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Наноаптечки можно покупать в магазинах или просто находить в ходе игры. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Если у вас закончились наноаптечки, займитесь ремонтом, удерживая Heal. Для этого не нужны медикаменты, но лечение менее эффективно и занимает больше времени. Ремонт можно проводить сколь угодно часто. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_MELEE_TITLE 155177 БЛИЖНИЙ БОЙ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_MELEE_DESC 155178 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите TakeDown, чтобы нанести удар при помощи танто. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_TAKEDOWN_TITLE 155179 БЫСТРЫЕ УБИЙСТВА EMANUAL_CONTROLS_TAKEDOWN_DESC 155180 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' С самого начала вы можете совершать быстрые убийства, нажимая TakeDown. Это лучший способ незаметно избавляться от врагов. По мере получения киберопыта и новых уровней станут доступны и новые быстрые убийства. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_WEAPONWHEEL_TITLE 155157 ВЫБОР ОРУЖИЯ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_WEAPONWHEEL_DESC 155158 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Удерживайте GadgetWheel, чтобы выбрать оружие. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Выберите оружие или гранату при помощи WeaponWheelSelect и отпустите GadgetWheel, чтобы взять его в руки. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_WEAPONSWAP_TITLE 157812 Смена оружия EMANUAL_CONTROLS_WEAPONSWAP_DESC 157813 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите SwitchWeapon, чтобы сменить ваше оружие на предыдущее. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_RUN_TITLE 155175 Бег EMANUAL_CONTROLS_RUN_DESC 155176 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите и удерживайтеRun во время ходьбы, чтобы бежать. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Сначала вы сделаете быстрый рывок, а затем перейдете на более размеренный темп бега. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Вы также можете нажать и удерживать Run когда плывете, чтобы плыть быстрее. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_RUN_DESC_PC 180543 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите Run во время ходьбы, чтобы бежать. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Сначала вы сделаете быстрый рывок, а затем перейдете на более размеренный темп бега. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Вы также можете нажать Run когда плывете, чтобы плыть быстрее. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_JUMP_TITLE 154980 Прыгнуть EMANUAL_CONTROLS_JUMP_DESC 154981 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите Jump, чтобы прыгнуть. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CROUCH_TITLE 155151 Пригнуться EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CROUCH_DESC 155152 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите Crouch, чтобы передвигаться пригнувшись. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' В этом положении вы производите меньше шума во время движения и врагам труднее вас заметить. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CLIMB_TITLE 158056 КАРАБКАНЬЕ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CLIMB_DESC 158057 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите Climb когда вам будет предложено вскарабкаться на что-либо. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Используйте Move, чтобы двигаться вниз и вверх. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CYBEREYE_TITLE 155167 КИБЕРЗРЕНИЕ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CYBEREYE_DESC 155168 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите EquipCamera, чтобы включить или выключить киберзрение. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Подробности можно узнать в разделе Управление – киберзрение. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_DICE_TITLE 155169 ДАЙС EMANUAL_CONTROLS_DICE_DESC 155170 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите ThrowRock, чтобы бросить дайс. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Он создает шум, который может отвлечь врагов. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Вы можете воспользоваться этим, чтобы проскользнуть мимо или подкрасться к ним и убить с помощью быстрого убийства. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_LURE_TITLE 177289 КИБЕРСЕРДЦА EMANUAL_CONTROLS_LURE_DESC 177290 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите ThrowLure, чтобы бросить киберсердце. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' В киберсердцах все еще пульсирует кровь, создавая шум и привлекая драконов. С их помощью можно отвлечь дракона даже в бою. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_PAUSE_TITLE 154974 ПАУЗА EMANUAL_CONTROLS_PAUSE_DESC 154975 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите Start, чтобы поставить игру на паузу и открыть меню паузы. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Start также может использоваться для доступа к другим меню. Следите за подсказками на экране. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_MAP_TITLE 154976 КАРТА МИРА И КЛАВИШИ МЕНЮ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_MAP_DESC 154977 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите WorldMap, чтобы открыть карту мира. section Controls - in vehicle EMANUAL_CONTROLS_VEHICLE_SECTION 155340 УПРАВЛЕНИЕ – МАШИНЫ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_VEHICLE_TITLE 158859 УПРАВЛЕНИЕ – МАШИНЫ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_VEHICLE_ENTEREXIT_TITLE 159308 ПОСАДКА И ВЫСАДКА ИЗ МАШИНЫ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_VEHICLE_ENTEREXIT_DESC 159309 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Удерживайте HoldEnterExit, чтобы сесть в машину или выйти из нее. Если делать это на ходу, можно получить травму. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_VEHICLE_ACCELERATE_TITLE 155350 ГАЗ И ТОРМОЗ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_VEHICLE_ACCELERATE_DESC 155185 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Удерживайте Accelerate, чтобы разогнаться и Brake, чтобы затормозить. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Когда машина стоит на месте, удерживайте Brake, чтобы дать задний ход. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_VEHICLE_MOVE_TITLE 155346 РУЛЕВОЕ УПРАВЛЕНИЕ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_VEHICLE_MOVE_DESC 155347 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите Steer, чтобы повернуть вправо или влево. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_VEHICLE_HANDBRAKE_TITLE 158767 РУЧНОЙ ТОРМОЗ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_VEHICLE_HANDBRAKE_DESC 158768 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Удерживайте HandBrake, чтобы воспользоваться ручным тормозом и полностью остановить машину. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Использование ручного тормоза на большой скорости приводит к заносу. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_VEHICLE_LOOK_TITLE 155348 ПОСМОТРЕТЬ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_VEHICLE_LOOK_DESC 155349 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите Look, чтобы осмотреться, находясь в машине. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Удерживайте LookDown, чтобы посмотреть назад. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_VEHICLE_SWITCHSEATS_TITLE 158769 ПЕРЕСЕСТЬ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_VEHICLE_SWITCHSEATS_DESC 158770 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите SwitchSeats, чтобы пересесть с водительского сиденья на место стрелка и обратно (если это возможно). EMANUAL_CONTROLS_VEHICLE_RADIOONOFF_TITLE 158775 УПРАВЛЕНИЕ РАЦИЕЙ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_VEHICLE_RADIOONOFF_DESC 158776 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите Radio, чтобы включить или выключить рацию. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_VEHICLE_NEXTSONG_TITLE 172107 СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ ТРЕК. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_VEHICLE_NEXTSONG_DESC 172108 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите NextSong, чтобы переключить песню. section Controls - in air EMANUAL_CONTROLS_AIR_SECTION 158752 УПРАВЛЕНИЕ – ЛА EMANUAL_CONTROLS_AIR_TITLE 158860 УПРАВЛЕНИЕ – ЛА EMANUAL_CONTROLS_AIR_ENTEREXIT_TITLE 159310 ПЛАНЕР: ПОСАДКА EMANUAL_CONTROLS_AIR_ENTEREXIT_DESC 159311 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Удерживайте HoldEnterExit, чтобы воспользоваться планером. Вы автоматически отправитесь в полет. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_AIR_PITCHANDSTEER_TITLE 158766 ПЛАНЕР: ВЗЛЕТ И УПРАВЛЕНИЕ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_AIR_PITCHANDSTEER_DESC 158753 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажимайте Steer, чтобы снижаться и набирать высоту, а также поворачивать вправо и влево. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_AIR_LOOK 158817 ПЛАНЕР: ОБЗОР EMANUAL_CONTROLS_AIR_LOOK_DESC 158818 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите Look, чтобы осмотреться во время полета. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_AIR_LANDGLIDER 159312 ПЛАНЕР: ПРИЗЕМЛЕНИЕ И ПРЫЖОК EMANUAL_CONTROLS_AIR_LANDGLIDER_DESC 159313 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажимайте Look, чтобы посмотреть вниз. При этом можно покинуть планер, удерживая Interact. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Если вы снижаетесь под достаточно крутым углом, планер может разбиться. Это прикольно! img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Вы можете спрыгнуть во время полета, удерживая Interact, но даже если высота будет слишком большой, вы все равно не разобьетесь, бездушная кибержелезяка. section Controls - Cybereye EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CYBEREYE_SECTION 158099 УПРАВЛЕНИЕ – КИБЕРЗРЕНИЕ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CYBEREYE_TITLE 158862 УПРАВЛЕНИЕ – КИБЕРЗРЕНИЕ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CYBEREYE_USE 159314 ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЕ КИБЕРЗРЕНИЯ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CYBEREYE_USE_DESC 159315 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите EquipCamera, чтобы включить или выключить киберзрение. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' С помощью киберзрения можно помечать врагов и следить за ними. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CYBEREYE_LOOK 158819 ПОСМОТРЕТЬ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CYBEREYE_LOOK_DESC 158820 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите Look, чтобы навести киберзрение на цель. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CYBEREYE_ZOOMING 158050 МАСШТАБИРОВАНИЕ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CYBEREYE_ZOOMING_DESC 158051 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажимайте ZoomIn и ZoomOut, чтобы увеличивать и уменьшать изображение при использовании киберзрения. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CYBEREYE_TAGGING 159646 ПОМЕЧАНИЕ ВРАГОВ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CYBEREYE_TAGGING_DESC 159647 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Чтобы пометить врага или животное, посмотрите на него с помощью киберзрения и увеличивайте изображение до тех пор, пока над головой вашей цели не появится значок. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Значки будут видны пока не отойдете слишком далеко от цели или не убьете ее. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Значки хорошо видны через непрозрачные предметы, и за врагами можно наблюдать издалека. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CYBEREYE_MOVE 158821 ДВИЖЕНИЕ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CYBEREYE_MOVE_DESC 158822 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажимайте Move, чтобы идти, включив киберзрение. Учтите: при этом вы идете медленнее, чем обычно. section Controls - social EMANUAL_CONTROLS_NEWSFEED_SECTION 158793 Лента новостей EMANUAL_CONTROLS_NEWSFEED_TITLE 158794 Лента новостей EMANUAL_CONTROLS_NEWSFEED_FOCUS_TITLE 158795 Просмотр новостей EMANUAL_CONTROLS_NEWSFEED_FOCUS_DESC 159608 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите NewsFeed, чтобы переключиться на Ленту новостей. EMANUAL_CONTROLS_NEWSFEED_SCROLL_TITLE 159609 ПРОКРУТКА EMANUAL_CONTROLS_NEWSFEED_SCROLL_DESC 159610 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Нажмите MenuUp и MenuDown, чтобы перемещать указатель по ленте новостей. section Controls - customize controls EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CUSTOMIZECONTROLS_SECTION 155181 УПРАВЛЕНИЕ – НАСТРОЙКИ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CUSTOMIZECONTROLS_TITLE 158749 УПРАВЛЕНИЕ – НАСТРОЙКИ EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CUSTOMIZECONTROLS_DESC 158750 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Вы можете изменить управление в меню 'Настройки'. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' В главном меню откройте 'Справка и параметры', затем 'Управление' и измените желаемые настройки. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Во время игры откройте меню паузы, нажав Start, затем выберите 'Настройки' и 'Управление'. section Emanual - HUD EMANUAL_HUD_HEADER 155182 ГРАФИЧЕСКИЙ ИНТЕРФЕЙС section HUD - HUD elements EMANUAL_HUD_ELEMENTS_SECTION 157901 ЭКРАН – ГРАФИЧЕСКИЙ ИНТЕРФЕЙС EMANUAL_HUD_ELEMENTS_TITLE 158865 ЭКРАН – ГРАФИЧЕСКИЙ ИНТЕРФЕЙС EMANUAL_HUD_MISSIONOBJECTIVE_TITLE 155186 ТЕКУЩЕЕ ЗАДАНИЕ EMANUAL_HUD_MISSIONOBJECTIVE_DESC 155184 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_03' Это img='MC_TX_Objective' текущее задание, которое вы должны выполнить для дальнейшего прохождения игры. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Вы можете ознакомиться с img='MC_TX_Objective' заданиями в любое время в меню паузы. Они отображаются в левом верхнем углу. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Новые img='MC_TX_Mission' миссии, как и img='MC_TX_Objective' текущая цель, отмечены на карте. EMANUAL_HUD_HINTBOX_TITLE 156334 ПОДСКАЗКИ EMANUAL_HUD_HINTBOXES_DESC 156335 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_02' Здесь отображаются подсказки и дополнительная информация о текущем задании. EMANUAL_HUD_MISSIONPRESENTATION_TITLE 156272 НАЧАЛО МИССИИ И ТАЙМЕР EMANUAL_HUD_MISSIONPRESENTATION_DESC 156273 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_04' Эта надпись появляется в начале каждой новой миссии, или если задание надо выполнить на время. EMANUAL_HUD_TUTORIALBOX_LOG_UPDATES_TITLE 156336 СООБЩЕНИЯ EMANUAL_HUD_TUTORIALBOXES_LOG_UPDATES_DESC 156337 img='MC_TX_Nb_012' img='MC_TX_Nb_12' Окно сообщений появляется, если: img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Доступен новый раздел обучения img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Разблокировано новое игровое содержимое img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Есть важная информация EMANUAL_HUD_MONEY_TITLE 156349 КРЕДИТЫ EMANUAL_HUD_MONEY_DESC 156350 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_11' Показывает, сколько у вас кредитов. EMANUAL_HUD_CPBAR_TITLE 156393 КИБЕРОПЫТ (КО) EMANUAL_HUD_CPBAR_DESC 156394 img='UI\\Singleplayer\\Textures\\Menu\\Emanual\\TX_Hud_Overall_01.png' img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_01' По мере получения киберопыта индикатор опыта заполняется. Когда он заполнится, вы получите новый навык или дополнительную ячейку здоровья. EMANUAL_HUD_RETICLE_TITLE 156403 ПРИЦЕЛ EMANUAL_HUD_RETICLE_DESC 156404 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Прицел показывает, куда вы целитесь, и отражает уровень точности стрельбы из выбранного оружия. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Он становится красным, если вы целитесь во врага, и зеленым, если целитесь в союзника. EMANUAL_HUD_DETECTIONMETER_TITLE 156407 ДАТЧИК ОБНАРУЖЕНИЯ EMANUAL_HUD_DETECTIONMETER_DESC 156408 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_05' Так выглядит прицел, когда враги начинают подозревать о вашем присутствии. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Чем больше он заполняется, тем больше вероятность того, что враги вас заметят. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Когда он заполнится и начнет мигать – это означает, что вас заметили. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Он становится красным, если враг напал на вас и ранил. EMANUAL_HUD_HEALTHBAR_TITLE 156405 ЗДОРОВЬЕ/БРОНЯ EMANUAL_HUD_HEALTHBAR_DESC 156406 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_01' Синий прямоугольник показывает прочность вашей img=' MC_TX_BodyArmor ' брони. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_02' Белые полоски показывают запас вашего здоровья. EMANUAL_HUD_WEAPON_INDICATOR_TITLE 157905 Индикатор оружия и стойка EMANUAL_HUD_WEAPON_INDICATOR_DESC 157906 img='UI\\Singleplayer\\Textures\\Menu\\Emanual\\TX_Hud_Weapons_03.png' img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_01' Показывает, сколько зарядов в магазине используемого оружия. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_02' Выше находится значок положения – он загорается, если вы находитесь в положении пригнувшись. EMANUAL_HUD_THROWABLECOUNTER_TITLE 157907 МЕТАТЕЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ EMANUAL_HUD_THROWABLECOUNTER_DESC 157908 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_03' Показывает выбранное метательное оружие (гранаты или Molotox), и его запас. EMANUAL_HUD_MINIMAP_TITLE 158020 МИНИ-КАРТА EMANUAL_HUD_MINIMAP_DESC 158021 img='UI\\Singleplayer\\Textures\\Menu\\Emanual\\TX_Hud_Minimap_02.png' Мини-карта показывает: img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Рельеф местности (если вы активировали радиовышку) img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Важные места (в виде значков). EMANUAL_HUD_GRENADEINDICATOR_TITLE 158023 БРОШЕННЫЕ ГРАНАТЫ EMANUAL_HUD_GRENADEINDICATOR_DESC 158024 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_06' Показывает местонахождение гранат, которые бросают в вас враги. EMANUAL_HUD_SAVINGFEEDBACK_TITLE 158025 ЗНАЧОК СОХРАНЕНИЯ ИГРЫ/КОНТРОЛЬНОЙ ТОЧКИ EMANUAL_HUD_SAVINGFEEDBACK_DESC 158026 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_09' Появляется после сохранения игры или когда вы доходите до контрольной точки во время миссии. EMANUAL_HUD_SUBTITLES_TITLE 158027 СУБТИТРЫ EMANUAL_HUD_SUBTITLES_DESC 158028 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_08' Показывает субтитры во время большинства диалогов, если субтитры включены. EMANUAL_HUD_DISTANCEINDICATOR_TITLE 158029 ЗНАЧКИ МИНИ-КАРТЫ EMANUAL_HUD_DISTANCEINDICATOR_DESC 158030 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_03' Индикатор наноаптечек слева-внизу показывает, сколько наноаптечек у вас осталось. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_04' Индикатор киберсердец отображает количество собранных киберсердец. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_05' Значок расстояния указывает расстояние в метрах до вашей цели или контрольной точки. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Мигающая стрелка рядом с индикатором показывает, где находится ваша цель – над вами или под вами. EMANUAL_HUD_BUTTONPROMPT_TITLE 158031 ПРЕДЛАГАЕМЫЕ ДЕЙСТВИЯ EMANUAL_HUD_BUTTONPROMPT_DESC 158032 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_07' Предлагаемые действия извещают вас о том, что произойдет, если вы нажмете нужную кнопку. EMANUAL_HUD_LOOTEDITEMS_TITLE 158779 ТРОФЕИ EMANUAL_HUD_LOOTEDITEMS_DESC 158780 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_12' Появляется, когда вы подбираете предмет или обыскиваете тело. EMANUAL_HUD_TIMER_TITLE 158796 ТАЙМЕР/СЧЕТЧИК EMANUAL_HUD_TIMER_DESC 158797 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_04' Показывает таймер или счетчик, в зависимости от вашего текущего задания. EMANUAL_HUD_WAYPOINTMARKER_TITLE 158806 КОНТРОЛЬНАЯ ТОЧКА (КТ) EMANUAL_HUD_WAYPOINTMARKER_DESC 158807 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_13' Если вы отмечаете контрольную точку на карте мира, этот индикатор указывает ее местонахождение и направление на нее. EMANUAL_HUD_CYBERHEART_TITLE 179650 КИБЕРСЕРДЦА EMANUAL_HUD_CYBERHEART_DESC 179651 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_03' Отображает количество найденных вами киберсердец. EMANUAL_HUD_DRAGONBARS_TITLE 180315 ИНДИКАТОР ДРАКОНОВ EMANUAL_HUD_DRAGONBARS_DESC 180316 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Nb_10' Показывает остаток здоровья драконов поблизости от вас. section HUD - Camera tagging EMANUAL_HUD_CYBEREYE_SECTION 159613 ЭКРАН – КИБЕРЗРЕНИЕ EMANUAL_HUD_CYBEREYETAGGING_TITLE 158798 ЭКРАН – КИБЕРЗРЕНИЕ EMANUAL_HUD_CYBEREYETAGGING_DESC 158799 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Помечайте и отслеживайте людей и животных при помощи киберзрения. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' Смотрите на цель и увеличьте изображение, чтобы автоматически пометить ее. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' У каждого вида врагов и животных свой значок. EMANUAL_HUD_CYBEREYETAGGING_ICON1_TITLE 158800 img='MC_TX_CAM_Normal' Штурмовик – обычные враги. EMANUAL_HUD_CYBEREYETAGGING_ICON2_TITLE 158801 img='MC_TX_CAM_Charger' Molotox – агрессивные враги, забрасывающие вас коктейлями Molotox, предпочитают ближний бой. EMANUAL_HUD_CYBEREYETAGGING_ICON9_TITLE 180272 img='MC_TX_CAM_Charger' Берсерки – агрессивные враги, предпочитающие ближний бой. Сразу же бегут к вам. EMANUAL_HUD_CYBEREYETAGGING_ICON3_TITLE 158802 img='MC_TX_CAM_Heavy' Тяжеловесы – сильные противники с тяжелым вооружением. EMANUAL_HUD_CYBEREYETAGGING_ICON4_TITLE 158803 img='MC_TX_CAM_Long' Снайпер или солдат с базукой – враги, атакующие с большого расстояния. EMANUAL_HUD_CYBEREYETAGGING_ICON5_TITLE 158805 img='MC_TX_CAM_Passive' Травоядное – любое неагрессивное животное, на которое можно охотиться. EMANUAL_HUD_CYBEREYETAGGING_ICON6_TITLE 158804 img='MC_TX_CAM_Aggressive' Хищник – опасное животное, которое готово напасть на вас. EMANUAL_HUD_CYBEREYETAGGING_ICON7_TITLE 177291 img='MC_TX_CAM_Charger' Живучий мертвец – быстрая тварь, порождение темной стороны науки. Предпочитает ближний бой. EMANUAL_HUD_CYBEREYETAGGING_ICON8_TITLE 179652 img='MC_TX_CAM_Aggressive' Кровавый дракон – могучий дракон, стреляющий лазерными лучами. section Overview EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_OVERVIEW_SECTION 159567 ОБЩАЯ ИНФОРМАЦИЯ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_OVERVIEW_TITLE 159568 ОБЩАЯ ИНФОРМАЦИЯ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_OVERVIEW 159569 У Рекса, как и положено киберсолдату, есть особые способности. Ему не может повредить падение с любой высоты, он бегает быстрее обычного человека, а под водой, благодаря киберлегким, может находиться сколько угодно. На острове вам придется участвовать во многих сражениях. Подберите для себя такой стиль игры, который вам нравится. Предпочитаете ли вы убивать врагов с расстояния, бесшумно подкрадываться и расправляться с ними в ближнем бою или атаковать их в лоб – Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon позволяет делать все что угодно. В большинстве случаев у вас будет возможность напасть на врага с любой стороны, даже с воздуха. Помечайте врагов с помощью киберзрения и следите за ними. Отвлекайте их, бросая дайс, и прокрадывайтесь мимо них. Устраивайте в стане врага пожары с помощью Flamer и Molotox. Закладывайте взрывчатку C-400 и устанавливайте противопехотные мины. Изучайте навыки, позволяющие мгновенно убивать врагов. Переделывайте ваше оружие по своему вкусу, в вашем распоряжении большое количество прицелов, магазинов, глушителей и раскрасок. У вас огромный выбор, и все зависит только от вас. Добро пожаловать в Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon. section Gameplay - Saving EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_NEWGAME&SAVING_SECTION 159529 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС – СОХРАНЕНИЕ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_NEWGAME&SAVING_TITLE 159530 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС – СОХРАНЕНИЕ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_NEWGAME&SAVING_DESC 159531 Игра сохраняется автоматически и достаточно часто. Если вы видите на экране значок сохранения игры, значит, игра сохранена. Когда вы на задании, значок контрольной точки появляется на том же месте. Вы также можете вручную сохранять игру в меню паузы, выбрав 'Сохранить' (когда доступно). Лучше делать это почаще. Если вы умрете во время миссии, вы начнете игру с ближайшей точки сохранения в этой миссии, все, что вы сделали после нее, не сохранится. Если вы погибнете, исследуя остров в промежутке между миссиями, вы без штрафа воскреснете у ближайшей освобожденной базы. section Emanual - Health system EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_HEALTH_SECTION 159492 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС – ЗДОРОВЬЕ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_HEALTH_TITLE 159493 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС – ЗДОРОВЬЕ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_HEALTH_DESC 159494 Уровень здоровья обозначается белыми ячейками, расположенными под мини-картой. Если вас ранят, здоровье уменьшится. Частично поврежденная ячейка со временем регенерирует сама, но полностью пустые ячейки можно вылечить только с помощью наноаптечки, нажав Heal. Если у вас закончатся наноаптечки, вы все равно можете нажать Heal для ремонта, но на это уходит больше времени и лечение не так эффективно. По мере накопления киберопыта (КО) вы будете получать уровни, а с ними и дополнительные ячейки здоровья. Другие навыки ускоряют регенерацию и повышают защиту. Вы можете купить наноаптечки в img='MC_TX_Shop' магазине. Также советуем вам купить img=' MC_TX_BodyArmor ' нательную броню, чтобы обеспечить себя дополнительной защитой. section Gameplay - Combat EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_COMBAT_SECTION 159579 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС – БОЙ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_COMBAT_TITLE 159580 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС – БОЙ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_COMBAT 159581 Большую часть времени в Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon вы проведете в бою. Вот несколько советов, которые помогут вам выжить. Следите за датчиком угрозы. Когда вероятность того, что враги вас заметят, увеличится, не бойтесь отступить и найти другой путь, или отвлеките врага, бросив камень. Используйте укрытия. Если вам кажется, что вы можете за ними спрятаться, скорее всего, это так и есть. Ходите пригнувшись, и не забывайте оценивать ситуацию, нажимая IronSight,чтобы выглянуть из-за угла. Используйте все возможности. Ищите наблюдательные пункты, тросы, средства передвижения, бочки с горючим и укрытия, чтобы подготовиться к бою. Следите за врагами. Вы можете помечать врагов с расстояния при помощи киберзрения или нажав IronSight во время прицела, если они находятся в зоне поражения используемого оружия. Следите за здоровьем. Всегда носите с собой наноаптечки, чтобы быстро вылечиться, или вам придется тратить время на ремонт. section Gameplay - Stealth EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_STEALTH_SECTION 157772 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС – СКРЫТНОСТЬ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_STEALTH_TITLE 157748 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС – СКРЫТНОСТЬ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_STEALTH_DESC 157773 В положении пригнувшись вы производите меньше шума, и вас сложнее заметить. Играя скрытно, вы получите ряд преимуществ. Вы можете уменьшить число врагов, не привлекая к себе внимания, охотиться на животных, которые просто убежали бы, заметив вас, и получать очки опыта за быстрые убийства и освобождение img='MC_TX_Outpost' баз без поднятия тревоги. EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_STEALTH_DETECTIONMETER_TITLE 159614 ДАТЧИК ОБНАРУЖЕНИЯ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_STEALTH_DETECTIONMETER_DESC 158839 Следите за датчиком угрозы, расположенным вокруг прицела. Он начнет заполняться, если вероятность того, что враги вас заметят, начнет увеличиваться. Вы можете отслеживать местонахождение и вероятность вашего обнаружения у трех ближайших врагов. Когда вас заметят, датчик начнет мигать и останется на экране. EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_STEALTH_TOOLS_TITLE 159615 ПРИСПОСОБЛЕНИЯ ДЛЯ СКРЫТНОСТИ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_STEALTH_TOOLS_DESC 159616 В вашем распоряжении большое количество оружия и различных приспособлений для бесшумного стиля игры: Легкое оружие можно оборудовать глушителем и превратить в орудие практически бесшумного убийства. Составной лук – это смертоносное оружие, часто позволяющее одним выстрелом бесшумно убить врага. Дайс, брошенный при помощи ThrowRock создаст шум, который отвлечет врагов и позволит вам прокрасться мимо или подкрасться к ним. Помечайте врагов с помощью киберзрения, чтобы следить за ними и прокрадываться мимо них. Цвет индикатора скрытности отображает текущее состояние драконов. Зеленый означает, что дракон спокоен, желтый – что но встревожен, а красный – что дракон сейчас в бою. EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_STEALTH_TAKEDOWNS_TITLE 159618 НАВЫКИ И БЫСТРЫЕ УБИЙСТВА EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_STEALTH_TAKEDOWNS_DESC 158838 Есть ряд навыков, которые вы можете выучить, получая новые уровни за киберопыт. Они помогут вам овладеть приемами, позволяющими мгновенно расправляться с врагами, убивать быстро и бесшумно, уменьшат шум при ходьбе и дадут вам много других преимуществ. EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_STEALTH_REGAINSTEALTH_TITLE 159617 УМЕНИЕ ПРЯТАТЬСЯ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_STEALTH_REGAINSTEALTH_DESC 158841 Если вас заметили, еще не все потеряно. Вы можете скрыться, если на какое-то время пропадете из поля зрения врага. Чтобы спрятаться используйте укрытия, плотную растительность, водоемы и реки. При любой возможности передвигайтесь пригнувшись. Не бойтесь отступить и попробовать применить другую тактику, если у вас что-то не получилось. section Openworld - Looting EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_LOOTING_SECTION 158808 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС – ТРОФЕИ EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_LOOTING_TITLE 158809 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС – ТРОФЕИ EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_LOOTING_DESC 158810 Вы можете автоматически обыскивать тела убитых врагов и забирать боеприпасы, пройдя рядом с ними. Кредиты надо собирать вручную. Солдаты группы 'Омега' – еще и источник киберсердец. Сбор трофеев – отличный способ избежать постоянной закупки боеприпасов в магазине и заодно накопить кредиты для покупки приспособлений, наноаптечек и прочего. В сундуках можно найти крупные суммы кредитов. Не забывайте их обшаривать, это поможет вам позволить себе скупить все приспособления. section Gameplay - Weapons EMANUAL_WEAPONS_SECTION 159316 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС – ОРУЖИЕ EMANUAL_WEAPONS_TITLE 159317 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС – ОРУЖИЕ EMANUAL_WEAPONS_DESC 159318 В Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon много разнообразного оружия. Большая его часть доступна почти сразу, благодаря дружелюбным соседям-ученым. Не забывайте освобождать базы, они обеспечат вас новыми магазинами. EMANUAL_WEAPONS_PISTOL_TITLE 159319 A.J.M. 9 EMANUAL_WEAPONS_PISTOL_DESC 159320 A.J.M. 9 наиболее эффективен на малом расстоянии. img=' MC_TX_Bullet_List ' Он быстро перезаряжается и, как правило, нет проблем с патронами. EMANUAL_WEAPONS_ASSAULTRIFLE_TITLE 159323 FAZERTRON EMANUAL_WEAPONS_ASSAULTRIFLE_DESC 159324 Пушка, которая всегда должна быть с вами, – вот что такое Fazertron! Это оружие отлично зарекомендовало себя на средних дистанциях. EMANUAL_WEAPONS_SHOTGUN_TITLE 159325 GALLERIA 1991 EMANUAL_WEAPONS_SHOTGUN_DESC 159326 Galleria 1991 наносит огромный урон в ближнем бою, но ее долго перезаряжать. Лучшая тактика – постоянно двигаться и использовать укрытия. EMANUAL_WEAPONS_LMG_TITLE 159327 TERROR 4000 EMANUAL_WEAPONS_LMG_DESC 159328 'Terror 4000' – это высокая огневая мощь и вместительный магазин. Используйте его для уничтожения больших скоплений противника, но не забывайте о долгой перезарядке и ограниченной подвижности во время стрельбы. EMANUAL_WEAPONS_LAUNCHERS_TITLE 159575 ЛУЧ СМЕРТИ EMANUAL_WEAPONS_LAUNCHERS_DESC 159576 Луч смерти выпускает смертоносный энергетический луч, но при этом вытягивает из вас img=' MC_TX_Bullet_List ' жизнь. EMANUAL_WEAPONS_SNIPER_TITLE 159329 KOBRACON EMANUAL_WEAPONS_SNIPER_DESC 159330 Kobracon – идеальное оружие для стрельбы издалека. Он может быть оснащен оптическими прицелами с большим увеличением и глушителями, но не подходит для боя на короткой и средней дистанции. EMANUAL_WEAPONS_BOW_TITLE 180330 ЛУК EMANUAL_WEAPONS_BOW_DESC 180331 Лук – отличный выбор для тех, кто предпочитает скрытность. Стрелы бесшумны и смертоносны. EMANUAL_WEAPONS_FLAMER_TITLE 180332 FLAMER EMANUAL_WEAPONS_FLAMER_DESC 180333 Flamer – штука большая и тяжелая, но крайне смертоносная. Сожгите все на своем пути! EMANUAL_WEAPONS_THROWABLESEXPLOSIVES_TITLE 159331 МЕТАТЕЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ И ВЗРЫВЧАТКА EMANUAL_WEAPONS_THROWABLESEXPLOSIVES_DESC 159332 Гранаты и Molotox можно бросать со средних дистанций и убивать врагов, устраивать пожары или просто сеять хаос на поле боя. C-400 – это пластиковая взрывчатка, которую можно заложить и взорвать с расстояния, подождав патруль или вражескую технику. Мины помогут вам оторваться от преследования или устроить врагам ловушку. EMANUAL_WEAPONS_SPECIAL_TITLE 159335 ОСОБОЕ ОРУЖИЕ EMANUAL_WEAPONS_SPECIAL_DESC 159336 Лук – идеально подходит для игроков, предпочитающих скрытность. Стрелы смертоносны и бесшумны. Flamer – большое и тяжелое, но крайне разрушительное оружие. Из него можно сжечь практически все. EMANUAL_WEAPONS_ATTACHMENTS_TITLE 159339 МОДИФИКАЦИЯ ОРУЖИЯ EMANUAL_WEAPONS_ATTACHMENTS_DESC 159340 Более мощное оружие совместимо с различными приспособлениями – от оптики и глушителей до больших магазинов и различных прицелов. section Gameplay - Enemies EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_SECTION 158781 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС – ВРАГИ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_TITLE 158866 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС – ВРАГИ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_INTRO 157749 Многие обитатели острова будут относиться к вам враждебно, но вы же и не ожидали другого, да? EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_FOOTSOLDIER_TITLE 157750 ШТУРМОВИКИ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_FOOTSOLDIER_DESC 157751 img='UI\\Singleplayer\\Textures\\Menu\\Emanual\\TX_Hud_Classes01.png' img='MC_TX_Nb_01' Передовой отряд 'Омеги', персональной киберармии Слоуна. Гениями военного искусства их не назовешь, но стоит штурмовику заметить цель, и он устремится к ней. Сохраняйте дистанцию и старайтесь избавляться от них выстрелами в голову. EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_FOOTSOLDIER_TAGGEDICON_DESC 159285 Значок пометки: img='MC_TX_CAM_Normal' EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_BERSERKER_TITLE 180130 Берсерк EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_BERSERKER_DESC 180128 img='MC_TX_Nb_02' Видели фильмы про всякую резню? Вот так же действует и берсерк – подбежал и убил. Только вместо бензопилы у него дробовик (странно, что в фильмах до этого никто не додумался). Не тормозите и держите дистанцию – вот залог успеха. Учтите, берсерк не оставит вас в покое, пока он жив. EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_BERSERKER_TAGGEDICON_DESC 180129 Значок пометки: img='MC_TX_CAM_Charger' EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_MOLOTOV_TITLE 157754 ПОДЖИГАТЕЛИ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_MOLOTOV_DESC 157755 img='UI\\Singleplayer\\Textures\\Menu\\Emanual\\TX_Hud_Classes02.png' img='MC_TX_Nb_03' Горячие головы 'Омеги'. Стоит им вступить в бой, и они будут жечь без остановки. Старайтесь держать дистанцию, чтобы не попасть под их атаку. Учтите, чтобы перестрелять поджигателей, вам понадобится отменная реакция – эти парни на месте не стоят. EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_MOLOTOV_TAGGEDICON_DESC 159298 Значок пометки: img='MC_TX_CAM_Charger' EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_HEAVYGUNNER_TITLE 157760 ПУЛЕМЕТЧИКИ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_HEAVYGUNNER_DESC 157761 img='UI\\Singleplayer\\Textures\\Menu\\Emanual\\TX_Hud_Classes04.png' img='MC_TX_Nb_05' Тяжеловооруженные бойцы 'Омеги', настоящие ходячие танки. Вооруженные мощным пулеметом, они несут смерть и разрушение. Если вам доведется столкнуться с пулеметчиком в бою, будьте очень осторожны. Лучший способ пробиться через его тяжелую броню – стрелять по шлему. EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_HEAVYGUNNER_TAGGEDICON_DESC 159300 Значок пометки:img='MC_TX_CAM_Heavy' EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_HEAVYFLAMER_TITLE 157762 ОГНЕМЕТЧИКИ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_HEAVYFLAMER_DESC 157763 img='MC_TX_Nb_06' Огнеметчики 'Омеги' – настоящие пироманьяки. Главная мечта любого из них – спалить весь мир и поджарить на углях шашлык. Никто не может чувствовать себя в безопасности, если поблизости бродит один из этих психов. Если перспектива стать шашлыком вас не прельщает, цельтесь в баки с горючим на спине, и посмотрим, кто тут поджарится! EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_HEAVYFLAMER_TAGGEDICON_DESC 159301 Значок пометки: img='MC_TX_CAM_Heavy' EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_SNIPER_TITLE 157764 СНАЙПЕРЫ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_SNIPER_DESC 157765 img='UI\\Singleplayer\\Textures\\Menu\\Emanual\\TX_Hud_Classes05.png' img='MC_TX_Nb_07' Лучшие стрелки в армии, снайперы группы 'Омега' оснащены усовершенствованной цифровой системой наведения, позволяющей подстрелить любого, кто неосторожно оказался вне укрытия. Если видите красный луч снайперского прицела, постарайтесь не оказаться на его пути, или это будет последнее, что вы увидите в жизни. EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_SNIPER_TAGGEDICON_DESC 159302 Значок пометки:: img='MC_TX_CAM_Long' EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_ROBODOG_TITLE 157756 РОБОПСЫ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_ROBODOG_DESC 157757 img='UI\\Singleplayer\\Textures\\Menu\\Emanual\\TX_Hud_Classes03.png' img='MC_TX_Nb_04' Результат работы безумных биоинженеров, эти твари крайне агрессивны и натренированы убивать все, что видят. Киберусиленные органы чувств позволяют им обнаруживать крадущегося противника. EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_ROBODOG_TAGGEDICON_DESC 159299 Значок пометки: img='MC_TX_CAM_Aggressive' EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_ZOMBIE_TITLE 177295 ЖИВУЧИЕ МЕРТВЕЦЫ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_ZOMBIE_DESC 177296 img='UI\\Singleplayer\\Textures\\Menu\\Emanual\\TX_Hud_Classes06.png' img='MC_TX_Nb_08' Бывшие ученые, накачанные драконьей кровью, которая превратила их кровожадных монстров невероятной силы. Самый просто способ быстро от них избавиться – стрелять в голову. EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_ENEMIES_ZOMBIE_TAGGEDICON_DESC 177297 Значок пометки: img='MC_TX_CAM_Charger' section Gameplay - Skills EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_SKILLS 180273 С каждым новым уровнем вы получаете новые навыки или дополнительные ячейки здоровья. Просмотреть весь список навыков вы можете в меню паузы в разделе 'Навыки'. section Emanual - Openworld elements EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_HEADER 157744 Открытый мир section Openworld - Overview EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_OVERVIEW_SECTION 159570 ИССЛЕДОВАНИЕ ОСТРОВА EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_OVERVIEW_TITLE 159571 ИССЛЕДОВАНИЕ ОСТРОВА EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_OVERVIEW_DESC 159572 У вас будет масса возможностей исследовать остров в перерывах между миссиями и во время путешествий к очередной цели. Освобождайте img='MC_TX_Outpost' базы, чтобы открывать img='MC_TX_WantedPOI' img='MC_TX_HuntingPOI' новые задания. Открытые склады и спутниковые карты помогут найти на карте мира особые предметы. Ищите img='MC_TX_Relics' img='MC_TX_Letter' img='MC_TX_SDCard' особые предметы, чтобы получить киберопыт и кредиты. Регулярно заглядывайте в img='MC_TX_Shop' магазины. Покупайте новое оружие, подбирайте оптимальное его сочетание, а также улучшайте оружие с помощью приспособлений. section Openworld - Outposts EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_GARRISONS_SECTION 157746 БАЗЫ EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_GARRISONS_TITLE 158854 БАЗЫ EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_GARRISONS_DESC 158789 img='MC_TX_Outpost' Базы группы 'Омега' разбросаны по всему острову. Чтобы освободить базу, перебейте всех находящихся там бойцов противника. У многих баз есть система сигнализации, у некоторых даже не одна. Стоит включить ее, и к противнику прибудет подкрепление. Когда база освобождена, ученые берут ее под свой контроль и помогают вам бороться с оставшимися бойцами 'Омеги'. На каждой освобожденной базе вам становится доступен магазин, где можно покупать, выбирать и улучшать оружие. Также освобожденная база включается в общую систему img='MC_TX_Fast_Travel' мгновенного перемещения по карте мира. EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_OUTPOST_DESC5 159666 Районы, где есть вражеская база, обозначены на карте мира красным цветом. Если вы освободите базу, этот район очистится от врагов. EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_OUTPOST_TITLE2 159669 СИГНАЛИЗАЦИЯ EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_GARRISON_DESC2 158788 В большинстве баз есть одно или несколько img='MC_TX_Alarm' сигнальных устройств. Если такое устройство сработает, поднимется тревога и к врагам придет подкрепление. Вы можете вручную отключить устройство, при этом отключится и вся сигнализация в форпосте. Вы также можете уничтожить сигнальное устройство, выстрелив в него, но это насторожит врагов и не отключит всю сигнализацию. Враг, почуявший неладное, попытается поднять тревогу, включив сигнализацию. Если ему это удастся, появится подкрепление и вам будет сложнее захватить базу. Если вы сможете освободить базу, не поднимая тревоги, вы получите дополнительные очки опыта. Если вы освободите базу и при этом вас никто не заметит, вы получите очень большой бонус. Отключите мегащит базы, чтобы туда можно было заманить дракона. Это облегчит освобождение базы. EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_OUTPOST_TITLE3 160305 РАЗБЛОКИРОВАНИЕ ЗАДАНИЙ EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_OUTPOST_DESC3 158787 Если вы освободите базу, ее займут ученые, станут доступны новые задания. Кроме того, исчезнет влияние вражеской базы на этот район, и количество врагов в нем значительно уменьшится. EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_OUTPOSTS_ICON_DESC 159503 img='UI\\Common\\Textures\\Buttons\\platform\\TX_Button1.png' section Openworld - Dragons EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_DRAGONS_SECTION 177298 КРОВАВЫЕ ДРАКОНЫ EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_DRAGONS_TITLE 177299 КРОВАВЫЕ ДРАКОНЫ EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_DRAGONS_DESC 177300 КРОВАВЫЕ ДРАКОНЫ img='MC_TX_Dragons' Драконы – свирепые хищники, нападающие на все, что движется. Они плохо видят, поэтому, выслеживая добычу, полагаются в основном на слух. Чтобы спрятаться от них, следует пригнуться и двигаться бесшумно. Если вы собираетесь вступить в бой с кровавым драконом, убедитесь что у вас достаточный запас как здоровья, так и оружия. Цельтесь в слабые места на боках дракона, так вы нанесете ему больший ущерб. Драконы чувствительны к сильному гамма-излучению. Группа 'Омега' использует эту слабость, защищая свои базы мегащитами на основе интенсивного гамма-излучения. Отключение мегащита позволит дракону проникнуть на базу. Извлекайте киберсердца из трупов бойцов группы 'Омега', их можно использовать как приманку, чтобы отвлечь дракона в бою или заманить в нужное место. МЕГАЩИТ БАЗЫ Кровавые драконы не могут проникнуть на базу, пока активирован ее мегащит. Если атаковать дракона из-за мегащита, он будет обстреливать вас лазерами из глаз. Отключите мегащит, чтоб дракон мог ворваться на базу и перебить солдат из 'Омеги' за вас. ДРАКОНЫ С МОЗГОБЛОКОМ Драконы с мозгоблоком подчиняются солдатам 'Омеги', но вас будут атаковать, и отвлечь их киберсердцами не получится. Уничтожьте Красный Замок Мозгоблока, чтобы дракон стал свободен и агрессивен как всегда. section Openworld - Fast travel EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_FASTTRAVEL_SECTION 159662 МГНОВЕННОЕ ПЕРЕМЕЩЕНИЕ EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_FASTTRAVEL_TITLE 158823 МГНОВЕННОЕ ПЕРЕМЕЩЕНИЕ EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_FASTTRAVEL_DESC 159661 Освобожденные img='MC_TX_Fast_Travel' базы можно использовать для мгновенных перемещений. Откройте карту мира, нажав WorldMap, затем наведите указатель на освобожденную базу и нажмите Accept, чтобы мгновенно переместиться туда. section Gameplay - Shop EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_SHOP_SECTION 157880 ИННОВАЦИОННЫЕ ТОРГОВЫЕ ТОЧКИ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_SHOP_TITLE 158846 ИННОВАЦИОННЫЕ ТОРГОВЫЕ ТОЧКИ EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_SHOP_DESC 159243 img='MC_TX_Shop' Последнее слово техники! Именно здесь вы сможете купить оружие, приспособления, боеприпасы и другие предметы. Не задаром, конечно, но все это пригодится вам в сражениях с бойцами 'Омеги'. EMANUAL_GAMEPLAY_SHOP_DOLLAR_DISCLAIMER_DESC 157881 Игровая валюта в Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon, называемая 'кредитами', не является подлинной валютой или финансовым инструментом и не при каких обстоятельствах не обменивается Ubisoft на реальные деньги. section Openworld - Collectibles EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_COLLECTIBLES_SECTION 158790 ОСОБЫЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_COLLECTIBLES_TITLE 158867 ОСОБЫЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_COLLECTIBLES_VHSTAPES_TITLE 157768 ВИДЕОКАССЕТЫ EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_COLLECTIBLES_VHSTAPES_DESC 158791 img='MC_TX_SDCard' Видеокассеты с лучшими новинками кино разбросаны по всему острову. Ищите их, чтобы получать киберопыт и ценные вещи. EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_COLLECTIBLES_VHSTAPES_ICON_DESC 159504 img='UI\\Common\\Textures\\Buttons\\platform\\TX_Button1.png' EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_COLLECTIBLES_TELEVISIONSETS_TITLE 157769 ТЕЛЕВИЗОРЫ EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_COLLECTIBLES_TELEVISIONSETS_DESC 157771 Загадочные img='MC_TX_Relics' телевизоры разбросаны по всему острову. Никто не знает, откуда они взялись. Ищите их, чтобы получать киберопыт и ценные вещи. EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_COLLECTIBLES_TELEVISIONSETS_ICON_DESC 159505 img='UI\\Common\\Textures\\Buttons\\platform\\TX_Button1.png' EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYLESNOTES_TITLE 157770 ЗАМЕТКИ КАРЛАЙЛА EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYLESNOTES_DESC 158792 Доктор Карлайл был просто в бешенстве, когда коллеги-ученые раскидали его img='MC_TX_Letter' заметки по всему острову. Ищите их, чтобы получать киберопыт и ценные вещи. EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_COLLECTIBLES_CARLYLESNOTES_ICON_DESC 159506 img='UI\\Common\\Textures\\Buttons\\platform\\TX_Button1.png' EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_COLLECTIBLES_AREASCAN_TITLE 158868 СПУТНИКОВЫЕ КАРТЫ EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_COLLECTIBLES_AREASCAN_DESC 158869 Спутниковые снимки каждого квадранта карты можно купить в img='MC_TX_Shop' магазинах после освобождения базы. Они откроют вам местоположение скрытых предметов и сундуков. section Openworld - POI quests EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_OPENWORLDPOIQUESTS_SECTION 159341 ЗАДАНИЯ EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_OPENWORLDPOIQUESTS_TITLE 159342 ЗАДАНИЯ EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_OPENWORLDPOIQUESTS_DESC 159343 Освобождайте img='MC_TX_Outpost' базы, чтобы открыть новые задания, описанные ниже. EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_OPENWORLDPOIQUESTS_HUNTER_TITLE 159347 ПУТЬ ХИЩНИКА EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_OPENWORLDPOIQUESTS_HUNTER_DESC 159348 img='MC_TX_HuntingPOI' Зарабатывайте киберопыт, охотясь на опасных животных и киберсолдат группы 'Омега'. EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_OPENWORLDPOIQUESTS_HUNTER_ICON_DESC 159349 EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_OPENWORLDPOIQUESTS_HOSTAGESITUATION_TITLE 159350 СПАСЕНИЕ ЗАЛОЖНИКА EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_OPENWORLDPOIQUESTS_HOSTAGESITUATION_DESC 159351 img='MC_TX_WantedPOI' Ваша задача – освобождение ученых, оказавшихся заложниками 'Омеги'. Действуйте скрытно, оставаясь незамеченным, иначе 'Омега' перебьет ученых. Уничтожьте бойцов 'Омеги' и освободите заложников. EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_OPENWORLDPOIQUESTS_SUPPLY_ICON_DESC 159352 section Openworld - Encounter EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_ENCOUNTERS_SECTION 159307 ВСТРЕЧИ EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_ENCOUNTERS_TITLE 159305 ВСТРЕЧИ EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_ENCOUNTERS_DESC 159306 Если не считать кровавых драконов, то остров находится под контролем группы 'Омега'. Они патрулируют его пешком и на машинах, защищают базы, берут заложников и сеют страх по приказу Слоуна. Только попадитесь им на глаза, и вас сначала пристрелят, а потом начнут разбираться. Если сможете освободить их пленников, вы получите награду. После освобождения какой-либо базы контроль 'Омеги' над этим районом ослабевает, и вам реже придется с ними сталкиваться во время путешествий. EMANUAL_OPENWORLD_ENCOUNTERS_ICON_DESC 159507 Значок карты/мини-карты: section LocalizedKeys PC_Key_Code1 135723 Esc PC_Key_Code13 135724 = PC_Key_Code14 135725 Backspace PC_Key_Code15 135726 Tab PC_Key_Code26 135727 х PC_Key_Code27 135728 ъ PC_Key_Code28 135729 Enter PC_Key_Code29 135730 Ctrl PC_Key_Code40 135731 э PC_Key_Code41 135732 ё PC_Key_Code42 135733 Л. Shift PC_Key_Code43 135734 \ PC_Key_Code54 135735 П. Shift PC_Key_Code56 135736 Alt PC_Key_Code57 135737 Пробел PC_Key_Code58 135738 Caps Lock PC_Key_Code69 135739 Num Lock PC_Key_Code70 135740 Scroll Lock PC_Key_Code71 135741 7 (цифр.) PC_Key_Code72 135742 8 (цифр.) PC_Key_Code73 135743 9 (цифр.) PC_Key_Code75 135744 4 (цифр.) PC_Key_Code76 135745 5 (цифр.) PC_Key_Code77 135746 6 (цифр.) PC_Key_Code79 135747 1 (цифр.) PC_Key_Code80 135748 2 (цифр.) PC_Key_Code81 135749 3 (цифр.) PC_Key_Code82 135750 0 (цифр.) PC_Key_Code83 135751 Del (цифр.) MP_Keyboard_1 180516 1 MP_Keyboard_2 180517 2 MP_Keyboard_3 180518 3 MP_Keyboard_4 180519 4 MP_Keyboard_5 180520 5 PC_Key_Code_210 180537 Insert PC_Key_Code184 180538 Правый Alt section Gameplay OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_PC_FOV 150269 Поле зрения OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_PC_FOV_DESC 150270 Настроить поле зрения OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_QUITTODESKTOP 167159 ВЫЙТИ НА РАБОЧИЙ СТОЛ OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_QUITTODESKTOP_DESC 167160 Закрыть игру и выйти на рабочий стол. OPTIONS_GAMEPLAY_QUITTODESKTOP? 167263 Выйти из игры? Все несохраненные данные будут потеряны. section Controls OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_KBMOUSE 167702 Мышь и клавиатура OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_GAMEPAD 167703 Геймпад OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_CONTROL_TYPE 150276 ТИП УПРАВЛЕНИЯ OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_CONTROL_TYPE_DESC 150277 Выбор между геймпадом или мышью и клавиатурой OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_KEYBINDING 150279 ПЕРЕНАЗНАЧИТЬ КЛАВИШИ OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_KEYBINDING_DESC 150280 Посмотреть и изменить назначение клавиш OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_MOUSE_SENSITIVITY 150281 Чувствительность мыши OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_MOUSE_SENSITIVITY_DESC 150282 Настроить чувствительность мыши OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_CONTROLLER_LOOK_SENSITIVITY 150283 Чувствительность взгляда OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_CONTROLLER_LOOK_SENSITIVITY_DESC 150284 Настроить чувствительность управления взглядом OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_TOGGLE_CROUCH 150285 Включение режима движения пригнувшись OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_TOGGLE_CROUCH_DESC 150286 Нажмите кнопку 'присесть', чтобы передвигаться в приседе OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_GAMEPAD_DETECTED 167843 Обнаружен геймпад OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_GAMEPAD_DETECTED_DESC 167844 Желаете использовать подключенный геймпад для игры? OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_MOVE_FORWARD 172370 Движение вперед OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_MOVE_BACKWARD 172371 Движение назад OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_STRAFE_LEFT 172372 Движение влево OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_STRAFE_RIGHT 172373 Движение вправо OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_SPRINT 172374 Бег OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_INTERACT 172375 Взаимодействие OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_HEAL 172376 Лечение OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_THROW_GRENADE 172377 Бросить гранату OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_MELEE 172378 Удар ножом OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_PRIMARY_WEAPON 172379 Основное оружие OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_SECONDARY_WEAPON 172380 Вторичное оружие OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_NEXT_WEAPON 172381 Следующее OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_STEER_RIGHT 172382 Поворот вправо OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_STEER_LEFT 172383 Поворот влево OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_HEADLIGHTS_ONOFF 172384 Фары – вкл./выкл. OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_EXIT_VEHICLE 172385 Покинуть технику OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_CHAT 172386 Чат OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_LOADOUT 172387 Снаряжение OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_LAYOUT_IN_MULTIPLAYER 172388 Снаряжение в сетевой игре OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_MOUSE_SMOOTHING 172596 Сглаживание мыши OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_MOUSE_SMOOTHING_DESC 172597 Увеличить плавность движения мыши за счет небольшого замедления реагирования. OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_FOV 172598 Поле зрения OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_MOUSE_ACCELERATION_DESC 172599 Увеличить скорость поворота. OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_MOUSE_ACCELERATION_DESC2 172600 Увеличить скорость движения курсора в зависимости от скорости движения мыши. OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_ALPHA_TO_COVERAGE 180521 Alpha to coverage OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_AO_SSAO 180522 SSAO OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_SSAO 180523 Метод SSAO SETTINGS_CALIBRATION_HEADER 180524 КАЛИБРОВКА OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_ENHANCED 180525 РАСШИРЕННОЕ OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_STANDARD 180526 СТАНДАРТНОЕ OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_VSYNCH_1_FRAME 180527 1 кадр OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_VSYNCH_2_FRAME 180528 2 кадра OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_WIDESCREEN_LETTERBOX 180529 Формат Letterbox OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_WEAPON_3 180530 Третье оружие OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_WEAPON_4 180531 Четвертое оружие OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_C400 180532 C-400 OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_MINE 180533 Мина OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_GRENADE 180534 Выбрать гранату OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_MOLOTOV 180535 Выбрать 'Molotox' OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_AO_HDAO 180539 HDAO OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_AO_HBAO 180540 HBAO section Video OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_BASIC_OPTIONS_HEADER 150380 Основные настройки OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_DISPLAY_RESOLUTION 150287 Разрешение экрана OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_DISPLAY_RESOLUTION_DESC 150288 Выберите разрешение вашего экрана OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_REFRESH_RATE 150289 Частота обновления OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_REFRESH_RATE_DESC 150290 Выбрать, сколько раз в секунду обновляется изображение на экране OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_VSYNCH 150291 Верт. синхронизация OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_VSYNCH_DESC 150292 Синхронизация кадровой частоты с частотой вертикальной развертки монитора OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_ANTIALIASING 150293 Сглаживание OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_ANTIALIASING_DESC 150294 Уровень сглаживания границ кривых линий OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_DIRECTX 150344 DirectX OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_DIRECTX_DESC 150345 Выберите желаемую версию DirectX OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_CONTRAST 150346 Контраст OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_CONTRAST_DESC 150347 Настроить контрастность изображения OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_GAMMA 150353 Гамма OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_GAMMA_DESC 150354 Настроить цветовую гамму изображения OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_REALTREE 150375 Реалистичность деревьев OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_REALTREE_DESC 150376 Настроить уровень реализма поведения растений, в зависимости от окружающей среды. OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_PHYSICS 150377 Симуляция физики OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_PHYSICS_DESC 150378 Настроить уровень обработки физическим движком симуляции физических законов OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_ADVANCED_OPTIONS_HEADER 150379 Дополнительные настройки OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_OVERALL 150381 Общее OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_OVERALL_DESC 150382 Выбрать общий уровень производительности игры OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_VEGETATION 150383 Растения OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_VEGETATION_DESC 150384 Настроить уровень детализации растений OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_SHADING 150387 Шейдинг OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_SHADING_DESC 150388 Настроить уровень детализации шейдеров OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_TERRAIN 150389 Поверхность OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_TERRAIN_DESC 150390 Настроить уровень детализации поверхности земли OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_GEOMETRY 150391 Геометрия OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_GEOMETRY_DESC 150392 Настроить уровень сложности обработки геометрии мира OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_POSTFX 150393 Пост-обработка OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_POSTFX_DESC 150394 Настроить общий уровень качества пост-обработки OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_TEXTURES 150395 Текстуры OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_TEXTURES_DESC 150396 Настроить общий уровень детализации текстур OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_SHADOW 150397 Тень OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_SHADOW_DESC 150398 Настроить уровень детализации теней OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_AMBIANTLIGHTING 150399 Окружающее освещение OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_AMBIANTLIGHTING_DESC 150400 Настроить уровень обработки освещения OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_WATER 150401 Вода OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_WATER_DESC 150402 Настроить уровень детализации воды OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_DX11MULTITHREADING 151313 Многопоточность DX11 OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_WATER_DX11MULTITHREADING_DESC 151314 Включить многопотоковую обработку DX11 OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_LOW 167389 Низко OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_MEDIUM 167390 Средне OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_HIGH 167391 Высоко OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_VERY_HIGH 167392 Очень высоко OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_ULTRA 167393 Максимум OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_ENABLED 167394 Включено OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_WINDOWED 167837 В окне OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_BORDERLESS 167838 Без рамки OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_FULLSCREEN 167839 Полный экран OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_OPTIMAL 167840 Оптимально OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_CUSTOM 167841 Настройка OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_OVERALLQUALITY 167842 Общее качество OPTIONS_CONTROL_PC_MOUSE_ACCELERATION 172046 УСКОРЕНИЕ МЫШИ OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_ACCELERATION_VALUE 172053 ЗНАЧЕНИЕ УСКОРЕНИЯ OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_WINDOW_MODE 172054 Оконный режим OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_WINDOW_MODE_DESC 172055 Настройка оконного режима OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_OVERALLQUALITY_DESC 172283 Настройка общего качества изображения в игре OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_MSAA_ANTIALIASING 172495 MSAA сглаживание OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_MSAA_ANTIALIASING_DESC 172496 Измените уровень обработки сглаживания, чтобы улучшить качество. OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_FOVSCALE 172497 Масштабирование поля зрения OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_FOVSCALE_DESC 172498 Увеличьте или уменьшите поле зрения. OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_MAXGPUBUFFEREDFRAMES 172499 Фреймов в буфере GPU OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_MAXGPUBUFFEREDFRAMES_DESC 172500 Количество фреймов, для буферизации графическим процессором. OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_ENVIRONMENT 172549 Окружающая среда OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_ENVIRONMENT_DESC 172550 Измените детализацию графики окружающей среды. SETTINGS_VIDEO_QUALITY_HEADER 172551 КАЧЕСТВО ВИДЕО OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_CONFIRM_SETTINGS 172556 Вы хотите сохранить текущие параметры? (Восстановление через %i секунд.) OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_DIRECTX_WARNING 172557 Изменение параметров directX вступит в силу только после перезапуска игры. OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PC_LAST_WEAPON 172559 Последнее оружие section Options - Network (PC) OPTIONS_NETWORK_PUBLICADDRESS 155502 Определять публичные адреса OPTIONS_NETWORK_PUBLICADDRESS_DESC 155503 Включить автоматическое определение публичных адресов OPTIONS_NETWORK_ONLINEMAXUPLOAD 155504 Максимальная скорость закачки онлайн OPTIONS_NETWORK_ONLINEMAXUPLOAD_DESC 155505 Определить максимальную скорость передачи онлайн данных по сети OPTIONS_NETWORK_MAPSHARINGMAXUPLOAD 155506 Максимальная скорость раздачи карт OPTIONS_NETWORK_MAPSHARINGMAXUPLOAD_DESC 155507 Ограничить максимальную скорость закачки OPTIONS_NETWORK_SCANFORFREEPORT 155508 Найти свободный порт OPTIONS_NETWORK_SCANFORFREEPORT_DESC 155509 Включить автоматический поиск свободных портов OPTIONS_NETWORK_STARTPORTSCANAT 155510 Начать поиск порта с OPTIONS_NETWORK_STARTPORTSCANAT_DESC 155511 Введите адрес порта для поиска OPTIONS_NETWORK_GAMEPORT 155512 Порт игры OPTIONS_NETWORK_GAMEPORT_DESC 155513 Введите адрес порта, используемого игрой OPTIONS_NETWORK_ONLINEMATCHMAKINGPORT 155514 Порт создания онлайн-игры OPTIONS_NETWORK_ONLINEMATCHMAKINGPORT_DESC 155515 Введите адрес порта для создания онлайн-матчей OPTIONS_NETWORK_LANMATCHMAKINGPORT 155516 Порт создания сетевой игры OPTIONS_NETWORK_LANMATCHMAKINGPORT_DESC 155517 Введите адрес порта для создания матчей в ЛВС OPTIONS_NETWORK_MAPSHARINGUPLOADPORT 155518 Порт раздачи карт OPTIONS_NETWORK_MAPSHARINGUPLOADPORT_DESC 155519 Введите адрес порта для раздачи карт PC_EU_NETWORK_LIVE_NO_CONNECTION1 172563 Эта функция требует подключения к серверам Ubisoft. PC_EU_ERROR_UBISOFT_CONNECTION_LOST 172564 Вы не подключены к серверам Ubisoft. Хотите попробовать подключить сейчас? section Emanual - PC EMANUAL_CONTROLS_CUSTOMIZECONTROLS_TYPE_DESC_PC 155183 Вы можете изменить тип управления с клавиатуры на геймпад в настройках. Чтобы переназначить клавишу, нажмите ENTER, а затем назначаемую клавишу. section Server Browser SB_INTERNET 167276 Интернет SB_HISTORY 167277 История SB_SERVER_NAME 167280 Имя сервера SB_LATENCY 167281 Время отклика SB_DETAILS 167282 Детали SB_FILTER 167283 Фильтр SB_TOGGLE 167284 Включить SB_SERVER_BROWSER 167405 СПИСОК СЕРВЕРОВ SB_TOGGLE_FILTERS 167406 Включить фильтр SB_PLAYERS 167407 Игроки SB_MAP 167408 Карта SB_REFRESH 167409 ОБНОВИТЬ SB_CONNECT 167410 ПРИСОЕДИНИТЬСЯ SB_BACK 167411 НАЗАД SB_FAVORITES 167412 Избранное SB_FRIENDS 167413 Друзья section Keyboard MP_Keyboard_escape 31845 Esc MP_Keyboard_lshift 31462 Левый Shift MP_Keyboard_return 31463 Enter MP_Keyboard_rshift 31464 Правый Shift MP_Keyboard_space 31465 Пробел MP_Keyboard_right 31466 Вправо MP_Keyboard_left 31467 Влево MP_Keyboard_tab 31468 Tab MP_Keyboard_oem_102 31982 Oem 012 MP_Keyboard_Apps 31981 Клавиша 'Menu' MP_Keyboard_Rwin 31980 Правая 'Win' MP_Keyboard_Lwin 31979 Левая 'Win' MP_Keyboard_Delete 31978 Delete MP_Keyboard_Pgdown 31977 Page Down MP_Keyboard_Down 31976 Вниз MP_Keyboard_End 31975 End MP_Keyboard_pgup 31974 Page Up MP_Keyboard_up 31973 Вверх MP_Keyboard_home 31972 Home MP_Keyboard_pause 31971 Pause MP_Keyboard_sysrq 31969 SysRq MP_Keyboard_divide 31968 Деление (цифр.) MP_Keyboard_numpadcomma 31967 Запятая (цифр.) MP_Keyboard_rctrl 31966 Правый Ctrl MP_Keyboard_numpadreturn 31965 Enter (цифр.) MP_Keyboard_decimal 31964 Дес. MP_Keyboard_numpad0 31963 0 (цифр.) MP_Keyboard_numpad3 31962 3 (цифр.) MP_Keyboard_numpad2 31961 2 (цифр.) MP_Keyboard_numpad1 31960 1 (цифр.) MP_Keyboard_add 31959 Плюс (цифр.) MP_Keyboard_numpad6 31958 6 (цифр.) MP_Keyboard_numpad5 31957 5 (цифр.) MP_Keyboard_numpad4 31956 4 (цифр.) MP_Keyboard_subtract 31955 Минус (цифр.) MP_Keyboard_numpad9 31954 9 (цифр.) MP_Keyboard_numpad8 31953 8 (цифр.) MP_Keyboard_numpad7 31952 7 (цифр.) MP_Keyboard_scroll 31951 Scroll MP_Keyboard_numlock 31950 Num Lock MP_Keyboard_Capslock 31949 Caps Lock MP_Keyboard_lalt 31948 Левый Alt MP_Keyboard_ralt 31970 Правый Alt MP_Keyboard_multiply 31947 Умножение (цифр.) MP_Keyboard_lctrl 31946 Левый Ctrl MP_Keyboard_backspace 31945 Backspace MP_Keyboard_1 56086 1 MP_Keyboard_2 56087 2 MP_Keyboard_3 56088 3 MP_Keyboard_4 56089 4 MP_Keyboard_5 56090 5 MP_Keyboard_6 56091 6 MP_Keyboard_7 56092 7 MP_Keyboard_8 56093 8 MP_Keyboard_9 56094 9 MP_Keyboard_0 56095 0 MP_Keyboard_Hyphen 56096 - MP_Keyboard_Equals 56097 = MP_Keyboard_q 56098 q MP_Keyboard_w 56099 w MP_Keyboard_e 56100 e MP_Keyboard_r 56101 r MP_Keyboard_t 56102 t MP_Keyboard_y 56103 y MP_Keyboard_u 56104 u MP_Keyboard_i 56105 i MP_Keyboard_o 56106 o MP_Keyboard_p 56107 p MP_Keyboard_LeftBracket 56108 х MP_Keyboard_RightBracket 56109 ъ MP_Keyboard_a 56110 a MP_Keyboard_s 56111 s MP_Keyboard_d 56112 d MP_Keyboard_f 56113 f MP_Keyboard_g 56114 g MP_Keyboard_h 56115 h MP_Keyboard_j 56116 j MP_Keyboard_k 56117 k MP_Keyboard_l 56118 l MP_Keyboard_Semicolon 56119 ; MP_Keyboard_Apostrophe 56146 э MP_Keyboard_GraveAccent 56120 ё MP_Keyboard_Backslash 56121 \ MP_Keyboard_z 56122 z MP_Keyboard_x 56123 x MP_Keyboard_c 56124 c MP_Keyboard_v 56125 v MP_Keyboard_b 56126 b MP_Keyboard_n 56127 n MP_Keyboard_m 56128 m MP_Keyboard_Comma 56129 , MP_Keyboard_Colon 56130 . MP_Keyboard_f1 56131 F1 MP_Keyboard_f2 56132 F2 MP_Keyboard_f3 56133 F3 MP_Keyboard_f4 56134 F4 MP_Keyboard_f5 56135 F5 MP_Keyboard_f6 56136 F6 MP_Keyboard_f7 56137 F7 MP_Keyboard_f8 56138 F8 MP_Keyboard_f9 56139 F9 MP_Keyboard_f10 56140 F10 MP_Keyboard_f11 56141 F11 MP_Keyboard_f12 56142 F12 MP_Keyboard_f13 56143 F13 MP_Keyboard_14 56144 F14 MP_Keyboard_f15 56145 F15 section Mouse MP_Mouse_mb 31944 Колесико мыши MP_Mouse_lb 31460 ЛКМ MP_Mouse_rb 31461 ПКМ PC_Mouse_Button4 180544 Кнопка мыши 4 PC_Mouse_Button5 180545 Кнопка мыши 5 PC_Mouse_Button6 180546 Кнопка мыши 6 PC_Mouse_Button7 180547 Кнопка мыши 7 PC_Mouse_Button8 180548 Кнопка мыши 8 section Objectives MISSN010_OBJ_FindWayInCompound 174263 СКРЫТНО ПРОБЕРИТЕСЬ НА БАЗУ. MISSN010_OBJ_FindBunkerEntrance 174264 ВСТРЕТЬТЕСЬ СО СПАЙДЕРОМ У ВХОДА В БУНКЕР. MISSN010_OBJ_Kill_And_Protect 179748 ЗАЩИТИТЕ СПАЙДЕРА И УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ВСЕХ КИБЕРСОЛДАТ. MISSN010_OBJ_InvestigateBunker 174265 ИССЛЕДУЙТЕ БУНКЕР. MISSN010_OBJ_FindControlRoom 174266 ДОБЕРИТЕСЬ ДО ПУНКТА УПРАВЛЕНИЯ. MISSN010_OBJ_ProtectSpider 174267 ЗАЩИЩАЙТЕ СПАЙДЕРА ВО ВРЕМЯ ВЗЛОМА. MISSN010_OBJ_DestroyOmega 174602 АТАКУЙТЕ БАЗУ. MISSN010_OBJ_KillRemainingForces 176468 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ВСЕХ КИБЕРСОЛДАТ. MISSN010_OBJ_SneakCatwalk 178462 ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ МОСТКИ, ЧТОБЫ ПРОКРАСТЬСЯ МИМО ВРАГОВ. MISSN010_OBJ_ThrowDice 178510 ОТВЛЕКИТЕ ОХРАННИКА БРОСКОМ ДАЙСА И УБЕЙТЕ ЕГО. MISSN_010_OBJ_KillAllProtectSpider 178586 ЗАЩИТИТЕ СПАЙДЕРА, УБЕЙТЕ ВСЕХ ВРАГОВ. MISSN_010_OBJ_Alarm 179653 НЕ ДАЙТЕ ВКЛЮЧИТЬ СИРЕНЫ. MISSN_020_OBJ_EscapeTheLair 172813 ПОКИНЬТЕ ПЕЩЕРУ. MISSN_020_OBJ_SneakPastDragon 172907 ПРОКРАДИТЕСЬ МИМО ДРАКОНОВ. MISSN_020_OBJ_TakeCyberHearts 172914 ИЗВЛЕКИТЕ КИБЕРСЕРДЦЕ У ТРУПА КИБОРГА. MISSN_020_OBJ_DistractDragon 178536 БРОСЬТЕ КИБЕРСЕРДЦЕ, ЧТОБЫ ОТВЛЕЧЬ ДРАКОНА. MISSN_020_OBJ_ThrowCyberHearts 175515 БРОСАЙТЕ КИБЕРСЕРДЦА, ЧТОБЫ ЗАМАНИТЬ ДРАКОНОВ В БУНКЕР. MISSN_020_OBJ_ReconBase 172918 ИССЛЕДУЙТЕ БАЗУ. MISSN_020_OBJ_TagOF 174664 ОТМЕТЬТЕ СОЛДАТ 'ОМЕГИ', ИСПОЛЬЗУЯ КИБЕРЗРЕНИЕ. MISSN_020_OBJ_InfiltrateGarrison 172915 НЕЗАМЕТНО ПРОБЕРИТЕСЬ НА БАЗУ. MISSN_020_OBJ_DeactivateShields 174591 ДЕАКТИВИРУЙТЕ МЕГАЩИТЫ С ПОМОЩЬЮ ПАНЕЛИ УПРАВЛЕНИЯ. MISSN_020_OBJ_GetPMS 172916 НАЙДИТЕ БЛИЖАЙШИЙ ЯЩИК С ПЕРЕНОСНЫМ МЕГАЩИТОМ И ВОЗЬМИТЕ ЩИТ. MISSN_020_OBJ_EquipPMS 178377 ВЫЗОВИТЕ СЕЛЕКТОР ОРУЖИЯ И ВЫБЕРИТЕ ПМЩ. MISSN_020_OBJ_UsePMS 178378 АКТИВИРУЙТЕ ПМЩ. MISSN_020_OBJ_DriveOutDragon 178379 БРОСАЙТЕ КИБЕРСЕРДЦА, ЧТОБЫ ВЫМАНИТЬ ДРАКОНОВ НАРУЖУ. MISSN_020_OBJ_MeetDarling 172917 РАНДЕВУ С Д-РОМ ДАРЛИНГ MISSN_020_OBJ_DragonKillsOF 174278 ЗАХВАТИТЕ БАЗУ. ПЕРЕБИВ ВСЕХ ВРАГОВ. MISSN_020_GLOBAL 178468 РАНДЕВУ С Д-РОМ ДАРЛИНГ TUTO_010_MAIN_OBJ 179553 ОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ В ЗАЛ ПРИКЛЮЧЕНИЙ MISSN_020_SHOP_ATTACHMENT 179545 ИДИТЕ В МАГАЗИН И КУПИТЕ ГЛУШИТЕЛЬ. MISSN_020_OBJ_LureDragon 179774 БРОСАЙТЕ КИБЕРСЕРДЦА, ЧТОБЫ ОТВЛЕЧЬ ДРАКОНОВ НА СВОЕМ ПУТИ MISSN_020_OBJ_VantagePoint 179775 ДВИГАЙТЕСЬ К НАБЛЮДАТЕЛЬНОМУ ПУНКТУ MISSN_020_OBJ_EliminateAllSoldiers 179776 ПЕРЕБЕЙТЕ ВСЕХ СОЛДАТ 'ОМЕГИ' НА БАЗЕ MISSN_020_OBJ_DeactivateMegashields 179777 ОТКЛЮЧИТЕ МЕГАЩИТЫ БАЗЫ MISSN030_OBJ_PickupPackage 173039 ВОЗЬМИТЕ ПАКЕТ ДАРЛИНГ. MISSN030_OBJ_PlantExplosives 173040 РАЗМЕСТИТЕ ЗАРЯДЫ C-4000 В УКАЗАННЫХ ТОЧКАХ. MISSN030_OBJ_Meet 173508 ВСТРЕТЬТЕСЬ С ИНЖЕНЕРОМ. MISSN030_OBJ_Follow 173509 ИДИТЕ ЗА ИНЖЕНЕРОМ. MISSN030_OBJ_ClearArea 173510 УБЕЙТЕ ВСЕХ ВРАГОВ В ОКРУГЕ. MISSN030_OBJ_Protect 173511 ЗАЩИЩАЙТЕ ИНЖЕНЕРА, ПОКА ОН ЗАНЯТ ДЕЛОМ. MISSN030_OBJ_UsePlatform 173512 ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ УПРАВЛЕНИЕ ПЛАТФОРМОЙ, ЧТОБЫ ДОБРАТЬСЯ ДО ЯДРА. MISSN030_OBJ_Punch 173513 УДАРЬТЕ РЕАКТОР. MISSN030_OBJ_Escape 173514 ПОКИНЬТЕ ЗДАНИЕ. MISSN030_OBJ_SafeSpot 173515 ВЫЙДИТЕ ЗА ПРЕДЕЛЫ ЗОНЫ ВЗРЫВА. MISSN030_OBJ_Detonate 173523 АКТИВИРУЙТЕ ВЗРЫВАТЕЛИ. MISSN030_OBJ_LockingMechanism 173825 СНИМИТЕ 3 ПОДВОДНЫХ ПРЕДОХРАНИТЕЛЯ. MISSN030_OBJ_GLOBAL 174350 ДОБЕРИТЕСЬ ДО ДАМБЫ. MISSN030_FAIL_OoZ 176390 ВЫ ПОКИНУЛИ ЗОНУ ЗАДАНИЯ. MISSN030_FAIL_Engineer 176391 ИНЖЕНЕР УБИТ. MISSN_040_B10_OBJ_FindEntrance 173706 ВОЙДИТЕ В ЗДАНИЕ. MISSN_040_B20_OBJ_Prototypes 173709 НАЙДИТЕ И УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ПРОТОТИПЫ. MISSN_040_B30_OBJ_OpenSilo 173710 НАЙДИТЕ СПОСОБ ОТКРЫТЬ ДВЕРЬ. MISSN_040_B30_OBJ_Down 173711 СПРЫГНИТЕ НА НИЖНИЙ УРОВЕНЬ. MISSN_040_B40_OBJ_Eggs 173712 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ЯЙЦА. MISSN_040_B50_OBJ_Elevator 173713 БЫСТРО ДОБЕРИТЕСЬ ДО ЛИФТА. MISSN_040_B60_OBJ_Exit 173714 ВРАЩАЯ КОЛЕСО, ПОКИНЬТЕ ЗДАНИЕ. MISSN_040_B50_OBJ_MountTurret 173865 ЗАБЕРИТЕСЬ НА ТУРЕЛЬ И ОБОРОНЯЙТЕСЬ. MISSN_040_B40_OBJ_Flamethrower 174930 ДОБУДЬТЕ ОГНЕМЕТ. MISSN_040_B40_OBJ_OpenVault 178265 НАЙДИТЕ СПОСОБ ОТКРЫТЬ ДВЕРЬ. MISSN_040_GLOBAL 178460 ЭТО ЧТО ЗА ХРЕНЬ?! MISSN_040_B50_OBJ_Survive 178461 ПРОДЕРЖИТЕСЬ, ПОКА НЕ ПРИДЕТ ЛИФТ. MISSN_040_B40_OBJ_FirstEggs 178463 ПОДЖАРЬТЕ ЯЙЦА ДРАКОНОВ С ПОМОЩЬЮ FLAMER. MISSN_050_OBJ_Glider 174133 ПРОНИКНИТЕ НА БАЗУ И ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ ПЛАНЕР. MISSN_050_OBJ_FlyToIsland 174134 ЛЕТИТЕ НА ОСТРОВ. MISSN_050_OBJ_EnterBioLab 174136 ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ КОД, ЧТОБЫ ПРОНИКНУТЬ В ЛАБОРАТОРИЮ. MISSN_050_OBJ_JumpDownElevator 174161 СПРЫГНИТЕ В ШАХТУ. MISSN_050_OBJ_UseLift 174138 ВОСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕСЬ ГРАВИТАЦИОННЫМ ЛИФТОМ. MISSN_050_OBJ_Fight 174139 СРАЗИТЕСЬ С ДРАКОНАМИ Д-РА КАРЛАЙЛА. MISSN_050_OBJ_DestroyControlRoomDoor 174717 ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ ЛАЗЕР ИЗ ГЛАЗ ДРАКОНА, ЧТОБЫ РАЗРУШИТЬ БОНИРОВАННУЮ ДВЕРЬ. MISSN_050_OBJ_KillCarlyle 174140 ДОБЕРИТЕСЬ ДО Д-РА КАРЛАЙЛА. MISSN_050_OBJ_ExitBioLab 174141 УЙДИТЕ ИЗ ЛАБОРАТОРИИ. MISSN_050_OBJ_FreeDragons 174142 ВЫПУСТИТЕ ДРАКОНОВ. MISSN_050_OBJ_CatchChopper 174143 ДОБЕРИТЕСЬ ДО ВЕРТОЛЕТА. MISSN_050_GLOBAL 174287 ДОБЕРИТЕСЬ ДО БАЗЫ. MISSN_050_OBJ_FindDrCarlyle 174321 НАЙДИТЕ Д-РА КАРЛАЙЛА. MISSN_050_OBJCHKLIST_EnemiesWaves 174592 ПОДКРЕПЛЕНИЯ Д-РА КАРЛАЙЛА: РАУНД %D / 3 MISSN_050_OBJCHKLIST_DragonsKilled 174715 ДРАКОНЫ Д-РА КАРЛАЙЛА: %d / 2 УБИТО MISSN_060_OBJ_EnterIfYouDare 174158 ВХОДИТЕ… ЕСЛИ ПОРОХУ ХВАТИТ! MISSN_060_OBJ_GrabAWeaponProveYourMight 174144 ХВАТАЙТЕ ОРУЖИЕ И ДОКАЗЫВАЙТЕ СВОЮ МОЩЬ. MISSN_060_OBJ_Round1Fight 174152 РАУНД 1: СРАЖАЙТЕСЬ! MISSN_060_OBJ_Round2Fight 174154 РАУНД 2: СРАЖАЙТЕСЬ! MISSN_060_OBJ_Round3Fight 176903 РАУНД 3: СРАЖАЙТЕСЬ! MISSN_060_OBJ_YouWinProceedToNextArena 176905 ПОБЕДА! ПЕРЕХОДИТЕ К СЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ АРЕНЕ! MISSN_060_OBJ_TheKillstarIsYours 174157 ВЫ ЗАРАБОТАЛИ 'ЛУЧ СМЕРТИ'. MISSN_060_OBJ_TakeYourWeapon 176906 ВОЗЬМИТЕ ОРУЖИЕ. MISSN_060_OBJ_GoGetNextWeapon 178433 ВОЗЬМИТЕ СЛЕДУЮЩЕЕ ОРУЖИЕ. MISSN_060_GLOBAL 178459 ДОБУДЬТЕ 'ЛУЧ СМЕРТИ'. MISSN070_OBJ_DestroyGate 173699 ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ 'ЛУЧ СМЕРТИ', ЧТОБЫ ВЗОРВАТЬ ГЛАВНЫЕ ВОРОТА К ЧЕРТЯМ СОБАЧЬИМ. MISSN070_OBJ_ExitCourtyard 173700 ПРОНИКНИТЕ ВНУТРЬ, НЕСЯ РАЗРУШЕНИЕ MISSN070_OBJ_Stealth 173701 ПРОБЕЙТЕСЬ ЧЕРЕЗ ДОКИ MISSN070_OBJ_DismantlePort 173702 ДОБЕРИТЕСЬ ДО ВОРОТ АНГАРА G. MISSN070_OBJ_RaceLabRoom 173703 НАЙДИТЕ ЛАБОРАТОРИЮ С ОРУЖИЕМ. MISSN070_OBJ_OpenTheDoor 173704 ВОЙДИТЕ В ЛАБОРАТОРИЮ С ОРУЖИЕМ. MISSN070_OBJ_KillMissilePt01 173705 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ РАКЕТУ С ДРАКОНЬЕЙ КРОВЬЮ. MISSN070_OBJ_KillMissilePt02 173707 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ РАКЕТУ С ДРАКОНЬЕЙ КРОВЬЮ. MISSN070_OBJ_KillMissilePt03 173708 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ РАКЕТУ С ДРАКОНЬЕЙ КРОВЬЮ. MISSN070_OBJ_ReachBridgeMidPoint 179533 ДОБЕРИТЕСЬ ДО ВОРОТ БАЗЫ 'ДАНКО'. MISSN070_OBJ_BeingBADASS 179739 СТАНЬТЕ НАСТОЯЩИМ МОНСТРОМ. section OldObjectives MISSN010_OBJ_CrouchUnderRocks 173377 ПРИГНИТЕСЬ ПОД АРКОЙ. MISSN010_OBJ_JumpUP 173378 ПЕРЕПРЫГНИТЕ. MISSN010_OBJ_JumpUpLedge 173379 ПРЫГНИТЕ НА ТУ СТОРОНУ. MISSN010_OBJ_Cover 173380 РАССТРЕЛЯЙТЕ ПРОТИВНИКА ИЗ УКРЫТИЯ. MISSN010_OBJ_FindBunker 173381 НАЙДИТЕ ВХОД В БУНКЕР. MISSN010_OBJ_Cover2 173382 СПРЯЧЬТЕСЬ В УКРЫТИЕ. MISSN010_OBJ_Grenade 173383 ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ ГРАНАТЫ, ЧТОБЫ УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ДЖИПЫ. MISSN010_OBJ_InvestigateWMD 173384 ИССЛЕДУЙТЕ БУНКЕР. MISSN010_OBJ_Takedown 173385 ВЫПОЛНИТЕ БЫСТРОЕ УБИЙСТВО. MISSN010_OBJ_DoubleTakeDown 173386 ВЫПОЛНИТЕ ДВОЙНОЕ УБИЙСТВО. MISSN010_OBJ_Challenge 173387 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ВРАГОВ ВПЕРЕДИ. MISSN010_OBJ_FindControlRoom 173388 НАЙДИТЕ ПУНКТ УПРАВЛЕНИЯ. MISSN010_OBJ_DefendSpider 173389 ЗАЩИЩАЙТЕ СПАЙДЕРА ВО ВРЕМЯ ВЗЛОМА. MISSN010_OBJ_GetUp 173390 ДОБЕРИТЕСЬ ДО ПАНЕЛИ УПРАВЛЕНИЯ РАКЕТОЙ. MISSN010_OBJ_RipOutWires 173391 ВЫРВИТЕ ПРОВОДА ИЗ ПАНЕЛИ РАКЕТЫ. MISSN010_OBJ_Dash 173437 ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ РЫВОК, ЧТОБЫ БЕЖАТЬ БЫСТРО. MISSN010_OBJ_TalkToSpider 173438 ПОГОВОРИТЕ СО СПАЙДЕРОМ. MISSN010_OBJ_HeloDestroy 173477 ВЫКОСИТЕ ВРАГОВ. MISSN010_OBJ_DoubleTakedownJump 173715 ВЫПОЛНИТЕ ДВОЙНОЕ УБИЙСТВО СВЕРХУ. MISSN_060_OBJ_RideToTheKillstar 174167 ЗАПОЛУЧИТЕ 'ЛУЧ СМЕРТИ'. MISSN010_OBJ_CyborgVision 174667 ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ КИБЕРЗРЕНИЕ. MISSN010_OBJ_FollowSpider 174665 СЛЕДУЙТЕ ЗА СПАЙДЕРОМ. MISSN010_OBJ_FindWayUp 174268 ДОБЕРИТЕСЬ ДО ПАНЕЛИ УПРАВЛЕНИЯ РАКЕТОЙ. MISSN010_OBJ_RipOutPanel 174269 ВЫРВИТЕ ПАНЕЛЬ УПРАВЛЕНИЯ РАКЕТОЙ. MISSN010_OBJ_GetVantage 174666 ДОБЕРИТЕСЬ ДО НАБЛЮДАТЕЛЬНОГО ПУНКТА. section Tutorial MISSN010_TUTO_CROUCH 174159 НАЖМИТЕ Crouch, ЧТОБЫ ПРИГНУТЬСЯ, УМЕНЬШАЯ СВОЮ ПРОЕКЦИЮ ПО ВЕРТИКАЛЬНОЙ ОСИ. ТАК МЕНЬШЕ ШАНС, ЧТО ПРОТИВНИК ВАС ЗАМЕТИТ. MISSN010_TUTO_CROUCH2 180138 НАЖМИТЕ Crouch, ЧТОБЫ ПРИГНУТЬСЯ, ИСПОЛЬЗУЯ КВАДРИЦЕПСЫ. MISSN010_TUTO_CROUCH3 180327 Crouch - ПРИГНУТЬСЯ, ИСПОЛЬЗУЯ КВАДРИЦЕПСЫ ПРИ ПОДДЕРЖКЕ ВЕСТИБУЛЯРНОГО АППАРАТА. MISSN010_TUTO_CROUCH_REMINDER 180477 Crouch - ПРИГНУТЬСЯ. MISSN010_TUTO_RUN 174163 НАЖМИТЕ И УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Run, ЧТОБЫ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ МОЩЬ СВОИХ МУСКУЛОВ ДЛЯ УВЕЛИЧЕНИЯ СКОРОСТИ ПЕРЕМЕЩЕНИЯ. MISSN010_TUTO_RUN_PC 180541 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Run, ЧТОБЫ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ МОЩЬ СВОИХ МУСКУЛОВ ДЛЯ УВЕЛИЧЕНИЯ СКОРОСТИ ПЕРЕМЕЩЕНИЯ. MISSN010_TUTO_RUN_REMINDER 180480 НАЖМИТЕ И УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Run, ЧТОБЫ БЕЖАТЬ. MISSN010_TUTO_RUN_REMINDER_PC 180542 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Run, ЧТОБЫ БЕЖАТЬ. MISSN010_TUTO_WALK 180140 Move – ИДТИ (ЗАСТАВИТЬ СЕБЯ СНИЗИТЬ СКОРОСТЬ ПЕРЕМЕЩЕНИЯ ПО СРАВНЕНИЮ С ПРИВЫЧНЫМ БЕГОМ). MISSN010_TUTO_WALK_REMINDER 180479 Move – ИДТИ. MISSN010_TUTO_JUMP 174164 НАЖИМАЙТЕ Jump, ЧТОБЫ ПЕРЕМЕСТИТЬ ТЕЛО ПО ВЕРТИКАЛЬНОЙ ДУГЕ, ПЕРЕПРЫГИВАЯ ПРЕПЯТСТВИЯ ИЛИ ЯМЫ. MISSN010_TUTO_JUMP_REMINDER 180267 НАЖИМАЙТЕ Jump, ЧТОБЫ ПРЫГНУТЬ. MISSN010_TUTO_LOOK 180266 Aim – ОСМОТРЕТЬСЯ, ИСПОЛЬЗУЯ ОДНО ИЗ ПЯТИ ОСНОВНЫХ ЧУВСТВ ДЛЯ ПОЗНАНИЯ МИРА. MISSN010_TUTO_LOOK2 180328 Aim – ОСМОТРЕТЬСЯ, ИСПОЛЬЗУЯ ОДНО ИЗ ПЯТИ ОСНОВНЫХ ЧУВСТВ. MISSN010_TUTO_LOOK_REMINDER 180478 Aim – ОСМОТРЕТЬСЯ. MISSN010_TUTO_CLIMB 174165 НАЖМИТЕ Climb, ЧТОБЫ ЛЕЗТЬ ВВЕРХ/ВНИЗ. МЕСТА, ГДЕ МОЖНО ЛЕЗТЬ, ОТМЕЧЕНЫ ПРОВОДОМ. MISSN010_TUTO_COVER 174166 ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ И ДЕТАЛИ РЕЛЬЕФА В КАЧЕСТВЕ УКРЫТИЙ. MISSN010_TUTO_INTERACT 174168 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Interact ДЛЯ ВЗАИМОДЕЙСТВИЯ С ОБЪЕКТАМИ. MISSN010_TUTO_DETECTIONMETER 180323 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' ДАТЧИК ОБНАРУЖЕНИЯ ПОЯВЛЯЕТСЯ, КОГДА ВРАГИ МОГУТ ВАС ВИДЕТЬ; img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' ШКАЛА ЗАПОЛНЯЕТСЯ, ЕСЛИ ВРАГИ НАЧИНАЮТ ДОГАДЫВАТЬСЯ О ВАШЕМ ПРИСУТСТВИИ; img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' ОН НАЧНЕТ МИГАТЬ, ЕСЛИ ВАС ОБНАРУЖИЛИ. MISSN010_TUTO_LOOT 180325 ЧТОБЫ СОБРАТЬ С ТРУПОВ ПАТРОНЫ, ПРОСТО ПРОЙДИТЕ ПО НИМ. КРЕДИТЫ ПРИДЕТСЯ СОБИРАТЬ ВРУЧНУЮ. MISSN010_TUTO_FIRINGAIMING 180324 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' НАЖМИТЕ Fire, ЧТОБЫ ВЫСТРЕЛИТЬ И IronSight, ЧТОБЫ ПРИЦЕЛИТЬСЯ. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' ОРУЖИЕ МОЖЕТ РАЗЛИЧАТЬСЯ ПО РЕЖИМАМ СТРЕЛЬБЫ, ЕГО ТАКЖЕ МОЖНО МОДИФИЦИРОВАТЬ. img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' ПРИЦЕЛИВАЯСЬ, ВЫ УВЕЛИЧИВАЕТЕ ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ЦЕЛИ И ПОЛУЧАЕТЕ ШАНС СДЕЛАТЬ БОЛЕЕ ТОЧНЫЙ ВЫСТРЕЛ. MISSIN010_TUTO_TAKEDOWN 174169 ПОКА ВЫ СКРЫТЫ И ВРАГИ НЕ ВИДЯТ ВАС, МОЖНО ВЫПОЛНИТЬ БЫСТРОЕ УБИЙСТВО, НАЖАВ TakeDown, И УБИТЬ БЛИЖАЙШИХ ВРАГОВ УДАРОМ В СПИНУ. MISSIN010_TUTO_TAKEDOWN_REMINDER 180481 НАЖМИТЕ TakeDown, ЧТОБЫ СОВЕРШИТЬ УБИЙСТВО. MISSN010_TUTO_HEAL 174170 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Heal, ЧТОБЫ ПРИМЕНИТЬ НАНО-АПТЕЧКУ. MISSN010_TUTO_TAGGING2 174171 ЧТОБЫ ОТМЕТИТЬ ВРАГА, УВЕЛИЧЬТЕ МАСШТАБ, ПРИБЛИЖАЯ ЦЕЛЬ, ПОКА ОНА НЕ БУДЕТ ВЫДЕЛЕНА. MISSN010_TUTO_TAGGING_REMINDER 180139 НАЖМИТЕ Camera, ЧТОБЫ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ КИБЕРЗРЕНИЕ. MISSN010_TUTO_LOOTING 180148 ТЕЛА СОЛДАТ ГРУППЫ 'ОМЕГА' – ИСТОЧНИК ПАТРОНОВ, КРЕДИТОВ И КИБЕРСЕРДЕЦ. ПОДОЙДИТЕ К ТЕЛУ И УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Loot. MISSN010_TUTO_GRENADE 174181 НАЖМИТЕ Throw, ЧТОБЫ БРОСИТЬ ГРАНАТУ. УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Throw, ЧТОБЫ ПОДОЖДАТЬ С БРОСКОМ, А ЗАТЕМ ОТПУСТИТЕ, ЧТОБЫ БРОСИТЬ. MISSN010_TUTO_TD_KNIFE 174182 ЧТОБЫ УБИТЬ ВТОРОГО ВРАГА В ПОЛЕ ЗРЕНИЯ, НАЖМИТЕ KnifeThrow ПОСЛЕ АКТИВАЦИИ БЫСТРОГО УБИЙСТВА НАЖАТИЕМ TakeDown И МЕТНИТЕ СЮРИКЕН, КАК НАСТОЯЩИЙ КИБЕРНИНДЗЯ. MISSN010_TUTO_TD_JUMP 174183 НАЖМИТЕ Jump, ЧТОБЫ ПРЫГНУТЬ. ПРИЗЕМЛИВШИСЬ НА ВРАГА, ВЫ АКТИВИРУЕТЕ ОБЫЧНОЕ ИЛИ ДВОЙНОЕ БЫСТРОЕ УБИЙСТВО. MISSN010_TUTO_TD_GRENADE 174184 НЕ СКРЫТНЫЕ УБИЙСТВА УБИЙСТВО ГРАНАТОЙ = TakeDown + PinPull ЗАЛОЖНИК ПОД ДУЛОМ ПИСТОЛЕТА = TakeDown + PistolMarksman MISSN010_TUTO_ZipLine 178380 ПОД ТРОСОМ НАЖМИТЕ Jump, ЧТОБЫ СЪЕХАТЬ ВНИЗ. MISSN010_TUTO_ThrowRock 178509 ИСТОРИЯ ДАЙСА НАСЧИТЫВАЕТ 5000 ЛЕТ, НАЧИНАЯ С ПРОСТОГО D6. НАЖМИТЕ ThrowRock, ЧТОБЫ БРОСИТЬ ДАЙС И ОТВЛЕЧЬ ВРАГОВ. MISSN010_TUTO_ThrowRock_REMINDER 180329 НАЖМИТЕ ThrowRock, ЧТОБЫ БРОСИТЬ ДАЙС. MISSN010_TUTO_SwitchWeapons 178511 НАЖМИТЕ Previousweapon, ЧТОБЫ СМЕНИТЬ ОРУЖИЕ НА ТО, КОТОРОЕ ВАМ БОЛЬШЕ НРАВИТСЯ. MISSN010_TUTO_WEAPONWHEEL 179572 НАЖМИТЕ И УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ HoldWeaponInv, ЧТОБЫ ВЫЗВАТЬ СЕЛЕКТОР ОРУЖИЯ. ЭТО НЕ ТОТ СЕЛЕКТОР, ПО КОТОРОМУ ВЕДУТ ПЕРГОВОРЫ, НО ТАК ДАЖЕ ЛУЧШЕ. MISSN010_TUTO_CHAIN_TD 179630 ЧТОБЫ ВЫПОЛНИТЬ СЕРИЙНОЕ УБИЙСТВО, ПОСЛЕ БЫСТРОГО УБИЙСТВА СДВИНЬТЕ Move ПО НАПРАВЛЕНИЮ К ДРУГОМУ ПРОТИВНИКУ. MISSN010_TUTO_CHAIN_TD_REMINDER 180482 ПОСЛЕ БЫСТРОГО УБИЙСТВА СДВИНЬТЕ Move ПО НАПРАВЛЕНИЮ К ДРУГОМУ ПРОТИВНИКУ. MISSN010_TUTO_JOKE1 180268 СПОНСОР ДАННОГО РУКОВОДСТВА – КИБЕРСМАЗКА КОБАЯСИ! КОБАЯСИ – СМАЗЫВАЯ БУДУЩЕЕ! MISSN010_TUTO_JOKE2 180269 ЭТО РУКОВОДСТВО ВАМ НАДОЕЛО? КУПИТЕ ПРЕМИУМ-ВЕРСИЮ, РУКОВОДСТВА ОТ КОБАЯСИ, ОНА ПРОЙДЕТ ИГРУ ЗА ВАС! MISSN010_TUTO_JOKE3 180270 ИЗ ВАШЕЙ БАЗЫ ДАННЫХ БЫЛИ УДАЛЕНЫ СЛЕДУЮЩИЕ РУКОВОДСТВА: > СМЕРТОНОСНЫЙ ЦВЕТОК ЗВЕЗДНОГО НИНДЗЯ > ОБЕЗГЛАВЛИВАНИЕ УДАРОМ С РАЗВОРОТА > ПОТРОШЕНИЕ ЧАЙНОЙ ЧАШКОЙ > ГРАНАТЫ ИЗ ЩЕНКОВ MISSN010_TUTO_CYBER-POINTS 180275 ТЕПЕРЬ УБИВАТЬ ПЛОХИХ ПАРНЕЙ СТАЛО ЕЩЕ ВЕСЕЛЕЕ, ВЕДЬ ЕСТЬ КИБЕРОПЫТ! УБИВАЙТЕ ВРАГОВ, ВЫПОЛНЯЙТЕ ЗАДАНИЯ, СОБИРАЙТЕ ВСЕ, ЧТО ПЛОХО ЛЕЖИТ – ВСЕ ЭТО ПРИНЕСЕТ ВАМ КИБЕРОПЫТ. ПОЛУЧАЙТЕ НОВЫЕ УРОВНИ И НАВЫКИ, СТАНЬТЕ САМЫМ БОЛЬШИМ, КРУТЫМ И СТРАШНЫМ КИБЕРСОЛДАТОМ С КИБЕРОПЫТОМ! MISSN010_TUTO_READ 180453 НАЖМИТЕ Accept, ЧТОБЫ ПРОДЕМОНСТРИРОВАТЬ СВОЮ СПОСОБНОСТЬ ЧИТАТЬ. MISSN_020_TUTO_PMS_Usage 178639 НАЖМИТЕ Throw, ЧТОБЫ АКТИВИРОВАТЬ ПМЩ. MISSN_020_TUTO_CROUCH 179287 КРОВАВЫЕ ДРАКОНЫ РЕАГИРУЮТ НА КОЛЕБАНИЯ ВОЗДУХАИЗВЕСТНЫЕ КАК 'ЗВУК'. ДВИГАЙТЕСЬ ПРИГНУВШИСЬ. MISSN_020_TUTO_LURE 179392 ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ БОЛЬШУЮ ГРУДНУЮ И ПЛЕЧЕВУЮ МЫШЦЫ ThrowLure, ЧТОБЫ БРОСИТЬ КИБЕРСЕРДЦЕ И ОТВЛЕЧЬ ДРАКОНА. MISSN_020_TUTO_SIDEQUEST_01 179535 ОСВОБОЖДЕНИЕ БАЗЫ ПРИНОСИТ МИР И ДЕМОКРАТИЮ, А ТАКЖЕ РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТ ДВА ТИПА ДОП. ЗАДАНИЙ: img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_WantedPOI' СПАСЕНИЕ ЗАЛОЖНИКОВ img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_HuntingPOI' ПУТЬ ХИЩНИКА ДОСТУПНО НОВОЕ ЗАДАНИЕ ПО СПАСЕНИЮ ЗАЛОЖНИКА MISSN_020_TUTO_SIDEQUEST_TITLE 180153 ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫЕ ЗАДАНИЯ MISSN_020_TUTO_MAP_00 180265 ВЕРНИТЕСЬ НА БАЗУ С ПОМОЩЬЮ МГНОВЕННОГО ПЕРЕМЕЩЕНИЯ, ЭКОНОМЯ ВРЕМЯ И ИЗБЕГАЯ НУДНОГО ХОЖДЕНИЯ ПЕШКОМ. MISSN_020_TUTO_MAP_01 179534 ИСПОЛЬЗУЯ ДЛИННУЮ МЫШЦУ БОЛЬШОГО ПАЛЬЦА, НАЖМИТЕ WorldMap, ЧТОБЫ ПЕРЕЙТИ К КАРТЕ. MISSN_020_TUTO_MAP_02 179536 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' ДВИГАЙТЕ УКАЗАТЕЛЬ С ПОМОЩЬЮ КОНЕЧНОСТЕЙ И MoveMap img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' СТАВЬТЕ МАРКЕР НА КАРТЕ С ПОМОЩЬЮ MapWaypoint img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ ЗРЕНИЕ ДЛЯ ПРОСМОТРА ОБОЗНАЧЕНИЙ НА КАРТЕ С ПОМОЩЬЮ MapLegend img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' ИЗМЕНЯЙТЕ МАСШТАБ С ПОМОЩЬЮ ZoomInWorldMapZoomOutWorldMap. MISSN_020_TUTO_MAP_02_PC 180515 img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' ДВИГАЙТЕ УКАЗАТЕЛЬ С ПОМОЩЬЮ КОНЕЧНОСТЕЙ И MoveMap img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' СТАВЬТЕ МАРКЕР НА КАРТЕ С ПОМОЩЬЮ MapWaypoint img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ ЗРЕНИЕ ДЛЯ ПРОСМОТРА ОБОЗНАЧЕНИЙ НА КАРТЕ С ПОМОЩЬЮ MapLegend img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' ИЗМЕНЯЙТЕ МАСШТАБ С ПОМОЩЬЮ ZoomInOutWorldMap. MISSN_020_TUTO_MAP_OBJ 180338 НАВЕДИТЕ УКАЗАТЕЛЬ НА ОСВОБОЖДЕННУЮ БАЗУ (ОНА ЖЕ 'УСПЕШНО ДЕМОКРАТИЗИРОВАННАЯ')img='MC_TX_Outpost' И НАЖМИТЕ Accept. MISSN_020_TUTO_ATTACHMENT_01 179537 ПРИСПОСОБЛЕНИЯ ДЕЛАЮТ ОРУЖИЕ БОЛЬШЕ И ЛУЧШЕ. ТАКОЕ КАЖДОМУ ПРИГОДИТСЯ! ИХ МОЖНО ПОЛУЧИТЬ В НАГРАДУ ЗА: img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' ВЫПОЛНЕНИЕ ДОП. ЗАДАНИЙ img='MC_TX_WantedPOI' СПАСЕНИЕ ЗАЛОЖНИКОВ И img='MC_TX_HuntingPOI' ПУТЬ ХИЩНИКА img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' СОБИРАНИЕ img='MC_TX_SDCard' img='MC_TX_Relics' img='MC_TX_Letter' КОЛЛЕКЦИОННЫХ ПРЕДМЕТОВ И ОХОТУ НА ЖИВОТНЫХ. MISSN_020_TUTO_ATTACHMENT_01_TITLE 180451 РАЗБЛОКИРОВАТЬ ПРИСПОСОБЛЕНИЯ MISSN_020_TUTO_SHOP_01 179538 В НАГРАДУ ЗА СПАСЕНИЕ УЧЕНЫХ МАГАЗИН ОБНОВЛЕН. ХОТЯ МЫ И С ПРЕЗРЕНИЕМ ОТНОСИМСЯ К СОВРЕМЕННОЙ КРЕДИТНО-ДЕНЕЖНОЙ СИСТЕМЕ, ВСЕ-ТАКИ ИДИТЕ ТУДА И КУПИТЕ img='MC_TX_6P9' ГЛУШИТЕЛЬ. MISSN_020_TUTO_SHOP_02 179539 ВЫБЕРИТЕ КАТЕГОРИЮ 'ОРУЖИЕ' И НАЖМИТЕ Accept, ЧТОБЫ ВЫБРАТЬ ИНСТРУМЕНТ НАСИЛИЯ И РАЗРУШЕНИЯ ВМЕСТО ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ БОРОТЬСЯ С СОБСТВЕННЫМИ АГРЕССИВНЫМИ ИНСТИНКТАМИ. MISSN_020_TUTO_SHOP_03 179540 ВЫБЕРИТЕ A.J.M. 9 И НАЖМИТЕ Accept, ЧТОБЫ ПОЛУЧИТЬ ДОСТУП К ПРИСПОСОБЛЕНИЯМ К НЕМУ. MISSN_020_TUTO_SHOP_04 179541 НАЖМИТЕ Accept, ЧТОБЫ ВСТУПИТЬ В ТОВАРНО-ДЕНЕЖНЫЕ ОТНОШЕНИЯ И КУПИТЬ img='MC_TX_6P9' ГЛУШИТЕЛЬ. MISSN_020_TUTO_GARRISON_01 179542 ОЧИСТИВ БАЗУ ОТ КИБЕРСОЛДАТ 'ОМЕГИ' ВЫ ПОЛУЧИТЕ: img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' НОВЫЕ ДОП. ЗАДАНИЯ img='MC_TX_WantedPOI' СПАСЕНИЕ ЗАЛОЖНИКОВ И img='MC_TX_HuntingPOI' ПУТЬ ХИЩНИКА img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Shop' МАГАЗИН img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' КИБЕРОПЫТ img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' КРЕДИТЫ img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' img='MC_TX_Fast_Travel' ОЧКИ БЫСТРОГО ПЕРЕМЕЩЕНИЯ img='MC_TX_Bullet_List' ДИСКЕТЫ СО СПУТНИКОВЫМИ КАРТАМИ В МАГАЗИНЕ, ПОМОГАЮЩИМ НАЙТИ КОЛЛЕКЦИОННЫЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ MISSN_020_OBJ_DESTROY_MEGASHIELD 180339 С ПОМОЩЬЮ С-400 ИЛИ СВЯЗКИ ГРАНАТ УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ГЕНЕРАТОР, ЧТОБЫ ОТКЛЮЧИТЬ МЕГАЩИТ БАЗЫ. MISSN070_TUTO_KILLSTART 180284 ЛУЧ СМЕРТИ MISSN070_TUTO_KILLSTAR_DESC 180285 ТЕПЕРЬ У ВАС ЕСТЬ 'ЛУЧ СМЕРТИ', ЗАГАДОЧНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ, ПИТАЮЩЕЕСЯ ВАШЕЙ ЖИЗНЕННОЙ СИЛОЙ. ЕГО РАЗРУШИТЕЛЬНАЯ МОЩЬ ОПЛАЧИВАЕТСЯ ВАШИМ ЗДОРОВЬЕМ. section BoxTitles MISSN010_TUTO_CROUCH_BOX 174172 ПРИГНУТЬСЯ MISSN010_TUTO_RUN_BOX 174173 БЕЖАТЬ MISSN010_TUTO_JUMP_BOX 174174 ПРЫГНУТЬ MISSN010_TUTO_CLIMB_BOX 174175 ЛЕЗТЬ MISSN010_TUTO_COVER_BOX 174176 УКРЫТЬСЯ MISSN010_TUTO_INTERACT_BOX 174177 ВЗАИМОДЕЙСТВИЕ MISSN010_TUTO_TAGGING_BOX 174178 ОТМЕТИТЬ MISSN010_TUTO_TAKEDOWN_BOX 174179 БЫСТРОЕ УБИЙСТВО MISSN010_TUTO_HEAL_BOX 174180 ЛЕЧИТЬСЯ MISSN010_TUTO_DICE_BOX 179566 ДАЙС MISSN010_TUTO_DETECTION_BOX 179567 ОБНАРУЖЕНИЕ MISSN010_TUTO_ZIPLINE_BOX 179568 ТРОС MISSN010_TUTO_GRENADE_BOX 179569 ГРАНАТА MISSN010_TUTO_SWAP_BOX 179570 СМЕНА MISSN010_TUTO_WEAPONWHEEL_BOX 179573 СЕЛЕКТОР ОРУЖИЯ MISSN010_TUTO_DOUBLETAKEDOWN_BOX 179574 ДВОЙНОЕ УБИЙСТВО MISSN010_TUTO_CHAIN_TD_BOX 179631 СЕРИЙНОЕ УБИЙСТВО MISSN010_TUTO_PSA 180271 СОЦИАЛЬНАЯ РЕКЛАМА MISSN010_TUTO_CYBER-POINTS 180274 КИБЕРОПЫТ MISSN_020_TUTO_PMS_Usage_BOX 179284 ПОРТАТИВНЫЙ МЕГАЩИТ MISSN_020_TUTO_CROUCH_BOX 179288 ПРИГНУТЬСЯ MISSN_020_TUTO_LURE_BOX 179393 БРОСИТЬ ПРИМАНКУ MISSN_020_INFO_PHASERTRON 178499 ДАРЛИНГ ВЫДАЛА ВАМ НОВОЕ ОРУЖИЕ. section Failure Conditions MISSN010_FAIL_Detected 178577 ВАС ОБНАРУЖИЛИ. ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ОСТАВАТЬСЯ НЕЗАМЕЧЕННЫМ! MISSN010_FAIL_SpiderDied 178578 СПАЙДЕР ПОГИБ. ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ЗАЩИЩАТЬ СПАЙДЕРА. section HUD MISSN030_HUD_C4000 174621 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Loot, ЧТОБЫ ВЗЯТЬ C-4000. MISSN030_HUD_PUNCH 174714 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Loot, чтобы ударить реактор. MISSN030_HUD_Engineer 176690 ИНЖЕНЕР MISSN030_HUD_Tutorial_Swim 178266 ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ Move, ЧТОБЫ ПЛЫТЬ. MISSN030_HUD_Tutorial_SwimFaster 178267 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Run, ЧТОБЫ ПЛЫТЬ БЫСТРЕЕ. MISSN_060_HUD_OW_WARNING_DESC 180321 Вы собираетесь оставить открытый мир. Вы не сможете вернуться к приключениям на острове, пока не надерете задницу Слоуну. Последний шанс передумать. Продолжить? MISSN_060_HUD_OW_WARNING_TITLE 180322 НЕТ ПУТИ НАЗАД section Hints MISSN_040_HINT_BRAINCAGE 175416 ПРОТОТИПОВ УНИЧТОЖЕНО: %d/4 MISSN_040_HINT_DRAGONEGGS 177031 ЯИЦ УНИЧТОЖЕНО: %d/3 section Caracters MISSN070_CHR_Badass 178454 МОНСТР MISSN070_CHR_DANKOGATE 179394 ВОРОТА 'ДАНКО' section Common Objectives MISSN_COMMON_OBJ_3ObjectivesLeft 177292 ОСТАЛОСЬ 3 ЗАДАНИЯ MISSN_COMMON_OBJ_2ObjectivesLeft 177293 ОСТАЛОСЬ 2 ЗАДАНИЯ MISSN_COMMON_OBJ_1ObjectiveLeft 177294 ОСТАЛОСЬ 1 ЗАДАНИЕ MISSNN_COMMON_OBBJ_ReachLocation 149338 ДОБЕРИТЕСЬ ДО ЗАДАННОГО МЕСТА. section Generic Objectives MISSION_GENERIC_OBJ_MISSION30 178631 БОЛЬШОЙ ПРОРЫВ MISSION_GENERIC_OBJ_MISSION40 178638 ГОРИ ОНО ВСЕ ОГНЕМ! MISSION_GENERIC_OBJ_MISSION50 178632 РИСКОВАННЫЙ СБРОС MISSION_GENERIC_OBJ_MISSION60 178633 ВХОДИТЕ… ЕСЛИ ПОРОХУ ХВАТИТ! MISSION_GENERIC_OBJ_MISSION70 178634 ПОКАЖИТЕ ИМ, КТО ЗДЕСЬ МОНСТР PAUSE_TOP_OPENWORLDOBJ 59339 ИССЛЕДУЙТЕ ОСТРОВ ИЛИ ИЩИТЕ ОЧЕРЕДНОЕ ЗАДАНИЕ. MISSION_GENERIC_OBJ_MISSION_ALL 179611 ЦЕЛЬ МИССИИ section Common Hostage_Text 176380 ЗАЛОЖНИК HuntObjAnimal 176381 УБЕЙТЕ ЭТО РЕДКОЕ ЖИВОТНОЕ HuntObjOmega 176382 УБЕЙТЕ ЭТОГО ВЕТЕРАНА 'ОМЕГИ' SQA_Remaining_4 176383 ОСТАЛОСЬ ЖИВОТНЫХ: 4 SQA_Remaining_3 176384 ОСТАЛОСЬ ЖИВОТНЫХ: 3 SQA_Remaining_2 176385 ОСТАЛОСЬ ЖИВОТНЫХ: 2 SQA_Remaining_1 176386 ОСТАЛОСЬ ЖИВОТНЫХ: 1 SQA_Remaining_0 176387 ОСТАЛОСЬ ЖИВОТНЫХ: 0 Hostage_Fail 176392 ЗАЛОЖНИК УБИТ Hostage_TalkHostage 176393 ПОГОВОРИТЕ С ЗАЛОЖНИКОМ Hunt_Title 176487 ПУТЬ ХИЩНИКА Hostage_Title 176488 СПАСЕНИЕ ЗАЛОЖНИКА Hostage_Objective 176489 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ВСЕХ СОЛДАТ 'ОМЕГИ', ОХРАНЯЮЩИХ УЧЕНОГО. Tuto_Hostage 176490 ЦЕЛЬ МИССИИ 'СПАСЕНИЕ ЗАЛОЖНИКА' – СПАСТИ УЧЕНОГО, ПЕРЕБИВ ВСЕХ СОЛДАТ 'ОМЕГИ' В ЗОНЕ ЗАДАНИЯ. БУДЬТЕ ОСТОРОЖНЫ, ЕСЛИ ВАС ЗАМЕТЯТ, УЧЕНЫЙ БУДЕТ ЕЩЕ БОЛЕЕ МЕРТВ, ЧЕМ РОК-Н-РОЛЛ. Tuto_Hunting 176491 ЦЕЛЬ МИССИИ ПУТЬ ХИЩНИКА – УБИТЬ ЖЕРТВУ, РЕДКОЕ ЖИВОТНОЕ ИЛИ ВЕТЕРАНА 'ОМЕГИ' ЗАДАННЫМ ОРУЖИЕМ И ПОКАЗАТЬ, ЧТО ВЫ КРУЧЕ ВСЕХ! НЕТ НУЖНОГО ОРУЖИЯ? ВЫ ПОЛУЧИТЕ ЕГО, НО БЕЗ УЛУЧШЕНИЙ. ЕСЛИ У ВАС КОНЧАТСЯ БОЕПРИПАСЫ, ПОМНИТЕ: ВСЕГДА МОЖНО ДРАТЬСЯ ВРУКОПАШНУЮ. Hostage_Spoted 176768 ВАС ЗАМЕТИЛИ. БЫСТРЕЕ, А ТО ОНИ УБЬЮТ ЗАЛОЖНИКА. Hostage_Spoted_Title 176902 ВНИМАНИЕ! Hostage_Reminder 178381 ДЕЙСТВУЙТЕ СКРЫТНО. ЕСЛИ КИБЕРСОЛДАТЫ ЗАМЕТЯТ ВАС, ОНИ КАЗНЯТ ЗАЛОЖНИКА. Hostage_Reminder_Title 178382 НАПОМИНАНИЕ SQA_SQO_ReachLocation 178450 ДОБЕРИТЕСЬ ДО ЗАДАННОГО МЕСТА POI_SQ_REWARD 146205 НАГРАДА: SQA_GearUp 179543 ДОБЕРИТЕСЬ ДО ЗАДАННОГО МЕСТА И ВОЗЬМИТЕ СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ SQA_AreaWrongWeapon 179544 У ВАС НЕТ ОРУЖИЯ, НУЖНОГО ДЛЯ ЭТОЙ МИССИИ. ВОЗВРАЩАЙТЕСЬ, КОГДА ПОЛУЧИТЕ ЕГО. MISSION_GENERIC_OBJ_HOSTAGE_ALL 179612 СПАСЕНИЕ ЗАЛОЖНИКОВ MISSION_GENERIC_OBJ_PREDATOR_ALL 179613 ПУТЬ ХИЩНИКА section Specific info CyborgShark 176388 ЭТОТ РЕДКИЙ ВИД АКУЛ МАЛО УЯЗВИМ ДЛЯ ПУЛЬ. ПОПРОБУЙТЕ ВЗРЫВЧАТКУ. Turtles 176389 ЭТУ ЧЕРЕПАХУ МОЖНО РАНИТЬ ТОЛЬКО ХОЛОДНЫМ ОРУЖИЕМ В РУКОПАШНОЙ. SQA_F4A_KillObjective 179546 НАЙДИТЕ РЕДКОГО КАЗУАРА И УБЕЙТЕ ЕГО ИЗ KOBRACON. SQA_F4B_KillObjective 179547 НАЙДИТЕ ВЕТЕРАНА-СНАЙПЕРА И УБЕЙТЕ ЕГО ИЗ FAZERTRON. SQA_F5A_KillObjective 179548 НАЙДИТЕ РЕДКОГО ТИГРА И УБЕЙТЕ ЕГО ИЗ ЛУКА. SQA_F5B_KillObjective 179549 НАЙДИТЕ ВЕТЕРАНА 'ОМЕГИ' И УБЕЙТЕ ЕГО ИЗ A.J.M. 9. SQA_G4A_KillObjective 179550 НАЙДИТЕ РЕДКОГО ДРАКОНА И УБЕЙТЕ ЕГО ЛЮБЫМ СПОСОБОМ. SQA_G4B_KillObjective 179551 НАЙДИТЕ ВЕТЕРАНА 'ОМЕГИ' И УБЕЙТЕ ЕГО ИЗ GALLERIA 1991. SQA_G5B_KillObjective 179552 НАЙДИТЕ РЕДКУЮ АКУЛУ И УБЕЙТЕ ЕЕ С ПОМОЩЬЮ ВЗРЫВЧАТКИ. section Hunting Remaining SQA_Remaining_All 160208 УБЕЙТЕ ВСЕХ ЖИВОТНЫХ. SQA_Remaining_8 160209 ОСТАЛОСЬ ЖИВОТНЫХ: 8 SQA_Remaining_7 160210 ОСТАЛОСЬ ЖИВОТНЫХ: 7 SQA_Remaining_6 160211 ОСТАЛОСЬ ЖИВОТНЫХ: 6 SQA_Remaining_5 160212 ОСТАЛОСЬ ЖИВОТНЫХ: 5 SQA_Remaining_4 160213 ОСТАЛОСЬ ЖИВОТНЫХ: 4 SQA_Remaining_3 160214 ОСТАЛОСЬ ЖИВОТНЫХ: 3 SQA_Remaining_2 160215 ОСТАЛОСЬ ЖИВОТНЫХ: 2 SQA_Remaining_1 160216 ОСТАЛОСЬ ЖИВОТНЫХ: 1 SQA_Remaining_0 160217 ОСТАЛОСЬ ЖИВОТНЫХ: 0 SQA_Remaining_9 172158 ОСТАЛОСЬ ЖИВОТНЫХ: 9 SQA_Remaining_11 172160 ОСТАЛОСЬ ЖИВОТНЫХ: 11 SQA_Remaining_10 172159 ОСТАЛОСЬ ЖИВОТНЫХ: 10 SQA_Remaining_12 172161 ОСТАЛОСЬ ЖИВОТНЫХ: 12 section Hunting Wrong Weapon Failed_Pistol 179555 ВЫ НЕ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАЛИ A.J.M. 9. Failed_Assault 179556 ВЫ НЕ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАЛИ FAZERTRON. Failed_Sniper 179557 ВЫ НЕ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАЛИ KOBRACON. Failed_Bow 179558 ВЫ НЕ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАЛИ ЛУК. Failed_Shotgun 179559 ВЫ НЕ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАЛИ GALLERIA 1991. Failed_Flamethrower 179560 ВЫ НЕ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАЛИ FLAMER. Failed_Explosives 179561 ВЫ НЕ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАЛИ ВЗРЫВЧАТКУ. Failed_Melee 179562 ВЫ НЕ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАЛИ РУКОПАШНЫЙ БОЙ. Failed_LGM 179563 ВЫ НЕ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАЛИ TERROR 4000. section LogginIn MP_OnlineData_Logging_In 39660 ВХОД В СИСТЕМУ MP_OnlineData_Logging_In_Succeeded 39661 ВХОД ВЫПОЛНЕН УСПЕШНО. section Microsoft X360_EU_LINKAPP_PASSPORT_ACTIVATE 172141 Активируйте свой код Uplay Passport, чтобы получить доступ к контенту многопользовательской игры без ограничений. Если ваш код Uplay Passport утерян или был использован, вы можете приобрести новый по адресу %s. X360_ASIA_LINKAPP_PASSPORT_ACTIVATE 172140 Активируйте свой код Uplay Passport, чтобы получить доступ к контенту многопользовательской игры без ограничений. Если ваш код Uplay Passport утерян или был использован, вы можете приобрести новый по адресу %s. X360_ASIA_LEADERBOARDS_ERROR_NO_RANKED_FRIENDS_DESC 167534 Ваши друзья не представлены в этом списке лидеров. X360_ASIA_LEADERBOARDS_ERROR_NOT_RANKED_DESC 167533 Вы не представлены в этом списке лидеров. X360_ASIA_LEADERBOARDS_ERROR_NO_RANKED_FRIENDS_TITLE 167532 Нет друзей с рангами X360_ASIA_LEADERBOARDS_ERROR_NOT_RANKED_TITLE 167531 Нет ранга X360_ASIA_LINKAPP_NEVER_ASK 159948 БОЛЬШЕ НЕ СПРАШИВАТЬ X360_EU_LINKAPP_NEVER_ASK 159728 БОЛЬШЕ НЕ СПРАШИВАТЬ X360_ASIA_PARTY_LEAVE 159750 Покинуть команду Xbox LIVE X360_ASIA_PARTY_REMOVE 159749 Удалить из команды Xbox LIVE X360_ASIA_PARTY_DECLINE_INVITE 159748 Отклонить приглашение в команду Xbox LIVE X360_ASIA_PARTY_ACCEPT_INVITE 159747 Принять приглашение в команду Xbox LIVE X360_ASIA_PARTY_CANCEL_INVITE 159746 Отменить приглашение в команду Xbox LIVE X360_ASIA_PARTY_SEND_INVITE 159745 Приглашение в команду Xbox LIVE X360_EU_PARTY_LEAVE 108551 Покинуть команду Xbox LIVE X360_EU_PARTY_REMOVE 108550 Удалить из команды Xbox LIVE X360_EU_PARTY_DECLINE_INVITE 108549 Отклонить приглашение в команду Xbox LIVE X360_EU_PARTY_ACCEPT_INVITE 108548 Принять приглашение в команду Xbox LIVE X360_EU_PARTY_CANCEL_INVITE 108547 Отменить приглашение в команду Xbox LIVE X360_EU_PARTY_SEND_INVITE 108546 Приглашение в команду Xbox LIVE X360_ASIA_PROGRESS_LOSS_NO_PROFILE_SO_SAVE1 144059 Вы хотите активировать профиль? Вы не сможете сохранять свои достижения в игре, пока не выберете профиль. X360_EU_PROGRESS_LOSS_NO_PROFILE_SO_SAVE1 144060 Вы хотите активировать профиль? Вы не сможете сохранять свои достижения в игре, пока не выберете профиль. X360_US_PROGRESS_LOSS_NO_PROFILE_SO_SAVE1 144619 Вы хотите активировать профиль? Вы не сможете сохранять свои достижения в игре, пока не выберете профиль. X360_ASIA_SAVE_STORAGE_NO_STORAGE1 144138 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Чтобы сохранять достижения в игре, вам необходимо выбрать запоминающее устройство. Хотите сделать это сейчас? X360_EU_SAVE_STORAGE_NO_STORAGE1 144139 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Чтобы сохранять достижения в игре, вам необходимо выбрать запоминающее устройство. Хотите сделать это сейчас? X360_ASIA_SAVE_STORAGE_NO_STORAGE3 167322 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Чтобы продолжить, вы должны выбрать запоминающее устройство. X360_EU_SAVE_STORAGE_NO_STORAGE3 144148 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Чтобы продолжить, вы должны выбрать запоминающее устройство. X360_ASIA_PROGRESS_LOSS_QUIT_CONFIRM 155196 Чтобы выполнить это действие, вы должны выйти из игры. Хотите выйти сейчас? X360_EU_PROGRESS_LOSS_QUIT_CONFIRM 155197 Чтобы выполнить это действие, вы должны выйти из игры. Хотите выйти сейчас? X360_ASIA_GLOSSARY_STORE 155228 Магазин Xbox LIVE X360_EU_GLOSSARY_STORE 155227 Магазин Xbox LIVE X360_US_GLOSSARY_STORE 155226 Магазин Xbox LIVE X360_EU_GENERAL_SIGN_IN 145254 Войти X360_ASIA_GENERAL_SIGN_IN 145259 Войти X360_EU_ONLINE_ACCESS_NOT_ALLOWED 157230 Вы не можете использовать этот сетевой сервис, потому что один из профилей имеет ограниченные права и не может подключаться к сеансу Xbox LIVE. X360_US_ONLINE_ACCESS_NOT_ALLOWED 157231 Вы не можете использовать этот сетевой сервис, потому что один из профилей имеет ограниченные права и не может подключаться к сеансу Xbox LIVE. X360_ASIA_ONLINE_ACCESS_NOT_ALLOWED 157232 Вы не можете использовать этот сетевой сервис, потому что один из профилей имеет ограниченные права и не может подключаться к сеансу Xbox LIVE. X360_EU_ONLINE_SPLITSCREEN_PLAY_NOT_ALLOWED 157236 Вы не можете использовать эту сетевую функцию вместе, так как один из профилей имеет ограниченные права и не может подключаться к сеансу Xbox LIVE. X360_US_ONLINE_SPLITSCREEN_PLAY_NOT_ALLOWED 157237 Вы не можете использовать эту сетевую функцию вместе, так как один из профилей имеет ограниченные права и не может подключаться к сеансу Xbox LIVE. X360_ASIA_ONLINE_SPLITSCREEN_PLAY_NOT_ALLOWED 157238 Вы не можете использовать эту сетевую функцию вместе, так как один из профилей имеет ограниченные права и не может подключаться к сеансу Xbox LIVE. X360_EU_GAMER_PROFILE_SIGN_IN_REQUIRED 157290 Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon требует активный профиль. X360_US_GAMER_PROFILE_SIGN_IN_REQUIRED 157291 Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon требует активный профиль. X360_ASIA_GAMER_PROFILE_SIGN_IN_REQUIRED 157292 Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon требует активный профиль. X360_EU_DETECTING_NETWORK_CONFIGURATION 157391 Определение сетевых настроек X360_US_DETECTING_NETWORK_CONFIGURATION 157392 Определение сетевых настроек X360_ASIA_DETECTING_NETWORK_CONFIGURATION 157393 Определение сетевых настроек X360_EU_JOIN_SPLISTSCREEN 157778 Нажмите ActivateSplitscreen, чтобы присоединиться. X360_US_JOIN_SPLISTSCREEN 157779 Нажмите ActivateSplitscreen, чтобы присоединиться. X360_ASIA_JOIN_SPLISTSCREEN 157780 Нажмите ActivateSplitscreen, чтобы присоединиться. X360_EU_NETWORK_LIVE_NO_CONNECTION1 144276 Эта функция требует подключения к системе Xbox LIVE. X360_ASIA_NETWORK_LIVE_NO_CONNECTION1 144275 Эта функция требует подключения к системе Xbox LIVE. X360_US_NETWORK_LIVE_NO_CONNECTION8 144644 Соединение с Xbox LIVE потеряно. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. X360_EU_NETWORK_LIVE_NO_CONNECTION8 144212 Соединение с Xbox LIVE потеряно. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. X360_ASIA_NETWORK_LIVE_NO_CONNECTION8 144211 Соединение с Xbox LIVE потеряно. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. X360_EU_NETWORK_ETHERNET_PULL2 145343 Кабель Ethernet отсоединен. Осуществляется возврат в главное меню… X360_EU_SAVE_STORAGE_REMOVED3 144164 Не удалось сохранить игру. Запоминающее устройство было удалено. X360_ASIA_SAVE_STORAGE_REMOVED3 144169 Не удалось сохранить игру. Запоминающее устройство было удалено. X360_ASIA_NETWORK_ETHERNET_PULL2 145348 Кабель Ethernet отсоединен. Осуществляется возврат в главное меню… X360_US_SIGNIN_CHANGES_SIGN_OUT_MAIN_MENU1 144599 Профиль. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. X360_US_SIGNIN_CHANGES_SIGN_OUT_TITLE_SCREEN 161053 Профиль изменен. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. X360_EU_SIGNIN_CHANGES_SIGN_OUT_MAIN_MENU1 144087 Профиль изменен. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. X360_EU_SIGNIN_CHANGES_SIGN_OUT_TITLE_SCREEN 161054 Профиль изменен. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. X360_ASIA_SIGNIN_CHANGES_SIGN_OUT_MAIN_MENU1 144092 Профиль изменен. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. X360_ASIA_SIGNIN_CHANGES_SIGN_OUT_TITLE_SCREEN 161055 Профиль изменен. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. X360_US_NETWORK_XLSP_DOWN 145563 Служба Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. X360_EU_NETWORK_XLSP_DOWN 145556 Служба Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. X360_ASIA_NETWORK_XLSP_DOWN 145555 Служба Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. X360_ASIA_OPTIONS_CONTROLS_STICKLAYOUT 158824 Раскладка мини-джойстиков X360_EU_OPTIONS_CONTROLS_STICKLAYOUT 158825 Раскладка мини-джойстиков X360_ASIA_OPTIONS_CONTROLS_BUTTONLAYOUT 158830 Раскладка кнопок X360_EU_OPTIONS_CONTROLS_BUTTONLAYOUT 158829 Раскладка кнопок X360_US_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVICE_LEAD 159290 Вы должны быть подключены к Xbox LIVE, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. X360_EU_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVICE_LEAD 159574 Вы должны быть подключены к Xbox LIVE, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. X360_ASIA_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVICE_LEAD 159573 Вы должны быть подключены к Xbox LIVE, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. X360_US_PLAYERSTATUS_NOUPLAY_LEAD 159555 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть сетевые списки лидеров. X360_EU_PLAYERSTATUS_NOUPLAY_LEAD 159554 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть сетевые списки лидеров. X360_ASIA_PLAYERSTATUS_NOUPLAY_LEAD 159553 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть сетевые списки лидеров. X360_US_PLAYERSTATUS_NOUPLAY_FEED 159294 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть новости. X360_EU_PLAYERSTATUS_NOUPLAY_FEED 159586 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть новости. X360_ASIA_PLAYERSTATUS_NOUPLAY_FEED 159585 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть новости. X360_US_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVICE_FEED 159295 Вы должны быть подключены к Xbox LIVE, чтобы просматривать новости. X360_EU_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVICE_FEED 159592 Вы должны быть подключены к Xbox LIVE, чтобы просматривать новости. X360_ASIA_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVICE_FEED 159591 Вы должны быть подключены к Xbox LIVE, чтобы просматривать новости. X360_EU_SAVE_STORAGE_NOT_ENOUGH_FREE_SPACE 144790 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. Вам нужно выбрать другое запоминающее устройство, чтобы продолжить. X360_ASIA_SAVE_STORAGE_NOT_ENOUGH_FREE_SPACE 159659 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. Вам нужно выбрать другое запоминающее устройство, чтобы продолжить. X360_ASIA_NETWORK_UPLAY_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ENTER_CODE5 144311 Введите ключ, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивному контенту. X360_EU_NETWORK_UPLAY_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ENTER_CODE5 144312 Введите ключ, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивному контенту. X360_US_NETWORK_UPLAY_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ENTER_CODE5 144623 Введите ключ, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивному контенту. X360_EU_PROFILE_CHANGED_RETURNING_TO_START_SCREEN_TITLE 159731 Профиль изменен X360_ASIA_PROFILE_CHANGED_RETURNING_TO_START_SCREEN_TITLE 159732 Профиль изменен X360_EU_FRIENDS_LIST_EMPTY 159733 Список друзей пуст. X360_ASIA_FRIENDS_LIST_EMPTY 159734 Список друзей пуст. X360_EU_LEGEND_FRIENDS 159735 ДРУЗЬЯ X360_ASIA_LEGEND_FRIENDS 159736 ДРУЗЬЯ X360_EU_CUSTOM_PVP 159737 Начать точный поиск X360_EU_SAVE_STORAGE_UNAVAILABLE_LOAD_FAILED 144109 Не удалось загрузить игру. Запоминающее устройство было удалено. X360_ASIA_SAVE_STORAGE_UNAVAILABLE_LOAD_FAILED 144102 Не удалось загрузить игру. Запоминающее устройство было удалено. X360_ASIA_SAVE_STORAGE_REMOVED4 144760 Вы удалили используемое запоминающее устройство. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. X360_EU_SAVE_STORAGE_REMOVED4 144752 Вы удалили используемое запоминающее устройство. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. X360_ASIA_CUSTOM_PVP 159738 Начать точный поиск X360_EU_VIEW_GAMERCARD_MAP_ARCHIVE 159751 Посмотреть карту игрока X360_ASIA_VIEW_GAMERCARD_MAP_ARCHIVE 159752 Посмотреть карту игрока X360_EU_SAVE_STORAGE_LOAD_FAILED_DLC_MISSING 144162 Ошибка при загрузке. Отсутствует необходимый загружаемый контент. X360_ASIA_SAVE_STORAGE_LOAD_FAILED_DLC_MISSING 144161 Ошибка при загрузке. Отсутствует необходимый загружаемый контент. X360_EU_LINKAPP_UPLAY_INTRO 159953 Объединение вашего профиля с Uplay откроет вам новые возможности Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon. Получите доступ к своему профилю Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon прямо через интернет-браузер и играйте в Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon, используя приложение для своего мобильного устройства. X360_ASIA_LINKAPP_UPLAY_INTRO 159954 Объединение вашего профиля с Uplay откроет вам новые возможности Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon. Получите доступ к своему профилю Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon прямо через интернет-браузер и играйте в Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon, используя приложение для своего мобильного устройства. X360_EU_STORAGE_DEVICE_REMOVED_MENU 160000 Вы возвращены в главное меню, так как запоминающее устройство было удалено. X360_ASIA_STORAGE_DEVICE_REMOVED_MENU 160001 Вы возвращены в главное меню, так как запоминающее устройство было удалено. X360_EU_FACEBOOK_ERROR_ACCESS_DENIED 160053 Доступ запрещен X360_ASIA_FACEBOOK_ERROR_ACCESS_DENIED 160054 Доступ запрещен X360_EU_FACEBOOK_ERROR_DISCONNECTED 160055 Нет подключения к Facebook X360_ASIA_FACEBOOK_ERROR_DISCONNECTED 160056 Нет подключения к Facebook X360_EU_FACEBOOK_ERROR_OPERATION_CANCELLED 160057 Действие отменено X360_ASIA_FACEBOOK_ERROR_OPERATION_CANCELLED 160058 Действие отменено X360_EU_FACEBOOK_ERROR_INVALID_RESPONSE 160059 Недопустимый отклик от Facebook X360_ASIA_FACEBOOK_ERROR_INVALID_RESPONSE 160060 Недопустимый отклик от Facebook X360_EU_FACEBOOK_ERROR_NETWORK_CONNECTION 160061 Ошибка подключения к сети X360_ASIA_FACEBOOK_ERROR_NETWORK_CONNECTION 160062 Ошибка подключения к сети X360_EU_FACEBOOK_ERROR_UNKNOWN 160063 Неизвестная ошибка %d X360_ASIA_FACEBOOK_ERROR_UNKNOWN 160064 Неизвестная ошибка %d X360_EU_SAVE_LOAD_FAILED_SAVE_DAMAGED1 144028 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. X360_ASIA_SAVE_LOAD_FAILED_SAVE_DAMAGED1 144027 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. X360_EU_SAVE_LOAD_FAILED 144010 Загрузка не удалась. X360_ASIA_SAVE_LOAD_FAILED 160405 Загрузка не удалась. X360_EU_FACEBOOK_ERROR_TITLE 160065 Ошибка! X360_EU_MSG_AUTOSAVE_WARNING 144083 Эта игра автоматически сохраняет игровые данные на жестком диске в некоторых точках. Когда на экране появляется это значок, не выключайте консоль. X360_ASIA_MSG_AUTOSAVE_WARNING 144082 Эта игра автоматически сохраняет игровые данные на жестком диске в некоторых точках. Когда на экране появляется это значок, не выключайте консоль. X360_ASIA_FACEBOOK_ERROR_TITLE 160066 Ошибка! X360_EU_FACEBOOK_PICTURE_DEFAULT_DESC 160067 Это изображение из Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon X360_ASIA_FACEBOOK_PICTURE_DESC 160068 Это изображение из Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon X360_EU_FACEBOOK_PICTURE_DEFAULT_CAPTION 160069 Изображение Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon X360_ASIA_FACEBOOK_PICTURE_DEFAULT_CAPTION 160070 Изображение Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon X360_EU_SAVE_SLOT_ALREADY_EXISTS 160374 В ячейке %i уже есть сохраненная игра. Желаете перезаписать? X360_ASIA_SAVE_SLOT_ALREADY_EXISTS 160375 В ячейке %i уже есть сохраненная игра. Желаете перезаписать? X360_EU_SAVE_NOT_ENOUGH_SPACE3 160407 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. X360_ASIA_SAVE_NOT_ENOUGH_SPACE3 160408 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. X360_EU_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_TITLE 160526 ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЙ КОНТЕНТ X360_ASIA_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_TITLE 160527 ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЙ КОНТЕНТ X360_EU_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ENTERCODE_MSG 144313 Введите свой код, чтобы получить эксклюзивный контент. Все коды УНИКАЛЬНЫ и не могут использоваться повторно под другим профилем. X360_ASIA_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ENTERCODE_MSG 144306 Введите свой код, чтобы получить эксклюзивный контент. Все коды УНИКАЛЬНЫ и не могут использоваться повторно под другим профилем. X360_EU_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR_INVALIDCODE 160519 Недопустимый код. Попробовать еще раз? X360_ASIA_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR_INVALIDCODE 160523 Недопустимый код. Попробовать еще раз? X360_EU_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR_CODEUSED 160520 ОШИБКА. Код уже использован. X360_ASIA_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR_CODEUSED 160524 ОШИБКА. Код уже использован. X360_EU_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR_DISCONNECTED 160521 Служба Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. X360_ASIA_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR_DISCONNECTED 160525 Служба Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. X360_EU_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_UPLAY_LAUNCH1 144298 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Вы уверены, что хотите продолжить? X360_ASIA_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_UPLAY_LAUNCH1 144297 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Вы уверены, что хотите продолжить? X360_EU_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_UPLAY_LAUNCH2 144316 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Эта операция приведет к потере данных. Вы уверены, что хотите продолжить? X360_ASIA_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_UPLAY_LAUNCH2 144299 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Эта операция приведет к потере данных. Вы уверены, что хотите продолжить? X360_EU_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_VALID_CODE 144335 Введен правильный код. X360_ASIA_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_VALID_CODE 160739 Введен правильный код. X360_EU_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_VALIDATING 144331 Проверка вашего кода… X360_ASIA_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_VALIDATING 144330 Проверка вашего кода… X360_EU_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_CONNECT_UPLAY 144309 Войдите в свою учетную запись Uplay, чтобы получить доступ к уникальным дополнениям! X360_ASIA_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_CONNECT_UPLAY 144308 Присоедините вашу учетную запись Uplay, чтобы получить доступ к уникальным дополнениям! X360_EU_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR 144294 Ошибка активации. При активации вашего ключа возникла неполадка. Повторите попытку позже. X360_ASIA_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR 144303 Ошибка активации. При активации вашего ключа возникла неполадка. Повторите попытку позже. X360_EU_SAVE_STORAGE_FAIL_DELETE 144757 Удаление не удалось. Запоминающее устройство было удалено. X360_ASIA_SAVE_STORAGE_FAIL_DELETE 160802 Удаление не удалось. Запоминающее устройство было удалено. X360_EU_SAVE_STORAGE_UNAVAILABLE 144101 Выбранное устройство недоступно. Выбрать другое устройство? X360_ASIA_SAVE_STORAGE_UNAVAILABLE 144100 Выбранное устройство недоступно. Выбрать другое устройство? X360_ASIA_SAVE_DAMAGED_DLC 144009 Один из ваших пакетов загружаемого контента поврежден и не может быть использован. X360_EU_SAVE_DAMAGED_DLC 144004 Один из ваших пакетов загружаемого контента поврежден и не может быть использован. X360_EU_GENERAL_MENU_ITEM_EXIT_MENU 145296 Выйти в главное меню X360_ASIA_GENERAL_MENU_ITEM_EXIT_MENU 145295 Выйти в главное меню X360_ASIA_NETWORK_ETHERNET_PULL_TITLE_SCREEN 161073 Кабель Ethernet отключен. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. X360_EU_NETWORK_ETHERNET_PULL_TITLE_SCREEN 161074 Кабель Ethernet отключен. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. X360_ASIA_ERROR_GUEST_PROFILE_JOIN 161828 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому сеансу в качестве гостя, без профиля Xbox LIVE, связанного с гостевым профилем. X360_EU_ERROR_GUEST_PROFILE_JOIN 161829 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому сеансу в качестве гостя, без профиля Xbox LIVE, связанного с гостевым профилем. XBOX_ASIA_PROFILE_RICH_PRESENCE_PVP 162445 Играет по сети в game_mode на map_name XBOX_EU_PROFILE_RICH_PRESENCE_PVP 162446 Играет по сети в game_mode на map_name XBOX_ASIA_PROFILE_RICH_PRESENCE_COOP 162447 Играет в совместную игру на map_name XBOX_EU_PROFILE_RICH_PRESENCE_COOP 162450 Играет в совместную игру на map_name X360_ASIA_IGE_ERROR_UPLOAD_FAILED_READ 162537 Закачка карты не удалась. Ошибка чтения выбранного запоминающего устройства. X360_EU_IGE_ERROR_UPLOAD_FAILED_READ 162538 Закачка карты не удалась. Ошибка чтения выбранного запоминающего устройства. X360_ASIA_IGE_ERROR_DOWNLOAD_FAILED_WRITE 162539 Закачка карты не удалась. Ошибка записи выбранного запоминающего устройства. X360_EU_IGE_ERROR_DOWNLOAD_FAILED_WRITE 162540 Закачка карты не удалась. Ошибка записи выбранного запоминающего устройства. X360_ASIA_VIEW_GAMERCARD_FRIENDS 162545 ПОСМОТРЕТЬ КАРТУ ИГРОКА X360_EU_VIEW_GAMERCARD_FRIENDS 162546 ПОСМОТРЕТЬ КАРТУ ИГРОКА XBOX_EU_PARTY_LEADER_JOINED_MATCH 167299 Глава вашей команды присоединился к матчу. Хотите последовать за ним? XBOX_ASIA_PARTY_LEADER_JOINED_MATCH 167300 Глава вашей команды присоединился к матчу. Хотите последовать за ним? X360_ASIA_BUTTON_INVITE_FRIEND 167550 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ДРУГА X360_EU_BUTTON_INVITE_FRIEND 167551 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ДРУГА X360_ASIA_BUTTON_INVITE_PARTY 167552 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ команду Xbox LIVE X360_EU_BUTTON_INVITE_PARTY 167553 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ команду Xbox LIVE X360_ASIA_BUTTON_JOIN_PARTY 167571 Присоединиться к команде Xbox LIVE X360_EU_BUTTON_JOIN_PARTY 167572 Присоединиться к команде Xbox LIVE X360_ASIA_ERROR_UBISOFT_CONNECTION_LOST 167579 Вы не подключены к серверам Ubisoft. Хотите подключиться? X360_EU_ERROR_UBISOFT_CONNECTION_LOST 167580 Вы не подключены к серверам Ubisoft. Хотите подключиться? X360_EU_END_OF_GAME_INSUFFICIENT_PLAYERS 167674 Игровой сеанс закончился преждевременно из-за недостаточного количества игроков. X360_ASIA_END_OF_GAME_INSUFFICIENT_PLAYERS 167675 Игровой сеанс закончился преждевременно из-за недостаточного количества игроков. X360_ASIA_SAVE_STORAGE_REMOVE_DEVICE_CONTENT 144146 Запоминающее устройство с необходимым контентом было удалено во время загрузки. X360_EU_SAVE_STORAGE_REMOVE_DEVICE_CONTENT 144163 Запоминающее устройство с необходимым контентом было удалено во время загрузки. X360_EU_RESTRICTED_CONTENT_JOIN_NOT_ALLOWED 172074 Ваши настройки конфиденциальности и сетевые настройки не позволяют вам присоединиться к сеансу с ограниченным контентом. X360_ASIA_RESTRICTED_CONTENT_JOIN_NOT_ALLOWED 172075 Ваши настройки конфиденциальности и сетевые настройки не позволяют вам присоединиться к сеансу с ограниченным контентом. X360_EU_SCOREBOARD_VIEW_GAMERCARD 172087 ScoreboardAction Посмотреть карту игрока X360_ASIA_SCOREBOARD_VIEW_GAMERCARD 172088 ScoreboardAction Посмотреть карту игрока X360_ASIA_LIVE_XBLM 145523 Магазин Xbox LIVE X360_EU_LIVE_XBLM 145540 Магазин Xbox LIVE X360_ASIA_UPLAY_ACCOUNT_STATUS 172166 Проверяется учетная запись Uplay… X360_EU_UPLAY_ACCOUNT_STATUS 172167 Проверяется учетная запись Uplay… X360_ASIA_DETECTING_UPLAY_PASSPORT 172168 Распознавание кода Uplay Passport… X360_EU_DETECTING_UPLAY_PASSPORT 172169 Распознавание кода Uplay Passport… X360_ASIA_UPLAY_ERROR_001 172170 Произошла ошибка. Повторите попытку позже. X360_EU_UPLAY_ERROR_001 172171 Произошла ошибка. Повторите попытку позже. X360_EU_STORAGE_DEVICE_CHANGED 172180 Запоминающее устройство было подключено или удалено. X360_ASIA_STORAGE_DEVICE_CHANGED 172181 Запоминающее устройство было подключено или удалено. X360_EU_PLAYERSTATUS_UPLAYDOWN 172333 Служба Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. X360_ASIA_PLAYERSTATUS_UPLAYDOWN 172334 Служба Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. X360_ASIA_NETWORK_ETHERNET_PULL1 145346 Кабель Ethernet был отсоединен. X360_EU_NETWORK_ETHERNET_PULL1 145347 Кабель Ethernet был отсоединен. X360_US_NETWORK_ETHERNET_PULL1 144676 Кабель Ethernet был отсоединен. X360_ASIA_NETWORK_ETHERNET_PULL3 145344 Ваш кабель Ethernet не подключен или был отключен. X360_EU_NETWORK_ETHERNET_PULL3 145345 Ваш кабель Ethernet не подключен или был отключен. X360_US_NETWORK_ETHERNET_PULL3 144683 Ваш кабель Ethernet не подключен или был отключен. X360_EU_NETWORK_UPLAY_CONNECTING_UBISOFT2 144767 Идет подключение к серверам Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon. Пожалуйста, подождите. X360_ASIA_NETWORK_UPLAY_CONNECTING_UBISOFT2 172400 Идет подключение к серверам Ubisoft. Пожалуйста, подождите. X360_ASIA_NETWORK_ETHERNET_UPLINK_PULL_LEADERBOARD 172401 Ошибка при загрузке рейтингов. X360_ASIA_NETWORK_LIVE_DLC_MISSING 144250 Вы не можете присоединиться к этой игре, так как сервер использует контент, который вы еще не загрузили. X360_EU_NETWORK_LIVE_DLC_MISSING 144251 Вы не можете присоединиться к этой игре, так как сервер использует контент, который вы еще не загрузили. X360_ASIA_HARDWARE_BUTTON_LS_BUTTON 172402 Кнопка LS X360_EU_HARDWARE_BUTTON_LS_BUTTON 172403 Кнопка LS X360_ASIA_HARDWARE_BUTTON_RS_BUTTON 172404 Кнопка RS X360_EU_HARDWARE_BUTTON_RS_BUTTON 172405 Кнопка RS X360_ASIA_HARDWARE_BUTTON_LS 172406 LS X360_EU_HARDWARE_BUTTON_LS 172407 LS X360_ASIA_HARDWARE_BUTTON_RS 172408 RS X360_EU_HARDWARE_BUTTON_RS 172409 RS X360_EU_NETWORK_MATCH_FULL 144226 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. X360_ASIA_NETWORK_MATCH_FULL 172519 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. X360_EU_NETWORK_LIVE_MATCH_FULL2 144278 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. X360_ASIA_NETWORK_LIVE_MATCH_FULL2 172520 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. X360_ASIA_NETWORK_MATCH_JOIN_FAILED 144221 Не удалось подключиться к выбранной игре. X360_EU_NETWORK_MATCH_JOIN_FAILED 144222 Не удалось подключиться к выбранной игре. X360_ASIA_XBLA_MENU_RESUME 145271 Продолжить игру X360_EU_XBLA_MENU_RESUME 145266 Продолжить игру X360_ASIA_SAVE_RESUME_SAVE 144021 Продолжить игру с последней сохраненной локации? X360_EU_SAVE_RESUME_SAVE 144022 Продолжить игру с последней сохраненной локации? X360_EU_GENERAL_ACHIEVEMENT 144960 достижение X360_US_GENERAL_ACHIEVEMENT 144961 достижение X360_ASIA_LIVE_GAMER_CARD 145578 карта игрока X360_US_LIVE_GAMER_CARD 145570 карта игрока X360_ASIA_NETWORK_MATCH_NOT_RESPONDING 144357 Невозможно присоединиться к бою. Нет соединения. X360_EU_NETWORK_MATCH_NOT_RESPONDING 144364 Невозможно присоединиться к бою. Нет соединения. X360_EU_NETWORK_LIVE_ATTEMPTING_INVITE 144252 Попытка присоединения к игре по приглашению… X360_ASIA_NETWORK_LIVE_ATTEMPTING_INVITE 144261 Попытка присоединения к игре по приглашению… X360_EU_NETWORK_NOT_RESPONDING_LEADERBOARD 180350 Ошибка загрузки списка лидеров. Соединение не отвечает. X360_ASIA_NETWORK_NOT_RESPONDING_LEADERBOARD 180351 Ошибка загрузки списка лидеров. Соединение не отвечает. section Sony PS3_US_Msg_SaveSpace_Needed_001 145055 Чтобы начать новую игру, необходимо %d КБ свободного места на запоминающем устройстве. Хотите освободить место для новой игры? PS3_EU_Msg_SaveSpace_Needed_001 145075 Чтобы начать новую игру, необходимо %d КБ свободного места на запоминающем устройстве. Хотите освободить место для новой игры? PS3_ASIA_Msg_SaveSpace_Needed_001 145167 Чтобы начать новую игру, необходимо %d КБ свободного места на запоминающем устройстве. Хотите освободить место для новой игры? PS3_US_Msg_Online_Not_Owner_001 144447 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как сохранение принадлежит не вам. Удалите этот файл или попробуйте загрузить другое сохранение. PS3_US_Msg_Online_Not_Owner_002 172335 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как не являетесь владельцем этих данных профиля. Удалите эти данные профиля. PS3_EU_Msg_Online_Not_Owner_001 144456 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как сохранение принадлежит не вам. Удалите этот файл или попробуйте загрузить другое сохранение. PS3_EU_Msg_Online_Not_Owner_002 172336 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как не являетесь владельцем этих данных профиля. Удалите эти данные профиля. PS3_ASIA_Msg_Online_Not_Owner_001 144448 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как сохранение принадлежит не вам. Удалите этот файл или попробуйте загрузить другое сохранение. PS3_ASIA_Msg_Online_Not_Owner_002 172337 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как не являетесь владельцем этих данных профиля. Удалите эти данные профиля. PS3_US_PROGRESS_LOSS_QUIT_CONFIRM 155188 Чтобы выполнить это действие, вы должны выйти из игры. Хотите выйти сейчас? PS3_EU_PROGRESS_LOSS_QUIT_CONFIRM 155189 Чтобы выполнить это действие, вы должны выйти из игры. Хотите выйти сейчас? PS3_ASIA_PROGRESS_LOSS_QUIT_CONFIRM 155190 Чтобы выполнить это действие, вы должны выйти из игры. Хотите выйти сейчас? PS3_EU_GLOSSARY_STORE 155223 PlayStation®Store PS3_US_GLOSSARY_STORE 155225 PlayStation®Store PS3_ASIA_GLOSSARY_STORE 155224 PlayStation®Store PS3_EU_SIGN_IN 156501 Войти в сеть PlayStation®Network PS3_US_SIGN_IN 157217 Войти в сеть PlayStation®Network PS3_ASIA_SIGN_IN 157218 Войти в сеть PlayStation®Network PS3_EU_ONLINE_ACCESS_NOT_ALLOWED 157233 Сетевые возможности вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключены настройками родительского контроля. PS3_US_ONLINE_ACCESS_NOT_ALLOWED 157234 Сетевые возможности вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключены настройками родительского контроля. PS3_ASIA_ONLINE_ACCESS_NOT_ALLOWED 157235 Сетевые возможности вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключены настройками родительского контроля. PS3_EU_ONLINE_SPLITSCREEN_PLAY_NOT_ALLOWED 157239 Вы не можете подключиться к этому сеансу вместе, так как один из профилей имеет ограниченные права и не может подключаться к сеансу Sony Entertainment Network. Если продолжить подключение, то будет присоединен только ваш профиль. PS3_US_ONLINE_SPLITSCREEN_PLAY_NOT_ALLOWED 157240 Вы не можете подключиться к этому сеансу вместе, так как один из профилей имеет ограниченные права и не может подключаться к сеансу Sony Entertainment Network. Если продолжить подключение, то будет присоединен только ваш профиль. PS3_ASIA_ONLINE_SPLITSCREEN_PLAY_NOT_ALLOWED 157241 Вы не можете подключиться к этому сеансу вместе, так как один из профилей имеет ограниченные права и не может подключаться к сеансу Sony Entertainment Network. Если продолжить подключение, то будет присоединен только ваш профиль. PS3_EU_DETECTING_NETWORK_CONFIGURATION 157394 Определение сетевых настроек PS3_US_DETECTING_NETWORK_CONFIGURATION 157395 Определение сетевых настроек PS3_ASIA_DETECTING_NETWORK_CONFIGURATION 157396 Определение сетевых настроек PS3_EU_JOIN_SPLITSCREEN 157775 Нажмите ActivateSplitscreen, чтобы присоединиться. PS3_US_JOIN_SPLITSCREEN 157776 Нажмите ActivateSplitscreen, чтобы присоединиться. PS3_ASIA_JOIN_SPLITSCREEN 157777 Нажмите ActivateSplitscreen, чтобы присоединиться. PS3_EU_CHAT_RESTRICTIONS_CHAT_DISABLED 157809 Чат на вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключен согласно ограничениям чата. PS3_US_CHAT_RESTRICTIONS_CHAT_DISABLED 157810 Чат на вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключен, согласно ограничениям чата. PS3_ASIA_CHAT_RESTRICTIONS_CHAT_DISABLED 157811 Чат на вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключен, согласно ограничениям чата. PS3_EU_Msg_Online_Ethernet_Cable_Disconnected_002 145086 Кабель Ethernet отсоединен. Выход в главное меню. PS3_US_Msg_Online_Ethernet_Cable_Disconnected_002 144823 Кабель Ethernet отсоединен. Выход в главное меню. PS3_ASIA_Msg_Online_Ethernet_Cable_Disconnected_002 144831 Кабель Ethernet отсоединен. Выход в главное меню. PS3_ASIA_Msg_Online_Ubisoft_Server_005 144529 Сервер Ubisoft не доступен. Пожалуйста, попробуйте позже. PS3_US_Msg_Online_Ubisoft_Server_005 144528 Сервер Ubisoft не доступен. Пожалуйста, попробуйте позже. PS3_EU_Msg_Online_Ubisoft_Server_005 144527 Сервер Ubisoft недоступен. Повторите попытку позже. PS3_ASIA_Msg_Online_Connection_Lost_002 144691 Ваше соединение с PlayStation®Network потеряно. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. Сетевые возможности будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. PS3_US_Msg_Online_Connection_Lost_002 144690 Ваше соединение с PlayStation®Network потеряно. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. Сетевые возможности будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. PS3_EU_Msg_Online_Connection_Lost_002 144673 Ваше соединение с PlayStation®Network потеряно. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. PS3_EU_Msg_Online_Connection_Needed 166518 Вы должны быть подключены к PlayStation®Network. Хотите подключиться сейчас? PS3_ASIA_OPTIONS_CONTROLS_STICKLAYOUT 158826 Раскладка мини-джойстиков PS3_EU_OPTIONS_CONTROLS_STICKLAYOUT 158828 Раскладка мини-джойстиков PS3_US_OPTIONS_CONTROLS_STICKLAYOUT 158827 Раскладка мини-джойстиков PS3_ASIA_OPTIONS_CONTROLS_BUTTONLAYOUT 158831 Раскладка кнопок PS3_EU_OPTIONS_CONTROLS_BUTTONLAYOUT 158832 Раскладка кнопок PS3_US_OPTIONS_CONTROLS_BUTTONLAYOUT 158833 Раскладка кнопок PS3_ASIA_PLAYERSTATUS_NOUPLAY_LEAD 159549 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть сетевые списки лидеров. PS3_EU_PLAYERSTATUS_NOUPLAY_LEAD 159289 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть сетевые списки лидеров. PS3_US_PLAYERSTATUS_NOUPLAY_LEAD 159550 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть сетевые списки лидеров. PS3_ASIA_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVICE_LEAD 159291 Вы должны быть подключены к Playstation®Network, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров PS3_EU_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVICE_LEAD 159578 Вы должны быть подключены к PlayStation®Network, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров PS3_US_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVICE_LEAD 159577 Вы должны быть подключены к Playstation®Network, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров PS3_US_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVERS_LEAD 172588 Для доступа к сетевому списку лидеров необходимо соединение с Playstation®Network. PS3_EU_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVERS_LEAD 172590 Для доступа к сетевому списку лидеров необходимо соединение с Playstation®Network. PS3_ASIA_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVERS_LEAD 172589 Для доступа к сетевому списку лидеров необходимо соединение с Playstation®Network. PS3_US_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVERS_WALL 172591 Для доступа к обновлениям стены необходимо подключение к серверам Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon. PS3_EU_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVERS_WALL 172593 Для доступа к обновлениям стены необходимо подключение к серверам Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon. PS3_ASIA_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVERS_WALL 172592 Для доступа к обновлениям стены необходимо подключение к серверам Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon. PS3_ASIA_PLAYERSTATUS_UPLAYDOWN 159582 Служба Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. PS3_EU_PLAYERSTATUS_UPLAYDOWN 159583 Служба Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. PS3_US_PLAYERSTATUS_UPLAYDOWN 159293 Служба Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. PS3_ASIA_PLAYERSTATUS_NOUPLAY_FEED 159589 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть новости. PS3_EU_PLAYERSTATUS_NOUPLAY_FEED 159588 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть новости. PS3_US_PLAYERSTATUS_NOUPLAY_FEED 159587 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть новости. PS3_ASIA_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVICE_FEED 159296 Чтобы просматривать новости, вы должны быть подключены к Playstation®Network. PS3_EU_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVICE_FEED 159594 Чтобы просматривать новости, вы должны быть подключены к PlayStation®Network. PS3_US_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVICE_FEED 159593 Чтобы просматривать новости, вы должны быть подключены к Playstation®Network. PS3_EU_LEGEND_FRIENDS 159882 ДРУЗЬЯ PS3_US_LEGEND_FRIENDS 159883 ДРУЗЬЯ PS3_ASIA_LEGEND_FRIENDS 159884 ДРУЗЬЯ PS3_EU_LOGGING_IN_SUCCEEDED 159885 Вы успешно вошли в сеть. PS3_US_LOGGING_IN_SUCCEEDED 159886 Вы успешно вошли в сеть. PS3_ASIA_LOGGING_IN_SUCCEEDED 159887 Вы успешно вошли в сеть. PS3_EU_LOGGING_IN_FAILED 159888 Подключение не удалось. PS3_US_LOGGING_IN_FAILED 159889 Подключение не удалось. PS3_ASIA_LOGGING_IN_FAILED 159890 Подключение не удалось. PS3_EU_LOGGING_OUT_SUCCEEDED 159891 Вы успешно отключились от сети. PS3_US_LOGGING_OUT_SUCCEEDED 159892 Вы успешно отключились от сети. PS3_ASIA_LOGGING_OUT_SUCCEEDED 159893 Вы успешно отключились от сети. PS3_EU_LOGGING_OUT_FAILED 159894 Отключение не удалось. PS3_US_LOGGING_OUT_FAILED 159895 Отключение не удалось. PS3_ASIA_LOGGING_OUT_FAILED 159896 Отключение не удалось. PS3_EU_PROMPT_LOG_OUT 159897 Вы действительно хотите выйти? PS3_US_PROMPT_LOG_OUT 159898 Вы действительно хотите выйти? PS3_ASIA_PROMPT_LOG_OUT 159899 Вы действительно хотите выйти? PS3_EU_PROMPT_LOGIN 159900 Вы действительно хотите войти? PS3_US_PROMPT_LOGIN 159901 Вы действительно хотите войти? PS3_ASIA_PROMPT_LOGIN 159902 Вы действительно хотите войти? PS3_EU_SPLITSCREEN_SIGN_IN 159903 Войти PS3_US_SPLITSCREEN_SIGN_IN 159904 Войти PS3_ASIA_SPLITSCREEN_SIGN_IN 159905 Войти PS3_EU_LOGGING_IN_SIGN_IN 159906 Войти PS3_US_LOGGING_IN_SIGN_IN 159907 Вход PS3_ASIA_LOGGING_IN_SIGN_IN 159908 Вход PS3_EU_LOGGING_IN_SIGN_IN_UPLAY 159909 Подключение к Uplay PS3_US_LOGGING_IN_SIGN_IN_UPLAY 159910 Подключение к Uplay PS3_ASIA_LOGGING_IN_SIGN_IN_UPLAY 159911 Подключение к Uplay PS3_EU_LOGGING_IN_OFFLINE_MODE 159912 Автономный режим PS3_US_LOGGING_IN_OFFLINE_MODE 159913 Автономный режим PS3_ASIA_LOGGING_IN_OFFLINE_MODE 159914 Автономный режим PS3_EU_FRIENDS_LIST_EMPTY 159915 Список друзей пуст. PS3_US_FRIENDS_LIST_EMPTY 159916 Список друзей пуст. PS3_ASIA_FRIENDS_LIST_EMPTY 159917 Список друзей пуст. PS3_EU_LINKAPP_ACCOUNT_NOT_FOUND 159918 Такой учетной записи Uplay не существует PS3_US_LINKAPP_ACCOUNT_NOT_FOUND 159919 Такой учетной записи Uplay не существует PS3_ASIA_LINKAPP_ACCOUNT_NOT_FOUND 159920 Такой учетной записи Uplay не существует PS3_EU_LINKAPP_USER_OPTED_OUT 159921 Пользователь отказался от сторонней связи. PS3_US_LINKAPP_USER_OPTED_OUT 159922 Пользователь отказался от сторонней связи. PS3_ASIA_LINKAPP_USER_OPTED_OUT 159923 Пользователь отказался от сторонней связи. PS3_EU_LINKAPP_UBI_PARTNERS_UPDATE_REQUEST 159924 Сообщайте мне об эксклюзивных материалах от партнеров Ubisoft! PS3_US_LINKAPP_UBI_PARTNERS_UPDATE_REQUEST 159925 Сообщайте мне об эксклюзивных материалах от партнеров Ubisoft! PS3_ASIA_LINKAPP_UBI_PARTNERS_UPDATE_REQUEST 159926 Сообщайте мне об эксклюзивных материалах от партнеров Ubisoft! PS3_EU_LINKAPP_UBI_TITLES_UPDATE_REQUEST 159927 Сообщайте мне о материалах и предложениях для продуктов Ubisoft! PS3_US_LINKAPP_UBI_TITLES_UPDATE_REQUEST 159928 Сообщайте мне о материалах и предложениях для продуктов Ubisoft! PS3_ASIA_LINKAPP_UBI_TITLES_UPDATE_REQUEST 159929 Сообщайте мне о материалах и предложениях для продуктов Ubisoft! PS3_EU_LEADERBOARDS_FILTER_FRIENDS 159930 ДРУЗЬЯ PS3_US_LEADERBOARDS_FILTER_FRIENDS 159931 ДРУЗЬЯ PS3_ASIA_LEADERBOARDS_FILTER_FRIENDS 159932 ДРУЗЬЯ PS3_EU_LINKAPP_UPLAY_INTRO 159955 Объединение вашей учетной записи с Uplay откроет вам новые возможности Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon. Играйте против других игроков или в режиме совместного прохождения, получите доступ к своему сетевому профилю Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon прямо через интернет-браузер и играйте в Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon, используя приложение для своего мобильного устройства. PS3_US_LINKAPP_UPLAY_INTRO 159956 Объединение вашей учетной записи с Uplay откроет вам новые возможности Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon. Играйте против других игроков или в режиме совместного прохождения, получите доступ к своему сетевому профилю Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon прямо через интернет-браузер и играйте в Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon, используя приложение для своего мобильного устройства. PS3_ASIA_LINKAPP_UPLAY_INTRO 159957 Объединение вашей учетной записи с Uplay откроет вам новые возможности Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon. Играйте против других игроков или в режиме совместного прохождения, получите доступ к своему сетевому профилю Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon прямо через интернет-браузер и играйте в Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon, используя приложение для своего мобильного устройства. PS3_EU_FACEBOOK_ERROR_SIGN_IN 160038 Пожалуйста, войдите в PlayStation®Network PS3_US_FACEBOOK_ERROR_SIGN_IN 160039 Пожалуйста, войдите в PlayStation®Network PS3_ASIA_FACEBOOK_ERROR_SIGN_IN 160040 Пожалуйста, войдите в PlayStation®Network PS3_EU_FACEBOOK_ERROR_ENABLE_IN_PSN 160041 Пожалуйста, подключите Facebook к своей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network PS3_US_FACEBOOK_ERROR_ENABLE_IN_PSN 160042 Пожалуйста, подключите Facebook к своей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network PS3_ASIA_FACEBOOK_ERROR_ENABLE_IN_PSN 160043 Пожалуйста, подключите Facebook к своей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network PS3_EU_FACEBOOK_ERROR_CONNECTING 160044 Ошибка подключения к Facebook PS3_US_FACEBOOK_ERROR_CONNECTING 160045 Ошибка подключения к Facebook PS3_ASIA_FACEBOOK_ERROR_CONNECTING 160046 Ошибка подключения к Facebook PS3_EU_FACEBOOK_ERROR_UNKNOWN 160047 Неизвестная ошибка %d PS3_US_FACEBOOK_ERROR_UNKNOWN 160048 Неизвестная ошибка %d PS3_ASIA_FACEBOOK_ERROR_UNKNOWN 160049 Неизвестная ошибка %d PS3_EU_FACEBOOK_ERROR_TITLE 160050 Ошибка! PS3_US_FACEBOOK_ERROR_TITLE 160051 Ошибка! PS3_ASIA_FACEBOOK_ERROR_TITLE 160052 Ошибка! PS3_US_MSG_AUTOSAVE_WARNING 145012 Эта игра автоматически сохраняет игровые данные в некоторых местах. Не выключайте питание, когда на экране появляется значок сохранения. PS3_ASIA_MSG_AUTOSAVE_WARNING 145182 Эта игра автоматически сохраняет игровые данные в некоторых местах. Не выключайте питание, когда на экране появляется значок сохранения. PS3_EU_MSG_AUTOSAVE_WARNING 145071 Эта игра автоматически сохраняет игровые данные в некоторых местах. Не выключайте питание, когда на экране появляется этот значок. PS3_US_FACEBOOK_OPTION 160302 Подключить Facebook к своей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network PS3_ASIA_FACEBOOK_OPTION 160303 Подключить Facebook к своей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network PS3_EU_FACEBOOK_OPTION 160304 Подключить Facebook к своей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network PS3_US_FACEBOOK_OPTION_CONFIRMATION 160339 Принять PS3_ASIA_FACEBOOK_OPTION_CONFIRMATION 160373 Принять PS3_EU_FACEBOOK_OPTION_CONFIRMATION 160372 Принять PS3_US_FACEBOOK_OPTION_CANCEL 160376 Отмена PS3_ASIA_FACEBOOK_OPTION_CANCEL 160379 Отмена PS3_EU_FACEBOOK_OPTION_CANCEL 160378 Отмена PS3_US_FACEBOOK_OPTION_ENABLE 160380 Вы хотите подключить Facebook к своей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network? PS3_ASIA_FACEBOOK_OPTION_ENABLE 160382 Вы хотите подключить Facebook к своей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network? PS3_EU_FACEBOOK_OPTION_ENABLE 160381 Вы хотите подключить Facebook к своей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network? PS3_EU_FACEBOOK_OPTION_TITLE 160664 Подключить Facebook PS3_US_FACEBOOK_OPTION_TITLE 160665 Подключить Facebook PS3_ASIA_FACEBOOK_OPTION_TITLE 160666 Подключить Facebook PS3_EU_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_TITLE 144715 ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЕ МАТЕРИАЛЫ PS3_US_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_TITLE 144716 ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЕ МАТЕРИАЛЫ PS3_ASIA_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_TITLE 144717 ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЕ МАТЕРИАЛЫ PS3_EU_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ENTERCODE_MSG 144712 Введите ваш код, чтобы погасить его и получить доступ к эксклюзивным материалам. Это УНИКАЛЬНЫЙ код, и вы не сможете использовать его с другим сетевым идентификатором. Для осуществления этой операции нужно выйти из игры. Выйти из игры сейчас? PS3_US_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ENTERCODE_MSG 144713 Введите ваш код, чтобы погасить его и получить доступ к эксклюзивным материалам. Это УНИКАЛЬНЫЙ код, и вы не сможете использовать его с другим сетевым идентификатором. Для осуществления этой операции нужно выйти из игры. Выйти из игры сейчас? PS3_ASIA_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ENTERCODE_MSG 144714 Введите ваш код, чтобы погасить его и получить доступ к эксклюзивным материалам. Это УНИКАЛЬНЫЙ код, и вы не сможете использовать его с другим сетевым идентификатором. Для осуществления этой операции нужно выйти из игры. Выйти из игры сейчас? PS3_EU_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR_INVALIDCODE 144721 Недопустимый код. Попробовать еще раз? PS3_US_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR_INVALIDCODE 144722 Недопустимый код. Попробовать еще раз? PS3_ASIA_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR_INVALIDCODE 144723 Недопустимый код. Попробовать еще раз? PS3_EU_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR_CODEUSED 144718 ОШИБКА. Код уже использован. PS3_US_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR_CODEUSED 144719 ОШИБКА. Код уже использован. PS3_ASIA_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR_CODEUSED 144720 ОШИБКА. Код уже использован. PS3_EU_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR_DISCONNECTED 144711 Служба Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. PS3_US_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR_DISCONNECTED 144702 Служба Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. PS3_ASIA_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR_DISCONNECTED 144703 Служба Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. PS3_EU_SAVE_DAMAGED_DLC 160809 Один из ваших пакетов загружаемых материалов поврежден и не может быть использован. PS3_US_SAVE_DAMAGED_DLC 160810 Один из ваших пакетов загружаемых материалов поврежден и не может быть использован. PS3_ASIA_SAVE_DAMAGED_DLC 160811 Один из ваших пакетов загружаемых материалов поврежден и не может быть использован. PS3_US_SAVE_SLOT_ALREADY_EXISTS 161063 В ячейке %i уже есть сохраненная игра. Желаете перезаписать? PS3_EU_SAVE_SLOT_ALREADY_EXISTS 161064 В ячейке %i уже есть сохраненная игра. Желаете перезаписать? PS3_ASIA_SAVE_SLOT_ALREADY_EXISTS 161065 В ячейке %i уже есть сохраненная игра. Желаете перезаписать? PS3_EU_CHAT_DISABLED_CHAT_RESTRICTIONS 163173 Доступ к этой функции отключен на вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network согласно ограничениям чата. PS3_US_CHAT_DISABLED_CHAT_RESTRICTIONS 163174 Доступ к этой функции отключен на вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network, согласно ограничениям чата. PS3_ASIA_CHAT_DISABLED_CHAT_RESTRICTIONS 163175 Доступ к этой функции отключен на вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network, согласно ограничениям чата. PS3_EU_Msg_Controller_Unplugged_002 145062 Пожалуйста, переподключите и переназначьте свой беспроводной контроллер на порт Port number here. PS3_ASIA_Msg_Controller_Unplugged_002 145201 Пожалуйста, переподключите и переназначьте свой беспроводной контроллер на порт Port number here. PS3_US_Msg_Controller_Unplugged_002 145031 Пожалуйста, переподключите и переназначьте свой беспроводной контроллер на порт Port number here. PS3_US_PARTY_LEADER_JOINED_MATCH 167296 Глава вашей команды присоединился к матчу. Хотите последовать за ним? PS3_EU_PARTY_LEADER_JOINED_MATCH 167297 Глава вашей команды присоединился к матчу. Хотите последовать за ним? PS3_ASIA_PARTY_LEADER_JOINED_MATCH 167298 Глава вашей команды присоединился к матчу. Хотите последовать за ним? PS3_ASIA_ERROR_UBISOFT_CONNECTION_LOST 167581 Вы не подключены к серверам Ubisoft. Хотите подключиться? PS3_EU_ERROR_UBISOFT_CONNECTION_LOST 167582 Вы не подключены к серверам Ubisoft. Хотите подключиться? PS3_US_ERROR_UBISOFT_CONNECTION_LOST 167583 Вы не подключены к серверам Ubisoft. Хотите подключиться? PS3_EU_END_OF_GAME_INSUFFICIENT_PLAYERS 167676 Игровой сеанс закончился преждевременно из-за недостаточного количества игроков. PS3_US_END_OF_GAME_INSUFFICIENT_PLAYERS 167677 Игровой сеанс закончился преждевременно из-за недостаточного количества игроков. PS3_ASIA_END_OF_GAME_INSUFFICIENT_PLAYERS 167678 Игровой сеанс закончился преждевременно из-за недостаточного количества игроков. PS3_US_VIEW_INVITES 167708 Посмотреть приглашения PS3_EU_VIEW_INVITES 167709 Посмотреть приглашения PS3_ASIA_VIEW_INVITES 167710 Посмотреть приглашения PS3_EU_Msg_Online_User_Signed_Out_001 145105 Вы вышли из PlayStation®Network. Выход в главное меню. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. PS3_US_Msg_Online_User_Signed_Out_001 144886 Вы вышли из PlayStation®Network. Выход в главное меню. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. PS3_ASIA_Msg_Online_User_Signed_Out_001 144850 Вы вышли из PlayStation®Network. Выход в главное меню. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. PS3_US_SPLITSCREEN_GUEST_ACCOUNT_REQUIRED 167869 Чтобы играть по сети, используя разделенный экран, ваш гость должен войти в PlayStation®Network. PS3_EU_SPLITSCREEN_GUEST_ACCOUNT_REQUIRED 167870 Чтобы играть по сети, используя разделенный экран, ваш гость должен войти в PlayStation®Network. PS3_ASIA_SPLITSCREEN_GUEST_ACCOUNT_REQUIRED 167871 Чтобы играть по сети, используя разделенный экран, ваш гость должен войти в PlayStation®Network. PS3_US_SIGNED_OUT_SAME_ID 172019 Ваш гость покинул PlayStation®Network, так как другой пользователь вошел с тем же сетевым идентификатором. Вы вышли в главное меню. PS3_EU_SIGNED_OUT_SAME_ID 172021 Ваш гость покинул PlayStation®Network, так как другой пользователь вошел с тем же сетевым идентификатором. Вы вышли в главное меню. PS3_ASIA_SIGNED_OUT_SAME_ID 172022 Ваш гость покинул PlayStation®Network, так как другой пользователь вошел с тем же сетевым идентификатором. Вы вышли в главное меню. PS3_US_SIGNED_OUT_SAME_ID_SELF 172080 Другой пользователь вошел, используя тот же сетевой идентификатор пользователя. Вы покинули сервер Ubisoft. Вы вышли в главное меню. PS3_EU_SIGNED_OUT_SAME_ID_SELF 172081 Другой пользователь вошел, используя тот же сетевой идентификатор пользователя. Вы покинули сервер Ubisoft. Вы вышли в главное меню. PS3_ASIA_SIGNED_OUT_SAME_ID_SELF 172082 Другой пользователь вошел, используя тот же сетевой идентификатор пользователя. Вы покинули сервер Ubisoft. Вы вышли в главное меню. PS3_ASIA_DETECTING_UPLAY_PASSPORT 144709 Распознавание кода Uplay Passport… PS3_US_DETECTING_UPLAY_PASSPORT 144708 Распознавание кода Uplay Passport… PS3_EU_DETECTING_UPLAY_PASSPORT 144701 Распознавание кода Uplay Passport… PS3_US_UPLAY_ACCOUNT_STATUS 172172 Проверка учетной записи Uplay… PS3_EU_UPLAY_ACCOUNT_STATUS 172173 Проверка учетной записи Uplay… PS3_ASIA_UPLAY_ACCOUNT_STATUS 172174 Проверка учетной записи Uplay… PS3_US_UPLAY_ERROR_001 172175 Произошла ошибка. Повторите попытку позже. PS3_EU_UPLAY_ERROR_001 172176 Произошла ошибка. Повторите попытку позже. PS3_ASIA_UPLAY_ERROR_001 172177 Произошла ошибка. Повторите попытку позже. PS3_EU_INVITATION_TITLE 172318 Приглашение PS3_US_INVITATION_TITLE 172319 Приглашение PS3_ASIA_INVITATION_TITLE 172320 Приглашение PS3_EU_INVITATION_BODY 172321 Сыграем в Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon вместе! PS3_US_INVITATION_BODY 172322 Сыграем в Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon вместе! PS3_ASIA_INVITATION_BODY 172323 Сыграем в Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon вместе! PS3_EU_SAVE_LOAD_FAILED_SAVE_DAMAGED1 172366 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. PS3_ASIA_SAVE_LOAD_FAILED_SAVE_DAMAGED1 172368 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. PS3_US_SAVE_LOAD_FAILED_SAVE_DAMAGED1 172367 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. PS3_ASIA_Msg_Online_User_Not_Logged_002 144833 Для этого вам нужно подключиться к PlayStation®Network. PS3_EU_Msg_Online_User_Not_Logged_002 145090 Для этого вам нужно подключиться к PlayStation®Network. PS3_US_Msg_Online_User_Not_Logged_002 144801 Для этого вам нужно подключиться к PlayStation®Network. PS3_US_RESTRICTED_ACCESS_IGE_MAPS_GUEST 172394 Ваш друг не может присоединиться к этому сеансу игры, из-за ограничений доступа к картам пользователей установленного в его профиле Sony Entertainment Network. Если вы продолжите, то присоединитесь в одиночестве. PS3_ASIA_RESTRICTED_ACCESS_IGE_MAPS_GUEST 172395 Ваш друг не может присоединиться к этому сеансу игры, из-за ограничений доступа к картам пользователей установленного в его профиле Sony Entertainment Network. Если вы продолжите, то присоединитесь в одиночестве. PS3_EU_RESTRICTED_ACCESS_IGE_MAPS_GUEST 172396 Ваш друг не может присоединиться к этому сеансу игры, из-за ограничений доступа к картам пользователей установленного в его профиле Sony Entertainment Network. Если вы продолжите, то присоединитесь в одиночестве. PS3_US_RESTRICTED_ACCESS_IGE_MAPS 172397 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому сеансу, из-за ограничения доступа к картам пользователей в вашем профиле Sony Entertainment Network. PS3_ASIA_RESTRICTED_ACCESS_IGE_MAPS 172398 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому сеансу, из-за ограничения доступа к картам пользователей в вашем профиле Sony Entertainment Network. PS3_EU_RESTRICTED_ACCESS_IGE_MAPS 172399 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому сеансу, из-за ограничения доступа к картам пользователей в вашем профиле Sony Entertainment Network. PS3_US_Msg_Online_Special_Msg_Ethernet_Link_Connection_Lost_SingleRtn_001 144826 Вы были возвращены в одиночную игру, так как ваш сетевой кабель был отключен. PS3_ASIA_Msg_Online_Special_Msg_Ethernet_Link_Connection_Lost_SingleRtn_001 144978 Вы были возвращены в одиночную игру, так как ваш сетевой кабель был отключен. PS3_EU_Msg_Online_Special_Msg_Ethernet_Link_Connection_Lost_SingleRtn_001 145029 Вы были возвращены в одиночную игру, так как ваш сетевой кабель был отключен. PS3_US_Msg_Online_No_Cable_Detected_001 144812 Кабель Ethernet не подключен. Пожалуйста, проверьте сетевые кабели. PS3_EU_Msg_Online_No_Cable_Detected_001 145019 Кабель Ethernet не подключен. Пожалуйста, проверьте сетевые кабели. PS3_ASIA_Msg_Online_No_Cable_Detected_001 144968 Кабель Ethernet не подключен. Пожалуйста, проверьте сетевые кабели. PS3_EU_Term_Left_Stick 145131 левый джойстик PS3_EU_Term_Right_Stick 145126 правый джойстик PS3_EU_Term_L3_Button 145127 Кнопка L3 PS3_EU_Term_R3_Button 145128 Кнопка R3 PS3_US_Term_Left_Stick 145135 левый джойстик PS3_US_Term_Right_Stick 145142 правый джойстик PS3_US_Term_L3_Button 145143 Кнопка L3 PS3_US_Term_R3_Button 145144 Кнопка R3 PS3_ASIA_Term_Left_Stick 144891 левый джойстик PS3_ASIA_Term_Right_Stick 144892 правый джойстик PS3_ASIA_Term_L3_Button 144893 Кнопка L3 PS3_ASIA_Term_R3_Button 144900 Кнопка R3 PS3_EU_DLC_MISSING 172533 Вы не можете присоединиться к этой игре, так как сервер использует материалы, которые вы еще не загрузили. PS3_US_DLC_MISSING 172534 Вы не можете присоединиться к этой игре, так как сервер использует материалы, которые вы еще не загрузили. PS3_ASIA_DLC_MISSING 172535 Вы не можете присоединиться к этой игре, так как сервер использует материалы, которые вы еще не загрузили. PS3_EU_LINKAPP_PASSPORT_ACTIVATE 172536 Активируйте свой код Uplay Passport, чтобы получить доступ к материалам многопользовательской игры без ограничений. Если ваш код Uplay Passport утерян или был использован, вы можете приобрести новый по адресу %s. PS3_US_LINKAPP_PASSPORT_ACTIVATE 172537 Активируйте свой код Uplay Passport, чтобы получить доступ к материалам многопользовательской игры без ограничений. Если ваш код Uplay Passport утерян или был использован, вы можете приобрести новый по адресу %s. PS3_ASIA_LINKAPP_PASSPORT_ACTIVATE 172538 Активируйте свой код Uplay Passport, чтобы получить доступ к материалам многопользовательской игры без ограничений. Если ваш код Uplay Passport утерян или был использован, вы можете приобрести новый по адресу %s. section PC PC_GLOSSARY_STORE 155230 Магазин Uplay PC_PLAYERSTATUS_NOUPLAY 159292 Вы должны быть подключены к Uplay, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. PC_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVICE_LEAD 166795 Вы должны быть подключены к Uplay, чтобы просматривать сетевые списки лидеров. PC_PLAYERSTATUS_UPLAYDOWN 159584 Служба Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. PC_PLAYERSTATUS_NOUPLAY_FEED 159590 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть новости. PC_PLAYERSTATUS_NOUPLAY_PC_FEED 159297 Вы должны быть подключены к Uplay, чтобы просматривать новости. PC_PLAYERSTATUS_NOSERVICE_FEED 166796 Вы должны быть подключены к Uplay, чтобы просматривать новости. PC_MSG_AUTOSAVE_WARNING 160264 Эта игра автоматически сохраняет игровые данные в некоторых местах. Когда на экране появляется это значок, не выключайте питание. PC_SAVE_NOT_ENOUGH_SPACE 160801 Недостаточно места на диске. PC_SAVE_DAMAGED_DLC 160808 Один из ваших пакетов загружаемого контента поврежден и не может быть использован. PC_SAVE_SLOT_ALREADY_EXISTS 167684 В слоте %i уже есть сохраненная игра. Хотите перезаписать? PC_PROGRESS_LOSS_QUIT_CONFIRM 172282 Вы будете перенаправлены на сайт Uplay. Нажмите ОК, чтобы продолжить. PC_PROGRESS_LOSS_QUIT_CONFIRM2 180476 Вы переместитесь в магазин Steam. Для подтверждения нажмите OK. PC_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_TITLE 172581 ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЙ КОНТЕНТ PC_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ENTERCODE_MSG 172582 Введите свой код, чтобы получить эксклюзивный контент. Все коды УНИКАЛЬНЫ и не могут использоваться повторно под другим профилем. PC_NETWORK_UPLAY_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ENTER_CODE 172583 Введите ключ, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивному контенту. PC_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR_INVALIDCODE 172584 Недопустимый код. Попробовать еще раз? PC_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR_CODEUSED 172585 ОШИБКА. Код уже использован. PC_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ERROR_DISCONNNECTED 172586 Служба Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. PC_NETWORK_UPLAY_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_ENTER_CODE5 172595 Введите ключ, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивному контенту. PC_UPLAY_USER_ACCOUNT_SHARING 180549 Ваша учетная запись Uplay была активирована на другом компьютере. Игра закрывается. UPLAY_USER_CONNECTION_LOST 180550 Соединение со службой Uplay потеряно. Вы будете вне сети, пока соединение не восстановится. section stringtable Категория:Цитатник Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon